I won't interfere with Klaine!
by IliveforColfer11
Summary: Klaine AU&loose canon: 1 Oc character. What if Blaine, while drunk & unprotected,had sex with Savannah @Rachels party? Just as Klaine's relationship begins Kurt notices his bff getting sick and gaining lbs? What will happen when people findout? And Blaine? Sav doesn't want to interfere with Klaine the perfect couple, but she will soon learn just how strong Klaine's relationship is.
1. The Party That Caused It All

**Authors note: please read for Warnings and information! : )**

**The point of views change a few times per chapter. This story features Heavy Klaine, and two heavy friendships each boy has with the OC Savannah.**

**Newcomers to this story, welcome! I have been told that its annoying to have word for word canon dialogue from the show, and this story begins with SOME canon storyline, but turns completely Au after chapter 6. **

**I like Lea Michele, I just can't stand Rachel, so I added a new character to the glee club, named Savannah, but I promise she isn't suckish or boring. and Rachel is still there, she just didn't kiss ever Blaine at the party in this one.**

**Story starts January 1st but follows "blame it on the alcohol" in season 2. The party however, is a New Years party.****STORY IS RATED M! FOR mature SEXUAL CONTENT! So please read with caution. **

**As a die hard Klainer, I know Klainers don't want to see Blaine being with someone other than Kurt, but trust me, if you want to get to the rated M Klaine? Then PLEASE PLEASE STICK AROUND! This is the ONLY chapter where Blaine will be ANYWHERE NEAR intimate with someone other than Kurt! I Promise! But this chapter is the whole plot point of the story. It's the start of EVERYTHING! **

**Enjoy!**

~...~…~….~…..….~…~…...….~

**Chapter 1: Blame it on the alcohol **

** All knowing Point of view**

At the bottom of the stairs, Blaine started to take off his coat, and had to let Rachel know that he isn't here to spy or anything. "I'm totally off the clock right now Rachel, I'm not a Warbler. I'm just Blaine; I'm not even wearing my uniform."

Kurt found himself marveling for a short moment at Blaine in regular clothes.

_Sigh….Dreamy as ever…_

Kurt wanted more than anything to impress Blaine at this party. He wanted to show him how much fun he is, and tell him how he feels about him. He likes Blaine so much. He often spends his time doodling his name with Blaine's name inside of hearts, or silly artwork of angel's shooting Blaine in his gorgeous little butt with an arrow in the Dalton halls.

He often chose to do that instead of his homework.

But Blaine always remained oblivious. Completely unaware that Kurt's heart started to beat just a little bit faster every time Blaine was around.

Or subtly put his hands on Kurt's arm, or shoulder, or anywhere else that the dreamy gel wearing boy decided to touch him.

_Now thinking about it, he touches me a lot! _ Kurt thought.

He looks at him a lot too! During performances, his eyes are almost ALWAYS on Kurt.

He really is a freaking touchy feely guy, and Kurt really wants to be more than just friends.

Savannah came in behind Finn and Rachel, and looked around.

Spotting every member of the glee club here, Savannah waved excitedly. She was happy to have been invited. Being the newest member of Glee club, she really still wanted more than anything to fit in. he was welcomed with open arms when she auditioned, but still. Even though she seemed to be so far, she really wanted to be less shy around everyone. She wanted to show her happy, smiley self to break free. Everyone else in Glee was so carefree and fun, she wanted to be that way too. She was when she was at home, or with friends from her old school, but she hadn't gotten fully there yet in Glee club. Maybe tonight would be the night.

Blaine got really excited suddenly pointing behind Rachel. "Is that a stage?" He asked.

"I like to give impromptu performances for our neighbors sometimes." She turned to look at Quinn as she approached her, "Hey girlfriend! Having fun?"

Kurt and Blaine took some tickets from Rachel, though they looked skeptical, but didn't question it. As Savannah walked up to her next, she felt Puck grab her and pull her back.

"Don't take that," he whispered.

Savannah had gotten rather close to Puck, Mercedes, and Kurt. She feels like she knows Blaine because Kurt talks a lot about him, but she didn't know him too well personally. She only met him from their encounter on the bleachers at the championship game. She lives on the same block as Kurt and Finn, so she met him before anyone else, and she goes to the same church as Mercedes, so they were pretty close too.

It looked like everyone was ready to leave because everything about this 'so called party', was dull, when suddenly Rachel yelled, "Let's party!"

Minds? Changed!

Someone turned the stereo on and blasted it! Puck brought out the alcohol, and everyone went nuts. Clothes started to come off, and people even started trading them. People were making out all over the place, and everyone suddenly found themselves feeling pretty damn drunk. The kids were doing body shots, and crazy things that no kids their age should even know about!

Everyone was having a blast. Even Kurt seemed to be enjoying himself despite him not drinking.

His dad would probably kill him if he'd come home drunk. He remember VERY clearly the time last year when April Rhodes started him drinking, and he got hospitalized. That same week, his dad found his muscle/almost porn magazines and grounded for a month when Ms. Pillsbury called him from the hospital saying he was there with alcohol poisoning.

"Truth and dare!" Santana yelled from the stage, followed by everyone cheering loudly. They all gathered around sitting wherever they could plant themselves, and the game started.

"Hobbit Blaine!"

Blaine looked to Santana waiting for his question. "Have you ever kissed a girl?!"

Blaine just laughed and shook his head rapidly.

"Then I dare you, Blaine warbler, to kiss….. new girl!" Santana yelled.

Everyone gasped, and then cheered. Even Kurt was curious!

"This is outstanding!"

Savannah looked very nervous, and was even blushing. Blaine was VERY cute, but she knew that he and Kurt are gay.

More so, she knows that Kurt is in love with Blaine. She was hesitant because she and Kurt are friends, but he seemed amused at the situation, and Blaine was enthusiastic about having to kiss a girl.

It's all in good fun.

Santana was doing this on purpose though, because he is gay, and Savannah knows it. But Blaine however, in his drunken stupor, got right up from beside Kurt on the floor, and went to sit next to Savannah on the sofa. She smiled as he grabbed her face, and laid one on her.

After a few seconds, Blaine put his other hand onto Savannah's back and laid her body down onto the couch and deepened the kiss. It lasted much longer than expected, and it got intense quickly.

"Ok I think we've had enough of that hahahahaha!" Kurt shouted excitedly, but you could see the jealousy clearly on his face. Though she only met Blaine briefly, when she first started school at McKinley, he seemed very nice. And if he is Kurts friend, he's good friend. Hanging with Mercedes, meant hanging with Kurt, and hanging with Kurt meant hanging with Blaine, so you could say they were all friends.

And that makes this ok.

Right?

She didn't want to kiss Blaine for too long. It felt like a bit of a betrayal. So she pulled away from the kiss, only to see that Blaine was staring at her. His eyes were moving from her eyes to her lips and back again. Kind of blown with lust. Savannah smiled but was worried about making Kurt anymore jealous. Savannah wasn't quite as drunk as Blaine. Not yet at least. So not wanting to take things too far, She scooted back with a smile, eager for someone elses turn.

"Whooo! That was crazy!" Artie and Puck shouted together. And as Blaine scooted over to not be touching savannah anymore, Santana squeezed in between them and handed them each a shot.

They both downed it and the game resumed.

"Santana! You're turn!" Puck shouted. "Truth! Ever done a body shot?"

She laughed, and said, "Of course I have! I'm from Lima Heights!"

"Whoo! Let's do it!" Puck yelled as he dragged Brittany to a table. They poured salt onto her stomach right above her navel and she giggled as Artie was instantly jealous watching Santana lick her, he wanted next.

"My turn!" Artie shouted! As he went over to do one off of Brittany's stomach next! Everyone started to migrate over to the table for body shots as apparently the game of truth and dare was quickly over, except for Savannah and Blaine, who remained on the couch. "You're a very good kisser." Blaine said moving closer to her again.

"You are too." Savannah said, her skin getting hotter and pinker as Blaine grabbed her face again, still inching closer.

As the night wore on, and the music continued to blare, people danced, and were completely hammered more and more as the hours ticked by. Mike spent a lot of the night with a pillow in his hands, or his arms around Tina. Right now, Rachel and Artie were spinning uncontrollably together on the dance floor, everyone with red solo cups in their hands. As the party went on and hours continued passing, the kids were just getting drunker.

Kurt booty danced on the walls sober while Blaine went from head banging like a drunken rock star with Kurt and Finn, and then back to the couch to make out with Savannah and dance with everyone who randomly danced.

Santana broke out into a crying spell every half an hour, and Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and Mike played lots of beer pong with all of the party goers coming straggly along to play every now and then in between dancing like idiots!

Brittany might as well have been naked, and Puck and Lauren spent a lot of time getting Rachel and Savannah both smash faced, since neither of them had ever drunk before. And Savannah was determined to get Kurt to take a drink!

She was unsuccessful.

A big burp into the microphone got everyone's attention.

"It tastes like pink! IT TASTES LIKE PINK! PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs.

Finn and Kurt being the designated drivers were now standing on the stage watching the party as if they had nothing better to do. Kurt was dancing though, while Finn looked like he was a bit bored. Going around Finn, he danced up to him. "Are you not drinking?" Kurt yelled to be heard over the music.

"No. Designated driver. How about you?"

Kurt shook his head. "I'm still trying to impress Blaine! I can't get too sloppy."

They both turned to watch Blaine pulling his hair and banging it back and forth totally not in sync with the music, and spilling his drink a little with every movement! "Clearly, he doesn't have the same concern!" Kurt added.

At this point, Savannah is so far gone thanks to Puck and Santana making sure there was more alcohol in her system than there was blood and water, that she was like a completely different person.

And Blaine with a massive BAC was all over her.

Kurt was getting more jealous whenever they of the two new friends did as much as meet eyes. But he took solace in the fact that neither of the new drunken friends were sober enough to know what they were doing.

Blaine ascended from the dance floor; and went to walk up to Kurt and Finn on the stage.

"It is so cool that you, and Kurt, are BROTHERS! RIGHT? BROTHERS! Wow! You're so… tall!"

Kurt seemed to be amused with how funny Blaine was while drunk, even though he had been making out with Savannah all night. It was only his BAC level making him do it. He doubted that they would even remember the next morning, and he tried to keep taking comfort in that fact.

This isn't Blaine Warbler, this was drunken idiot Blaine.

"You having fun Blaine?" Kurt asked him laughing. Blaine looked at him and answered, "Yeah!" like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "This is the best party ever!" he shouted, alerting a giant cheer from the other party-goers Kurt put an arm around Blaine and they both walked off of the stage, Blaine tripping on the first step down.

Rachel took Blaine's place next to Finn on the stage.

"Hey," she said. "Dance with me." She wrapped her arms around Finn and started swaying with him despite the fact that the song playing in the background was upbeat.

Finn looked pretty oblivious to Rachel, knowing that she was VERY drunk. He decided to just go with it.

"I would do anything for you. ANYTHING!" Rachel yelled in his ear.

Finn grabbed Rachel shoulders and brought her down to sit on the steps as he explained, "Ok Rachel. Since this is your first time at this, I'm- I'm gonna break it down for you.

She stayed quiet.

"Guys and girl fall into certain archetypes when they get drunk. Exhibit A, Santana of the weepy hysterical drunk." Rachel tried to find her straw with her mouth and looked over to Santana who was shouting hysterically at Sam.

"Then Sam, who just seems to go with the flow and except everything that's going on with confusion when drunk." Finn said.

Rachel didn't respond, so he moved on. "Lauren Zizes and Quinn, the angry girl drunks"

Rachel's eyes sought those two, and they were yelling angrily at Puck.

"And Puck, who is so used to the alcohol, that he pretty much doesn't change at all. Then Britney, also known as the girl who turns into a stripper drunk." Finn continued, laughing a little, while Rachel still watched each person Finn was describing.

Brittney was pretty much naked as she vibrated her body. "Making it Rain whoooooo! That's my girlfriend! I love you baby!"

Rachel laughed.

Finn laughed as well and said, "and then there's Artie, who encourages her!" he gestured to Artie who was tossing money at her.

"Mercedes and Tina! Happy girl drunks!" He continued.

Rachel didn't turn to look at them, but all the girls were doing were laughing hysterically.

Rache stopped caring about the words coming from Finn's mouth, as she often did. She was just content with having Finn on her arm. And she was happy with her head on his shoulder.

"Blaine." Finn said, looking around to find Blaine, only to find him no longer with Kurt, but back to making out on the couch with Savannah. "Ooooook. Apparently Blaine turns into a straight guy when drunk."

Rachel didn't look this time either. She was too busy with her head attached to Finns shoulder.

Concerned for how his brother might feel, he looked over to Kurt on the stage who was still butt bumping the air.

"Then you have Kurt, who doesn't drink. And then of course we come around full circle right back to you, Rachel. And right now you're being the needy girl drunk. Hanging all over me, being overly lovely it's not cool."

Rachel looked up at him and looks completely shocked, and drunkenly abashed. She patted his back a few times as she stands directly over him, she says, "Well what kinda girl is this?" She faced the party. "S'play spin the bottle! Who wants to play spin, the bottle?!" She ducked down to Finn and said loudly in his ear one more time, "Spin the bottle!"

Finn sighed. This was gonna be a loooong night.

~...~…~….~…..….~…~…...….~

Spin the bottle was a complete jealousy game. Quinn had to make out with Artie, Lauren had to kiss Kurt, Savannah had to kiss Santana, and the last kiss was Sam and Brittany before the game dispersed. At that point, Santana was no longer okay with this game.

"You know what?! A reminder? I owns that guppy mouth! Those trouty Aerosmith lips belong to me, so." She waved her hand to them to proceed, but as the kiss lasted more than 4 seconds, Santana was having no more of it. "You know what! This is not!" She pulled Brittany's head away from Sam's. "Hey honeys! It's not a big red commercial! No me gusta!"

Rachel decided to totally out of order announce her excitement! "Whoo! Party!

By 2 am, the party started to simmer down, but not completely. On the couch, Blaine and Savannah were shirtless, and it was not looking smart. Savannah was grinding onto Blaine. Kurt and Finn both watched them with wide eyes and open mouths. They couldn't tell if making out was all that was all they were doing. After all, Savannah was in a skirt, and on Blaine's lap. No one could tell if Blaine had his 'business' out.

"Would you two get a room!" Finn said, seeming to be the only one besides Kurt, not getting a kick out of the sexual awesomeness that they were witnessing.

Sam and Santana had sex in the VERY middle of the room earlier, and Puck and Lauren got pretty rated R on top of the washing machine too. Everyone else was drunkenly cheering, and whooping and catcalling.

Blaine only laughed, and then continued to do… whatever he was doing. Kurt was sitting on the opposite couch and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He stayed on his smart phone completely annoyed by Savannah and Blaine's 'sexy time' hoping to block it out.

"Oh god, not another pair…." Finn groaned plopping down next to his brother.

"Jealous Finn?" Puck shouted from behind them. Finn ignored him, also getting out his phone. Pretty much everyone at this party was making out except for Finn, Quinn and Kurt.

And it was bullcrap!

Quinn actually left after watching Sam and Santana during spin the bottle.

Kurt looked up and the sound of a girls soft whimper. Finn looked up too, and saw Savannah shift on top of Blaine, and Blaine's hands were on her hips.

"Are they?" Finn asked trying to fight amusement.

"This isn't happening…" Kurt said trying to turn his jealous words into strict disbelief. He got up and found a blanket. He draped it over them wth a quickness that was unreal. If he didn't have a headache before, he had one now.

His crush, who was gay by the way, was having drunk beard sex with his really good friend. This new girl that Blaine had met maybe 3 times before, at a party at 3 in the morning where 8 other people can see them, was sexing it with the gay guy from the private school. This night was INSANE!

Once Kurt covered the, apparently new love birds, He turned the music up so that they couldn't hear anything, since they weren't taking Finns advice and getting a room! Hearing Savannah and Blaine having sex, was not something that he wanted to hear.

…...

Under the blanket, Savannah willed a few tears to not leave her eyes. "Is it okay?" Blaine asked her, with his length pushing slowly inside of his new friend. "It's just, a lot… it kinda hurts." Savannah said quietly, and she swallowed. "I'm okay, just, keep going..."

Blaine happily obliged her and started to lift her up and down slow. He had watched adult movies before and he had a pretty good idea what he was doing, but still, this was a girl, and he had thought he was completely gay. He never even slightly questioned it before.

He wasn't even really questioning it now.

_Gay or not gay though, this feels amazing!_ He thought. _It would be even better with a boy!_

_And tighter... _

The thought alone turned him on more.

And with the beer goggles, that's all he thought. His hormones, and what felt good.

After a few minutes of having Blaine inside of her, she started to really feel it. It was starting to feel okay. She felt very full. There was just… a lot. It felt good. She moaned softly in perfect sync with Blaine's hard breaths. It didn't last long. Maybe 10 minutes.

Completely drunk, neither of the two thought of anything but what they were doing, and the fact that tomorrow, they would probably be regretful.

Tomorrow, Blaine would remember that he is Gay.

Savannah would remember she was straight, and she isn't attracted to Blaine the way she was last night. She would remember that Kurt is one of her good friends, and she may lose him because of this.

But with beer goggles, none of that mattered.

As then end of this New Years' party came and went, Kurt thought, the only good thing to come of this night, was the simple fact that no one got hurt.

~...~…~….~…..….~…~…...….~

Thankfully, since Kurt didn't drink, there were two designated drivers, so everyone was able to get home safely.

Well… not everyone.

After finally being able to pry Blaine and Savannah apart from their sexscapades, (which didn't last too long "thank god!" Kurt thought), Blaine was too far gone to give Kurt directions to his house, so he figured he'd bring him to _his_ house to sleep it off, and get him home in the morning.

What a night!

"Blaine, come on! Get up the stairs!"

Kurt tried to push Blaine upstairs to his room as quietly as he could, but he was making it very difficult!

"Kurt, this is a long way! I'm tired." Blaine mumbled.

Kurt sighed. This is ridiculous! He thought, but he kept pushing Blaine up.

"Hey Kurt, I just realized. You're gay, and- and I'm gay! We should totally kiss sometimes. right?"

Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head.

_Is this really happening?_

"Right? Like, totally make out!" Blaine continued his drunk talk.

Kurt tried to stop the smile from taking over his features, because he knew that Blaine was slosh faced, and even though he thankfully wouldn't remember sleeping with savannah clearly, he wouldn't remember saying this to him either.

Besides, they were almost all the way upstairs, and he needed to get him all the way up there before he could wake up his dad and Carole.

"Right Kurt? Do you want to kiss together Kurt?!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, and kept pushing. Okay this Blaine was adorable, he admitted.

"Yeah sure. Whatever, yes. We can kiss Blaine. But not here. We have to get to my room okay, so come on. WALK!" Kurt said with one big push to Blaine's backside.

They made it to Kurt's bedroom, finally, and the second Kurt closed the door, soooo glad that he didn't wake his dad up, he looked to see Blaine had already passed out on his bed.

He sighed and got started on his nightly moisturizing. When he finished, he got into some pj's and climbed into bed beside Blaine. He couldn't help but spend a bit of time staring at him. He looked really peaceful sleeping, and he betted he could watch him sleep all night if he wasn't beat. He pulled the covers over the both of them and turned over to go to sleep himself

What. A. Night.

~...~…~….~…..….~…~…...….~

**_Chapter end notes:_**

**_I hope people Don't hate Savannah. She confessed to feeling bad because she knows Kurt likes Blaine, but as she got more drunk, her previous thoughts were clouded. I hope you guys don't judge her. She's a Klaine fan too you know :) The title is "I won't interfere with Klaine" after all._**

**_Please review! I am excited to hear what you guys have to say. Constructive criticism is appreciated as well._**


	2. Hangovers

**A/N: Thanks so much! For my 1st review! This will cover the remainder of the BIOTA.**

**Since this is an AU, I can change shit to make it make sense. And since the party was on New years, stuff is different. W/e, I just hope you enjoy. :) there is quite a bit of canon dialogue in this chap, but there is inner thoughts and some changes to things, so its worth reading.**

Chapter 2: Hangovers

~...~…~….~…..….~…~…...….~

"Hey Kurt!" Kurt heard his dad call from downstairs.

_'Crap' _he thought. He started rapidly rubbing his skin cream on so he could get down to his dad before he can come to him.

"Come give me a hand with these eggs!" his dad continued.

_And then he'll find Blaine in my bed…Crap! "_I'll be down in a minute!" Kurt yelled.

He could hear his dad ascending the staircase. This was so not cool!

"What the hell is a shard egg? Is that- is that the same thing as a scrambled egg?" Burt shut the cookbook.

Kurt heard his dad getting closer and he knew he was already caught. He immediately had to get out of his panic, and look like nothing was out of the ordinary. His dad entered his room and sounded slightly confused.

"Hey, What's this? Today was the day you were supposed to teach me all about brunch?! I got up early so youd make it to school on-….. time….."

Kurt peeked out from his bathroom. "I'll be down in a sec."

Burt looked shockingly at him.

_Wait a minute, If he was in there, then who?..._

Blaine sat up, not seeing anything, but rubbed his eyes and sighed.. "Where am i?"

In Kurt's bed, Blaine couldn't remember why he wasn't in his own bed, but he wasn't ready to wake up either.

"Oh! Uh, I'm sorry… My bad." Burt looked at Kurt, and then at Blaine before walking out of the room, and looking back in one more time and Blaine turned back over.

_'I'm in trouble'_ Kurt thought…. And he knew it was true.

Though his dad didn't seem bothered now, he knew he was just going with it for now. He'd hear about this later.

_'I'm gonna kill that kid.'_ Burt thought about his son for a moment… _Why the hell is there a boy in his bed? _He had only met Blaine briefly, but he knew that he was gay. That only made him angrier. He knew he had to stay calm, and wait for Kurt to come to him about it. But this was completely inappropriate! Why in the hell would Kurt think that it was ok to have a guy sleep over, in his bed without permission?

_Of course I would never give him permission, but this was crazy. There had better be a logical explanation. Otherwise, I'm gonna fry that kid._

"Blaine! Get up! We have to go to school!" Kurt called.

Blaine just groaned, and didn't move. "Blaine, come on, seriously. This isn't cool, were gonna be late." Blaine sat up, but he looked around, his thoughts flowing back to his brain slowly.

"What happened last night?"

Kurt was shaking his head, his eyes boring into Blaine's wild hair. "Cliff notes version, you got hammered, had sex with Savannah, and then wouldn't tell me how to get to your house, so you passed out, and I had to push you up the stairs to get to my room while you asked me, quite a few times, to make out with you."

Blaine blinked a few times.

_Oh man. I had sex last night?_

_I had sex with Savannah last night? Right. Yes. I remember that._

_Vaguely._

_Wait, I slept with a girl?_

_Ok, then it kind of makes sense that my…. was kind of sore._

_I wanted to kiss Kurt? I mean, I always thought about that at random moments but I told Kurt? Oh my gosh that is so embarrassing!_

_Oh man._

Blaine's head swirled with all of these thoughts, and with great timing, Kurt was taking his robe off and getting dressed.

Blaine stared a bit at Kurt's chest before Kurt threw his spare uniform at Blaine and broke him of his trance.

~...~…~….~…..….~…~…...….~

School was not fun for anyone in the Glee club on the first morning back at school since winter break. Mercedes walked up to Tina in the halls as the bell rung. Both of their heads pounding.

"I need to close my locker and it's gonna sound like a gunshot." Tina said, closing her locker to a crack, but deciding against closing it.

"I have had, the worst hangover since I woke up from the party. Mercedes added.

"I've been dry heaving all day and when my mother asked what the sound was, I told her that I was practicing bird calls." Santana mumbled shutting her own locker. Tina winced.

"My parents knew I was drunk the second I walked in the door, because I barfed all over the shoe rack, and I still feel like I'm dying." Savannah said joining the group as they passed her locker.

"Guys," Mike mumbled walking up from behind them, "I can't stop barfing."

"Please don't say barf!" Tina said, wishing she'd screamed it, but the loud noise would've been awful.

"I got a whiff of hairspray and went Linda Blair in the girl's bathroom." Santana said.

Mercedes looked disgusted.

"Me too." Savannah added.

"I told my mom I had the flu, and she made me a traditional tea made out of… panda hair." Mike said grossly.

"My parents denied me any juice this morning, leaving me to suffer." Savannah said.

Mercedes again, looked like she would barf.

"Can we talk about anything else?" Tina said angrily.

They rounded the corner only to run into Artie with a canister in his hand and plastic cups, Brittany suckling a lollipop and pushing Artie's chair, Quinn clutching her book, and Sam doing the same.

"How about some bloody Mary's ya'll?" Artie asked, extremely chill.

"Are you kidding me? The last thing I wanna do is drink?!" Mercedes said.

"Are you crazy? Put that away before the principal sees it!" Savannah gasped.

"Chill out yo. It'll help your hangover. That's what bloody Mary's are for. Hair, of the dog, that done bit, yo, ass!"

Brittany started handing out cups.

~...~…~….~…..….~…~…...….~

Mr. Schue was really impressed watching his glee club perform. Their choice of props and costumes were perfect. Their singing was always on point, but their acting in this current number really caught him off guard!

"_I was unaware how fine you was before my buzz set in!"_

Their choreography was wobbly, but still in sync, and they all looked like they were hung over. What a great number!

"T_o my independent mamas who can buy they own bottles if ya looking like a model, when them broke fellas holla tell them bye! Hold ya drinks up high! High."_

This was so awesome! Truly an awesome performance, but the song would definitely not be acceptable for the assembly. It completely glorified drinking.

"Well done you guys! I mean you always bring it with the singing, and the dancing, but what I was really impressed with today, was your acting! I truly thought that some of you guys were drunk!"

Everyone looked pleased. "We take out craft seriously!" Artie said.

"The problem is, though that song is great, but it kind of glorifies drinking don't you think? I mean we're supposed to sing a song about the 'dangers' of alcohol for this assembly."

They all looked a little numb for a moment, until Mercedes said, "well good luck finding a song that does that." She looked totally glazed over, and felt very dizzy.

"Mr. Schue? First of all that vest is very cute!" Rachel said walking to the center of the stage. "You are all kinds of awesome!"

'wha-' Mr. Schue sighed looking at her. 'i'm all kinds of awes-'...

_'Oh god, they are drunk.' Mr. Schue realized._

Rachel grabbed onto the side of mike, and he stood oblivious to her as she continued, babbling some nonsense. "But second, maybe there's really no songs about the dangers of drinking, because there's really…. None as long as you have a proper designated driver." Rachel pulled Mikes shirt up slightly. "Have I ever told you how great u are?" she told him looking up at his face.

Tina was uncool with that, and she left where she was standing to pull Mike away from Rachel.

Santana looked like she was on the verge of tears, Artie was ready to fall asleep, and Rachel was going to fall over.

It was still sinking in, for Mr. Schue though.

They all were drunk.

During alcohol awareness week.

And this week, is gonna be a long one.

…...

After warbler rehearsal, Blaine and Kurt were getting some coffee at the Lima bean, and Kurt was telling Blaine everything about the party.

"Ok I didn't drink that much!" Blaine giggled.

"Are you kidding? You were so smash faced that you spent the entire night sucking Savannah Lake's face! Talk about a straight drunk!"

"I didn't think I was drinking that much." Blaine said looking at his phone at an incoming text message.

"Do you even remember anything that happened?" Kurt asked.

"Ha! Let me think. I remember you putting a blanket over me and Savannah. Then feeling AMAZING!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. What is so great about sex? He just didn't know. Nor did he care actually. Sex kind of freaked him out actually.

Blaine was responding to a text though not noticing Kurt's reaction.

"Who's that" Kurt asked him, seeing Blaine's smile completely go away.

"My dad. He said I am grounded for the rest of the month for not coming home New Years night. Which is totally unfair because they weren't even home! But, apparently the housekeeper ratted me out."

Another tex came in when he fifnished speaking.

"Aaaaaannnnd he says I need to get my ass home right now." Blaine showed Kurt the text.

"You have to go?" Kurt asked.

"Naw. He's working out of city for the next two days. He left this morning. He's not even home to see me not there." Blaine said nonchalantly.

"Are you gonna be okay though when he gets back? You look worried. What is you get ratted out again?"

Blaine thought about it. Thinking to the party, all he would have to do is say that he spent his night with a girl, and his dad would UN-ground him right away. He would actually probably buy him something. It wouldn't COMPLETELY be a lie. He slept in a boys bed, yes, but he actually slept with a girl.

_Wow! How'd I manage that in one night? _He thought.

"I'll be ok. Whatever happens, it's totally worth it. That party was awesome! Even if I completely embarrassed myself."

"Two medium drips?" the barista said handing the cups to the boys. After Christmas, Kurt started to sometimes get Blaine's coffee order for himself. Singing baby it's cold outside together produced some definite daydreams of the two of them kissing at the end of the song for Kurt, so now, he occasionally gets his favorite coffee in order to imagine what Blaine's lips taste like.

'Thank you' Kurt mouthed to her, and then turned back to Blaine "Are you worried at all?" Kurt asked him.

"Worried about what?"

"Well, you slept with a girl.

"So?" Blaine asked.

"You're Gay Blaine."

"I know." Blaine said. "But it still felt really nice with her." Blaine thought to himself for a moment, thinking of some kind of excuse for having enjoyed sex with a girl. "Maybe I'm bi…. I don't know."

"Why are you trying to tiptoe back into the closet. You know that you are gay. Bisexual is just a term that gay guys in high school use when they want to hold hands with girls and feel like a normal person for a change."

Ok Blaine knew Kurt was right. He knows he is gay. He went to that dance with his old friend at his old school, the only other gay guy there, and then he crushed on Jeremiah. He never really crushed on any girls. He said girls were pretty when they were, but just being polite, not being attracted to them. He is always attracted to attractive guys.

At the party though, he was attracted Savannah, but he knows that was just because of his blood alcohol level. He isn't really attracted to her. She's a pretty girl, yes. And she's a sweetheart, so that makes her pretty inside. Pretty as a person, not because she's a girl. And he knows that's the god honest truth. He is gay. Some people are bisexual, but Blaine knows that he is not one of them.

"I'm not tiptoeing back into the closet." He started. "Ok, i- I am gay, I just, i don't know. i guess im a straight drunk." He paused. "or...a Bi-sexual drunk apparently, since I wanted to kiss you too."

Kurt blushed a bit, and so he changed the subject back to focus on, not himself.

"Well, I meant aren't you worried that she might be into you now though? I mean, you guys went all the way. Like, ALL THE WAY. That's a big deal to people. Especially girls I hear. And how are you so calm about it?" Kurt finished, awestruck.

"I guess, I just have to talk to her next time I see her, and we'll talk I guess. Clear the air of any mixed feelings that might be there for her."

Kurt shrugged. "I hope she doesn't take it too hard."

Blaine put his coffee down. "I don't really think she'll be into me sober. I mean, we were both pretty hammered huh?"

Kurt burned his lips a bit on his coffee. "Oh yeah… you were completely different people! Haha. I know Savannah well enough to know that she is a real sweetheart. And a total good girl. She only went to the party wanting to be a part of the group. She just wants to fit in."

Kurt noticed Blaine get tense, as he put his coffee down.

"What?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine.

Blaine licked his lips. "I hope I didn't take advantage of her."

Kurt's eyes bugged up. "Oh trust me, I think you were both pretty on board with each other. Your actions were mutual! Believe me."

Blaine still looked unsure though as he got up to get sugar for his coffee. He was worried now.

"Do you have Savannahs phone number?" Blaine asked Kurt. Kurt pulled his phone out and scrolled through his contacts, and handed his phone to Blaine. He called, and waited for her to answer.

"Hey Kurt." She answered quietly.

"Uh, no it's… It's Blaine."

There was a 3 second pause. Maybe she was as nervous as he was Blaine thought.

"Oh. Hi Blaine." Savannah answered.

"Hey I was wondering if you could come to the Lima Bean? I think we should talk." Blaine said with no courage whatsoever.

"Uhm… I don't think I can. My parents made it pretty clear last night when I barfed in the doorway that I was to come straight home after glee club. I'm grounded."

"Oh." Blaine said, instantly guilty. "Me too. Do they know what happened at the party?"

"No, they only know that I got really really drunk. And it really didn't help that I was so drunk that Finn had to walk me to the door." Savannah answered.

"Oh… ok. Well maybe we can both leave glee club early tomorrow and meet at the Lima bean? I think we should really talk. We did some crazy things at that party." Blaine said with a slight chuckle.

Savannah smiled. "Yeah. I agree. That was a crazy night. But a fun party." Savannah looked around for her dad in the parking lot. "I'll ask Mr. Schue tomorrow if I can leave glee club early. I'll let you know. Have Kurt give you my phone number."

They each exchanged numbers and then just like that, the conversation was over as Savannah's dad pulled into the parking lot honking. "I've got to go. My dad is here to pick me up and I'm not supposed to be making calls on my cell. I guess I might see you tomorrow. Bye Blaine"

"Bye." Blaine replied, and he gave Kurt his phone back.

~...~…~….~…..….~…~…...….~

It was weekly bonding time at the Hudmels. Kurt was teaching his dad to make a soufflé.

"Soufflé is all about the whites. If you get yolk in it, or you don't let it stiffen properly than you might as well be making pancakes." Kurt said to his dad sounding extremely bored. He wasn't bored, his mind was just preoccupied.

"Allright. Ta-da." Burt said, popping a strawberry into his mouth.

Kurt looked at the dish and sighed. "You didn't leave enough room in the dish to let it rise."

"Hey." Burt said as Kurt walked away from him. "I'm sorry, why are you being so hard on me? I would've been happy with you teachin' me how to make….. Toast."

"I'm sorry dad" Kurt said turning to stare down into the sink. "I know that this is supposed to be bonding time but….."

Burt looked at Kurt and waited for him to continue.

Kurt sighed. "It's Blaine. I think he might be on the road to getting interested in Savannah."

"Wait." Burt said. "Savannah Lake from down the street?" Burt asked, and Kurt nodded.

"Okay, I'm confused. I thought he was gay too?"

"Oh he is! He is. But he and Savannah…" Kurt paused, not wanting to tell his dad too much. "At the party, their bodies were pretty much inseparable. Blaine, was experimenting I guess."

Burt decided that he would find out later what Kurt meant by 'inseparable.' Did it mean just making out or, did it go further than that. He wanted as much information about this party as he could get. But, he'd do that later.

Burt went into the fridge to get a beer. This was the perfect time to bring up this morning.

"Yeah! he's not the only one experimenting." He said looking at Kurt.

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked.

"Why was Blaine in your bed?"

Kurt didn't answer. He was looking for the right words.

Burt continued. "Look I need you to ask me, before you have someone sleep over."

"We were fully clothed the entire time. Blaine was too drunk to drive so I let him crash here. I was being responsible!"

Burt felt himself getting angry. "Wait a minute you kids are drinking now?"

Kurt knew he was in trouble, even if his dad believed that he wasn't drinking. "Finn and I didn't have any. If that's what you're worried about."

Burt sighed. No. he was worried about the fact that a bunch of teenagers are capable of throwing a party like this! Where the hell were people's parents?

"No." Burt said quickly. "What I'm worried about is you being inappropriate."

"And if Puckerman had a sleepover with Finn would that be inappropriate?" Kurt said getting defensive.

"That's different." Burt said shaking his head.

"Because they wouldn't have sex?" Kurt asked. He didn't know why he was getting so defensive about this. An auto mechanism to people he guessed because everyone immediately judged him for being gay. But he knew his dad wouldn't judge him that way. He was just worried about getting in trouble.

"No, I would never allow Finn to have a girl sleepover in his bed." Burt almost yelled.

"Finn was at the party too. Is he getting reamed?"

"Finn didn't come home with a girl in his bed, and for your information Kurt, he is grounded same as you for missing curfew last night."

Kurt was annoyed now. With his dad for grounding him, and with himself because he knew why he was being grounded. So he didn't say anything else.

"And, I want you to apologize for being inappropriate and promise me that you'll never do it again."

Kurt thought for a second that he wasn't being inappropriate so he shouldn't need to apologize. He and Blaine didn't do anything! But then after he thought about it for a second, he realized that Blaine in his bed was probably not a good idea. "Fine. I'm sorry. I won't have sleep overs with anyone who might be gay without asking you first."

"Thank you" Burt said, glad that this conversation was over.

Kurt turned to walk away now, and Burt was left in the kitchen with his beer feeling slightly awkward now. If they were throwing a party with alcoholic drinks, there was probably some teen sex going on. And he was not looking forward to having the talk with his son. But he had a feeling it needed to happen soon.

~...~…~….~…..….~…~…...….~

It had been a very long week; both at McKinley and at Dalton. Savannah and Blaine were both very very nervous to meet after glee club on Friday. Savannah hadn't been able to convince Mr. Schue to let her leave early until after their performance at the assembly on Friday.

They had agreed to meet at the Lima bean at five o'clock so that Savannah would have time to get back to McKinley by 5:30 so that her dad could pick her up and not know that she had left. It was much easier for Blaine to get out of Warblers practice being that he was the lead singer and he had a car. As much as Wes would bang his damn gavel about the importance of 'practice practice practice' Blaine was persuasive, and being that he gets all of the solos, he's got some pull.

Blaine saw Savannah walk into the Lima Bean and instantly felt more comfortable. She really was such a nice girl and had a light and bubbly presence about her, and seeing her, Blaine didn't think that this conversation would be a problem anymore.

As she spotted him and walked up to him, she wondered if he would want to give her a hug. He wondered if that would be awkward for them. Especially considering the fact that the last time they were in the same room, they had drunken sex.

But her wonder was cleared when Blaine outstretched his arms to hug her anyway. He figured they are friends. And if Savannah didn't think they were quite friends yet, they would be official friends after this awkward conversation.

"How was your week?" Blaine asked letting go of their embrace.

"Well, I lost my virginity to a gay guy. At a party where I got extremely drunk and felt sick for a whole 24 hours. I got grounded for a month. Like all out grounded; no internet, no phone, no dessert grounded. Not exaggerating. And to top it all off, I had to try not to drink again in the three days of the week at school that remained because the rest of the New Directions were still drinking. And if I joined in with them, my parents would definitely notice and I would be dead. But other than that..." Savannah trailed off telling Blaine with a smile, and a chuckle.

Blaine was right. This conversation would be easy. There weren't mixed feelings. Sav was making this un-awkward with humor.

_Thank god,_ Blaine thought.

"Well, my week wasn't much better." Blaine said ushering Savannah to follow him to a table and sit down. "My parents didn't know about me getting drunk, but they did ground me for spending the night at Kurt's house and not letting them know where I was until I came home from school the next day. And yeah, I'm gay and lost my virginity to a girl at a party where I got so drunk that I woke up, and my best friend had to tell me why I was in his bed, and I had to think really hard to remember my weekend. Oh, and I apparently didn't get enough making out done with you because I wanted to do it with Kurt too."

They both laughed together.

"What a party!" They both said in unison. And then laughed again afterwards.

"I just wanted to talk a little bit about what happened. And see if we were going to stay friends. I know we weren't really friends before, we only met a couple of times. But any of Kurt's friends, are my friends too." Blaine said.

"Definitely." Savannah agreed.

"So…." Savannah sighed.

"To kill the awkwardness, are we going to pretend that it never happened? Or what?"

"Well," Savannah said. "We don't have to forget that it happened. We should just never do that again. Deal?"

Blaine sipped his coffee and nodded with a smile. "Agreed."

It got quiet for a moment as they drank their coffee.

"So can I ask you a serious question?" Blaine asked.

"Sure." Savannah shrugged.

"Are you okay? Like, that was my first time so... I didn't hurt you or anything right? Because I don't really remember. I just remember it feeling really good. And then when I woke up, I was kind of sore." Blaine said with a small blush staining his cheeks.

Savannah blushed, but very uncomfortably. "I was sore too. Still am a little, but i'm okay. Thanks."

It was easy to see why Kurt liked Blaine. He was a really nice guy and he had a very dapper charm.

Blaine asked how their performance went for the yearly After New Years alcohol awareness assembly. She told him how it was a disaster and they laughed again. They talked about telling Kurt all about it. It'd be funny, because despite Kurt liking being with the Warblers, he always talked to Blaine about missing Mckinley glee and all of their crazy!

Very soon, they wrapped it up and Savannah headed out to make it back to school to avoid getting in any more trouble. They parted with a hug, very glad to have this situation be easy. They're nothing more than friends, there is no drama, and everything is okay.

At least for now, they can be content with things being easy. But how long will that last?

**Authors note: Wow. That was a little bit less canon then I thought it would be. But, having an original character will do that. I hope everyone is liking it so far. I am really enjoying writing this. Please leave reviews. They are like some kind of happy drug for me. I squeal with joy whenever i get one! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Sex education, glee style!

Chapter 3: Sex Education Glee Style!

**A/N: another review! Yay! Thank you so so so so much!**

**So, just a little background, I am used to writing my own novels, where people don't know the characters and story line yet, so I am able to write everything. I have to remind myself though that only the 'already' glee fans are the people reading this. Everyone's already seen it! So, I cut a lot of the real show dialogue because I don't want to annoy anyone, but some of it is really necessary to keep the flow of the story going. Eventually, there will be NO canon in this fic at all. **

**This episode cracked me up. These teens don't seem to realize that sex can lead to babies and diseases.**

**Enjoy!**

~...~…~….~…..….~…~…...….~**Savannah's Pov**

"These are so cute!" I exclaimed!

The new necklaces from Mrs. Pillsbury's celibacy club were awesome. I wasn't in the celibacy club, and I didn't want to be, though my parents would probably coerce me into joining if they knew our school had one. I was looking around Quinn's neck at her new necklace with a long chain with a heart, and a choker chain with a key. "I want one of these."

"Chastity charms. Go to Ms. Pillsbury and get one. She has a lot of them. She's hoping that they catch on." I looked at Quinn's again and decided to go get one. They were really awesome. I just wished they weren't from the celibacy club. If I went home with it, my parents would probably ask where it's from. I figured I'd just say I bought it.

"Except, wait. You can't get one of these. You are soooo not celibate!" Quinn laughed.

I scoffed! "Neither are you!"

"Hey! I'm a born again virgin. You had sex just a few weeks ago."

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, but I was too drunk to know what I was doing, and I was a virgin before that, and I don't plan on having sex again. Not ANY time soon. And it shouldn't even count. Blaine is gay. And completely NOT into me."

Quinn put an arm on my shoulder. "Hey. He has a penis, it counts." She patted my arm, and we laughed together down the hall. "I'll see you in glee club."

I chuckled, and waved to her as she walked away.

…...

By lunch time, a bunch of idiots had chastity charms. When I went in to get one, Ms. Pillsbury had a complete speech about how, 'We hand out the little hearts, but not the key. That way, nobody can open the lock forever. And that's what keeps us safe.'

I agreed with her to her face, and it would probably bum her out if she knew that I only wanted one because they are cute. Sure, it was a good message, handing out the heart, and not the key, but I would honestly love for a guy to have the key to my heart.

Much to Ms. Pillsbury's dismay, her new 'club swag' as she called it, was definitely catching on, but not for their purpose, but as clip on nipple rings.….… Neanderthals. Haha.

_Wow… did I just say that word? I've been spending too much time with Kurt. Haha. _

As our lunch time glee club meeting was about to start, I ran to my locker to get sheet music for my suggestion of song for regionals. I lost my train of thought when, "Oh my god Brittany's pregnant!" was suddenly going rabid in the halls.

"It was only a matter of time." Puck told Tina who was hustling down the hall passing my locker.

Pregnant? Artie got Brittany pregnant? That couldn't be good. I guess I should've known that Brittany and Artie were a sexually active couple. Brittany was gorgeous, a cheerio, and had kissed like… every guy in school. Including Kurt, according to New Directions gossip.

I passed Artie on my way to glee club and he looked like he was going to be sick. Glee club should be fun today.

…...

Artie looked seriously ill. "My life is over. How am I supposed to support a baby? How could you not tell me about this?" he said turning to Brittany.

Brittany didn't dare look at Artie. She looked like she felt terrible. Everyone looked at Mr. Schue now who looked heartbroken. "Wait… Brittany are you pregnant?"

When she said 'definitely' and started apologizing to Artie, the look on Mr. Schue's face could've broken everyone in the room's hearts. It sure hurt mine. He looked so disappointed. Devastated at another teen pregnancy.

Yeah, I learned about Quinn recently.

But then, Brittany started talking about storks, and how she's not stupid and knows where babies come from…. Oh Brittany.

Everyone was dumbstruck. Like really? Could she seriously be saying all of this right now?

She's not pregnant. You would think that after hearing that, Mr. Schue would've calmed his face. But he didn't. He still looked completely worried.

After school, I headed over to glee club, and Mr. Schue wasn't there yet, so we all chattered.

"Hey Mercedes? I have an idea for a duet for regionals, if we can get Mr. Schue on board."

"Oh!" Mercedes seemed excited! "I've been waiting to sing with you since Halloween when you auditioned girl!"

~…..~….…...~flashback~...~...~...~

(**Imagine Savannah's voice being like Ariana Grande's, if you know who that is. If not, imagine a voice similar to Demi Lovato's. She's equally as good as Rachel and Mercedes.)**

_I was walking through the halls clutching my binder to my chest like it was my life force._

_I didn't know anybody here._

_I hadn't made any friends yet, and even though I knew Finn Hudson's name because I live down the street from his and Kurt's family, and I was friends with Kurt, I hadn't ever said more than 'hi' to him, and he hadn't said more than, 'Whats up?'_

_I wanted to belong somewhere._

_I'm no jock. I'm no cheerleader, I'm no band marcher. I can play the piano, and the drums, but, being in lessons for instruments all my life, I don't want to be in them at school too. I don't want to do sports either for that same reason. My parent's don't approve of public school education, so all through high school, and half of middle school, I was doing online school, and my parents had me in every extra curricular activity and kids/teen center in San Francisco. Which is where I lived until I was 13._

_I've only lived in Lima for a year and a half, and I went to Akron High school until a few weeks ago. I would've gone to Carmel, but it was slightly out of district._

_I really need some friends now that I'm at Mckinley though._

_"Step ball chain, step, up, and 5,6,7,8! Step ball Change, step!"_

_I paused in my stride as I almost walked past a room that often has an annoying brunette yapping loudly, or awesome music coming out of it. I don't know how they can always be singing these awesome top hits, and be sounding so amazing and awesome in here all the time, and the kids still just walk right by as if there is nothing impressive going on in there. I always stopped it this room door and listen for a while. _

_Right now, all of the football Jocks seemed to be in there as well though, which is really weird, and though I didn't know why, I was curious._

_"Hi. Can I help you?"_

_I didn't even notice that I had gone into the choir room when the teacher with curly hair addressed me._

_"Oh. I'm sorry, I was just admiring everyone's... performing. I, I walk past here all the time, and I am always interested."_

_Everyone was looking at me and I was feeling a little bit self-conscious now. I raised my binder a little further up my chest, in nervousness._

_"Can she audition Mr. Schue?"_

_I noticed it was Mercedes who said it, and she was walking up to us now._

_I started right away with, "Oh, no I- I didn't-"_

_"You love to sing. I recognize you." She paused, and then continued. "Yeah, I see you all the time. You go to our sister church. When our churches join on every last Sunday of the month, you sing along all the time. You and your little brother! He's adorable by the way."_

_I just opened my mouth._

_"Oh. Uh, thanks. I uh, I wasn't planning to audition though, I didn't even mean to come in, I was just... You know watching."_

_"What's your name pumpkin?" The coach of the football team, who I just now noticed was in the room, asked._

_"Savannah." I answered quickly._

_"Well, do you want to audition? We are always welcoming new members." The curly haired teacher asked._

_I parted my lips and then shrugged. I really do love glee club. The glee club at Akron sucked, 'The Chorders' and we never even made it to Sectionals. Not enough members. It'd be great to get to sing again in more than just my bedroom. I'll do it._

_I don't know how it happened, but now I was in the middle of the choir room, about to perform in front of 11 people I don't know, 2 people I barely know, and a whole bunch of football players who I had seen throwing slushies' in the faces of all 13 members of this glee club._

_I wasn't usually too nervous performing because I have been singing since I was a baby, but I am very nervous right now._

_And a little bit crazy to want to join despite the terrifying football jocks' bored expressions and glares._

_"Can we hurry this up? I need to get away from all of you Glee losers, and back to my life." a football player said rudely._

_My nerves grew._

_"Shut it Azimio!" Finn shouted._

_They clearly all hated each other, and I knew what song to sing now for my audition. I wondered if the band would know it._

_It's the perfect song about unity._

_"Whenever you're ready Savannah." Mr. Schuester said, taking a seat beside the football coach. Coach Beiste I think her name is._

_I walked over to the band and put my backpack and binder on a chair near them. I asked if they knew the song I wanted to sing and they nodded and started playing._

_Hearing the familiar music put me quickly at ease, and I stood in the middle of the room in front of everyone, and started my song after a nice deep breath._

**_Ooh... ohhhh yeah..._**

**_Remember love?_**

**_Remember you and me?_**

**_Remember everything we shared, on this planet when we cared._**

**_Remember hearth?_**

**_Remember unity?_**

**_Remember loving neighbors,_**

**_Without expecting favors._**

**_Why be afraid, to make an honest mistake._**

**_If you acknowledge the pain,_**

**_and you want to change_**

**_You can get through anything_**

**_Do you remember at all?_**

**_People walking hand in hand, can we feel that love again,_**

**_Can you imagine it all?_**

**_If we all could get along,_**

**_then we all could sing this song together!_**

_Everyones smiles while I sang were making me feel so much more confident! I hoped that I finally found my place at this school. Maybe glee club would fill the empty void that I felt since I came here._

_And that unanswered question was answered right away when the New Directions started singing along with me._

_So cool!_

**_Oh oh oh oh oh._**

**_Singing oh oh oh oh oh._**

**_Singing oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_oooh oh oh oh oh oh_**

_The guy in the wheelchair, that I saw being brutally slushied earlier by all of the football a-holes rolled up next to me, still damp, and covered in red stains, and I smiled huge at him in realization._

_Oh yeah that's right! There is a guys part in this song! Was he joining me?_

_Thank god he knew it because I'd probably sound silly singing this part. I didn't think about that when I chose this song._

**_Look at me._**

**_Look at you._**

**_Now look at me again, see were not so different._**

**_Look around._**

**_Now it's you I see._**

**_We're throwing things outside my window, we don't care to keep it clean._**

**_I had a dream._**

**_Beauty was only skin deeeeeeep_**

**_and if we all just believe,_**

**_love is all we need!_**

**_Nothing else can set you free, yeah_**

_His voice was amazing! And perfect for this song!_

_As he sang backup for me as I picked up on the chorus._

**_Do you remember at all?_**

**_People walking hand in hand, can we feel that love again?_**

**_Can you imagine it all?_**

**_If we all could get along, than we all could sing this song together!_**

**_Oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_singing oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh_**

_The whole club, not the jocks, just the glee club on the left side of the room, were clapping to the beat and singing background for me and... This dreamy voiced guy in a wheelchair, who I think is dating one of the blonde cheerleaders._

_It's so welcoming in here. The atmosphere is fun, and I felt free to be performing with other people. It's so much fun!_

**_If we could throw away the hate, and make love last another day, don't give up just for today, life could be so simple!_**

_Artie came in;_

**_They may talk about us, _**_he looked right at the letterman jacket clad blank faces, _

**_but they will never stop us_**

_I joined in on the harmony,_

**_We'll keep, SIIINGINGG!_**

_I was so thankful to myself for hitting that high note. Sometimes if I haven't practiced in a while, I sound rusty._

_The ND's were all standing now and all around me and Artie singing loudly, and clapping and dancing. I was very glad to have picked this empowering and uplifting song. The glee club is treated like crap by these jerks, and it feels like they are throwing their awesomeness right in the football players' faces right now with their joining in on the song._

_Good choice Sav, I told myself._

**_Oh oh oh oh oh!_**

**_Whoo!_**

**_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_cmon we'll keep singing,_**

**_oh oh oh ohoh oh oh_**

**_oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_Do you remember at all?_**

**_People walking hand in hand, can we feel that love again?_**

**_Can you imagine it all?_**

**_If we all could get along, than we all could sing this song together!_**

**_Together together!_**

**_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_hold you hand to your neighbor!_**

**_Ohoh oh oh oh oh_**

**_Cmon and sing it with me._**

**_ oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_**

_The song ended, and the glee kids all erupted in applause. I just smiled and looked at my feet. Spotlight on me was fun, and it was exhilarating, but kind of scary too._

_"Artie Abrams." Artie said to me as he reached a hand out to shake mine._

_I shook it back with a huge grin. "Nice to meet you Artie! Thanks for the help. I might've frozen without your help. You sounded awesome!"_

_"What? Nuh uh. You girl! You've got a killer voice. Please tell me she's in Mr. Schue?" He said turning to the teacher._

_Mercedes glared at him with a major bitch face. "If she isn't in, I might throw something!" She said with attitude._

_I giggled, and Mr. Schue stood up, but didn't hesitate._

_"Welcome to the glee club!"_

**Mini Authors note:** ( I dont usually do songs in fics. Only select lyrics in order to give characters inner thoughts while singing. But this song was so perfect for the sue sylvester shuffle episode when the jocks were forced to join glee, and that's when I always imagined Savannah auditioning, in the football championship episode. The song is **Together, by Demi Lovato, and boys 2 men.** and I don't own it! You should give it a listen to get the full effect. It's an incredible song! And it's perfect for a bunch of people to join in on the oh oh's.

**_…...~ end FlashBack ~..._**

"I've been wanting to sing with you since you auditioned girl!What song is it?" Mercedes asked bouncing in her seat.

I smiled. God, it would be amazing to get to sing with Mercedes at all, let alone at regionals. Her voice was way more powerful than mine, but I knew we'd blend well.

I pulled out the sheet music that I'd be giving to Brad if Mr. Schue gave the ok, and seeing the title, Mercedes yelped.

"I love this song! _You will when youooouuuu_"

I came in on the harmony, "_you wiiilll when youuuuu."_

_"believe…" _we sang together!

Mercedes screamed. "Ahh! He has to let us do this song!"

I was nodding excitedly, "Right?"

I glanced over at Rachel who was sitting quietly, obviously holding her tongue.

And I was glad. Her conceited 'me me me' attitude really got on everyone's nerves. I respect her talent. Definitely, but everyone else in this room is talented as well, and just because she is phenomenal, and i'll admit, better than some of us in here, it doesn't mean the rest of us shouldn't get solos for competition.

Mr. Schue came into the room, and walked straight to the board.

"Mr. Schue, Savvy has a genius idea for a song for sectionals! Can we-"

"Me first Mercedes," he said writing on the board and turning around. Mercedes sighed and sat down.

**_Sexy_**

Sexy?

"I really hope that is not one of the requirements for regionals, because with Berry in those tights, we don't stand a chance." Santana said looking bored.

Mercedes and I snickered. She really did dress like a grandma baby sometimes. How she manages that, I have no idea.

Mr. Schue started talking about how this was not about regionals, but about how we all seem to not understand the 'intricacies' of adult relationships. Everyone laughed at how uncomfortable he looked trying to explain this. He basically said that this week, was sex education week. Glee style! When he started talking about issues they have had in the past, I was only semi paying attention. I learned all about sex and things in middle school. But when he said that there was a special guest coming in, I was interested again. "Ms. Holliday!"

"Hola classe!"

Everyone cheered as if she were a rock star. I had never heard of her.

"Oh no! it's the salad lady." I leaned into Mercedes ready to ask what the heck she was talking about.

"So, sex! It's just like hugging, only wetter." She said.

Who the hell was this lady?

"Yeah it is!" Artie said with a smile.

The teacher addressed Finn first about how he thought that he got Quinn pregnant in a hot tub, with clothes still on.

Get real. Sperm dies when it exits the body. That's why when it leaves a guy while inside of a girl, the girl can get pregnant because it never completely exits a body.

….. The girl can get pregnant.

That thought lingered for a minute. I don't why it lingered though because Blaine didn't get any sperm in me. He pulled out.

I think.

I'm pretty sure he did.

Okay, I don't remember really, but Blaine isn't an irresponsible guy. I'm sure he would've pulled out.

I hope.

I trailed out of my own thoughts and kept listening to the guest. "And Brittany, you think that storks bring babies?" the teacher was shaking her head as Brittany said something about cartoons, and Mr. Schue played low notes on the piano. He was getting a kick out of this.

"Every intimate encounter you are ever gonna have in your life starts with a touch."

Not true, I thought. Mine started with a kiss….. well, ok. I guess that's a touch.

Hit it!" she shouted, and the band started playing.

It was 'Do ya Wanna touch'. Awesome song.

During the performance, Santana and Brittany were the first to get up, and then as they danced sexily, Mr. Schue was ogling Ms. Holliday. Oooh! Lauren and Tina joined next, stripping off jackets. Mercedes and I were dancing in our seats, and Rachel and Quinn looked shocked. But then, I got shocked too, Ms. Holliday was flirty dancing with Artie. Oh wow. Mr. Schue looks sooooo concerned. When she was through with Artie, she walked in a line in front of us, and we all got up as she passed us. Rachel and Quinn though, stayed sitting.

God, Rachel was such a stick in the mud. I know that Quinn is skeptical because of last year, but this was fun. Come on.

Just as Mr. Schue wrote 'too much?' on a piece of paper and showed it to Ms. Holliday, she went over to Rachel and Quinn, and they finally shrugged to get up and dance.

This was a BLAST! The glee club at my old school was sooooooo boring compared to this one. I loved being in New Directions. It' the best part of every day!

~...~…~….~…..….~…~…...….~

**Blaine's Pov**

The Lima bean was full today as Kurt and I waited in line. "Well, well, if it isn't my sweet sweet porcelain?"

What? Who is this, and did he just call Kurt porcelain?

She started talking to Kurt now, who did not look at all pleased to see her.

"I like my enema's piping hot."

What?

She said she was here for a happy occasion hearing that it was a Dalton hangout, and I smiled. That was good right?

Not right, which I what I realized, as she kept talking.

Apparently she pushed the coach of a rival glee club down the stairs, and now she was the new coach.

"This is just sort of how she talks." Kurt said.

I nodded, and listened to her rant. She was putting a ridiculous amount of stuff in her coffee. Her news though was very beneficial, but when she wanted Kurt to give her some news, he told her that they are not in cahoots. I struggled not to laugh, but as the said their goodbyes, I was in my own head. The warblers had to get sexy because the New Directions were fabulous, and if we didn't bring it, we would not beat them at regionals.

After having coffee with Kurt, who definitely didn't seem too interested in doing a sexy number in glee, I went home and got on iTunes, and Google. We needed the perfect number to get sexy with. Then, in my head, it clicked. 'Animal' by Neon Trees.

We needed opinions, and even more than that, we needed girls.

The next day in glee, we rehearsed only a little bit, with me and Kurt dueting on lead vocal, and then went to the warehouse where we were meeting our special guests.

We had 11 girls from Dalton's sister school "Crawford country day" come to watch us perform.

I decided to flirt with the girls a bit before we started.

"Hang on to your bobby socks girls. Cus we're about to rock your world." And with that, the Warblers started our sexy fest!

"_Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kickin in, it's getting heavy and I wanna run and hide! I want to run and hide."_

The girls were already screaming! They were melting as I finished my line. I was proud. It was fun to make girls go nuts over me. Maybe it was a little mean, but it was fun. They were always so bummed when they found out that I'm gay.

I looked to Kurt who started his part. But as he walked to me, he was being anything but sexy. Is he ok? I was trying to stay into the song, but Kurt looked like some, strange constipated guy. This was so awkward. He was NOT BEING SEXY….

And I've seen him perform in New Directions on Youtube. When the Warblers were checking out the competition back before sectionals, we saw him then, and Kurt could be sexy. I have seen it!

Except he is not being sexy right now.

Getting back into the song, I winked at the girls, and they went nuts.

"_What are you waiting foooor?"_

I looked back to Kurt, who still looked weird. This was throwing me off so much. Finally, as we turned to each other, for a partner line. He looked normal again. Phew.

I had to admit, that it felt nice for a moment to play the 'hard to get' act for this part of the song with Kurt.

"_Hush hush, the world is quiet. Hush hush we both can't fight it. It's us that made this mess. Why can't you understand!"_

It was fun, and playful, and being gay, it was sexy to me to get to do that with another gay guy.

The warblers were all taking off there blazers as Kurt and I were onto a structure up high and put on the bubble machine. It turned into a big bubble fight. Very sexy! Kurt and I were throwing beach balls at each other, along with the other Warblers. Having a blast, and it was funny. We were having so much fun, that it didn't even matter that we were both getting our hair wet.

A few girls came up to me after all of us dried off, and left the warehouse slowly but surely, and they had written there numbers down. "Call us." They said.

I took the papers skeptically and said, "That's sweet but, sorry, I'm not on your team." They looked extremely disappointed, and then they turned to leave.

I laughed to myself. Poor ladies. I walked up to Kurt who was sitting on a step and fixing his hair.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. "You kept making these weird faces the whole song."

He told me those were his sexy faces, and I felt a little bad, but told him he looked like he was having gas pain. He called himself a baby penguin because he had no sexual knowledge. I told him we'll figure it out, but he looked a little insulted.

We went back to Kurt's house, and as we went inside, Burt greeted us.

"Hey boys." Burt called from the couch.

"Hi dad. We're gonna go study." Kurt yelled.

I felt so strange being here. I had only been here once after Rachel's party, and I hadn't seen his dad that time. Thankfully too, because those weren't good circumstances.

"Ok. Hey!" he said as we started up the stairs. "Kurt? The door stays open."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "K dad."

I felt a little bad. Burt gave me a stern look, and I looked at my feet. His dad probably wouldn't trust me or Kurt, ever since he found me in his bed a few weeks ago.

"Sorry about that Kurt. Your dad probably is on your case about having friends over now huh?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't really have any other friends who are gay so, nope, It's just with you." Sigh. I feel so bad. Kurt didn't seem too bothered though.

We talked for a little while about how to appear sexy, but he didn't seem able to even make a sexy face. Let alone be sexy with his body.

It didn't make any sense. I had seen Kurt be sexy. Truly. I mean he wasn't some amazing and great dancer, but he could follow choreography and be very very sexy.

I mean, two words. SINGLE. LADIES.

He could definitely be sexy.

If he wasn't trying. It seemed like, when he was trying to, he couldn't be sexy. He just looked like he was gassy.

"Uhm. Kurt, they're- they're all sort of looking the same."

Kurt sighed, and looked normal again. "That's because the face I'm actually doing is uncomfortable. This is pointless Blaine; I don't know how to be sexy because, I don't know the first thing about sex!"

He was blushing and it was really cute. His innocence was really kind of hot.

"Kurt you're blushing!" I smiled at him.

He started to rant about how he had tried watching pornos, but he couldn't get comfortable with it, and he didn't want to learn about sex. I told him that we should have a conversation about it, but Kurt looked like he might throw up. He likes romance.

I wanted to tell him, sex is romantic. Or, its supposed to be. Without being drunk that is.

"Kurt you're gonna have to learn about it someday…." I told him.

Almost 17 years old was a little old to not know about sex. I mean sure, I was only just 16, but I knew about sex. Well, even before Rachel's party. I had like a straight week of scoping out the internet to learn everything. It was harder to find accurate information about how sex is when it's not between gay people. Most of the gay information was only for pornographic purposes, and not for romantic purposes. But I learned everything I could.

"Not today….. I think I've learned quite enough for today thank you. I think you should leave." Kurt said, not looking me in the eye.

I couldn't really blame him. He was uncomfortable. I got up to leave and patted his back with one firm pat. I was worried about him.

~...~…~….~…..….~…~…...….~

Kurt rushed out of warbler practice today, and I didn't try to stop him. I knew that he wanted his space. But I was really concerned about him. He was almost 17, and he didn't seem to know _anything _at all about sex. What if he ended up going to a party one day or something, and ended up getting drunk, and doing something stupid like I did not thinking about what could happen?

I know what to do.

**_All knowing Pov_**

Burt was working under the hood of a car and looked pretty in the zone.

"Need a hand?" Blaine said from across the car, capturing Burt's attention. Burt looked interested. He found it a little strange that Blaine was here in his shop. Especially without Kurt. He was also very curious though. Blaine was supposedly gay, so how could he possibly help me with a car?

Ok, maybe that was stereotypical. Just because Kurt was an effeminate gay boy, doesn't mean that all gay guys are. And Kurt was VERY handy with cars because he grew up working with him in his shop. Did Blaine know his way around a car?

He decided to see for himself.

"Yeah, why don't you hand me that carburetor?" Burt said, nodding his head towards a cart full of parts.

Burt was impressed when Blaine turned, and picked it right up.

"How'd you know which one it was?" Burt asked, taking it from him.

Blaine smiled. "My dad and I rebuilt an '59 Chevy in our driveway 2 summers ago; One of his MANY attempts at bonding."

Heh. Burt knew how that was. Except, Burt chose things that Kurt liked for bonding time, knowing what would make him happy, not things that he knew he wouldn't really enjoy.

Curious.

"Are you here looking for parts?" Burt asked.

"No, actually I came here to talk to you about Kurt."

After checking to see if Kurt was ok, he continued working, but the mention of sex made him give Blaine his full attention.

"Ok, are you gay?! Or straight? Or….what?" Burt asked him.

Blaine put his hands in his pockets. "I'm definitely Gay."

Burt nodded. He reminded himself that he needed to reassure Blaine that he wasn't judging him. "Ok, good. I mean, you know, whatever. But uh, it's good for Kurt to have someone to talk to about… this stuff."

Blaine sighed. "Well, that's sort of the problem. I've tried talking to him, but he basically puts his fingers in his ears and starts singing."

Burt chuckled a little bit, that sounded like Kurt. "When he's ready, he'll listen."

"With all due respect, sir, he's almost 17." Blaine said. "I'm, worried that it might be too late."

Blaine started going on about how Dalton didn't have sex ed classes, and that Kurt is not going to get the information about sex that he needs in order to transition into adulthood. "Kurt is the most moral, compassionate person I've ever met." Blaine said. Burt smiled.

"He gets that from his mother." Burt chimed.

"And, I'm blown away by the relationship that you guys have." Blaine said, feeling jealous a bit. He told Burt about how his dad thought that doing manly things might make him straight. "Someday, he's gonna go to some party, and have a few drinks, and he's not gonna know anything about being safe, or STD's. And god forbid he actually turns into a straight drunk like me. Then he'd have to worry about getting a **girl **pregnant or something."

As he said it, Blaine's stomach flipped.

He had slept with a girl….. What if?...

Blaine shrugged it off. He didn't want to let himself think about it right now.

So he just continued. "But if he meets some guy, that can take advantage of him or anything, I'm worried about him."

Burt was leaning on the car as he listened intently. He started to talk about how he should take advantage of the close relationship that he has with Kurt. And then he apologized for overstepping.

Burt sighed. "You are."

When Blaine frowned, and turned to leave the shop.

_I tried,_ he thought.

Burt walked after him.

"Hey Blaine, hang on a sec."

Blaine turned to him, and they were standing close in front of each other. Burt put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm really glad to know that's Kurt has got someone like you to care about him like you do."

Blaine just half smiled a little. And Burt took his hand off of Blaine.

"That was a very specific scenario. About the party."

Blaine looked straight into Burt's eyes and knew that Burt wanted to know about what happened a few weeks ago at Rachel's party. Blaine sighed and sat down in a waiting chair behind him. Burt did the same.

"Yeah, before the party, well, I hadn't ever drunk before. I had never even kissed anyone either, let alone…." Blaine trailed off.

_Let alone what?_ Burt thought.

Burt knew the look in his eyes. Guilt. Had he had sex with Savannah?

"Let alone what?" Burt echoed his thoughts. At this point, he knew he was being kind of nosy, but Burt told himself last week that he was going to find out what had happened at this party and what his sons' friends were doing away from their parents, and Blaine was in perfect position to spill the beans.

Blaine was staring at his feet, and he looked really really nervous. "We were really drunk. I don't think we really paid attention to what we were doing until we woke up sober the next day."

Burt couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Oh, my gosh….. Kurt said you and Savannah's bodies were inseparable. Did he mean…."

Blaine looked at Burt for a split second, but away from him quickly.

Blaine was a little scared. He really hated when people were disappointed in him.

"Blaine, did you guys fool around?"

Blaine scratched behind his ear, but he didn't dare look up at Burt again.

But he didn't need an answer.

"That's really serious Blaine." Burt said.

When Blaine could hear in Burt's voice that he wasn't angry, so he looked at him.

"I know. But that's why I want Kurt to know about this stuff sir. Without a clear head, I did something stupid **knowing **about sex. If Kurt one day gets in the same situation **without **knowing….." Blaine stated, trailing off at the end.

Burt nodded to Blaine agreeing. Okay okay, he would talk to Kurt. It was time.

~...~…~….~…..….~…~…...….~

**Savannah's Pov**

Landslide.

Definitely one of my all-time favorite songs. Santana and Brittany were singing it to each other accompanied by Ms. Holliday. It was really beautiful, and you could totally see how much the girls loved each other. True best friends. I wondered though, why they were singing this song to each other. This is a love song.

As they ended the song and hugged, both girls in tears, Rachel just had to chime in and say something stupid. Mercedes rolled her eyes, and Santana snapped back. I swear, if her voice wouldn't help us win regionals, I would gladly help hold her down while someone cut her tongue out. Her mouth was just always running! And not in a good way.

As glee club was running a few minutes past 5:30, my dad texted me.

**Why aren't you out front? **It read. Oh yeah, i'm still grounded.

_Glee club is just a little behind. Be right there. _I sent.

My dad has been really strict ever since the party, and I couldn't really argue. I had a hickey when I came home that night. I still haven't told him who I got it from. I'm not exactly being truthful. I told him that we played spin the bottle, and I had already had too much to drink so I didn't know. So, he gives every guy that walks out to the front of the school with me equal evil glares. He was convinced it was Puck because he 'looks like the bad boy'. If only he knew it was actually a gay guy that did it. Haha.

"See you guys tomorrow!" I yelled to Mercedes and everyone, and I got in the car.

"How was school?" My dad asked, seemingly in a good mood. I shrugged. "It was ok. We had glee club style Sex Ed class." I laughed.

"Oh god!" my dad groaned, and he started driving.

As we got onto the highway heading home, my dad turned the radio down and started to glance over at me once every few seconds.

"You would tell me if you had a boyfriend or anything right?" My dad asked.

I shifted in my seat to look at him. "Wow. Where did that come from?" I said chuckling.

My dad took one hand off of the wheel up in surrender. "Hey! Your mom told me to ask."

I shook my head. Oh mom.

"I don't have a boyfriend dad."

"That's not what that hickey a few weeks ago said…."

My dad's face looked upset again, and I felt guilty again. My parents hadn't really given me too hard of a time because of the party. They grounded me and that said it all.

They were just a little strict about being home by my curfew. Mostly because I accepted my grounding, and I hadn't complained about it. They think I'm being completely honest with them about what happened at the party, and they know that I wouldn't dare do anything like that again, and I won't.

So they left it alone. I feel a little guilty because I hadn't told them about Blaine. I hadn't even told them Blaine was at the party to tell the truth. They only know he's Kurts friend.

"I'm sorry dad. I was drunk when that happened, but I swear I don't have a boyfriend. Really." I smiled at him. Giving him my innocent eye look. It felt nice to be telling a truth.

My dad looked into my eyes and sighed. "Alright. I believe you."

Phew. I was relieved.

My parents and I were really close and we pretty much told each other everything.

We were like, a model family I suppose.

Maybe that's being cocky, but it's true. I was really lucky to be in this family. My dad is a big chef at a fancy restaurant in West Lima, and my mom is a nurse at the local emergency room. My little brother Justin is in every extracurricular activity that exists until 5:00 every day, and is spoiled rotten, but homeschooled like I used to be. We have family dinners every night, and family outings every weekend. My parents had never once missed a school play, performance, soccer game, dance tournament, or whatever, in my brother and I's lives.

We are far from perfect kids, Justin and I, but just like regular families, we get in trouble sometimes, and we get an allowance every week. If we break rules, we lose privileges. If we get bad grades, we get lectured, and have to try harder. We were a fun family, a nice family, but we aren't perfect either.

It was quiet in the car again until we pulled into the driveway. Before I got out of the car, I looked at my dad. "What's wrong dad?" I asked him, taking off my seat-belt.

He looked like he was in deep thought.

"We don't need to have 'the talk' with you again or anything right? Like, you, you still know about safety, and waiting until marriage and all of that? I don't need to worry about you?" He asked looking uncomfortable.

Is he serious? I looked at him, and he knew that I was silently asking him if he was serious.

His face turned from uncomfortable, to questioning.

Ok, he was serious.

"I remember the talk dad." I paused for a moment, but I hoped he didn't notice. "It was just a few years ago, and I still know about abstinence, and condoms, and all of that. I know."

Except I had sex for the first time without one.

But only because I was drunk.

"You don't have to worry." I gave my dad a little lips only smile, and grabbed my backpack, leaving the car. I looked back at my dad, who still looked worried. I hoped he couldn't feel my nerves. I really hated keeping things from my dad.

**All knowing Pov (very tiny bit canon dialouge in here, but come on? You're not a Klaine fan if you get tired of this scene! Just saying)**

Kurt was standing in front of the kitchen table waiting for his dad to talk. He called him down from watching his shows for some reason.

Burt dropped some pamphlets on the table in front of Kurt. The top one said, 'boys will be boys', and Kurt was terrified.

"What are those?" he asked.

"Those are some pamphlets that I picked up from the free clinic. I thought it might help the process along, because it is time that you and I had, 'the talk.'

"No it's not." Kurt said immediately.

This could not happen.

This could not happen!

"Yes it is." Burt said sternly. And Kurt stuck his fingers in his ears and Started lolling!

Ha, Blaine was right.

"Hey! You said to educate myself!" Burt said with his voice raised so that Kurt would hear him over his la la la's. "Hey! You think this is easy for me? Okay believe me, I wanna do this even less than you do!"

Kurt dropped his hands to his side as Burt grabbed his shoulders and guided him to a seat at the table.

"This is gonna suck for both of us! But we are going to get through it together, and we will both be better men because of it."

Kurt looked at his dad, and he was so not looking forward to this, but he sat down anyway.

He betted this was Blaine's fault.

…...

That wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Of course it was awkward, but just like any dad, Burt told Kurt that he shouldn't have sex until he's 30. Kurt instantly thought at that point, 'don't worry' but he didn't say anything.

"Don't throw yourself around like you don't matter. Because you matter Kurt."

When Burt got quiet, and Kurt thought he was done, he asked, "Is that it?" Burt nodded, and said it was over for now, and offered to make Kurt some toast.

Kurt accepted the offer. He was honestly kind of interested in taking it to his room so he could read his pamphlets.

His dad seemed to make sex seem a lot less scary, and more... just more for people who are in love and serious and stuff.

"Thank you dad." Kurt said.

It was torture, but he was glad to have had the conversation regardless.

As Burt welcomed him, he was relieved. He shut his eyes and thought he definitely deserved a beer after that.

'My son, the baby penguin.' He hoped he wouldn't have anything to worry about with Kurt.

Upstairs, Kurt had been reading well into the wee hours of the night. Sex wasn't terrifying anymore. He now knew the mechanics, what feels good and what doesn't, and he's even eager to try it.

One day.

And with the right person.

And just as that thought crossed his mind, he realized that the right person might've been that amazing guy that he just asked to leave his room the other day.

And Kurt knew that he had to fix it.

~...~…~….~…..….~…~…...….~

At Dalton the next day, Kurt approached Blaine after Warbler practice and asked him, "I'm still up to having that conversation if you are."

After going over his pamphlets last night, and going online to read more about it, Kurt realized that talking about sex with the guy that he liked and was crushing hard on, was something that he was lucky to do. Even if Blaine didn't feel the same way about him.

Yet.

Blaine sat down on one of the couches and crossed his legs, waiting for Kurt to initiate the conversation. He didn't want to say anything that might make Kurt uncomfortable, so he figured he would let Kurt start.

"You say you're not good with romance. Well I'm not good with things like…. Sex."

"Okay. Let's make a deal then. I'll teach you what I know, and you can teach me what you know." Blaine smiled.

"Sounds good." Kurt smiled and sat down across from Blaine on the couch. They were such a perfect match, and Blaine was starting to realize this too.

"So what do you know?"

"Well," Kurt said, scratching his chin. "My dad got me a stack of pamphlets from the teen center yesterday, and he tortured me with the talk. I know about STDs and that when you are gay, sex is not the same as it is with people who are straight. I know... how it's done, and how other things are done. But I don't know why everyone makes such a big deal out of sex. What's so great about it?"

Blaine was shocked. He didn't think that Kurt was _this_ un-knowledgeable about it. "Um.. well…." He was looking for the right words to say. He didn't want to scare Kurt away again by being too forward or something, but then again, Kurt asked _him t_o have this conversation. He might as well say what's on his mind.

"Don't you ever get, excited? Like if you see a hot guy on a show or like a sex scene on TV or something?"

Kurt began to blush.

Yes, absolutely. He got excited sometimes. He was a teenage boy after all. But he couldn't tell Blaine that.

Tell him that he felt excited every time Blaine danced.

Tell him that he had woken up several times with a morning hard on after he had had a dream about him.

Tell him that he had to pull his gaze away from Blaine's beautiful backside more than a few times.

He would never be able to tell him any of that though.

That would be way too embarrassing.

"Well yeah, I get excited. I'm a guy. And sometimes I can't control it. But I think about something else quickly, and then it's not a problem anymore."

Kurt was so innocent. Blaine wondered if he had ever even…

"Okay, if you don't want to answer this, you really don't have to. But, haven't you ever played with yourself?"

Current eyes bulged up. Kurt just shook his head embarrassedly.

Blaine told Kurt all about how 'those movies' are not what sex is about. Although Blaine had also never had a boyfriend, he knew that there was a big difference between porn, and sex in real life. Like movie scenes on TV where the couple really love each other. He told Kurt, that _that _is the kind of sex that is realistic.

Blaine still felt like a virgin, but he wasn't at the same time. He remembered how sex with Savannah was. He loved hearing her moan, because it made him more turned on knowing that she was enjoying him. And the sex itself felt awesome. Way better than his hand, that was for damn sure.

He completely understood why people did it and loved it.

Blaine didn't know if it was because it was a girl, or if it was because he was drunk, but he didn't feel an emotional connection when he had sex with her. Except for the fact that, he wanted to make sure Savannah wasn't in pain because they were friends. Other than that though, there was no emotion. So because of that, his first time couldn't completely count could it?

It was quiet for a moment, with Blaine caught in his thoughts until Kurt spoke up.

"Do you play with _your_self?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, a telling look in his eyes and a shrug of one shoulder.

"Do you do it a lot?" Kurt asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Now Blaine gave another half shrug. "When I get the urge. Or when I've seen something that really turns me on. I won't lie, it feels really good Kurt."

And then Blaine could almost convince himself that he saw a bit of lust in Kurt's eyes.

Why did he want to smile at that?

"Maybe I need to... To try that." Kurt mumbled blushing a deep red.

And Blaine agreed with him. "You'll enjoy it. Trust me. And besides, you won't know how it feels until you... well... Feel it for yourself."

Kurt just nodded slowly while biting his lip.

_You know, maybe Kurt and I are meant to be something more than just best friends.'_ Blaine thought to himself. _I mean if we can talk to each other about this?_

Kurt felt like he and Blaine were definitely best friends. He couldn't help but wish that they were more, but he was still happy that they were close enough to talk about anything. Hence, the current conversation.

Blaine had always seen Kurt as nothing but a best friend. Maybe because at the time that they met, he was in need of a friend and someone to mentor him. And because of that, Blaine has always been what he felt like Kurt needed him to be. A friend and mentor.

But now, after tonight, for the first time, he was thinking about Kurt as more than just a friend. He was thinking about Kurt as a boyfriend. Thinking about cuddling with him, and maybe kissing him.

Wondering what Kurt would be thinking about when he went home today, and more than likely would be trying to jerk himself off for the first time.

That thought alone, made Blaine think that maybe he and Kurt are meant to be something more than just best friends.

And why did Blaine suddenly feel his pants get just a little more constricted during this conversation?

Kurt was a great guy. He was gorgeous and talented. And despite this weeks' awkward sexy number, he is very sexy.

He was genuinely a great guy. He is funny and witty and sarcastic and awesome really. He has voice from heaven, he is honest and...

He's Kurt.

Blaine looked right at Kurt now who was in turn, looking at him.

_Oh….. There you are._

~...~…~….~…..….~…~…...….~

**A/N: Wow. This chapter was a lot longer than I thought it would be. And I didn't even take that much dialogue.**

**I LOVE BACKSTORY! I must say that Burt is one of my favorite characters on glee. I really love writing for Burt. Kurt and Burt both play a very big role in Savannah and Blaine's lives so they will be around a lot in my fic.**

**I appreciate everyone who is reading, following, and has favorited this fic! I feel so appreciative of you all! I appreciate even more anyone who reviews. It really warms my heart. If you aren't a writer, I'll give some insight to the writers mind. Knowing that people are enjoying something that you've written, enough to tell you a few words of thanks, and encouragement..., there is nothing better!**

**The next chapter, will be, original song. I can't wait to get it written, and for you guys to read it. Please review!**


	4. Klaine is On!

**Author's note: okay everybody, here it is. 'Original song.' It has been about four weeks since Rachel's party at the start of the episode. At the end of the episode, there will be a completely original scene and at that point, it will have been 5 weeks since Rachel's party. Feb 7th. We'll see what happens. I hope you guys enjoy. Here goes sweet Klainey fluffy goodness! Who doesn't live for that?!**

**And I promise, the canon dio will cease completely soon, and it will turn AU only.**

…**...~...~...~...~...~**

**Kurt's Pov (some canon dio, but its Klaine, so who cares!?)**

_"Oh yeah!"_

Here we go again. Blaine and the pips, and another one of their impromptu performances.

Did it have to be right now, when I was studying?

"_So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend."_

And of course all of the Warblers are on board as if we weren't all just studying, and like there's not state exams on Friday.

So much for Passing.

Blaine grabbed my shoulder and ushered me to get up, and damnit! I can't act like I don't get chills every time he touches me.

I'll play along.

"_Deeper than they seem"_

I joined him. As we skipped down the hallway. And then he nudged me to sit down. He just grabbed me up, and now I'm sitting again.

Really Blaine?

Sigh.

I'm not going to pretend like I don't enjoy his performances. Blaine is amazing. And his solos are definitely breathtaking. But I don't think I have ever heard anyone else in the Warblers sing alone.

"_I am in Misery!"_

_y_ep. That sounds about right. God I miss the new directions.

I really hate when Blaine gets extremely close to me and does things like lean his head on my shoulder, and looks at me with those giant adorable eyes that I love so freaking much. It's just a kick in the face every time he is flirting with me because I know that he doesn't feel that way for me.

I sang along nonchalantly and I thought it was pretty clear on my face that I wasn't enjoying myself. But no one seemed to notice.

"_The silence is slowly killing me. Oh yeah!" _

I looked over a little bit uncomfortable at Blaine as he was still touching me while he was singing. But as soon as I looked, he was gone.

This song seems to be lasting a lot longer than it was I'm sure. I was truly getting tired of these performances. The Warbler-bots.

"_You say your faith is shaken."_

Well at this point, I am the only one of the Warblers who's not standing and dancing. I have to play my part. So I got up and started to wiggle; albeit disinterested.

When the Warblers started to bang on tables, I could tell that I was seriously the only person who was not having a blast. I didn't know how all of the Warblers got so used to this. If it wasn't Blaine who was singing, I would've been completely bored.

"_Im gonna get you back!"_

"Hay regionals? You've just met our opening number." Blaine shouted.

I wasn't even surprised. I just smiled while the others cheered.

"How did you manage to find a Burberry-esque Canary Cage cover?" Blaine asked me.

I pulled the cover off of Pavarotti's cage and said, "Canaries don't like cold weather; Especially Pavarotti."

And as soon as it was about me, a second later it wasn't anymore. "So what did you think of the song?" Blaine asked.

I sighed. "Can I be really honest with you? Because it comes from a place of caring?"

Blaine just gave a look as an ok.

"Been there, done that." I shrugged. Look your amazing Blaine yours solos are breathtaking." He smiled with a slight blush at the compliment, but my continuance removed it, "They're are also numerous."

"Kurt, the council decides who gets the solos. Do I detect a little jealousy?" Blaine asked me.

_Of course not…. Why would I be jealous? That you get every single solo and the rest of us just practice do-wopping behind you. I mean, how is it tha I sing less now than I did when I was constantly in competition with Rachel getting every single solo._

_But then again, Rachel only got every solo for competitions, not for all performances. Blaine is always, the ONLY one singing alone._

"Oh you detect a lot of jealousy. Look Blaine, sometimes I don't feel like where the warblers, I feel like we're Blaine and the pips." For a moment, Blaine looked like he really understood what I was saying. But I didn't say anything more and then I walked away. I hope I didn't insult him, but at the same time, it was only the truth.

…...~...~...~...~...~

**Savannah POV**

Ugh. I feel awful this morning. Not only did I wake up this morning to get jumped on by my brother, but my dad made banana pancakes for breakfast and I couldn't even eat them. I walked into the kitchen, smelled them, got extremely happy, and then 2 seconds later got extremely sick. The dinner that was in my stomach last night, was in the toilet now.

That was weird.

Now, I am starving because I didn't have any breakfast, and I have to listen to Quinn rant about how she's going to be pretend to be Rachel Berry's friend, just to get closer to Finn.

"This is a bad idea Quinn. I know she's a pain in the ass, but that's really kind of low. You already have Finn, so why be her fre-nemy?"

"Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer." she uttered.

I really liked hanging out with Quinn, but she has a real bitchiness to her that I don't really like. I definitely preferred to hang out with Mercedes.

Quinn continued as I shook my head not agreeing with the spitefulness. "Look, I know that she still likes Finn, and because Finn is such a good guy, I think that he might want to stray back to her. I can't let that happen."

I rolled my eyes. It was no use. Quinn was going to do what Quinn was going to do. There was no me stopping her.

If I have learned anything while being at Mckinley, it's that Quinn Fabray, was ruthless.

As we approach the cafeteria and I could smell the spicy chicken sandwiches wafting out of the doors, I felt sick to my stomach again.

"Aren't you coming?" Quinn asked me.

I shook my head. "I'm not hungry. I actually feel sick. Excuse me." I ran to the bathroom to barf, but I hadn't had breakfast so I was pretty much dry heaving. This is terrible. I must've been coming down with something. Unless…

Don't go there Savannah. That couldn't be happening.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked me.

"I think I'm coming down with something. Is there anything going around?" I asked.

Quinn didn't say anything. She just looked in deep thought.

"What is it?" I asked.

All of a sudden, her eyes got huge. "Holy crap! Are you pregnant?"

"What?! No!" I said too quickly.

"What?!" Mercedes came out of a bathroom stall, and jumped in front of me.

"I'm not pregnant. There must be a bug or something going around." I argued.

"You forget I was pregnant last year, and I know the signs. And there's nothing going around right now." Quinn said with her hands on her hips.

As if it were my partner in crime, the bell rang. Right on cue. "I've got to get to class."

I left the restroom, leaving both girls there probably to totally gossip about me being possibly being possibly pregnant.

I couldn't be pregnant.

Blaine and I didn't even do it for that long. It didn't last long at all because he….. he came very quickly…...

Crap. What if they were right? I didn't know anyone who was sick right now. There was no bug going around. This could not be happening.

…**...~...~...~...~...~**

**All knowing pov (again, some canon dio)**

Pavarotti always sang with Kurt. Even in the mornings when he would rather be tired and sleepy, there he was whistling away. He would whistle in harmony with him as he got ready for school

But all of a sudden, he was very quiet. After being very vocal. Kurt looked over to his cage, and he was lying face up as still as a board.

"Pavarotti?" He asked the yellow warbler, as if he would answer him.

…**...~...~...~...~...~**

Kurt opened the doors to the Warblers common room wearing all black, and looking on the verge of tears.

"Kurt what's wrong?" Blaine asked standing up, extremely concerned.

"It's Pavarotti." Kurt said, his voice cracking. "Pavarotti is dead. I suspect a stroke."

Kurt thought that it was a little stupid to be upset about a bird, but all of the Warblers still looked compassionate and equally as upset as Kurt was. Especially Trent.

All that could run through Blaine's mind at this moment was that, Kurt was the sweetest, most kind, most compassionate person he had ever known.

'_Blackbird_' by the Beatles started to play in the background and Blaine sat down, giving Kurt the floor.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night."_

**Blaine pov**

Kurt always sounded so beautiful. He was right. Blaine shouldn't get all of the solos. If anything, Kurt really should get the majority of the solos. His perfect counter-tenor vocal range is flawless and incredible!

The fact that he is a rare talent, and is an individual and standout guy, sometimes I didn't think that he belonged in the Warblers. He is a star. He needs to shine like one.

We started to harmonize with him and as he finished his chorus he started to walk around the room. There were tears in his eyes. Everyone continued to harmonize with him, but I stopped.

His tears were glistening bright against his porcelain skin. Seeing him vulnerable like this, I gazed into his eyes. His blue gray eyes, and randomly turned green, that were truly mesmerizing.

The same eyes that had been here for months. The eyes of a beautiful young man with a flawless voice and amazing fashion sense. The same guy that admitted not that long ago, that he had feelings for me, and I stupidly didn't return those feelings. That same guy who cared so much about his family and friends.

Kurt Hummel, young, gay like me, and perfect.

_There you are._

I had been searching for years for someone like him. Why didn't I see it sooner? As he sang, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was so beautiful. Such humbleness and elegance and compassion and beauty. He was amazing.

_"You were only waiting for this moment to arise" he sang._

This moment. This is the moment. The moment that everything felt right. The moment that my feelings made perfect sense. He was here all along. Standing right in front of me.

I knew what I had to do. I knew that I had to tell him how I was feeling, but I was no good at romance. How would I say this to him?

I wouldn't say it.

I have to sing it.

But what song? He said that every song that I sing is in a P!nk medley.

I do love P!NK... But this had to be something emotional. It had to say everything that I was feeling. I didn't want to just be Kurt's friend anymore.

I wanted more and I wanted everything.

And I want it all with Kurt Hummel.

…**...~...~...~...~...~**

**Savannah POV**

"I think we should all sing original songs for regionals." Rachel said quietly.

"All those in favor of voting Rachel down a second time?" Santana quipped.

My hand went up as well as everyone else's, except Quinn's.

"No, I think Rachel's right." She said matter of factly. "This team works best when we push ourselves and do something a little different."

I rolled my eyes. She was only agreeing with Rachel so that she could be her fre-nemy.

So much for the idea of doing "_when you believe" _with Mercedes for regionals. If Quinn and Rachel agreed on something, the rest of us would have no say, and Mr. Schuester would give in to their request.

Sigh.

Quinn kept rambling on and on, but when she called Rachel a talented songwriter, I wanted to barf again. And this time, not from quueiness. From the utter bullshoot she was spitting out.

If what Finn was talking to us at lunch about earlier about Rachel's original song, "my headband", and her newest one, "only child", then she was not a talented songwriter.

She was anything but a talented songwriter.

I wish Quinn would stop kissing up.

"I agree with Quinn and Rachel." Finn said. "I mean if they can agree on something then it's probably an idea worth considering."

I threw my head back. I so wanted to say something, but of course, I kept my mouth shut.

Thank god though that Santana doesn't care about other people's feelings so she cut in.

"Wait wait wait, so now FaBerry is writing the music for regionals? no way. We should all get to write our own original songs."

Santana was a bitch, but she was a genius. I would love to have a chance to submit an original song option. I had a few original songs hidden in my poetry book at home. Sweet.

Mr. Schue agreed to have us all write some songs to suggest for regionals and so we all started to think. This would be fun.

…**...~...~...~...~...~**

**All knowing POV**

"I think that Blaine's version of the song is actually better than the original." Thad said pointedly.

"But it's not in his natural key." David interrupted.

"How dare you?" Trent chimed.

Blaine rolled his eyes where he was sitting. "Enough. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of the Warblers being all about me."

Kurt immediately changed his appearance from looking extremely bored to looking at Blaine in shock.

Blaine talked about how grateful he was to have been able to do all of the solos that he has gotten this year, but he didn't think that he could beat New Directions when they had many people singing with extremely talented voices. He didn't think that he could beat them on his own.

When Blaine said that he wanted to change the 11 o'clock number into a duet, Kurt was looking at Blaine as if he was falling in love all over again.

"Put my name on that audition list." Kurt said towards Wes.

Kurt couldn't have been more shocked when Blaine said no. That he wanted to do the duet with Kurt and everyone just agreed, without a second glance or question.

"Congratulations Kurt!" Wes decided, and they all clapped for him. The smile on Blaine's face was enough to make Kurt heart melt completely.

…**...~...~...~...~...~**

As everyone sat in the New Directions glee club, everyone seemed to enjoy Santana's new song. Trouty mouth.

Everyone except for Sam.

"Can we stop this? Stop with the mouth jokes."

"Sit down! I'm not finished!" Santana snapped.

"Yes you are!"

They continued to bicker and Savannah just shook her head. They were anything but a good couple. Sam and Quinn were cute, but Sam-tana, was not a match. In any way shape or form. They just weren't, Savannah thought.

Of course I'd never say that to her, because she would probably murder me gladly, but Santana Lopez, she needed a bad boy to go with her bad girl attitude.

Puck had a song to sing as well, and after 'fat bottomed girl' on valentine's day, all of the new directions were prepared for… well… a lot of offensive things.

Puck didn't seem to really have a filter when it came to expressing himself.

"It's called Big ass!... Heart."

A lot of people rolled their eyes, and Mr. Schue looked afraid.

He started playing, and immediately, everyone was into it.

The song was awesome! I mean, it was offensive in an awesome way, but it was still awesome. The song was a hit.

…**...~...~...~...~...~**

**Kurt Pov**

I can't believe Pavarotti is dead. This little bird was my friend. I'm not so upset about it anymore, but decorating his casket is a bummer.

"What's that?" Blaine asked coming to stand over my shoulder.

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket." I said. He was in a stylish cage in life, he will be in a stylish casket in death.

"Well finish up. I have the perfect song for our number, and we should practice." Blaine said patting my shoulder.

It was so amazingly exciting that Blaine said that he wants to sing a duet with me. At regionals no less. It made me have just the slightest twinge of hope.

"Do tell." I asked, knowing that it would probably be a pop savvy Katy Perry song.

"Candles, by Hey Monday." He said and he shortly after bit his bottom lip.

I was surprised. He was usually so top 40.

Sitting down, he assured me that he just wanted something a little more emotional.

My heart started to pound. Don't get ahead of yourself Kurt. Breathe.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" I asked him. There were plenty of other Warblers, all with awesome voices, but he chose me.

I looked directly into his eyes. He looked like he didn't know what to say. He sighed.

"Kurt there is a moment, when you say to yourself, 'oh! There u are."

_Oh my god._

"I've been looking for you forever." He continued.

I could hear my heart hammering. Thud thud thud. I could almost not comprehend what Blaine was saying right now. My eyes started to rapidly move from looking at his eyes to his lips and back again.

Before I could think anymore, his hand was on mine. I had to fight not to gasp. I looked down at his hand. Was this really happening? I have been dreaming about the day that I could hold Blaine's hand again, like the day we met and ran down the hall together at Dalton. Though that wasn't really holding hands, still, I wanted to do it again, and now, here he was, holding mine.

"Watching you do blackbird this week….. That was the moment for me….. About you."

It was so quiet when he paused, but to me it felt like my heart was screaming. I didn't want to blink. I couldn't stop staring into his eyes,

"You move me Kurt." Blaine continued.

I was so glad that he was talking again, with his gorgeous Hazel eyes boring into mine, and it was as if there was nothing else in the world; "and doing this duet would just be an excuse to spend, more time with you."

I hoped I wasn't really shaking, because I felt like I was. My head was spinning.

He rose above his chair and leaned towards me, I flinched just a bit. This was happening. He kissed me. He was kissing me, and it was amazing. It felt like I was flying. At first, I had no control over my body, but just as suddenly as that came, it went, and my hand was cupping Blaine's face and deepening the kiss. There was so much passion. I parted my lips just a bit and then, too quickly, he dropped the kiss. But both of our hands lingered on each other's cheeks for a moment before letting go.

Did that just happen?

His breaths were now as quick as mine, and I dropped my hand back onto the table, a little too hard and it made a bang. Blaine sat back down and smiled. He touched his forehead, and breathed out a laugh to himself. I was still in shock, and all I could think about was Blaine's lips on mine. I wanted to be kissing him again.

"We- we should practice." Blaine said, not looking at me.

I had to kiss him again. I needed to be kissing him again.

"I thought we were." I said with a slight chuckle.

Blaine took the hint, and he got back up and leaned into me. Just like that, we were kissing again. Our hands were immediately around each other's faces and this time, our lips were parted right away.

It felt like I had been kissing Blaine for years, the way that our mouths explored each other's, and our lips felt so right touching each other's. After what seemed like forever, I dropped our kiss and stared into Blaine's eyes, and he stared back into mine.

"Kurt…." Blaine said softly, breaking the silence.

"Blaine…" I said back.

I had to look somewhere else. Staring into his eyes just made me want to be kissing him again, and we both needed to catch our breath.

"So, I guess this is where i ask if you'll be my boyfriend right?" He asked.

I stared at him, and wanted to roll my eyes, but I couldn't. He was just so amazing to me. Everything about him. He was worth waiting for, and I couldn't be luckier to be his boyfriend.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that question since teenage dream."

Blaine smiled so big, his lips reached his ears. "I guess I was singing to you all along. I just didn't know it."

l couldn't help myself. I kissed him again, and our smiles were so big, it was as if our teeth were kissing too.

"I could kiss you all day." Blaine said, not letting go of my face.

I could too. And with that, I kissed him again. He gladly accepted, and actually pulled me down with him, onto his chair, until I rested into a position sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my back, and we stayed that way, in each others arms, until... I don't know how long were there. Kissing on and off.

This had to be one of the best days of my life.

…**...~...~...~...~...~**

**Savannah Pov**

"_Oh Hell to the no_!" Mercedes ended her original song.

This was a blast. Harmonizing behind Mercedes was always a blast. Tina, Lauren, Brittany and I always danced like crazy people behind the piano and that made it so much fun.

Everyone cheered as Mercedes finished the song, and we all proceeded to sit down while Mr. Schue said that her song was good, but not regionals material.

The new directions started talking about the cheerleading coach, coach Sylvester, and I stayed quiet. I didn't really hear much about coach Sue. She hadn't really had the chance to harass me much since I got here, and, she was honestly a lot of fun when we did 'sing' by my chemical romance a few weeks ago. But she was not a nice person. At all. I understood completely why everyone hated her so much. She didn't have a human heart.

"Loser like me?!" everyone read from the board, and Mr. Schue was smiling.

"That is perfect! Because they can hate on us all they want, they know they want to be losers too." I said loudly.

Everyone agreed.

"That's a good line. Write that down." Puck said.

I felt all warm inside. It felt cool being able to create the first line for the song. I was really feeling more part of the New directions everyday. Especially since Rachel's party.

My idea's didn't ever get shot down, (except by Rachel occasionally) my performances got applause, and I was friends with the other members. It was great.**…...~...~...~...~...~**

By the time Friday came, and we were at regionals in the audience, baby blue dresses and black leggings, everyone was really pumped. Aural intensity had performed, and they were good, but their performance was so short, that we didn't think that they would stand a chance. Our original songs were going to kick ass!

The throwing up feeling that I had all day on Monday had to have been something that I ate, because I didn't feel that way again for the entire week.

It was enough for me to not think anything of it.

Quinn and Mercedes were unconvinced though, and they said that I should go and get a pregnancy test, but I didn't think it was necessary. I had only felt sick once since I slept with Blaine. What are the chances that I could get pregnant really?

The Warblers performed and I was going wild in my seat. Kurt and Blaine were phenomenal in their duet, and it was an interesting choice of song considering they weren't dating.

But then again, as they finished their song, the way that they looked into each other's eyes, said something else. They looked like they were seriously in love. Maybe Kurt was keeping it a secret from us? I would text Kurt later if we didn't talk after regionals.

"Oh please, We've been waiting on Kurt and Blaine forever." Santana said answering some of the new directions questions about Kurt and Blaine dating. "It's about time."

I agree. They are adorable together.

The Warblers went on to sing 'raise your glass', with Blaine leading. Blaine was so charismatic, and the crowd went wild. They were awesome! Before Kurt joined the Warblers, I had no doubt why Blaine was the lead singer. His voice was like…. Amazing. But Kurt's voice was amazing too, and with the two of them, they'd definitely be the ones to beat today.

But, Us New directions won!

Rachel's performance of "Get it right" was phenomenal, and it made me want to cry, but I had to stay on point. Our performance had to be perfect, and staying in character was necessary. And loser like me was the best song I think I had ever heard!

"_You wanna be, you wanna be, a loser like me!"_

The slushies' full of confetti were an awesome touch. And the crowd loved it! Honestly, I don't think it was because they knew anything about us getting hit in the face with slushies' at school for being unpopular, I think they just liked the confetti. Because who doesn't like confetti?

It was such a blast performing. It was never this much fun performing with the glee club from Akron high. They were no fun at all. For my freshman year, we literally performed at our invitational, and that was it. We never even made it to sectionals. We were too small of a glee club.

Being in New directions was incredible though. And now we were going to nationals! In New York City!

After regionals on Friday, the new directions threw a major blow out after school in the gym on Monday. There wasn't drinking this time, mostly because Mr. Schue was chaperoning, but it was a lot of fun anyway. There were treats and chips and goodies of all kinds, and the though we all sang along wildly to the music, it was nice to not be obligated to be singing perfectly for a change. Rachel was voted MVP for regionals, and it was a unanimous vote from everyone. Her original song, 'get it right', was truly amazing! But me personally, I think that "Loser like me" was what won it for us.

I wanted to invite Blaine and Kurt to come to the party, but everyone said that that was probably insensitive, and I agreed.

Mercedes and I, on Tuesday had a movie night at her house to celebrate my new freedom, as I got off grounding finally. We had already watched a couple chick flicks, when Kurt texted Mercedes. It was only 4 o'clock, and he asked to come and join us. Kurt was a blast to hang out with. He was funny, and his voice was phenomenal. He was one of us girls, and he total knew it. And it wasn't insulting to say that, because he seemed to like it that way.

"I love getting a break from those Warblers to come and hang out with my ladies. I miss you guys!" Kurt said pulling off his blazer.

I loved being called one of his ladies.

Kurt, Blaine and I were really close at the championship game right after I had joined the new directions, and we got along great any time that we met up after that. I had gotten slushied for the first time that week, and I was still feeling like an outsider. I didn't get to perform with the New directions at the half time show because I wasn't in the club for the week while they were in zombie camp, and booty camp. So, I stayed in the crowds with Kurt and Blaine. They were really awesome, and Kurt was such a sweetheart. And so supportive.

He knew allllll about bullying.

Kurt and I definitely were a lot alike. We both loved musicals, and had awesome dads that could be really strict when they wanted to be, but were overall, the greatest.

His dad had heart troubles, and my dad had bad anxiety and he already had an ulcer because of it. It was hard on the both of us. He has to keep his dad in line with his eating habits, and staying calm, and I have to keep my dad taking his medication, and keeping from getting too angry, stressed or aggravated.

And, totally coincidence, our moms are both nurses. Well, his stepmom, but still.

"We love you Kurt! You should come around more often! We are not that far away. Just because we don't go to school together doesn't mean that we can't still see each other outside of school." Mercedes told him.

Kurt smiled. "I know. I love you guys too. It's just, classes at Dalton are so much harder, and I have to spend a lot more time studying than I ever did at McKinley. It's not the same…."

"So, whats the deal with you and Mr. Blaine Warbler. huh?"

Kurt blushed and said, "Nothing. were just boyfriends now!" he practically screamed the latter 2 words.

We all laughed and smiled and said how awesome that was and how happy for him we are.

"Took y'all long enough."

He playfully punched mercedes' shoulder.

…**...~...~...~...~...~**

"We miss you so much Kurt." Mercy sighed, as Kurt got off the phone with his dad saying he needed to head home within the hour.

Kurt looked bummed. I hugged him, and he hugged me back, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Hey guys! I got you a pizza. " Mercedes mom said coming through her doorway, and handed the box to us.

And my stomach curdled.

I need a toilet.

"Oh my god!" I tore myself away from Kurt's embrace, and ran into the bathroom.

Kurt, Mercedes and Mercedes' mom followed me and were standing behind me as I threw up.

This is so embarrassing.

I sighed as I finished vomiting. "Not again." But I didn't mean to voice it out loud.

"Again?" both Kurt and Mercedes mom said in unison.

I didn't dare look up at them. I only flushed, and got off of my knees to wash my mouth in the sink.

"She was throwing up all day last Monday too." Mercedes said, and I could hear the accusation in her voice.

Here we are again.

"Come to think of it, I saw you run into the bathroom a few times yesterday too."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm okay, I just, it must've been something I ate."

Kurt was quiet, but Mercedes kept on. "That's what you said yesterday."

I turned to walk out of the bathroom, and had to push past Mercy and Kurt. "I'm fine you guys!"

"Sweetheart are you sure you're ok? Can I get you anything? We might have some ginger ale."

I smiled a little bit. "That actually sounds pretty good. Thanks Ms. Jones."

She patted my shoulder and proceeded downstairs, and shouted, "don't eat any of that pizza until your stomach has settled."

I smiled. She was sooooo nice.

I sat back down on Mercedes' bed and her and Kurt stood in front of me.

"What!?" I asked kind of annoyed.

Kurt sat next to me. "Have you been throwing up all week?" He sounded so concerned.

"No!" "Yes!" Mercedes and I yelled at the same time. "No, I haven't" I continued. "Just last Monday. and then, yesterday. I'm fine you guys. Really."

"It doesn't sound like you're fine. People don't just throw up like that for no reason at random." Kurt said, and he lifted my chin up and looked into my eyes, and felt my forehead. He was acting like my mom.

"Kurt, I'm not sick." I said taking his hand off my forehead. "Really, I'm fine."

"I know you're not sick. You're pr-"  
"Mercedes!" I yelled, when her mom came through the door with a glass of ginger ale."

"Thank you." I said with gratitude.

Mercedes stopped for now, but they weren't gonna let this go. I knew they wouldn't.

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~

**Authors note: FINALLY! Man! This chapter was a pain in the rear to write! But, story is AU NOW! Next chapter is completely original!**

**Please review everyone. Your reviews make me more motivated to keep writing. Without reviews, I feel like my story sucks, so I don't want to write. Reviews make me sooooooo happy!**


	5. Take the Test

**_Chapter 5: Take the Test_**

**A/n: my authors notes are always too long aren't they? I'll shut up so u can read!**

**Last chapter ended 4 weeks from Rachel's party. Sorry about the amount switching of POV's in this chapter...**

~...~…~….~~…..…..~…~…...…..….~

**Savannah Pov**

The next few weeks, I spent a lot of time with Kurt. I was avoiding Mercedes and Quinn. I started out hanging out with them all together, but at this point, I was throwing up every half an hour. Mercedes and Quinn just would not drop telling me over and over again to get a pregnancy test. So after that first week of dealing with their constant lectures, I stopped hanging out with them outside of glee club. I came up with excuses.

"I have a test on Friday."

"My dad wants me home early."

"Sorry, family dinner."

"I have a piano class."

Thankfully, they were catching on that I was avoiding them, and after another week of blowing everyone off, they stopped trying to get me to hang out.

Last weekend, I was at the Lima bean, knowing that Kurt would be there. But with Blaine. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get Kurt away from him without Blaine getting suspicious or something, so I just waited for Blaine to leave. I hoped that he would leave first.

When he finally kissed Blaine goodbye, and went to leave, I came out of the deserted table in the back and up to Kurt. His nose was in a book studying, and he didn't see me coming.

**Kurt Pov**

"Kurt?" I heard someone say, and I looked up to see Savannah.

"Hey Savannah. What are you doing here?"

Sav and I had gotten really close since Blaine and Savannah became official friends back in January, at Rachel's house party during Mckinley's after New Years alcohol awareness week. We'd been hanging out almost every day after school, and we didn't know why we didn't do that sooner. We live in the same neighborhood. Blaine doesn't join us as often as he wants to with him living all the way in Westerville, but Sav and I, we'd gotten to know each other pretty well.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

I was worried. She sounded so serious. I shut my book, and pulled her aside into the hall near the Lima Bean restrooms. There was no one there.

"Yeah. What's up?"

She swallowed hard, but when she opened her mouth, she didn't speak. But it looked more like she couldn't speak. Like her throat was totally dry.

"Are you feeling all right?" I asked her, and put a hand to her forehead. "You look a little pale."

She had been sick on and off for like 3 weeks.

She didn't say anything, and I was just growing more worried. What the heck was she about to tell me?

"Savannah?" I said again.

**All knowing Pov**

Savannah suddenly couldn't comprehend passing time. She wanted to tell him what she was thinking, but she was blanking…..

"Savannah, just tell me."

She sighed, and looked around one more time before she spoke. "Kurt," her voice broke as she started crying. "I think I'm pregnant..."

Kurt's mouth was half open, his eyes full of sadness.

He knew immediately that it was Blaine's. Savannah didn't sleep around and he knew that for a fact. She hadn't even had a boyfriend since she got to McKinley. She hadn't even kissed anyone other than Blaine….. Well, and Santana for spin the bottle. But other than that, Savannah was as innocent as they come.

She was so not ready for this.

Kurt wrapped his arms around her in seconds, and put his chin on her head as she started to cry into his chest.

"What am I gonna do?!" she cried out as Kurt tried to shush her; her shoulders shaking.

Kurt wanted to cry with her, but he should just support his friend. "It's gonna be okay..." Kurt consoled her. He didn't have anything else to really say, but he hoped it would help her, "It's gonna be okay".

~...~…~….~~…..…..~…~…...…..….~

**Savannah pov**

Friday morning. March. was it the 20thth, or the 21st?…..?

It didn't matter. It had been about 8 weeks since I slept with Blaine.

2 months. Which is 8 very long weeks.

I was walking down the halls clutching my books for dear life. If I think hard enough about something else, I won't feel nauseous.

I'm not nauseous. I'm not nauseous, and I don't have to throw up.

I walked into the closest bathroom. Who am I kidding? I have been sick to my stomach all week. Constantly for 4 weeks actually.

About 2 months ago, I had sex for the first and only time in my life, and it all added up perfectly; Much to my dismay.

I opened the nearest stall, and heard someone in the one next to me talking on the phone.

"Kurt, that's why you need to talk to her, you guys have been really close lately, and she won't listen to us." I heard. It was Mercedes. And I know she is talking about me.

"I know, but she's in full blown denial. It's been well over a month, and she needs to take a test."

I couldn't hold back to listen anymore though, as I barfed my guts out.

Gross.

This was happening, and I really couldn't allow myself to allow it to be. But it was. There's no other explanation for why I have been so sick.

But I couldn't say it.

Not out loud, not to myself, not to anyone.

This just couldn't be happening.

My dad would have a heart attack. My mom would kill Blaine, and then come home, and kill me. Both parents would cry a river for like a week straight and Blaine…..

Oh my god, what would Blaine even do.

I was sick to my stomach again, the feeling terrified me so much. I wouldn't even know how to tell him. He and Kurt just started dating. I wouldn't be the one to ruin that!

As I threw up again, though I tried to do it quietly, Mercedes still heard me.

"Come to the girl's bathroom by the cafeteria. She'll still be in here. She spends more time in here than she does in class." She said quietly.

Great. Kurt was here. At Mckinley.

This was gonna suck….

I didn't want to get up and walk to class, because I knew that I would just be back here in 5 minutes. I might as well stay and wait to keel over again. This was awful.

Another spout of sickness washed over me, and I leaned over the toilet again just as someone entered the bathroom.

"Savannah?" I recognized Kurt's voice.

I couldn't answer him. I was too embarrassed.

"Savvy, please let me in."

And I couldn't say no to him. For the past month, he had been the only one that hadn't been irritating me to death, and he was so sweet. I knew that all of my friends only wanted to help, but I got annoyed with them a lot easier. They were up front and blunt about it. No sparing my feelings. But Kurt, he would only bring it up once, and once I expressed annoyance, he dropped it. I flushed the toilet and got up to unlock the door. I walked out and into Kurt's arms. I smelled like barf, but he didn't seem to mind as he hugged me back.

Before I knew it, tears were falling down my face.

Kurt let me go, and grabbed both sides of my face in his hands. "Savannah,"

I couldn't do this. Look into his eyes. They were too…. Compassionate. Too kind…..

He had the same eyes as my little brother.

I shook my head and walked to the sink.

"Kurt, don't."

He followed behind me, and started digging in his messenger backpack and pulled out a pregnancy test. I looked into the sink. I knew he was right. He didn't even say anything yet, and I knew he was right.

"I bought this for you this morning when Mercedes called me. You have to take a test."

I shook my head, but it wasn't saying no, I was in denial of the situation.

"The nausea is not gonna go away. And you can't ignore it as if this is not happening anymore." Kurt continued. "And I went into that drugstore to buy this, and I looked like a psycho, so I'll be damned if you don't take it!

Though I wanted to laugh at that, I just kept crying. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to know. Denial was so much easier.

I sniffed one last time, and took the box from him. I went back into the stall, and I could hear that Kurt didn't walk out of the restroom.

Of course not….

Only the New Directions could be comfortable and totally nonchalant about Kurt being in the girl's bathroom.

I stared at the box for 2 whole minutes, and was so nervous.

"I don't hear you peeing." Kurt said loudly.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you captain obvious." I walked out of the stall. "I don't have to go."

Kurt put his hand on his hip. "Really? Because I've been online. And I read that when you're pregnant, you have to pee like, all the time."

"Well, good, then maybe I'm not pregnant." I told him.

But he could see right through me. I did actually have to pee, but I didn't want to take the test here at school. Then everyone would know.

"Savannah, you're not going to find out for sure if you don't take the test."

I know that. But I just know that it's gonna be positive, and I can't see that. I don't want to see that.

"Not here. Not at school, then everyone will be able to see the results on my face. I'll take it after glee club. Or something."

Or never, I thought.

"Come to my house after school. I'll pick you up. Mercedes is already coming over for a movie night. You can take it there, and we'll be there for you." Kurt said taking the test from me, and stowing it back in his bag.

"Ok."

~...~…~….~~…..…..~…~…...…..….~

**Kurt Pov**

Dating Blaine was like, having apple pie and vanilla ice cream for lunch every single day and never gaining any weight. He was perfect. I don't know where he got the idea that he isn't romantic, because it is all over his face. We walk hand in hand through Dalton, and lean on each other during study hall. We are extremely flirty during rehearsals, and it is just paradise finally being able to call him my boyfriend. I couldn't ask for anything to make me happier.

Except being at McKinley with all of my friends. If Blaine was there with me, I would have pretty much the perfect life. I would gladly take a slushy to the face every day if it meant that I was seeing Blaine all day.

But I knew that Blaine was here because of problems with public school, and I knew that Karofsky was my public school problem. So we were here at Dalton.

My New Direction friends hadn't ever been here, so it was kind of like Dalton was just Blaine and I's spot. Somewhere only we knew.

"Hey, Mercedes, Savannah and I are having a movie night and sleepover tonight. It's a perfectly clear Friday night? Care to join us?" I asked Blaine who was sipping his coffee.

I was hoping to get him to come because if he was there, he would definitely see Savannah nauseous, and suspect she's pregnant. Then, she would have to come clean.

"Agh! I can't tonight. My dad got my mom tickets to some… opera or something for her birthday, and we are all supposed to go with her. It's tonight."

Bummer. Eh, next time. She'll have to tell him eventually anyway. If this test was positive vthat is. And I hate to say it, but I think she's pregnant.

"Raincheck?" Blaine asked. And I nodded. He leaned in to kiss me, "I'll call you later?" and then he walked out of the Lima bean after I nodded to him.

It was 5:15. Time to go pick up my ladies.

~...~…~….~~…..…..~…~…...…..….~**Burt POV**

I loved Friday night football. Beer, my stepson, flat screen TV, and knowing that my other son is upstairs spending time with his friends; It was the perfect way to spend my Friday night. Ah.

It was a long day. Everyone's cars seemed to break down right before closing, and it was a pain in the neck.

"Hey my love!" Carole called coming in the front door with a pizza in her hand, bag over her shoulder. I got up to help her as she struggled to get the key out of the door.

"Hey Hun." I said, kissing her and grabbing the pizza. I opened the box, and smiled. Pepperoni.

"That's not for you. It's for Kurt and the girls." She smacked my hand away. "Hands off!"

I never get to eat anything fun anymore. "Why can't I have a slice?" I whined.

Carole laughed and sat down on the couch. "Way too greasy! I'll make you a lean cuisine."

I rolled my eyes. "Delicious." I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

Finn appeared instantly with a plate and opened the box in Carole's hand, not even asking before stealing 3 slices and running back to the game on the couch.

"Finn!" I reprimanded. "That's for Kurt's sleepover."

Finn just shrugged, and bit the pizza.

"He gets some..." I mumbled childishly.

She just laughed at me. "Sorry I care so much about my husband's health. No pizza. Can you bring it up to the kids though?"

"I got it." I called to her already walking up the steps.

As I got to the top of the stairs, I saw Savannah burst out of Kurt's room and into the bathroom. I hurried to follow her to the bathroom door. Inside, she sounded really sick.

She walked out of the bathroom, and after glancing at me for not even a second, she spotted the pizza box, covered her mouth, and the bathroom door shut in my face.

"Are you all right sweetheart?" I asked her. And she came out again, this time holding her stomach. She looked up at me with scared little puppy eyes.

"Yeah." she said quietly.

I wasn't buying it. She sounded terrible; barfing her guts out in there. She didn't look too hot either.

"Really, I-i just….. I had a l-lunch from a new m-mom and pop shop; I- I guess it didn't sit too well with my stomach. I- I'm ok." she said stuttering.

These damn kids. When are they gonna realize that we know when they're lying? She's doing exactly what Kurt does when he's lying through his teeth.

Stutter.

She walked past me and back onto Kurt's room.

But wait... a light just clicked in my head.

That was Savannah.

The girl that Blaine-...

Uh oh.

She was clutching her...

Oh no.

I stood in the hall frozen for a few minutes. This girl was just a kid. No more than 15 if I remember right. A year younger than Kurt, so a sophomore in high school.

I remember Kurt's mom was extremely sick when she was pregnant with Kurt.

Elizabeth was in and out of the bathroom puking her guts out every 10 minutes on some days.

This couldn't be good.

After standing stunned for a few minutes in the hall, I walked into Kurt's room to see that he and Mercedes were sitting on his bed staring at Kurt's bathroom door.

So then why was she vomiting out in the hall bathroom?

Kurt must've forbidden her from leaving her vomit smell in his room. I felt like rolling my eyes at how 'Kurt' that was.

"What's going on up here?" I asked aloud, directed to Kurt, whom I knew, knew something about this.

No one answered me, and Savannah walked out of the restroom, with a little stick in her hand. She walked straight to Kurt and gave him the pregnancy test.

Kurt looked at it for a moment, and looked up at me.

"It's positive."

Everyone in the room was silent.

You could've heard a pin drop. Savannah started to sob, and as she grabbed her backpack and coat. She sounded like she was almost hyperventilating.

She ran out of Kurt's room, and started down the stairs. I went after her though, putting the pizza on Kurt's bed.

"Wait Savannah! Honey, hold on." I called to her.

She was terrified, and more than that, she probably felt ashamed.

"How am I supposed to face my parents?! They trust me so much, and….. and…."

She was still going moving taking every stair too quickly for me to keep up. Soon, Kurt ran past me and grabbed her arm.

"Savannah wait, just slow down. It's gonna be okay." Kurt told her, his hand not leaving her shoulder when he reached her.

Kurt was so good in a crisis.

Just like his mom.

Mercedes came up behind me very quietly, and still looked to be in shock. Carole had even gotten up from the couch, and came to see what had caused all of the commotion. Surprisingly, Finn even took his eyes off the game to see what was going on.

"It's gonna be okay Savannah." Kurt said again.

Savannah just cried more tears, as she took his arms off of her shoulders.

She was shaking her head, and as she stopped breathing so heavily for a moment, she cried, "How is this gonna be okay?!"

Everyone was quiet, and this time, we didn't stop her as she descended the remaining stairs and ran out the front door.

~...~…~….~~…..…..~…~…...…..….~**Authors note: A nice cliffhanger for you all i hope. I'm having a blast writing this story, and I am really hoping that people are enjoying reading it.**

**Do we like that I'm making Savannah and Kurt such good friends? Does it work? Does it fit!? Do we like Savannahs character at all?**

**Let me know people! Reviews are good! Reviews are grand! I love hearing from people! Please review!**


	6. Night of Not Neglect!

Authors note!

_Should read! Contains information you should know!_

_THANK YOU THANK YOOU SOOOOO FREAKING MUCH TO MY LATEST REVIEWERS!_

_In my story, after 13 weeks pregnant, it is illegal to get an abortion. I'm almost positive that thats not true for Ohio in real life, but that's what I'm making reality in Ohio. It's a fanific! I can do that. lol. Good thing about fanfics, we can say whatever we want. Tee hee._

_This chapter is mostly original. Only one scene with heavy canon for 'kurts' inner thoughts purposes._

_I love all of you readers! I hope everyone enjoyed tonight's Britney 2.0 episode. I DID! It was amazement!_

**_Neglect definition: to pay no attention or too little attention to._**

**_Not neglect: not leave savannah alone._**

_Ch: 6 Night of not neglect_

~...~…~….~~…..…..~…~…...…..….~

Savannah POV

I couldn't feel more gross. My mouth tasted like…. Gross. It has been 6 weeks since I've been sick with…. Sickness…. 9 weeks since my drunken night rendezvous with Blaine, and I swear, every time I throw up, it makes me want to take back that night even more.

It was really nasty to have my head on the rim of the toilet bowl. But it was cool on my head, and I couldn't feel any grosser than I already do anyway…..

This sucks.

"Savannah?" My mom called from outside my bathroom door, and came right in.

I didn't look up at her.

"Honey are you sick?" she asked kneeling down to me, and feeling my forehead.

I didn't answer, I only sighed.

"Did you just throw up?"

I nodded slowly but I kept my eyes shut, not able to look her in the eye. If I did, she would figure it out immediately. My mom always called me an open book. She said I was so easy to read, so she knew that I rarely bothered lying to her. She could see the lie in my eyes. Always.

She felt my forehead again, and I was praying that I had a fever! She would definitely let me stay home then.

"Well, you don't really feel feverish." She said now with her hands on either side of my cheeks. "But you look a little pale. Why don't you go back to bed?"

A sigh of relief. I didn't do it out loud, but in my head, I was celebrating. I did not want to go to school today. I was not looking forward to selling taffy, not looking forward to the concert on Friday, even though Sunshine Corazon from vocal adrenaline said that there would be hundreds of people there thanks to her. (Why the heck she wasn't in our glee club, was still just a fill in the blanks for me. As far as I learned, Rachel sent her to a crack house because she was jealous of her after hearing her audition for glee club. So she transferred. And after seeing her perform 'all by myself a few days ago' I realized how much more I hated Rachel now than I did before, because Sunshine is PHENOMENAL! And Rachel's an idiot…)

Anyway, I was tired of everyone fighting over who was getting what spot in the lineup of the concert, and all of that nonsense. The drama was stressing me out. And I was definitely definitely not looking forward to Mercedes and Quinn bugging me about telling Blaine. That was something I was NOT prepared to do.

It wasn't in my know how to tell him. How do you break that kind of news to someone?

_'Hi Blaine, boyfriend of my best friend. I'm pregnant?'_

That doesn't sound like it's that hard, but I don't want to do it. It would ruin his life. What if he wanted me to get an abortion? What if he didn't? I don't even know how I feel about that! I'm way too young to be pregnant…. But then, I thought of my mom.

'You're way too young to be having sex.' And that's EXACTLY what my mom would say.

My mom.

My dad….

How could I let this happen? I'm such an idiot.

I got up to wash my mouth out in the sink, and I opened my eyes only briefly, but I still didn't look at my mom. I passed my mom out of the bathroom doorway, and crawled back into bed. As I did it, Kurt texted me.

_Are you going to perform at the benefit concert? Blaine and I are going. -Kurt_

I shut my phone. I know that Kurt told me specifically that he and Blaine are going on purpose. Though he didn't lecture me about it, he also wanted me to tell Blaine as soon as possible. He said that he would never tell him himself because it's not his information to tell, and I believe that he wouldn't, but him knowing and not telling his boyfriend, I feel like I'm making him lie to Blaine.

I would tell him soon. I don't know how I would, but I would tell him.

As for the question he asked me, I didn't know if I was performing yet. Hell, I didn't even know if I was going. I felt like crappy crap on toast.

"Do you want me to get you anything? Ginger ale? Soup?" she asked brushing my hair behind my ear.

I shook my head and lay down in bed, pulling the covers to my neck. I wouldn't be able to keep anything down.

Maybe the ginger ale. I haven't eaten anything in days.

This is a nightmare. I don't know how long I'm going to be able to keep this up. Lying to my parents... It feels awful.

"Ok hun. I'll come and check on you in a while. I'm working the night shift today so; I'll be home to take care of you. And your dad will too. He'll be home until 3."

_Great! _So much for being home alone to barf all day in secret. They're so gonna find out.

I'm doomed.

"K…." I mumbled, trying to sound sicker then I was.

My mom felt my forehead again. "Justin is home sick too. He was throwing up last night and this morning he was running a slight fever. You two share everything so, you're probably both getting the stomach flu."

Oh. So that's why my mom isn't suspicious. Perfect!

Justin being sick too should buy me some time. That means that for at least the rest of the week, I will be able to miss school, and not have to worry about my mom and dad getting suspicious about why I'm so nauseous.

Unless they notice that I never get the fever that comes with the stomach flu. And my mom is a nurse. She'll notice.

I need to think.

My mom walked out of my room, leaving my door open. I wished she didn't because I didn't want her to have to hear me barfing again.

Not long ago, maybe 6 months or so; She and my dad had told me that if I ever got a boyfriend and started going behind their backs and be sexually active like the majority of teens nowadays, then I should go on birth control, and use condoms. Of course they told me to not be having sex at all, but they said if I ever did behind their backs, to be safe about it.

Because I wasn't ever sexually active, I never had to do that.

My mom was going to kill me when she found out.

My mom is a lot more…. I guess I should say strict than my dad is. I love both of my parents equally, definitely. But I am more of a daddy's girl. I always have been pretty spoiled. But mostly by my dad.

I decided to text Kurt back. Maybe he could do me a favor.

_Hey Kurt, my mom thinks that I have the stomach flu. My brother has it, so she's mistaking my nausea for stomach flu symptoms. I might be home all week. Could you do me a favor? –Savannah_

I waited for Kurt to text me back. I was hoping that I could get him to buy one of those hot packs that once they are pressed to your skin, they heat up a lot.

Depends on what it is. –Kurt

I texted back.

_Can you buy one of those packs that gets hot once it is pressed to your skin? If I don't get the fever that comes along with the stomach flu, my parents might get suspicious. -Savannah_

Kurt texted back immediately.

I don't know Savvy. You should probably tell them the truth. – Kurt

_I will tell them eventually. But I'm not ready to tell them yet. – Savannah_

I knew exactly what was coming. He would probably tell me no just so I would be more likely to tell my parents. This was gonna be harder than I thought. I know that Kurt only means well, but he isn't the one going through this. I am. And I don't know how to handle it yet.

I hadn't gotten a text back yet and it has been about 3 minutes.

_Please Kurt. I promise I will tell them soon. Just not tonight. – Savannah_

_…._

Kurt Pov

I exhaled. My dad would definitely not be happy about me helping Savannah hide this from her parents. He had been bugging me to invite Savannah over for the past week. He wanted to subtly try and ease her into wanting to tell her parents. Apparently Carole was seeing Sav's mom Jonah at work a lot recently, and it was uncomfortable for her to know what's going on, and know that Jonah doesn't know what her daughter is hiding.

But Savannah was smart. She knew that my dad was the one that wanted her to come over. After she stormed out after the positive test, Mercedes and I spent a good hour talking about how much this sucked.

Okay. Fine. I'll bring it over. I don't know what my excuse will be though. It's not like I can bring you your homework, we don't go to the same school. – Kurt

I suppose I could bring Mercedes or something and say that she was bringing her homework assignments and I was just tagging along. Part of me really wished that I wasn't involved in this secret.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine called to me from the doorway of the coffee shop. I quickly put my phone away.

"Hey." I said and kissed his cheek.

He grabbed my hand and we proceeded to the line to get coffee.

My phone buzzed again.

_Thank you Kurt. -Savannah_

"How are you? Did you finish that paper for Jameson's class?" Blaine asked me.

"I'm okay. And yeah I finished proofing it last night. How are you?"

"I'm good." Blaine started, "I'm excited for that concert coming up."

I just half smiled and I hoped Blaine didn't notice. I'm not looking forward to that concert quite as much. I mean I am, but I'm not. I know that Savannah is planning on telling Blaine then. That is if she goes. I know that the information would probably put stress on Blaine and I's relationship, but I also knew that this is partly Blaine's responsibility and he needs to know what he half caused.

I know that I can't tell Blaine myself, because it's not my place, but I'm a terrible liar so it is hard keeping it a secret.

"Is something wrong?" Blaine asked me. "You seem a little distant."

Ok, he noticed.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't get much sleep last night. Because of that paper. Also, the New Directions have been blowing up my cell phone about getting people to come see the benefit. They're afraid that no one's coming." I said.

Blaine just nodded beside me and then ordered our coffee. I'm really glad he's not the type of person to pry. Once I said it, he left it alone. I love my boyfriend. I can't tell him that yet, but I do.

~...~…~….~~…..…..~…~…...…..….~Savannah POV

"Are you okay Savannie?"

I looked up from the porcelain bowl to see my little bro, Justin still in his PJs standing in the doorway.

"I'm okay Juss. I'm just sick like you." I told him.

Wow. I even felt bad lying to my eight-year-old brother. He and I shared everything. I would talk to him about things that he probably didn't even understand, and he always listened. No matter what. I used to think that we were twins born eight years apart.

"It doesn't seem like you're sick like me. I only threw up two times last night and today. You've thrown up a lot more times."

I got up to rinse off my mouth for what felt like the hundredth time today. My brother was so observant. Maybe I should just tell him. It might give me a little bit of practice for telling Blaine.

Except of course that Blaine is a 16-year-old boy who knows what sex is and where babies come from. And Justin is barely eight and doesn't know a thing about it.

I guess I could wing it.

"Juss?"

I just noticed that I had started to cry. And he noticed too.

"What's wrong sissy?" He said walking closer to me.

I started walking back into my room and I sat on my bed. Then Justin sat on my bed too.

He even felt my forehead. He really did act like Mr. Mom sometimes. Last year for Halloween he even dressed up as a nurse just like her. It was sweet.

"I did something really bad Justin…." I told him.

His eyes got very sad suddenly and I knew that he would be on my side no matter what.

"What did you do?"

I wasn't sure how exactly I can say this to him in a way that wouldn't be giving him information that she wasn't old enough to hear.

I got it.

"Do you promise to keep it secret?" I asked him.

"I promise." he said right away. And I knew that he meant it. He had never told any of my secrets.

Even though once, I told one of his. He was an awesomely loyal little brother. The only reason I told his secret, was because he found a pet salamander in our backyard and it really freaked me out. I had to tell my dad. And that ended up okay actually because my dad took him to the pet store and let them put the salamander up for sale in a nice home. So he wasn't mad at me.

"Okay. You know how mommies and daddies sometimes have babies?" I asked him.

He tilted his head a bit and looked a little confused, but still he nodded.

"Well I'm having one." I whispered.

He gasped. "But – but you're not a grown-up."

I nodded this time, and started to sniffle a little. "I know bro. That's why I said I did something really bad." I paused to let a few of my tears fall. "Mom and dad are gonna kill me."

"They're not going to kill you. But they might be really really mad. How did you get a baby in your belly?"

I tried to wipe my eyes, but more tears just fell. You'd think I'd be out of tears by now.

"Well Juss, there's this thing that mommies and daddies do when they want to have a baby and it's a thing that only grown-ups are allowed to do. If kids do it… It's just against the rules. Because kids are too young to have babies of their own. But I did that thing that only grown-ups are supposed to do and I got a baby inside me."

"Why?" He asked, his intense curiosity getting the best of him.

"It was an accident. We didn't mean to."

"But doesn't it take a mommy and a daddy to make a baby? Who is going to be the baby's daddy?"

At that, I just started crying harder.

"The boy that I did that that thing with, that I wasn't supposed to do, he is the daddy."

Justin scratched his head. He still looked a little bit confused. I wanted to tell him everything, I mean he would find out what sex was eventually right? But my parents would probably get mad if I told him right now. He's still too young.

"Oh." and then he gasped in realization. "Ooooooooooooooooh, you're gonna get in trouble. You lied. You told mommy and daddy that you didn't have a boyfriend. Member? That one time at the dinner table?"

I rolled my eyes. Little genius, remembering EVERYFREAKINGTHING!

"I don't have a boyfriend. You know how when mom and dad drink, they start acting silly for a while?" Justin just nodded at me. "Well, I was drinking at a party a while ago and the other people at the party were drinking too. One of the boys at that party did a dare that he had to kiss me. So I ended up spending time went that boy. And he's actually gay. You know, like Uncle Doug and Uncle Joe. And my friend Kurt. So he is not my boyfriend."

"You did a lot of bad things. You're not supposed to drink either. That's only for grown-ups. Mommy and dad are going to be really mad at you." He said looking scared for me.

"I know." But I couldn't seem to say anymore.

For an eight-year-old, he was a genius.

What am I going to do?

I laid down putting my face into my pillow and started to sob.

"It's gonna be okay Savannie. It'll be okay." He said patting my back.

Everyone seems to be saying that lately, but I just didn't see how that was possible. This wasn't going to be okay.

Justin and I both fell asleep and woke around four when my mom came into my room and Kurt and Quinn were behind her.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"I told them you had the stomach flu and were contagious, but they insisted." My mom turned to my friends, "just for a few minutes' guys."

"Hey girlie." Kurt and Quinn said together coming over next to my bed.

I just waved at them and my mom walked to my other side.

"Why must you two share everything? Including your germs. Justin honey, wake up go to your own bed." My mom said sitting Justin up and walking him out of my room. He was groggy and she had to guide him because his eyes stayed closed. She shut the door behind her and Kurt and Quinn sat down.

"Stomach flu?" Quinn asked. "Nice. I really don't think you're going to be able to pull off having the stomach flu though for nine months."

I shot her a look. And then I shot one to Kurt.

_Why did you bring Quinn?_ And I know that he knew exactly what my eyes were telling him.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Mercedes couldn't come. And your mom wouldn't have let me in unless you had someone bringing you your homework. She's necessary." Kurt said.

Quinn scoffed. She dug into her backpack and handed me a folder. "Here is your homework. And Mr. Schue expects you to be at the benefit on Friday. Especially because he knows that you are not really sick."

My eyes got wide and I looked at Kurt who also looked completely shocked.

"What! You told Mr. Schue? How could you do that Quinn?" I yelled at her.

Kurt had his voice raised too when he spoke. "Yeah Quinn, that's low. Even for you."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Oh please, he knew anyway. The way that you have been running out of glee club every 10 minutes getting sick. He remembered that from when I was pregnant last year. He's not stupid. The only thing he doesn't know is who got you pregnant. He has a conspiracy theory that it was Puck."

I would never show this, but inside I was laughing. My dad thought that Puck gave me the hickey I had after that party, and now Mr. Schue suspects that he got me pregnant. If only they knew.

I sighed. Great! Now how am I supposed to show my face in glee club. I bet everyone knows now. This is a mess.

Kurt dug into his backpack and pulled out a package.

On the box it said "Hot patch" heats instantly at the touch.

"You owe me 10 dollars." Kurt said handing me the box.

I took the box and then dug into my top nightstand drawer and pulled out a 10. I was prepared. I handed it to him. He looked surprised.

"I didn't think it would be that easy. In that case, you owe me 20 bucks for the pregnancy test."

I gave him a look. "Nice try. I didn't ask you to buy that for me."

Kurt mumbled a 'damn' under his breath and I immediately put the pack on my head.

It was true. It really was immediately hot to the touch.

"So are you going to perform at the benefit Friday? Because I want to do a duet with you." Quinn asked.

I didn't answer right away. My head was on fire. This was extremely warm on my head. I would definitely be able to trick a thermometer.

"I don't know yet. I'll let you know." I said slumping further down into my covers.

I heard my mom coming back into my room a few minutes later, and my head felt like it was in the oven. I immediately moved the hotpack under my pillow.

Just as I expected, she came in with the thermometer. Thankfully it was the little kids' one that goes in the ear. She must have just taken Justin's temperature.

She put her hand to my forehead and she sighed. "You and Justin need to stay in your own rooms. Now you are both running a fever. Just because you are sick together doesn't mean you should stay around each other. "

I just sighed.

"I'm serious!" She scolded me. She put the thermometer in my ear and it beeped right away. "101.2. Time for you guys to go." She said to my guests.

Kurt got off my bed and gave me a sympathetic look.

Quinn also got off my bed and headed towards the door. She looked back at me and almost smiled. The big difference between Quinn coming to see me and Mercedes coming to see me was that I had to worry about Mercedes telling my mom about me being pregnant. Quinn would never tell my mom. After her parents kicked her out for getting pregnant, she would never out my secret like that. Mercedes though, would be so obvious that my mom would figure it out. And she would be doing it on purpose.

"I hope we see you at the benefit on Friday. If you get better." Kurt said. And they left my room.

My mom waved to them as they left and then she turned back to me. "What benefit?"

Oh. Did I forget to tell them about that? Whoops. I usually told them everything. But the past month, I have been avoiding family time as much as possible for the fear of running out and barfing. I guess I've been neglecting them a little more than I thought.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I guess I just forgot to tell you guys. We're doing a benefit concert on Friday and were selling tickets for it. It's to help pay for nationals."

My mom looked a little confused. "What about the glee club's budget? I thought that it was restored after you guys won regionals."

Did everyone know about that?

"Apparently the cheerleading coach Sue is hiding it somewhere or something. So we have to raise our own money for the trip."

My mom shook her head and looked extremely annoyed.

Join the club.

"Okay. I'm going out to work in a few minutes. I'm going to bring you up some ginger ale and ice water. You need to stay hydrated. And stay in bed. Look after your brother. When he wakes up, just make him a can of chicken noodle soup for dinner, he'll be fine. Then send his butt back to bed. He does not play any video games, and I'll know if you let him Missy. You always leave evidence. Like leaving the games out. I mean it. Send him to bed!"

I just nodded agreeing with my mom, even though I would let Justin play some games if he wanted to. Being sick doesn't mean that we should be bored all day long. My brother and I aren't really allowed to do anything when we stay home from school sick. She basically says, if were too sick to go to school, then we're too sick to be up and about. I see her point, but Justin is eight. And I was a cool sister.

"Okay mom. And I know to make sure he's sleeping in bed by nine."

My mom kissed my forehead and started out of my room. "Oh and make sure he puts a pull-up on. I know he doesn't want to, but when he's sick the laundry always piles up."

"Okay mom. Have a good shift." I told her.

"Feel better sweetie. I'll be back a little after midnight."

My life felt like it was in shambles. I wanted to go to school. I wanted to be a regular teenager that didn't have any secrets and was just enjoying my teenage life. Going to parties, getting coffee before and after school. Going to the mall and window shopping because we don't have enough money to buy everything that we want. Hanging out with friends and storming McKinley highs halls singing crazy songs and not having a care in the world except for keeping our grades up.

Not pregnant by my gay best friends gay boyfriend. I'm such a screw up.

~...~…~….~~…..…..~…~…...…..….~Kurt POV (Heres the light canon. Some changes though._)_

It was a lot harder walking these halls than I thought it would be. Being back at McKinley was like being back home after being away for a long time. I really missed it here. I miss my friends. I even missed my teachers and how crazy coach Sylvester was.

But of course I didn't miss Karofsky.

Karofsky.

Thinking about his name reminded me why I was that Dalton. Why I had met Blaine in the first place. And I couldn't bring myself to feel regretful.

But I still missed McKinley.

Showing Blaine around these halls brought back so much nostalgia and I still couldn't help but picture myself walking down these hallways with Blaine at my side with us both attending the school. It would be perfect.

"And that was the Spanish classroom. And of course you know the choir room." I told Blaine pointing to my left and then to my right.

He was quiet. But he still seemed interested in what I was saying.

As we continued to proceed forward, Britney was pushing Artie towards us. My heart sped up as I saw my friends.

"Guys, hurry up and get in the auditorium. The shows about to start." Britney said with a huge smile.

"It's gonna be a full house y'all. You've gotta get in there to get a good seat." Artie said excitedly.

As much as I wanted to just run into the auditorium, I wanted to still show Blaine around. The tour was almost over.

"We'll be there in a minute. I'm just showing Blaine around." I couldn't contain my excitement. You could hear in my voice how excited I was to just be talking to Artie at all. I think that Blaine could tell.

"Thanks for coming and supporting us guys. It's really cool." Artie said, and then they were gone.

For a moment, I felt a little hole in my heart.

I was just staring at the door that they just went through kind of wishing them back.

I didn't notice that Blaine was looking at me until he said after a moment, "aww, you miss them."

I sighed. I did miss them. I do miss them.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

Blaine and I turned to see a big burly Karofsky in front of us.

I was a little surprised that I didn't instantly feel terrified. I actually felt quite confident.

"We're here for the benefit. Don't tell me you're going." I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

Maybe I felt safe with Blaine standing here.

Karofsky scoffed. "I wouldn't be caught dead. I was pumping iron in the gym and then I heard one of the guys say that you two were here and spreading your fairy dust all over the place."

I rolled my eyes. He hadn't changed a bit. He was still in denial. Of course, I didn't expect him to have come out or anything. But before I could say something, Blaine did.

"Would you just give it up? You can live whatever lie you want. But don't pretend that the three of us don't know what's **really** going on here."

It was interesting seeing Blaine confronting Karofsky in a non-professional way. He seemed to have as big of a mouth as I did. Immediately saying what's on his mind with no fear of what the consequences might be. I had a feeling that this might turn into a fight, and I put a hand on his shoulder to keep him calmed.

"You don't know squat, butt boy!" Karofsky said loudly. And in Blaine's face. Neither of us liked that. So much for calm.

Before I could turn to Blaine and tell him 'don't, he's not worth it', Blaine was already pushing Karofsky. Dave pushed him back, and Blaine grabbed the front of his shirt roughly. Before Blaine could push him sideways and into a locker, Karofsky had grabbed Blaine back, and shoved. Blaine made a fist and grabbed Karofsky a second time when Santana came up from behind us and pulled them apart.

I had never been that relieved to see Santana.

"Hey! Guys! Stop!" She shouted.

"Your real brave with your fists but you're a coward when it comes to the truth!" I spat at him.

"The truth about what?" Santana asked, her voice with heaps of confusion.

I could see in Karofsky's eyes that he panicked for a moment.

"It's none of your business J Lo!" he retorted!

Santana went into deep thought for a moment. "First of all, anything that you do became my business when you decided to talk that slushie up in my grill!" she shouted, very defensive.

Santana got slushied?

I wonder why Karofsky had slushied Santana in the first place. I assumed that it had something to do with the fact that she is not a cheerio anymore so her cool meter went down a few notches. But still.

Santana got slushied?

I looked to Blaine, who looked extremely angry and I had to grab his hand and squeeze for a moment hoping to calm him down.

"I think I can take a couple of queers and a lesbo." Karofsky said.

Yeah. Because he was one to call anyone a queer.

Santana chuckled. "Okay, here's what's going to go down. You have two choices. One, you stay here and I crack one of your nuts. Right or left, that's your choice. Or two, you walk away, and live to be a douche bag another day!"

Burn! God I missed Santana! Was it weird that all of a sudden, I found her bitchiness amazing?!

"Oh and also, I have razor blades hidden in my hair! Yup, tons! Just aaaaalllll up in there! mhhmm." She said as Karofsky walked away angrily.

As she turned back to us, I did a very bad job of hiding my smile. I wanted to just hug her!

"We could've handled that." Blaine said lazily. He probably wanted to give Karofsky a few decks in the face. I couldn't blame him.

"It was more fun doing it together." She said smiling.

Now I really smiled. The New Directions definitely stuck together…. Well, usually.

Unless they were trying to kill each other.

Which was actually kind of often.

As I was about to thank her, her phone buzzed, and she pulled it out of her bra. What is with girls and putting their phones in their bra's?

"Oh crap!" she said, reading a message.

She walked away quickly, and I sighed and looked at Blaine. He looked confused.

"New Directions drama." I answered simply.

Blaine just nodded, and grabbed my hand, and we proceeded to walk to the auditorium.

~...~…~….~~…..…..~…~…...…..….~Savannah's POV

After a bunch of convincing, Kurt and Blaine, had convinced me to go to the benefit. I was set to perform a duet with Quinn, but the night was going so terribly, that we decided to cut a few numbers. Sue had arranged for a bunch of hecklers to boo us on the stage during the entire concert. It was a nightmare.

"You are really horrible person." I heard Blaine state to Sandy Ryerson as he and Kurt walked out of the auditorium.

I should have taken my chance then when he was coming towards us. But I was a coward. He was already angry. This night was already a nightmare. I couldn't tell him now. It would just make everything worse.

…...

"You might not get the chance to do this again. Who knows when he's going to be back at McKinley. Savannah you need to tell him." Kurt told me quietly in the corner of our choir room after the benefit had ended, and people were chatting as they waited for Mr. Schue to dismiss us. Blaine was deep in conversation with some of the other new directions.

"I can't. I can't make this night any worse. I can't do it." I told him.

Kurt exhaled. "You're going to have to tell him soon. It's been over two months."

…

So much for a night of neglect. I was neglecting what I needed to be doing. My parents were doing the opposite of neglecting me by constantly checking up on me at home. Sue Sylvester neglected us as a glee club by hiding our funding. The only positive thing to come of this night, was that Sandy Ryerson was in love with the oldies song that Mercedes sang. So he offered to pay for our entire trip to nationals.

It was drug money, but we could pretend we didn't know that.

At least the New Directions as a whole were having some good luck. As for me, I have yet to find any luck to come.

How was I going to do this?

~...~…~….~~…..…..~…~…...…..….~

Authors note: This chapter was a royal pain in the rump to write. I found this episode kind of boring because it was very light on the Klaine. But, it is finally done.

_Please continue to review! They are candy!_


	7. Self acceptance

**_Authors Note: sorry everyone who has been waiting for this! i have an excuse though! really! i have been in a fetal position on the floor of my closet since the KLAINE BREAK UP! i have been a mess. bawling my eyes out and dying inside... i couldnt function at all in every day life, let alone write. but i'm back now!_**

**_first, after watching born this way countless times, I'm changing it to the next two weeks is self-acceptance weeks._**

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE PEOPLE WHO have REVIEWed faved and followed this story! I am soooooo thankful and appreciative, and believe me, if it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't still be writing at all. it means alot!_**

**_heaps of AU stuff here! AND backstory for my OC in this chapter._**

**_Lots of time has passed. She was 10 weeks in night of neglect, now about a month has passed. That makes her apprx: 14 weeks. Which is 3 1/2 months. She is showing, and still has not told anyone. (dont worry. She can only hide it for so long. Soon guys! I promise)_**

**_feel free to pm me if you have an idea of what you'd like to see. Or review. All comments are welcome!_**

**_…...~...~...~...~...~_**

**Chapter 7: Born this way**

**Savannah Pov**

Self-acceptance week.

Great. As I if I didn't already have enough to deal with. Usually I would be really excited about these next few weeks' lesson.

I'm not the most emotionally secure person. I mean, before I got pregnant, I was comfortable in my body, and I don't really have acne, or messy hair or anything. But I am very sensitive, and I talk too much. I annoy people sometimes, and I can be mean unintentionally when I'm in a bad mood and I take it out on other people.

One of my biggest insecurities, was totally called out by Santana in class today, when she was telling every member of the glee club what she thinks we would change about ourselves; she said that she was sure that I would get a boob job to cure my 'flat chested problem!'

I literally started crying, and Quinn put an encouraging hand on my shoulder. I don't know why in the world I cried. I had accepted that about myself, and whenever other girls mentioned it, I never got upset over it. So why did I cry…

"Your hormones are just all out of whack right now. It's normal." Quinn whispered to me.

I wiped my eyes, and then looked at Mr. Schue who was looking directly at me.

'Are you okay?' he mouthed inaudibly.

I nodded just a little and hopefully it was convincing. Because it was a lie. I am far from all right.

"Look," Santana was still talking, and I tried to push aside my emotions and focus on Glee club. "Maybe Rachel's fine with having an enormous beak. Maybe she needs it to crack hard seeds. All I'm saying is, if you look in the mirror and you don't like what you see, you should change it!"

Mr. Schue was not happy with what Santana was saying. He said that the thing that we most want to change about ourselves is the most interesting part of us.

Not for me.

Pregnant.

That doesn't make me interesting.

And neither does having no boobs.

This week was gonna be hard for me.

Everyone got up to disperse out of glee club, and I was the last to be leaving.

"Hey Savannah, can you hand back for a sec?" Mr. Schue asked, leaning on the piano.

Great...

Thanks to Quinn, he knows about my... situation.

"Sure." I shrugged, and walked to stand in front of him.

"Are you doing alright?" He asked, putting an encouraging hand on my shoulder.

"I'm ok." I answered emotionlessly. He knows it's a lie.

"Look, Savannah, I don't want to pry, or be insensitive or anything, but I care about all of you kids. You know that right?"

I nodded.

"Well, I was wondering if you had told your parent's yet." He said with very big and trusting eyes.

I just looked at the piano, and shook my head. "No." I mumbled.

He took a breath. "Ok, I know that it's not my business, but... you are starting to show. How long has it been?"

I reached to wipe the tear that formed in my eye as it threatened to fall down my cheek.

"Hey, Savannah, don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not your fault. It's just... It's been more than three months now, and.. It's getting harder and harder to hide it, and I haven't even told Blaine yet, and-"

"Blaine? Who's Blaine?" Mr. Schue chimed in.

Oh that's right, he thinks Puck did this.

I wanted to chuckle.

"Oh. Uhm, Blaine Anderson. He's in the Warblers with Kurt. The lead soloist. You shook hands with him at Sectionals."

Mr. Schue looked like he'd just seen a space monkey or something.

"Wait, isn't he gay?"

"Yeah." I answered in a breath. This does sound kind of ridiculous talking about it aloud.

It was quiet for a minute.

"Savannah, if it's been that long, I really think it's time to tell someone. Would you be willing to talk to Ms. Pillsbury? Maybe she can help you tell your parents." He asked with a questioning tone.

I just clutched my binder close and over my…... stomach bump.

I sighed. I know that he is right. I already have no clothes that fit, and I have to wait for my hundred dollar clothing allowance from my dad that I only get 4 times a year for new clothes because my jeans won't button, and my shirts are all too tight. I really do need to tell my parents.

And Blaine.

But that's not what I told Mr. Schue.

"I can't."

~...~…~….~~…..…..~…~…...…..….~

It was Tuesday afternoon and I should be home cleaning up my room before my mom chews me a new one, but I was more interested in avoiding home right now, and distracting myself. Glee club this week was forcing me to think about one of my biggest problems right now.

Being pregnant.

And I'd rather not think about that. I'd much rather focus on my biology homework, (which I actually am really bad at.) but hey, all the more reason to study right?

Yay for avoidance!

I was sitting in the Lima bean, book open, and irritated that none of the information made any sense, waiting for Kurt. I finished my Biology assignment, though 75% of the answers are probably wrong. But I had been rereading the chapter over and over again when I heard him.

"She's getting a nose job!?" Kurt yelled into the phone as he made his way over to my table!

Word traveled fast.

Well, maybe not. Kurt and Finn do live together.

As I snickered, Kurt spotted me, and came to sit down.

Covering the microphone of his cell phone, Kurt turned to me and whispered, "Oh my god! Mr. Schue should make Finn wear a bright sign on his back at all times that says, 'Caution! Steer clear when in motion.'" I hit the table with my fists I was laughing so hard!

"That wasn't even a joke! His dancing is HAZARDOUS!" Kurt whisper shouted.

"_I heard that!" _Finn yelled from the device.

I snickered! Finn was a terrible dancer, but I would never make fun of him for it. Not to his face. I can't dance either. Unless there is very VERY specific choreography!

I blame Mr. Schue. Rachel wouldn't have gotten hurt if we didn't have booty camp. And believe me, booty camp all this week had not been anything to look forward to. My barf reflex still had not gone away, and I can't handle all of this jumping around. It's definitely not helping me.

Kurt sighed as he wrapped up his phone conversation with his brother, and after saying goodbye, he hung up. "Poor Rachel. As if her nose isn't already enormous as it is."

I choked a bit on my biscotti with another laugh.

I probably shouldn't have laughed. She was willing to get a nose job because she wanted to be prettier.

"So, how was Glee?"

I just shrugged. "It was fine. Santana being her usual bitchy self. She made me cry, but it wasn't really me crying. Quinn just said that it was my hormones going all wacky. Either way, I ditched booty camp. Mr. Schue is gonna be on my ass about it tomorrow, but I had to duck out early today because I had an essay to research for in the library, and I didn't feel like going home."

"You sure it wasn't because you just didn't feel like dancing?" Kurt pointed.

I rolled my eyes and sipped my coffee, and then when I looked back to Kurt, he was biting his lip. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kurt just sighed, and then came the inevitable, and I knew it was coming. "So…"

"Don't Kurt." I said quickly and grabbed my coffee. As I was ready to take another long sip though, he lowered my cup and took it.

"What is this!?" I said raising my arms in protest.

"Look, I know I said I wouldn't be on your case about it like everyone else, but I feel like a rotten friend by staying silent. I'm not helping you by saying nothing!" He said.

He's right, and I know he is right. Everyone is right, which they have made VERY CLEAR OVER THE LAST MONTH.

"Ok fine! But can I have my coffee back please!" I said reaching for the cup.

"Actually, I was online last night and I read that you shouldn't have coffee or caffeine when you're pregnant, so, I'll be keeping this."

I scoffed. "Oh my god! Are you freaking serious Kurt?"

"Dead serious. Sorry. I'm looking out for my boyfriend's kid, and he can't do it himself since you refuse to tell him. "

Great. Now Kurt is being as frustrating as everyone else.

And no coffee anymore!?

This BLOWS!

"Back on subject. You have to tell your parents. I can't keep NOT bugging you about it! It's time. It has been what? 3 months now!"

I sighed dramatically loud. "3 and a half. And I know! Geez Kurt! I know! All anyone ever does anymore is tell me that. _You need to tell your parents! You need to tell Blaine! You need to go to the doctor! You need to stop skipping meals. You need to stop avoiding the questions! _I freaking know!"

My god, what is wrong with me. This is my best friend that I am lashing out at. I know that he is only trying to help me, and I know that he cares. I even know that his dad is giving him tons of crap about him not being on my case about 'my situation' like all of my other friends are doing. I shouldn't be yelling at him.

A look of understanding stayed on his face, but I knew that I crossed a line. "You don't need to yell at me Savannah! I'm just tired of lying about this. Not only am I lying to my boyfriend-"

"I'm sorry." I cut him off, and he knew that I meant the apology, because he put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm just really…. I've been really-"

"Mood swingy?!" he interrupted me, and then he smiled. "I told you, I've been reading."

I rolled my eyes. Ever since his dad got him those sex pamphlets, he's been a freaking information station.

"Thank you Einstein."

He smiled in response, and swigged _my _drink again. "This is a good coffee by the way."

"I KNOW!" I said pointedly to him.

I am not gonna last with this 'not being able to drink coffee' thing. Coffee was my vice. Seriously! I needed coffee for my sanity.

"What kind is this?" He asked.

"It's a Java chip Macchiato."

He just nodded and downed the rest.

"So. Back to what I was saying. My dad wants me to tell you that you really need to tell your parents, not only because enough time has passed, but because he is tired of lying about it too. You know they've been watching football a few nights a week together for the past month and a half? He said that they might surprise you."

Of course his dad said that. Since I've been continuously declining Kurt's invites to come over, his dad still hasn't succeeded in getting me to his house at the same time that my dad is there, so that he could meddle a little and try to encourage me to tell him. Burt Hummel was like, the nicest man ever. And the best dad anyone could ask for, aside from my own dad. I felt really bad for saying no every time Kurt invited me over after school.

It was nice being able to stay home with the stomach flu last monthbecause it kept people from being able to bug the crap out of me in person. My text message inbox blew up like crazy all week though, but those are easier to ignore.

Except for Mercedes' texts. She is incorrigible! She'll text and text until I block her temporarily, and then she'll start tweeting me constantly until I answer her, knowing that I get the tweets where my name is mentioned sent straight to my phone.

"I know….. I mean-" I sighed and tried to compile the right words. "I don't think they'd kick me out or anything." I said thinking immediately of Quinn. "But... I don't know. I just know that they are going to be soooo disappointed in me, and I don't think I can handle my parents looking at me like a disgrace." I said, my voice getting smaller as the sentence dragged on.

Kurt put a hand on my shoulder. "Savannah, you're not a disgrace."

I couldn't believe that. If I wasn't a disgrace, I wouldn't feel this way. "Yes I am." I told him. "If I hadn't stupidly had sex with Blaine, none of this would've ever happened."

Kurt sighed, and as he was about to, no doubt drop me a few words of encouragement, we heard,

"What's going on guys?"

Blaine. I hadn't seen him since the benefit, and even then, I didn't talk to him. I stayed hidden. I even resorted to hiding behind the piano to avoid having him see me. He asked about me. And freaking Mercedes almost gave me away. But my pleading eyes at the time had begged her not to, so thankfully, she didn't blow my cover. But after Blaine left the choir room, she was angry that I made her lie for me.

He kissed Kurt a hello, and I turned away feeling like I shouldn't be watching. It was too cute. It was too intimate.

Kurt and I had a sleepover a few nights ago with Mercades and Rachel, and he told us about how he and Blaine are well on their way to taking things to the next level, and how they make out now with their shirts off.

Lucky for Kurt, if he makes it all the way with Blaine, he won't have consequences.

I grabbed my coat from behind me and picked up my backpack turning to leave. I couldn't face Blaine yet. I haven't figured out how to tell him yet. I'll call Kurt later.

"Hey Savannah." Blaine said leaning in to give me a full on hug. I hugged back but I broke our embrace quicker than he was going to, because 1, I didn't want to make Kurt feel weird, and two, he smelled like a mixture of cologne and coffee, and it smelled really nice, but still somehow made me feel sick.

Besides, he should just kiss Kurt again. I shouldn't even be here, and seeing Kurt and Blaine together was like gravity.

I can't be a third wheel.

They should be able to cuddle in peace without me.

And just as I thought it, Blaine sat down and scooted his chair as close to Kurt as possible.

"Wait, are you leaving?" he asked me as I pulled on my jacket. It was drizzling, so for once I actually needed it instead of just needing it to cover the recently clearly defined excess stomach that stuck out between my ribcage, and waistline.

God it really is becoming very noticeable.

I hope Blaine doesn't catch it before I can get this stupid jacket on!

"Yeah, I need to go to the library."

"Really?" Kurt said louder than necessary. "You told me you just came from the library." There was sooo much accusation in his voice, and if I was still sitting down, I would've kicked him under the table.

"We're just meeting Tina, Mercedes and Santana in a few minutes. You should take a break and join us."

I half smiled at him. He is such a sweet guy. We said we'd be friends and needed to hang out more, the three of us after we talked after the party. And I was really looking forward to it. I love Kurt, and Blaine is awesome. But, avoiding him is necessary right now.

_I can't. I'm pregnant Blaine. I have to go home and avoid telling you for the rest of my life._

At least that's what I wanted to say. I can't be around him. Being in his presence alone makes me feel guilty for lying to him. He's so nice, and he's so cute and stable, and I don't want to change his life forever like I knew that this baby would do. And I REFUSE to come in between Blaine and Kurt, especially when things are heating up in their adorable relationship.

Telling him would just make things into a bigger mess.

I wanted to cry.

"I have to go back. I was crazy to think I could get any studying done in here. It's too loud." I said shyly, avoiding eye contact with Blaine.

"Why don't you just go home?" Blaine suggested, sipping his drink.

_Because my parents aren't working until 7 tonight, and I have to avoid home until they're gone._

But I couldn't say that either. It would only lead him to ask me why I'm avoiding my parents.

"Yeah, I bet your parents would LOVE to hear from you. You know, since you never go home anymore." Kurt piped up again.

And again, I wanted to kick him. _Shut up Kurt!_

"My little brothers got friends over. House full of 8 years olds? Not gonna be possible to study in there." I said, the lie just rolling off of my tongue. I was surprised by how quick on my feet I was getting with my answers. I guess I was getting used to all of the excuses….. That's so not a good thing….. I hate lying. It makes me feel terrible.

Blaine looked a little bummed. As if he actually wanted to hang out with me. I'm a bad friend.

"I'll see you guys later. Tell everyone I said hey." I said and started walking out of the coffee shop before they could find some way to reel me back in. I'm sure someone said my name but I couldn't look back. I had to get out of here, as the tears were so close to slipping out of my eyes.

~...~…~….~~…..…..~…~…...…..….~**Kurt's pov**

"We miss you so much!" Tina said sadly.

I knew this. I really missed them. I do miss them. Way more than I will let them know at the moment while Blaine is sitting here.

"Isn't there any way that you could come back to McKinley?" Mercy asked.

I was about to answer her, when Blaine beat me to the punch.

"I told him I'd be all for it if it wasn't for Karofsky."

I rolled my eyes and looked into my lap. My protective Blainey boo.

"Wait. What did you just say?"

I was surprised that it was Santana talking, who was pretty zoned out and quiet ever since the girls arrived.

"Well Kurt needs to be safe-"Blaine answered her.

I was getting embarrassed, and I sooo did not want to talk about this. "Ok can we pleeeease change the subject?"

Of course not, I thought as Blaine turned to me and kept talking. "I'm just saying that it's not an option for you to go back there while he is still there Kurt. I don't want anything to happen to you." He squeezed my thigh under the table, and I put my hand above his.

I know that he is right. And that's what sucks the most. I feel terrible knowing that if Karofsky wasn't there, I would go back to McKinley in a heartbeat. Even though that meant leaving Blaine behind. I felt like Blaine and I were falling for each other. I mean I was falling hard. But I would still make time to see him as much as possible outside of school. I mean, we only really saw each other at lunchtime during school anyway. I'm a junior, and he is a sophomore, so we don't have any classes together. And then we saw each other at warbler practice, so we weren't like, joined at the hip or anything when we did see each other. I would still devote my weekends to him, and I would meet up with him wherever he wanted after school whenever he wanted to. I would only be missing out of all of the other aspects of Dalton. Like the gorgeous campus, the terrible and mortifying blazers, that did absolutely nothing for my figure, or Blaine's for that matter, and the no bullying policy.

Sure, the no bullying was a HUGE gain! But I missed my friends. I missed my individuality and most of all, I missed being in the New Directions.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Santana stood up. "I've got to gay. GO! Go, I've got to go."

I gave her a telling look, and I could see that Blaine was smiling widely at her. Oh Santana.

"I really like her!" Blaine exclaimed.

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Mmhmm."

You can't hate Santana. Despite how much of a bitch she is, she is a sweetheart, and a softie underneath it all, and we all know it. But Blaine likes everybody.

"I like you more though." Blaine said leaning his head on my shoulder.

My head automatically fell onto his head and I clasped my hand in his and sighed. As much as I miss McKinley, I know that Dalton is where Blaine is, and Blaine is enough for me. I could never complain. I really like him. He is amazing.

"My god! You guys are like candy! Stop it! You're gonna give me cavities." Tina said covering her eyes.

I just smiled.

"She's right; you guys are such a cute couple. What took you so long Blaine!?" Mercedes mentioned very matter of factly.

Blaine moved his head to look at me. "I was blind, and an idiot. Better late than never though right?"

Absolutely, I wanted to say, but I just kissed his cheek in response.

~...~…~….~~…..…..~…~…...…..….~**Savannah Pov**

The next day, I was so thankful when the bell rang.

The glee club assignment for the next two weeks; Mr. Schue said was to pick a song to sing to the class about excepting ourselves, which I had to Google to find the perfect one to do, and then were going to be doing Gaga's 'born this way' which everyone is SUPER psyched about. Too bad Kurt isn't in the New Directions anymore. He would go NUTS! And he'd be soooo excited to do Lady gaga. I saw their performance on YouTube of Bad Romance last year, and it was awesome!

Another part of our assignment is to pick a phrase or a word that describes something that we can't change about ourselves that we aren't comfortable with, but we can't change it because we were born that way.

I had a few choices for what I could put on a shirt. But then again, I don't know exactly what I can put on my t-shirt. I could put 'flat chested' like Santana said, but I didn't have NO boobs. I just have small boobs. Like, b cup small. But regardless, I'd rather not have 'small boobs' written on a t-shirt for a performance for Mr. Schue. That'd be really awkward.

I could put Imperfect. Or flawed.

Or pregnant.

Except, I can change being pregnant. I could get an…..

An abortion.

But I would never do that. Its murder. I could never live with that on my conscience. I would be a murderer. So I can't change being pregnant…. But I don't think that I want that on my shirt either…

Sigh. This week was gonna last forever!

I came home early today, knowing that my mom was already at work. I walked in to the living room and saw a blonde head and a brunette head laying way too close to the TV. Justin's friend Noah was over again.

"Justin! What is Noah doing here?"

"Were playing Super Mario brothers."

"Have you done your homework? And you'd better not be on my file!" I scolded.

Justin rolled his eyes and he paused the game. "Were not! Were on mine, and I'm almost done with my homework!"

I rolled my eyes this time and walked in front of the boys. "Noah! Does your dad know you're over here!?"

"No. He's watching the game. He never notices where I am." Noah said softly.

"Noah," I sighed. "I know you haven't done your homework either, so go home, and do it! And Justin, get your butt in the kitchen and do your homework before dad…" but I trailed off. "Where is dad?!"

Justin un-paused the game, and the boys kept playing. "He went next door to Noah's house. He's watching the game. He told me to do my homework, but he's not even here. And what he doesn't know won't hurt him! You're not gonna tell are you sissy?"

I sighed and shook my head. I didn't answer. I just went upstairs to my room. My dad would bust them when he came back. Not my problem.

"Thank you sister! The best sister in the whole world!" Justin yelled as I started walking upstairs.

"Your sister is waaaaaaay cooler than mine. My sisters suck. Parker stinks and is stupid, and Hunter is just mean!" I heard Noah say.

That is very true. He has a little brother too. And he is just as bad. They were like, the epitome of bad kids! All 4 of them. And his mom was pregnant with her 5th child, and I would never understand! They pretty much can't stand their kids, and yet they keep having more.

Out of all of my brothers irritating friends though, I suppose Noah was the least irritating. And he provided healthy competition in Mario Brothers.

~...~…~….~~…..…..~…~…...…..….~

My homework today was a breeze since I had already spent so much time on my work yesterday, so I just decided to study a little more for my bio exam on Thursday when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said.

"Savannah, why didn't you make your brother get off of the game and do his homework? He's down there playing!" My dad said with his voice raised a bit.

"He's not my kid. Where were you? It's not my job to make sure he's doing his homework."

Wow. Where did that come from?! I didn't often mouth off to my dad. It never ended well for me. Calm down savannah, this is how you end up grounded.

"Uhm actually yes, it is your job. When we moved here, we agreed to up your allowance every week if you agreed to keep an eye on him on Tuesday and Thursday evenings until 7:00 when dinner is ready. And I do not like your attitude Savannah."

I didn't answer. I only looked into my lap and shrugged my shoulders defiantly….. Way to dig a deeper hole for yourself Savannah.

"And Noah! You can't just let him bring friends over. You know, he hadn't done his homework either his dad was very angry that he was over here!" My dad shouted.

"Oh my god! Like his dad gives a crap! His dad didn't even know that he was over here! He never knows where his kids are! He sits on the couch next door and watches t.v. He lets his kids run completely rampant. Noah is better off over here! He'd be more likely to get his homework done over here too considering how loud it is over there. Sometimes I can't even get my work done! God!"

My ranting had reached overboard as soon as it started. My dad pinched the bridge of his nose. Crap.

I'm in trouble now.

"First of all, don't let me hear you say oh my god again. Because you know that is not okay."

I rolled my eyes... yeah yeah yeah, the damn commandments...

"Second of all, you better have a good reason as to why you have your voice raised to me, because I have no problem grounding you."

I sighed and closed my book. He had a point. I was just really not in the mood right now to be battling my stubborn little brother about homework. "Ok. I'm sorry."

My dad pulled a chair out and sat next to my bed. Oh no. now he's gonna talk to me. I can't talk to him. I want to punch myself everytime I had to talk to him lately because every time I open my mouth, all that came out was another lie.

"I am sorry dad. I just, I don't have time to be arguing with him about homework. I have a biology test tomorrow and I'm not ready for it. So I need to study. Plus, glee club has a really big assignment for the next two weeks, and I'm just a little stressed out."

"Well according to your progress report we got in the mail today," he paused, pulling it out from his pocket, (and I. Am. Screwed), "Studying would be a great idea."

I bit my lip knowing that I was gonna be in trouble.

"Do you want to explain this?" he continued.

I looked at the paper and saw four a's, two b's, and a very out of place D+.

"I'm no good at biology?" I said, but it came out as a question. My mom is going to freak out.

"You know your mom is going to be very disappointed in these grades. She doesn't tolerate less than your best."

I know that. "I did do my best. I just suck at biology! It doesn't make any sense."

My dad sighed this time. "Then maybe instead of show choir, you should be going to tutoring after school. You can't let your grades slip. It's not acceptable."

I have heard this speech many times.

After promising to work harder, and spend less time out with friends, my dad left me to study in peace upon agreement that I wouldn't quit glee, but I would have to if I didn't bring my grade up by the next progress report. Thank god! It was actually a good thing my dad told me to spend less time with my friends though. Now I wouldn't be lying when I said I couldn't hang out. Besides, once my mom got home from work and saw my D, she'd ground me anyway. Even if my dad is on my side, and tries to reason with her.

I decided to start on my search for a song to sing in glee club after I finished with my homework, and I had a few choices. I was debating over Natasha Bedingfield's 'unwritten' and 'who says' by Selena Gomez. I loved both songs like crazy and I knew that I could hit the notes in both songs, but I was torn.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a buzz beside me.

**_Mr. Schue is not cool with you ditching again. Where are you? –Mercedes_**

I sighed. I could just ignore her like I've been trying to do all week, but that'd make me a jerk.

_Studying for bio. Mom saw my report card. If I don't bring my grade up, I can't stay in glee. - Savvy_

I knew that she would understand now, and not push it.

**_K, I'll tell Mr. Schue. Did u tell her yet? –Mercedes_**

_Don't know what you're talking about -Savvy_

**_Yes the hell you do know what i'm talking about. Tell her! –Mercedes_**

_No! She's already angry as it is! I'm not gonna make it worse! -Savvy_

**_Exactly! She's already angry! So kill two birds with one stone and tell her. Then it'll blow over faster.-Mercedes_**

That's probably true. Maybe I should just tell my mom when she's already angry. Maybe I should've told Blaine at the night of neglect concert like Kurt said. Because how could that night have gotten any worse.

But I can't. I can't tell either of them. I don't know how.

_I can't- Savvy_

~...~…~….~~…..…..~…~…...…..….~

When was this puking going to let up! This is making me nuts. I washed my mouth out and sighed looking into the mirror. I lifted my shirt and started twisting my stomach back and forth. I am a teenager! I shouldn't have gained this much weight yet. Should I? My stomach stuck out like 6 inches.

I was brought out of my chub pinching charade when someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Savannah?"

Crap! Its dad. I'm still in pajamas, and my spaghetti strap t-shirt is very defined around my stomach, and I know that my dad would notice.

How could he not?

I'm so busted! I'm so busted, I'm so busted!

"It sounds like- Savannah did you just throw up?"

I couldn't answer him. My voice would've broken and he couldn't know that I wasn't ok.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" He said through the door again.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said as stable as I could muster. But I knew that it was not at all convincing. My dad walked inside, and I turned my backside to him as quickly as I could. I couldn't let him see my stomach.

"Are you still sick sweetie?" He asked feeling my forehead from behind me.

I felt so ashamed.

Why did I have to be pregnant?

Why did I have to be such an idiot, and have had sex?

Why couldn't I have the guts to tell my dad?

Maybe Burt was right?

Maybe he would understand.

My dad would.

But my mom….. She wouldn't.

She would go ballistic.

She would kill me.

And telling my dad would mean telling my mom, and I did not have the courage to do that.

Only a few seconds had passed, and I had to think on my feet before my dad gets more suspicious than he probably already is.

I grabbed a towel from off of the rack, and I held it in front of me to cover my stomach.

"I'm fine dad. I just, I'm gonna take a shower. I'll be down for breakfast in like 10 minutes." I said turning on the water so that my dad would leave and hopefully not say anymore.

I couldn't do this right now. I just couldn't.

~...~…~….~~…..…..~…~…...…..….~

Thursday already….. And I don't think I am going to be able to perform my song this week. Yesterday, Rachel and Quinn did a gorgeous mash up of 'UnPretty', no doubt for Rachel's half, and 'I feel pretty' for Quinn's. It was a really pretty song, and they sounded amazing together. But because they did a mash up, I don't want mine to be a mash up too. I was going to try and mash 'Unwritten' and 'who says', but since Tina actually ended up singing 'who says' today after Rachel said that she was thinking about getting a nose job, and nailed it, I guess I'll go with 'unwritten'.

Finn sang 'I've got to be me' which is one of my favorite songs ever, and Mike danced, and it was awesome. I won't be getting to my song until sometime next week because Friday, well, tomorrow, Mercedes is gonna do 'Superwoman' by Alicia keys, and Artie, Santana and Brittany are all singing Kesha's 'we are who we are' together. I had a feeling that was going to be really awesome!

So Sam, Puck, Lauren, and I would all be performing next week. At least I wouldn't be the only girl. It took Finn talking after it got really quiet for me to come back to earth.

"Rachel, please don't do this. You're beautiful!" Finn is such a sweet guy. And it's very true. Rachel is really pretty. And again Finn was such a sweet guy. Everyone knew that he totally wasn't over her. Even though he was with Quinn, who did not at all look too pleased with him calling her beautiful, by the way he was so obviously not over Rachel. I don't know why he was with either of them. They are both incredibly selfish. But, they are also extremely gorgeous.

And Finn is a guy.

~...~…~….~~…..…..~…~…...…..….~

**Blaine Pov**

_Won't be at school this morning. Going to a meeting with dad and the Karofsky's and principal Figgins at McKinley. I'll see you at lunch. xoxo –Kurt_

A meeting at McKinley? That's weird.

**_Mckinley? Why? Whats going on? –Blaine_**

I knew what was going on. Not exactly every detail, but I knew what was going on. Kurt has been pretty miserable lately. He won't show it, and he won't talk about it, but I can see it. He misses his friends. He misses the New Directions, and he misses getting solos.

At the benefit, the look of longing on his face for being with his friends again, wasn't hard to see. He clearly missed them like crazy.

I knew all of this for a fact.

He cares about me, and of course I care about him, but I do want him to go.

If going back is what is going to make him happy, how can I not want him to go back?

But then, I was going to miss him too.

No matter what, one of us would be unhappy in some way or another. I'd rather it be me. But like I said last week, I'm all for him going back if it wasn't for Karofsky. Kurt isn't safe there with him. No one knows what he is capable of, and Kurt is so…small. And it's not even that he's small. It's just that Karofsky….. is huge.

I was completely ready to fight him though in that hallway a month ago. I have a temper, and boxing makes me unafraid of bullies like him.

_He's trying to reach out to me and my dad and apologize. Telling me it's safe to come back to McKinley. We have to talk after the meeting. I'll tell you all about it. –Kurt_

**k. you'll give me all the deets right? –Blaine**

I smiled at Kurts quick response.

_Of course. 3 Talk to you soon. :) - Kurt_

I was going to be antsy and nervous and stressed for the hours before lunch today.

What if he goes back? What if he doesn't? Will it change us?

**A/note: hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the first part of born this way. To all of the klainers and blaine fans out there, I KNOW it's not very Blaine centric yet, but don't worry, it will be soon. Soon there'll be so much Blaine, you'll get sick of him.**

**Also, I know we all love Klaine! and I know I could be a little more klainey. I just don't know. I'm better at writing original stuff than Klaine. I love READING klaine ff's myself, so I don't want to accidentally take someone elses Klaine scene or something. But I am going to try and be Klainey, and get over my insecurities!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who is sticking with this story with me. I hope it is pleasing people!**

**Love you guys! I hope you can take a second to review! : )**


	8. Bedroom Rules

**Authors note!**

**Hi everyone! First off, I want to say a huuuuuge thank you so freaking much to Cherry2 for her review! So, that being said, here is the next chapter for you all. Remember, this story is rated M, and it is rated M FOR. A. REASON. I've decided that I need more klaineyness, and so, yeah, Rated M for sexyness! And also, thanks a heap to CharleyGurl for agreeing to read and review every chapter, I really appreciate her so much! Enjoy. This is one of my favorite chapters so far. Love me my Klaine!**

~...~…~….~~…..…..~…~…...…..….~**Chapter 8, Bedroom rendevous!**

**Kurt's Pov**

"You know you talk a good game but all I'm hearing is talk. And talk isn't going to keep Kurt safe." My dad said, immediately angry.

"But the anti-bullying club that David started will. The fact is, since the club began enforcing the no bullying rule, we haven't had one incident." Principal Figgins defended.

But my dad was a fighter. "Yeah and If I took all the water out of the ocean it wouldn't be wet anymore."

I wanted to laugh at how Figgins and the Karofsky's didn't seem to get the joke. I did, but I didn't laugh. I was busy looking for Karofsky's angle here...

It has to be some kind of trick.

My dad sighed loudly. "The bullying stopped because your top offender stopped."

"Mr. Hummel. May I call you Burt?" Paul Karofsky asked.

"Of course."

He continued. "Remember how understanding I was about this when it all began? I didn't come to Dave's defense. I believed your son. That's because the David I was seeing was not the young man I knew."

I found it kind of hard to think about David as a good citizen as his dad started saying it. All I could see was him shoving me into lockers, and calling me homo, and fag, princess, and queer, and stealing my first kiss, traumatizing me for weeks because of it.

"I still don't know what was going through his head when all of this bullying started, but I'm telling you now that the David I'm seeing now is my son back again. This is real."

I wanted to believe that. I did, but something just didn't add up. It really hadn't been that long since he hate kissed me, and it has only been a freaking few weeks since he almost fought with Blaine in this schools hallway.

Was this some kind of a game?

"Do you have any idea how much stress this has caused my family? My son having to leave his friends?"

I was staring Dave down. I mean, not to try and scare him or anything because lord knows that I couldn't scare anyone, especially not Dave Karofsky, but I was trying to read his face. Find his ulterior motive.

"My wife and I spending money, WE DON'T HAVE on private school for him, because of your son!" Dad continued.

Thank god for dad. He was a much better talker than I, and I was grateful for him. Though I need to usher him to calm down because he is getting too angry, and it's not good for him to get all worked up.

"Burt, were you always so accepting of homosexuals?" Mr. Karofsky asked gesturing towards me, but I only started half paying attention. Not because I didn't want to hear what he was saying, but because my head was swimming with all of this information. If this is real, then I'd be able to come back to Mckinley. I couldn't physically show that on my face right now, but my insides were swimming with happiness that I couldn't let out yet until I know for sure I can come back. But this so far, seems like a ploy for something that I don't understand yet. But I will find out.

I was snapped out of my reverie when my dad shouted again. "Because he said he's gonna kill my son!"

Karofsky finally opened his mouth. "I never actually meant that though. It's just a figure of speech-"

"How's he supposed to know that!?" My dad yelled.

I put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

When Mr. Schue addressed Dave he addressed me and started apologizing. Saying that he didn't mean anything he said to me. And he's ashamed of them and all that.

"What do you think Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked me.

I was glad to finally get to say something even though I've stayed quiet this whole time by choice.

"I believe that he realizes that what he did was wrong." I said quietly.

"You're only saying that because you want to be back in this school so bad."

Ok maybe my dad was right. I do want to back here. I really want to believe that Dave's confession is real, but I need to talk to him first.

"Can you let Dave and I speak for a moment alone?"

Everyone looked skeptical to grant my request.

"You can wait right outside in the hall."

Thankfully they obliged me, because I had to know what was running through Karofsky's head. But I can't talk to him freely without having everyone else leave the room first, otherwise, me talking, would out him.

When they were gone, my confidence came flooding through me. Now I had something that I could hold against him. It was my game now.

"What's your angle here?!" I asked.

David looked around with his eyes before speaking. "I'm just trying to make things right."

Oh god I wish he wouldn't beat around the bush. "David I KNOW! Remember? And I haven't told anyone!" I reminded him.

"Why?" he asked, and that surprised me. "It would've made your life a whole lot easier."

He has an amazing point. I wouldn't have needed to transfer schools at all if I had just told everyone that he kissed me. He would've probably transferred himself.

But I never would've done that. It's not who I am

"I don't believe in denying who you are, but I don't believe in outing either."

He seemed to take that in, and I swear he looked thankful.

"But still you owe me! The truth." I said sternly. "What's going on here?"

…

**Burt Pov**

They seemed to be on the same page with whatever the hell it was they were talking about. Kurt even smiled for a moment, and Jesus Goddamnit! I wanted to know what the hell they were talking about.

"Hey Finn, you any good at reading lips?" I asked him.

"Nah. Sorry Pop." Finn told me with his hands is his pockets. Damn!

When Kurt looked up and smiled at me, I knew then that Kurt was coming back to this sham of a school. I sighed.

"Just keep an eye on your brother." I told Finn.

Finn nodded behind me and spoke. "Already one step ahead of you."

~...~…~….~~…..…..~…~…...…..….~

"Kurt. Before we transfer you back, you need to be completely sure that this is what you want to do. This is a really big deal son."

I was being completely serious and wanted him to take me completely seriously. But with the way that he was just eagerly nodding his head with the huge doofy smile on his face I couldn't tell. He was so excited and ecstatic about going back to McKinley. I wondered if he even realized what he was leaving behind in order to go back.

He has a boyfriend now.

Of course, said boyfriend is gonna become a father to his best friends baby, whether he knows it yet or not, but still. Being around the two of them? It was clear as day to see that they loved each other. You don't need to be a rocket scientist to figure that out. But he seemed so okay with leaving, I was a little skeptical about letting him go back. He might regret this later.

"I want you to be sure that you're sure Kurt. Have you talked to Blaine?"

And just like that. At the mention of Blaine, the smile was wiped completely from his face, and I knew then, that he was calling Blaine right now.

See? I know my son.

~...~…~….~~…..…..~…~…...…..….~**Blaine Pov**

**_"S_**_o. You're going back?"_

_"Yeah I am. Can we meet at the Lima bean? I think we should talk."_

And before I knew it, I was off the phone, and making the drive out to Lima to see Kurt. I know that him going back to McKinley is a good thing. Really I do, and I am happy for him. But I am still really hurting for it. Kurt made being at school the absolute best part of my day. The best part. When he's gone, it's gonna feel like part of me is missing too. I've gotten so used to Kurt being a part of the halls of Dalton. And leaving with him for coffee after school. And our stolen kisses in the halls. And during rehearsals, and in the car, and on his porch, and in his room.

And walking hand in hand all through the campus. I'd miss hearing him blabber on and on about things that no one but me and other gay boys would only understand.

I didn't want him to go, but I know that he isn't as happy at Dalton with me as he would be at McKinley with all of his friends. As much as I wish that he could stay at Dalton, I would much rather him be happy.

…..

"I'm really going to miss you." I told Kurt as I held his hand on the tabletop. I didn't even care who saw at this point. After all, we weren't going to be able to cuddle, kiss or anything anymore because there would be no safe halls of Dalton to do it in. So I need to make the best of every moment that I get with him.

"Kurt. Will you promise me that you'll stay safe?"

He just smiled at me and squeezed my hand reassuringly. "I promise. But i'm not going to miss you. Because I still want to see you all the time. After school every day and on weekends, and all the time! You can't get rid of me that easily."

I couldn't not smile. I don't know what I was worrying so much about. It wouldn't really be much different. I knew that it wouldn't the first time I told him that I was okay with him transferring back. We didn't have any classes together at Dalton anyway, so it shouldn't be that big of a deal for him to go back. I just want him to stay safe. I know how sarcastic he is and I don't trust Karofsky.

Not even a little bit.

"So we're gonna be okay? You're not gonna forget about me?"

"I could never forget you Blaine Anderson."

And right as he said it, I believed him. We were gonna be okay.

I loved him, and I already knew it. But I can't say it yet. It might be too soon. And I don't want to say it unless i'm sure that he won't freak out. I can't mess this up. Because Kurt Hummel, is perfect.

~...~…~….~~…..…..~…~…...…..….~

"God you're amazing!"

Kissing Kurt was like making out with a god. How in the hell he ever thought that he isn't sexy is beyond me. He is so much more than sexy. We were only sitting on the foot of his bed kissing, almost at make out point when I stupidly stopped.

"Kurt" I panted, upset at the loss of heat on my lips.

I immediately smacked myself for stopping kissing him for even one second, "isn't your dad downstairs?"

Kurt pulled away and bit his bottom lip a bit.

"Yeah." He said. He got up off of the bed and walked to his bedroom door and shut it quietly not making it click.

He hopped back to the bed. "Now where were we?" and he resumed kissing me. My breathing hitched as his lips parted and my hand flew to his waist. I pulled him down onto the bed leaning over him in the process.

Our tongues were starting to swirl now, and this was getting to be a bit more new for us. We hadn't really made out like this much. Only for a few seconds where we cupped each others faces, but this was different today. I thought to my hand on his waist, and my thoughts started to get away from me.

It probably isn't a good idea to let my thoughts get away from me. Kurt is inexperienced. I should probably take my hand off of his waist.

But just as I was about to do that, Kurt's hand went up to caress my lower back.

This is the hottest kissing we have ever done.

Both of our breathing was sped up and every time one of us inhaled, it just made the room hotter. I had to fight the urge to straddle him because kissing Kurt did things to my brain and the signals he was sending me were very, very sexy.

I pulled away as fast as I could and took my over shirt off. "It's hot in here." I panted to reassure Kurt that I wasn't trying to get naked, but the way that his mouth was still open and searching for my mouth, my guess was that he didn't mind. God that was hot.

When I got it off, (it took way too long I think), but I attached back to the boy beneath me and I kissed his top lip, and then proceeded to suck on his bottom lip a bit longer than I needed to and when I tried to let go, he leaned up closer to me refusing to let me drop the kiss. Before I even had time to possibly tell myself to maybe start thinking a little more with the head on my shoulders, I was starting to feel my pants feel tighter.

This was dangerous. If Kurt felt that, he'd surely freak out. He might even ask me to leave again.

I finally managed to pry my lips off of his, but they twitched right away. They were taking on a mind of their own, and did not want to let go.

Kurt's hands left my back and then entangled in my hair and I was suddenly very thankful for not gelling this morning because his hands in my hair, felt so awesome!

I looked from one of his eyes to the other, then to his hips and back to his eyes. He is beautiful.

I kissed his cheek. Then his chin. Then the underside of his jaw, and then his neck.

Kurt breathed into it and exhaled into my ear, and now, my jeans were really uncomfortable.

He lifted my head with both of his hands and started to kiss my lips again. He slid farther underneath me on the bed, and kiss me even deeper.

He started to lift my shirt up my back and was trying to pull it off.

This was heaven. I must've died and this isn't real because I felt nothing but Bliss.

And as soon as I relaxed into that bliss, and started to let my hands wander lower down Kurt's waist, the door burst open.

I dropped my kiss with Kurt abruptly and looked to the door to see a very angry Burt Hummel glaring at the pair of us.

I quickly jumped off of Kurt and into the chair beside Kurt's bed.

Kurt slowly scooched from lying down into a sitting position, and he was as red as a cherry tomato. His lips were swollen from my sucking on them, and I could swear that I could see something that looked like a bulge in his skinny jeans.

If I wasn't mistaken though, it looked like his dad, was about to murder me.

…

**Burt Pov**

I swear if Finn keeps on losing the damn TV remote for downstairs, I'm gonna kill him. I was heading to my room to get the remote for Carole and my's TV when I noticed it.

Kurt's door was closed.

And Blaine is here.

My temper flared.

I swear to god, if they are doing anything besides watching a movie behind this door.

_GASP!_

Both boys jumped and looked absolutely terrified as I burst into the room.

Blaine jumped off of Kurt and I could honestly say that I did not like what was going on behind this door. For one thing, Kurt's lips and neck were dark pink and both boys were panting. Blaine's curls were wild and the button down shirt he came here in was on the edge of the bed and not on his body. And Kurt's hands were just pulling his under t shirt off as well.

Everything just started coming together in my head like a puzzle. The fact that this boy, had gotten a girl pregnant. The fact that he came to me to ask me to give my son the 'talk' and why immediately after that, they began dating.

Ok from what I knew of Blaine, he wasn't that kind of boy. He was respectful, and he really cared about Kurt. What happened with Savannah was just a drunken accident and it hadn't ever happened before. But still. He is a teenage boy, and I didn't like him that close to my son.

On his bed.

On top of him.

Of course, it isn't just Blaine, and I have to acknowledge that. Kurt was just as guilty. He was red as a cherry, he was panting as hard as Blaine was and his hands were on inappropriate places on his boyfriends body as well when I walked in.

One hand taking Blaine's shirt off, and one resting-

"Dad." Kurt said breathlessly, cutting my thought off.

"Why the hell is the door closed Kurt?" I demanded at him, but the question was really to both boys.

"Uh…. Um.. I…."

There goes that guilty stuttering again.

"Kurt I made it very clear that the door is to stay open." I wasn't yelling, but the authority could be heard in my voice and I could clearly see, by the terrified look on Blaine's face that he was afraid.

"We….. We just…." Kurt still couldn't find the words, so, I took the lead.

"Downstairs now. Both of you." I said pointing out the door.

Neither boy moved.

"Now!" I almost yelled.

They jumped up and walked out of the room and I followed behind them.

They were both looking extremely guilty by the time we sat at the kitchen table. I stayed silent just to torture them for a few minutes. When I thought that Blaine was green enough, I broke the tension.

"So apparently Kurt, you didn't tell Blaine about the house rules, and you have obviously forgotten them yourself, because I specifically remember telling you that Blaine was not to be in your bed."

He looked down into his lap and Blaine tensed.

"Dad, we-"

And I continued, "And I sure as hell know that the two of know that you should NEVER be in your bed at the same time."

"Dad i-"

"I'm not finished Kurt."

His shoulders sagged and he sat quietly. Blaine hadn't moved a muscle since we sat down here.

"I understand that Blaine is your boyfriend, and you can kiss your boyfriend Kurt. There's nothing wrong with that." I paused for a moment.

"But I told you to keep the door open. And I know that you wouldn't close the door unless you knew that you were planning on doing something that you wouldn't want me to walk in on."

"No, Mr. Hummel we didn't-"

"Blaine," I cut him off, and he silenced instantly. "I'm not saying you were planning on doing anything more, but i'm not okay with what you _were _doing."

Kurt looked liked he didn't understand, but Blaine slumped his shoulders as well and he felt very guilty. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"We didn't-"

"Son!" I cut him off again. And he shut up with a huff.

"Blaine, I don't want to see you kissing places that aren't Kurt's lips. You got that? You boys are 16 years old and I know how fast things can escalate."

"But Dad we weren't-"

"Kurtis, if you interrupt me one more time."

"But dad-"

"KURT!"

He crossed his arms defiantly, and I looked to Blaine who was giving Kurt a pleading look to please not make me angrier. I laughed inside. I knew that he was wondering if I had a shotgun or something. I'm glad I'm intimidating.

"The door stays open. You don't do anything inappropriate that you know that I wouldn't approve of, and you always respect each-others boundaries. Don't let your hands roam because by god boys, I swear, I will cut them off. You are not to have sex. Any kind of sex and if you don't value your penises, and do decide to do it anyway, you are going to be safe, got it?"

Blaine nodded his head rapidly and Kurt sighed but nodded as well.

"I know what it's like being a teenage boy. Raging hormones and urges, but neither of you two are ready to have sex and I don't want you having sex, do you understand?"

They both nodded again.

"Can I talk now?" I nodded to Kurt. "Ok, dad, I'm sorry I closed the door. I wasn't thinking. But we didn't do anything."

Blaine finally met my eyes, "I'm sorry Mr. Hummel."

I nodded to him, and then addressed my son.

"Kurt, you know what you were doing. You were groping each other, and that alone is not ok with me. And Blaine was kissing down your body, and laying on top of you. You may not think it's that big of a deal, but I think Blaine knows exactly why I am not okay with it."

Blaine knew what I was referring to and the guilt was practically seeping out of the boy, but I resumed my speech. "Things can turn from making out to more than that in no time at all. Especially when your hands are wanderin."

Kurt sighed and looked down at his hands again. He knew that I was right. "Ok. I'm sorry dad. It won't happen again."

I got up from the table. "Yes it will."

I started to walk out of the kitchen, but turned back when neither of the boys had moved. "Are we clear on the bedroom rules? No more than making out, keep your hands above the neck, and the two of you stay off of the bed together."

Kurt nodded and Blaine voiced a "Yes Mr. Hummel."

Ok this Mr. Hummel thing was getting old fast. No more of that. "Call me Burt kid, you're making me feel too old."

He just nodded at me and smiled.

I turned and walked out of the kitchen to go back to watching TV, Which I still had no remote for.

"I need a beer." I mumbled.

**Kurt pov**

"Ok that was embarrassing." I sighed scooting my chair closer to Blaine.

"Embarrassing? I thought your dad was going to kill me. Or cut off my-"

I burst out laughing! "He's the biggest softie in the world! He's just trying to be intimidating. But he's a gentle giant."

"I heard that. Don't test me." dad yelled from the couch.

Blaine giggled.

We went back up to my room and kept the door wide open. Blaine insisted.

"I'm gonna miss being with you every day." Blaine said taking my hand in his.

"Were still going to see each other every day. If I have my way, we'll be seeing each other after school and not leave each others sight on the weekends. You don't have to worry about not getting to spend enough time with me. Your probably gonna get sick of me." I told him with sass.

He smiled and came to sit beside me on the bed. "I could never get sick of you." He pecked a gentle kiss on my lips, and before he could allow me to melt into it, he pulled away.

I sighed. So much for finishing our make out session.

"Let's not let ourselves get carried away again. I don't think I can take it if your dad comes up here to find us kissing."

I cupped his cheek. "Well he said we can kiss Blaine."

Blaine bit his lip. "Yeah, I know but… I don't think that I can only kiss your lips. When I was kissing you, I couldn't keep my hands to myself. I wasn't even able to think straight."

I smiled at him. "Well, I don't want you to think straight. I want you to think gay. I want you to think very very gay." And I kissed him again, this time with more passion, and he let me part his lips this time.

I never thought that kissing could be this much fun. The way that Blaine tasted, and the way that his lips were warm against mine. The way that his hands were a little rough as they held my face and waist. He was amazing and being near him this way was so hot. And being underneath him was something that I couldn't even describe. Before my dad caught us and we were making out while laying down, it was so new. It was sexy and it was…. Intimate. I know that I am not ready to have sex. Though now that I know about it, I do want to with Blaine one day. One day soon, but not that soon. And hey, if kissing was this awesome, I don't need to actually have sex with Blaine.

But I knew that he would want to sometime. He probably does now if the feeling against my thigh earlier wasn't all in my head. His knee was pressed up against my 'business' then too. I hoped he didn't feel my growing… ness….. That would've been incredibly embarrassing. I don't know how he'd have reacted to that.

Blaine's hand found mine and interlaced our fingers. The kiss right now though was sweeter. More calm, and less sensual than before, but it was still nice. I love kissing Blaine. It's the best part of my day, and now that we are finally really tongue kissing, I couldnt've been more excited.

**A/n:**

**Ok, my love for Burt got a little carried away with this one, but I love this chapter so much! And I really don't like when I read fics where Burt is completely ok with Kurt having sex, or being sexual. According to BIOTA and SEXY, he wants Kurt to wait till he's 30, and not be inappropriate in the house. So, I see Burt like this. : ) and Please people. Reviews are power!**


	9. Fitted t-shirt

_An: no new reviews... :(_

_I'm discouraged… but, I am writing for the simple fact that I want to write. It makes me happy. and I want to get to the awesomeness of Blaine and some of his backstory from my head canon. I wish people liked this enough to give me their feedback, or even tell me if they don't like it, and what they'd like to see. But anyway… I hope my readers enjoy this chapter…_

_~...~...~...~…...~...~...~_

_Chapter 9: Fitted t-shirt_

**Kurt Pov**

"My transfer! Kurt Hummel's back at McKinley!"

Hearing the cheers of my friends, was music to my ears. It felt beautiful. Absolutely beautiful! I felt welcomed, and back where I belong. Finding an outfit this morning was so much fun. I had to look my absolute best for my return to glee club audition/performance that I knew Mr. Schue and the rest of the glee club would offer to me.

Even though it felt like I could finally breathe again now that I was back, I felt myself sad as well as ecstatic with happiness. Saying goodbye to Blaine this morning was very hard. Though I cried this morning a bit, Blaine was staying strong for me, and he didn't shed a tear. I told him that he didn't have to be strong for me, and he could break down, and we'd be messes together, but he tried to be the rock anyway.

We got coffee together, and we returned my uniform together to the office to be put into the used uniforms bin to be resold. I felt good about being able to do that. I kept my uniform in mint new condition and believe it or not, there are some students at Dalton that don't have money to spending on new uniforms. Students like me, who's parents literally scrounged up money just so that their kids could go to a safe school.

But, since I had said my goodbye to Blaine already, I didn't expect to be seeing him again so soon. Which is why when he was on those steps, looking as dapper and perfect as ever, I was surprised. As they harmonized together and sang to me, with Blaine sounding dreamy and perfect on lead vocal, I felt honored, and flattered, but I also felt relief. I didn't belong at Dalton. This is know.

Dalton was all about structure and blending in, and I need to stand out. Still though, the friendships I had made at Dalton are all special to me. I didn't get close to anyone but Blaine really, but I did make friends with Trent, David, Nick, and Wes more than the rest of the Warblers. I am going to miss them, but the feeling's of missing them wouldn't even touch the surface of how much I was going to miss Blaine. Not even close.

_Oh tell me when! You're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin…_

He ran past me, and I just wanted to grab him and kiss him senseless. Just wrap my arms around him, and never let him go.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go! Talk about it somewhere only we know! This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go, somewhere only we know…_

He stopped playing the piano which was conveniently placed in the courtyard, and came to me with watery eyes.

He was breaking. And I was already standing here with damp cheeks at the lovely serenade from my friends, and the best boyfriend in the entire world. Feeling him take my hands in his was amazing. He didn't care that everyone around us was watching the public display of Gay affection, and it was perfect.'

As he sang in front of my face, each of the Warblers who I was closest too during my time at Dalton came to hug me, and shake my hand and put reassuring grabs to my shoulders and I was a crying mess.

'Pull it together Kurt'.

But when the next in line to come hug me was my brother Finn, I remembered what I was coming back to. Our brotherhood that no bullies could pierce through. Then I hugged Mercedes, Savannah, and Rachel, crazy as they are. I remembered our diva sleepovers that could happen more often now. I was coming home.

I turned back to the Warblers and Blaine was standing there, with a tear in his eye. I walked close to him; as close as possible and stared into those eyes that I could not live without, now that I've got them. For a moment, I looked down at my feet and hated myself for leaving Dalton. But looking back up into his eyes, I know that he's not going anywhere. I wanted to kiss him and never stop. But I knew that we said our goodbye last night. In my bed last night, before and after being reamed by my dad for doing anything more than kissing on the lips. So instead of attacking his lips, I pulled him to me close, and hugged him as tight as I could. Our heads rested perfectly on each others shoulders. The words almost came out. 'I love you.' But I had to stop myself. Not yet Kurt.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you." And those words conveyed my message just perfectly. Because he grabbed me tighter for a moment, and then he let me go. He was crying freely now, and his wet eyes broke my heart. He kissed my cheek.

I grabbed his face in my hands and we pressed our foreheads together. I wanted to kiss him so badly as his tears glistened his cheeks, and fell down my own in tune with his.

I already miss him so much. He walked away and straight through the supportive shoulder pats from Brittany and fellow Warblers as he retreated up the stairs in the quad. This is not goodbye.

**Blaine Pov**

"I'm never saying goodbye to you"

_ I love you._

But I didn't want to say it yet. Kurt hasn't said it, and I don't want to say it until I am completely sure, and when I think for sure he will say it back. I broke our embrace because I was going to break down here at Mckinley high school, and I didn't want Kurt to see me fall apart any more than I already had. But her grabbed my face and pulled me back. Our foreheads met, and we each shed some tears before I had to ear my gaze away, and let him go. I briskly walked up the stairs as quickly as I could, but before I got out of earshot, I turned back. To hear his friends- No, his family telling him,

"No crying."

"No crying"

"We love you too."

"We miss you"

And they put a top hat on his head to complete his fabulous outfit. He belonged here. I smiled through the tears, and let myself smile, and go back to Dalton.

_~...~...~...~…...~...~...~_

An hour drive back to Dalton in the afternoon traffic got us to school with only one class remaining.

I bailed. Going to French without Kurt just wasn't…. wasn't something that I was strong enough to do right now….. I can't….. I sat in the library for over an hour with my head in my crossed arms just staring blankly at the seat across from me. The seat that was reserved for Kurt. The seat we would shamelessly play footsies under while the other Warblers would come by and make barfing noises.

The now empty seat, that if anyone else sat in it, would get the biggest death glare they'd ever see.

I used to get by at Dalton without problems every day before Kurt. I had friends, I enjoyed my classes, when they didn't irritate me to death, and I have never once missed a Warblers practice.

Today, that was going to change.

I was so zoned out, I didn't even notice Beatz, Jeff, Nick, and Trent pull out chairs and sit with me.

Trent said, "Wes is annoyed that you aren't at rehearsal. He understands what you are going through, but you know Wes. Missing rehearsal is never acceptable."

"And you need the music, it'll help you blah blah…" Jeff added.

I just shrugged. I don't want to sing. I'm not in the mood. I miss Kurt, and I know that we are going to see each other soon. After school probably, but not having him at rehearsal with me and knowing that he is singing happily with the New Directions won't get out of my head.

I'm happy that he is back there. He is happy, and he is where he belongs, but I wish he could be there and happy, and still be here at the same time. Or if I was able to be as strong as he is and go to Mckinley with him. Of course I know that that isn't an option because my tuition is paid for this year, and my dad would probably never let me transfer to another school to be with my boyfriend. But man, being away from Kurt... it hurts.

_~...~...~...~…...~...~...~_

**Kurt Pov**

_Everything's as if, we never said goodbye._

Looking here at all of my friends as I perform is amazing, I feel so welcomed and accepted. I belong here. Brittany and Arties' smile are so bright that I am bubbling with excitement to be back. I knew that I missed it here at Mckinley, but being in the choir room, performing again is so surreal. It's really hitting me how glad I am to be back!

_I'm trembling now! You can't know how I've missed you!_

Even people in glee club that I didn't know very well were here smiling at me being back. Lauren Zizes. Savannah Lake, and the two people who gave me such hell on a daily basis were bright and proud to have me in this room again, Noah Puckerman, and Santana Lopez.

_I don't want to be alone! That's all in the past._

The smile from my brother was a perfect reassurance that being back was right.

_This world's waited long enough! I've come home at last!_

And it sure as hell feels good to be back.

_And this time will be Bigger!_

Hand gestures! I can do hand gestures again, and it's the norm. I love them, but God I didn't fit in with the Warbler-bots.

_ And brighter than we knew it_!

Mercedes giggled at my gestures.

_So watch, me fly, we all know I can DO IT!_

Rachel had such a great smile. I could see that our rivalry was going to be over. Ever since I went to Dalton, we'd begun getting along so much better. She claimed it was because I was her only real competition, which is accurate, but now, I knew our Hummelberry friendship was going to stay.

_ Could I stop my hands from shaking._

And I can't because I had to bring my fist to my mouth to calm my excitement.

_ Has there ever been a moment….._

Quinn and Finn were watching me with intrigue. Waiting on my every expression. I felt so welcomed back.

_ We'll have magic in the making!_

I couldn't contain my excitement anymore! I bounced in place a little and Brittany and Artie smiled at me.

_Everything's as if we never said goodbye_

Seeing Mr. Schuester's smile was the ultimate. Right before I left Mckinley, I remember that he had an idea for a solo for me at sectionals, and I never even got to hear it. Mr. Schue was one of the few teachers who actually tried to do something to stop the bullying and being back here, I know that he will still be watching out for me.

_We taught the world new ways to dream!_

And a standing ovation to complete the welcome back. I am home again.

_~...~...~...~…...~...~...~_

**Savannah Pov**

I didn't join in with the New Directions for the Barbara-vention, being grounded after mom saw my grades. She wouldn't let me go to the mall. I'm super excited that Kurt is here at Mckinley though. He has fabulous style, and he really has brought everyone together as a club. I don't know if I would've ever pegged Puck to be so close to Kurt, but they seemed like best bros, and it was pretty cool actually to watch.

When we were in the auditorium and ready to perform born this way on Friday, I felt discouraged seeing everyone else's shirts. Most of them were way more creative than mine was. I chose a simple, "Imperfect" to go right smack in the middle of my shirt. It was the only thing I could settle on without feeling strange.

Performing Born this way on stage was a lot of fun! With Kurt leading, it was a phenomenal performance!

_I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey!_

The song ended, with everyone hugging each other on stage. We were all too distracted to notice the blazer wearing, gel encased head that walked up on stage. Kurt immediately walked over to him and, like gravity, the magnetic pull that is KLAINE came together. After regionals, Puck and Santana totally gave them a couples' name. Klaine. It was either that or Blurt, and we all agreed that sounded ridiculous, so Klaine it was.

"You were amazing Kurt."

Kurt pecked Blaine's lips ever so lightly, and they linked hands. They were such an amazing couple.

A buzz from my phone brought me out of my reverie and I saw a text from my dad.

_C'mon, dinner with the family tonight. Hustle!-Dad_

I slowly backed off of the stage secretly to head to my dad's car in the parking lot.

This shirt is much too tight. And I should've known to change before getting into the car.

"Savannah I think you're gaining some weight Mija."

I sighed. I'm such an idiot. I should've put on a jacket before leaving the building. Or changed into P.E. Clothes or something. My abuelita never did have a filter. She pretty much just says what is on her mind.

I pulled my shirt down to stretch it to not be so tight against my sticking out fat. When it snapped right back into place I quickly just pulled my backpack to rest over my front.

"N-n- no I'm not. I'm just, this shirt is tighter than anything i- i've worn before."

My mom was staring at me with an expression that I couldn't even describe…

Crap does she know? I had to look away from her.

"Honey it wasn't an insult, but Lita's right, you do look like you've put on a few pounds. It's not a bad thing." Dad said from the drivers' seat, and I slumped down into mine, and pulled my seatbelt on.

I chanced a glance up at my mom again, and now the look on her face was suspicious.

I just hugged my backpack closer to me and gazed out the window. Please stop my thoughts…

As my dad drove to pick up Justin from practice, I stayed quiet, and I didn't really make eye contact with anyone. My mom and grandma chatted animatedly about us kids, and grades, and extra curriculars, and I had to chime in only minimally to accept congratulations on glee club winning regionals.

I ordered a small 8 piece mozzarella stick appetizer from the restaurant but nothing else. I knew even this would be in the toilet later. When everyone's food came, I had to try and hold my breath as much as I could to not run off to the bathroom. That would ruin everything. Not only then would mom and dad know what was going on with me, my grandmother would too, and that would be so much worse than mom and dad alone knowing.

I was so queasy though, and if I didn't excuse myself, I might throw up on the table over everyone's meals…

"Excuse me." I squeezed past Justin, and brisk walked to the bathroom.

Where I proceeded to barf my guts out…

I tried to rinse my mouth out as much as possible, but the smell just wasn't going away. They're totally going to notice…..

"You smell like barf honey…." My dad said as I sat back down at the booth.

"Did you throw up?" My mom asked, and I could swear that her voice was kind of accusatory.

"I'm fine!" I quickly blurted out, and then continued eating, so I would hopefully not have to talk anymore.

Mom is busting me tonight….. I can feel it. She knows…..

…

Internet surfing at home is truly the only safe haven and escape from my reality these days. At least it is until the damn instant messages start coming in…..

**_KurtFashionHum: _**_why'd you bail so quickly after the performance. Everyone went out for pizza, and missed u._

**_SavvySassy: _**_sorry. Family dinner. Grandma's here. Had to bail._

**_KurtFashionHum: _**_uh huh..… you sure it wasn't just because Blaine showed up, and staying would've put a damper on your hiding in your secret….?_

**_KurtFashionHum:_**_ or worse, have him notice your bulgy bulge that was clearly out to play today because of your very fitted born this way t-shirt.….._

**_KurtFashionHum_**_: super adorable tummy by the way. It's definitely Blaines baby_

**_SavvySassy:_**_ Shut up Kurt._

**_KurtFashionHum_**_: just stating the truth. So do you like me being at Mckinley?_

**_SavvySassy_**_: that depends. Are you gonna continue to bug the crap out of me like you were at dalton? and worse, are you going to constantly continue to tease me like your doing now?_

**_KurtFashionHum_**_: oh come on Sav. You know i'm just kidding._

**_KurtFashionHum_**_: kind of….. except you are showing._

**_SavvySassy_**_: thank you captain obvious! As if I didn't notice. My family is starting to notice too…._

**_KurtfasionHum:_**_ Cus you are showing. Like... really showing... How long has it been again?_

It was message free for a few minutes…

**_KurtFashionHum_**_: don't you think maybe it's time to tell them….. think about it this way. Would you rather they find out on their own, and be pissed at you, or have you put on your big girl pants and tell them your mistake?_

**_Savvysassy_**_: …._

**_KurtFashionHummel_**_: you know i'm right. Just accept it._

**_Savvvysassy_**_: again, shut up Kurt!_

**_KurtFashionHum_**_: love you too_

**_Savvysassy_**_: I do love you Kurt. Youre my best friend, and I know you are right… but…. I cant ok? I just cant.…._

"Savannah?" My mom called.

**_Savvysassy_**: g2g. moms here. Ttyl

**_KurtFashionHum_**_: good. Then tell your mom about the ba-_

But I quickly shut my computer before my mom could see it.

"Hi mom." I said moving over to sit on my bed. She sat down next to me, and still had an unreadable expression_._

_ I had sex and now i'm pregnant mom…_..

Just tell her Savannah…

Come on, tell her….

But nothing would come out….

After a few moments of silence, she finally broke it. "Savannah have you been with a boy?"

_~...~...~...~…...~...~...~_

**A/N: my attempt at a cliffy…. I hope it means you'll review to get me to update sooner.**

**SO, I first need to thank guest AMANDA, my anonymous GUEST! AND also Rose235b for their reviews! They ALL meant so much to me in different ways! I was so relieved and excited to get feedback, and I started writing another chapter right away. I am ridiculously thankful for every single review! I wish I could respond to you guys with a pm with my extreme thanks! I'm so appreciative! And overjoyed! Please continue to review everyone! I love you all!**


	10. Tell him

**An: Aaaaaand, now this is officially an AU. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks soooo much for the reviews! Love you! I think you'll like this chapter! Gawd! Reviews are such power man! My fingers are ABUSING my keyboard right now. So thank you soooo much guys!**

**Chapter 10: Tell him**

_~...~...~...~…...~...~...~_

**Savannah's Pov**

I don't think I have ever hated being on my own bed more than I do now. With my mom glaring daggers at me, and my abuelita's eyes swimming with disappointment. I wanted to crawl into a shell and die…..

"Who's the boy?"

I didn't answer. I knew that if I told her, she would immediately call Blaine's parents. I'm pretty sure Blaine's mom and my mom are in some kind of women's group together or something. Cus I've heard her talk about her new friend with the son, the lead singer of the Warblers before. My mom is involved in everything! and Blaine couldn't find this out from anyone but me…. But if I had told him sooner, I suppose this wouldn't have happened. Damnit… Kurt is right….

"Savannah? What's the guys name?"

"I- I cant. I can't tell you. I haven't told him yet, and I want to be the one to tell him. Please let me tell him?"

My mom had her voice raised now. "I don't believe I gave you a choice young lady. What's the guys name?"

My mom is so freaking pissed…. "I- it's Blaine Anderson."

"Blaine Anderson? Cheryl's son Blaine?" My mom shouted.

I just looked into my lap and the shame surrounding me could surely be tasted. "Ok, I have to go to work! We'll talk about this tomorrow, after your father and I get home from work in the morning. You aren't to leave this house tonight do you hear me?!"

Where would I be going? It's almost midnight….

My mom picked up her purse and keys, and turned to leave out the garage door. "See you in the morning Ma." She called to my grandma, but not saying goodbye to me….. I am in such sludge.

I am so glad that my dad isn't here for this. He would be completely devastated about this.

And as if she could read my mind, my Abuelita spoke up. "Mija, I hope you are prepared to tell your father about this. He won't like hearing it from your mother instead of you. He'll be home first, so you should tell him before your mom comes home."

I knew that she was right. Again. She was always right. But how in the world could I tell my dad? He was going to hate me.

I retreated upstairs to my room, and grabbed my phone off of its charger and curled up in bed.

I went to my text messages seeing the most recent one from Kurt sent 45 minutes ago.

_You better be telling her….-Kurt_

I wiped the tear from my eye, and replied.

**She knows….but we didn't talk too much cus she has the night shift. And I have to tell my dad when he gets home in the morning before she gets home. -Savannah**

_… How'd she take it? –Kurt_

**She is really pissed…. I know she is. We just sat at the table silent for a while and I could taste her anger. Then, she asked who the guy is, and I didn't want to tell her that it's Blaine. Cus she knows his mom. -Savannah**

_Did u tell her? –Kurt_

**I had to… she didn't give me a choice, and she is already so angry, I didn't want to make her hate me anymore than she already does… -Savannah**

_She doesn't hate you. I know she doesn't. She's just upset with you. I'm sure she'll forgive you once you tell her what happened. Your mom loves you.. -Kurt_

The tears were falling freely now. This freaking hurts….. I have to tell my dad, and then I have to tell Blaine.. And Blaine is the nicest guy ever, and I don't want to ruin his life….. I can't believe I was so stupid and let this happen. I must've not responded for a while because my phone buzzed again.

_Savannah, you need to call Blaine. Tell him before someone else does. –Kurt_

**That someone being you? -Savannah**

_I am offended that you think that I would betray your trust like that. Have I told him yet? No! I meant your parents. –Kurt_

**I know you wouldn't Kurt. I'm sorry I said that. I'm just really emotional. I think I need to try and sleep. –Savannah**

_k. get some sleep then. You're gonna be ok. I promise. –Kurt_

_Call Blaine. He deserves to know –Kurt_

I hesitated for a minute. But I know what I have to do. Put on my big girl pants, and….. sigh.

**I'll tell him tmrw… -Savannah**

I turned off my phone then, and hugged my pillow. Silent tears still streaming down my face.

…

A restless night of sleep, and a morning filled with dread was just not the greatest start to a weekend. My dad got home a few minutes ago, and it was only 7:30 in the morning. He was going to be really tired, and trying to wind down from his shift for a few hours before Justin and I wake up bugging the crap out of him for pancakes for breakfast.

Except that isn't what I would be asking for this morning.

I'd probably be asking him for something though.

…..Maybe mercy.

I approached my dad at the kitchen table slowly, not yet sitting down. "Daddy, I need to tell you something."

He didn't respond, but then again, I spoke again so quickly that I guess I didn't really give him a chance to respond. "I don't want you to be disappointed in me."

He looked nothing but concerned, and he pulled out the chair beside him and ushered me to sit down.

I need to just come out and say it. It won't change what I'm saying if I tell him slower.

"Daddy, I'm pregnant..."

He didn't move. He didn't react. He didn't even blink, and as much as I wanted to look down into my lap, or stare down at my feet, I couldn't tear away from his gaze at me.

"...What...you... you're pregnant?" he breathed.

I can't answer. But now, I could only look at her feet, and nowhere else.

"Who's the father?"

I didn't answer that either….. I can't. My dad knows that Kurt is gay and is dating a guy; named Blaine. I can't tell him. He will think that I am I a whore…..

"Savannah.. who is the father?"

I swallowed loudly. Sensing that I would get yelled at if he had to ask again, and he is scary now that his voice has raised, and he didn't need to get angrier than he was already going to be, I stuttered out, "His- his name is Blaine... Blaine Anderson.'

He looked a quarter blank faced, a quarter angry, a quarter upset, and a quarter uncomfortable. He had probably seen Blaine before. He'd been over there watching football with the Hummels' alot lately. Blaine was sure to be there sometimes.

I am such a disgrace. I'm such a screw up. A let down.

"I'm sorry daddy." and I got up and ran upstairs to my bedroom.

_~...~...~...~…...~...~...~_

**Harry's Pov (Savannah's dad)**

A few hours later, after Justin had woken up and was being loud and rambunctious around the house, It was time to approach my daughters room. I fed Juss his breakfast, and stuck him on a video game. My wife came in from work and looked at me for a few minutes before she briskly walked into my arms, and let me hold her. We didn't exchange any words. We didn't cry, we just held strong in our embrace. We were thinking the same thing. _How could we as her parents have let this happen?_

I walked into her room, to find her crying on her bed. She didn't look up at me as I came in. I sat next to her and started to rub her back.

"I should've known." I said. "I should've figured it out when you spent a week puking on and off. And how you were always leaving the water running in the morning when you were in the bathroom to try and hide it."

She was sitting up now, wiping her tears, and sniffling through her bright red nose.

"You were spending all of that time at friend's houses, and if you weren't there, you were up in your room. Eating more at meals on some days and not eating at all the next, all of the new fray at the waist shirts that you bought with your last shopping allowance…."

It was all coming back to me as I let my mind recall the last few months.

"Your quiet attitude...Bailing on family nights' early claiming fatigue... I didn't want to believe that you were hiding something from us."

I looked directly at her stomach, which now, I can see, is showing. Clearly. She's at least more than a few months pregnant. And she has done a damn good job at hiding it.

Until that t-shirt.

"I should've known the night you came home with that hickey."

She started to cry again and she covered her stomach with her crossed arms and looked down at it.

"...I.. I should've known."

She met my eyes after a while and I hoped that she could see the compassion swimming in them. I just needed to hold her. Like I held Jonah downstairs. I needed to hold my baby girl.

On cue, she murmured, "I'm sorry daddy. I'm… I'm so sorry."

I held my arms out to her and she fell into them and let the sobs take over her body.

"It's ok." I spoke into her hair. "Shhh. Savannie, it's ok. We're gonna make this ok."

_~...~...~...~…...~...~...~_

"Jonie, you need to calm down! Yelling about it isn't helping!"

"Calm down? Harry. Calm down? This is our 15 year old daughter! Pregnant by a 16 year old boy! She is a god damn sophomore in high school! Her life has not even started yet! And she just told us that she is having a baby! I cannot calm down!"

I know where she is coming from. I can't truly blame her for this, but Savannah feels bad enough as it is about this without having to get reamed by us for it. She's beating herself up enough as punishment.

"Mom, I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I made a mistake!" Savannah cried.

"You're damn right you made a mistake! A big mistake! What the hell were you thinking Savannah! Did you even know this boy?"

Savannah looked into her lap again, and she nodded. "I wasn't thinking. I was drinking and I didn't know what I was doing."

I immediately took my daughters hand on the table. "Did he pressure you?"

"What? No dad! He didn't pressure me." she defended right away.

"Then how the hell did this happen Savannah?" I yelled, but calmly…. If you can yell calmly.

She licked her lips, and exhaled. "We…. We were both drinking. And, and we played spin the bottle, and I ended up with Blaine. And then we spent the whole party kissing and dancing, and…. I don't really remember everything. It happened so fast. We were on a couch, and someone covered us with a blanket. I- I remember Blaine asking me if I was ok, and I told him that it hurt a little but to keep going. And after a while, it didn't hurt anymore, and then I remember falling asleep. Then being on the doorstep at home with Finn holding me up."

I stayed quiet listening to her tale, and I could feel my wife still seething with anger as she paced back and forth listening.

"That party at the Berry's that you went to?" My wife asked, shocked.

I nodded.

"Sav, is that the only time you did it?" I asked her, realizing how long ago that party was.

She only nodded.

And that's when Jonah blew up!

"That was over three months ago! You have been pregnant for three months and you are just now telling us about it!?"

I stood up now and put both hands on my wife's shoulders. "Jonah! Stop yelling at her." I shouted.

"Stop babying her Harry!" she spat back.

Savannah whimpered and dropped her head into crossed arms on the table, her shoulders shaking.

I took a deep breath to hopefully calm my wife down with it.

"I'm not babying her. I'm just trying to keep the situation calm. This is happening. There is nothing we can do about it. She didn't do this on purpose honey. It was an accident. We have no choice but to support her."

Jonah exhaled, and pulled at her hair a bit, and then sat down across from our daughter at the table. I sat back down beside her.

"What is your plan sweetheart?" I asked locking eyes with her. But she broke eye contact right away.

"I don't know…"

Jonah scoffed. "You better figure it out! This is your responsibility, and if you don't make the decision I will! We will go right down the teen clinic and end this right now!"

"Jonah!" I glared at her because of her tone. She is being extremely insensitive right now, and I know that she is going to take a while to go back to being the loving and supportive mother that I know she is. She is just really angry right now.

"It's too late for that….. I'm already passed 12 weeks mom.… I looked it up, it's too late.." Savannah said still not meeting her mothers' eyes.

Jonah didn't look very happy about that. "Damnit…" she stood up again, and restarted with her pacing the floor…

"Honey, what about adoption? Have you thought about this at all?" I asked her.

She just shrugged in response. "I don't think I am strong enough to do that. To give up my baby to some stranger. I don't think I could ever do that….."

"Then honey, you need to have a plan-" I started, but Jonah cut me off.

"No! Harry, I'm not going to let her ruin her life!" She turned to our daughter. "Savannah! You are too young for this, and you have a bright future ahead of you. I won't let you throw it away. You need to really think about this. You haven't even told the father yet! What if he isn't on board?!"

I thought about that too. She needs to talk to this boy. If what I remember is right, this boy is gay. And he is dating her best friend Kurt.

And if I see him again, I might ring his neck.

Okay, I probably won't. He really seems like a nice young man to be honest. I met him only briefly at the Hummels about a week ago. He and Kurt joined us downstairs for the Reds game, and from what I witnessed that whole evening, he treats Kurt and his family with respect. He is a gentlemen, and is always holding hands with, and kissing Kurt on the cheek, pulling his chairs out for him.

He doesn't strike me as the type to not step up if he'd made a mess.

And a mess, is exactly what this was.

"You need to go and talk to Blaine. Go tell him. He needs to know what is going on. This is his responsibility as much as it is yours, and you have waited long enough. Go." I told her.

And with that, she headed upstairs to her room.

_~...~...~...~…...~...~...~_

**All knowing Pov**

It had only been a week since Kurt transferred back to Mckinley, and Blaine was missing him like crazy. Every day at Dalton was like a piece of his heart was missing. And he knew why.

He had fallen, and he had fallen hard, for Kurt Hummel.

He was passionate, and gorgeous. He was talented and beautiful in every way. Inside and out. They had so much in common, and when Kurt was happy, Blaine was happy. When Kurt was hurt, he was hurt. He knew that he loved him. He knew he wants to tell him…. But will he say it back?

Kurt was so happy to be back at Mckinley. And he even agreed that distance makes the heart grow fonder, because not being with Blaine all day just made him miss him that much more. These coffee shop dates in the morning were sacred. To miss one would be a nightmare. He had fallen hard for this dapper gentleman. They had fallen into such an easy routine, it was impossible not to feel completely comfortable. Blaine always bought the coffee, and Kurt would, every few days, buy a snack for each of them to have with it. They always had conversation, and never ran out of things to talk about. They didn't argue, they didn't disagree on anything. And when they did, it was all in good fun, and a joke was made out of it.

Blaine was gorgeous, and breathtaking. He is an amazing kisser, he is patient, kind, and his voice was a freaking gift from…. Wherever! It was a gift! Every day, even though they had only been together for about 3 months, he fell for him even more. Kurt wanted to say it. He wanted to know if Blaine's heart was pining as hard as his own was. Inside he knew. But he wanted to be sure. And even if he didn't say it back, he wanted to say it.

He loved Blaine Anderson.

**Blaine's Pov**

Kurt was talking about how excited he was to go to New York for Nationals. How he wished I could go too. He talked about how his dad is always trying to sneak goodies that he shouldn't have. How he can't sleep easily on Friday nights because he is eager for our Saturday dates after we get our morning coffee. He talked about how great it felt to be back at McKinley. And then how great it felt to be performing on stage with the New Directions. He told me about the bully whips, and how ridiculous Santana is with her announcing insane nonsense like a train conductor as she walks him to class.

Through it all, I could do nothing but stare directly into those color changing eyes. Right now, they are green. They always gradually turned blue when he got really excited, and then were a deep gray and blue mix when we are alone, and… making out. The mixed colors are my favorite. Even though when they are a mix of blue and green, he is upset. But, those eyes are so beautiful, it is perfect to stare into them and rub his wet cheeks to try and make him feel better.

When he rested his monologue for a moment, I chose that moment. That moment when he paused to sip his coffee.

"Kurt, I love you."

There was no hesitation in my voice. No doubt, and no regret. I was ready to say it, and it felt good too.

Kurt put his cup down, and he took my hand and smiled. "I- I love you too Blaine."

I only continued to smile at him, and blink as little as possible so that I didn't have to miss a second of gazing into those eyes. That were now turning a shade of dark blue.

We just sat in silence for a few minutes, just relishing in the contentment that we felt. The quiet wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, but it just felt, right.

I was a lot more relieved that I will ever admit out loud that Kurt said it back. A little part of me didn't think that he would. I thought he might think it's too soon to say it, but I was ready. I am ready now. I don't think that 2 months from now, or 4, or 6, that I will love him any more or less than I do now.

Kurt was the one to break the silence, but he didn't do it awkwardly. He just did it as it continuing casual conversation. "So when does the park open today?"

Our date planned for today was at 6 flags. They had finally opened on the weekends only for a few months before they open daily for the summer.

"10:00. We should actually probably get going. I can't wait! It's going to be a blast today. Roller coasters!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm just looking forward to some funnel cake."

We laughed together linking arms, and throwing our cups away.

"Ooh! Let me go use the restroom before we go. Those theme park bathrooms….. Want to avoid using those as much as possible."

I smiled and shook my head at him, as he trotted off to the restrooms. "I'll meet you by the front." I called and walked toward the door.

Coming right into the Lima bean as I made my way to the glass front entrance, was Savannah. I smiled, and opened the door for her at the same time as she reached to open it herself.

"Hi Savannah. Good morning. Happy Saturday."

She half smiled, but I could tell that it was forced. She didn't look very happy.

"….Blaine." She said very quietly.

I sensed something was really wrong. She seemed extremely nervous. So I put a hand on her shoulder, and guided her back outside.

"Is everything okay?"

Her bottom lip was shaking, and she even looked like she might throw up.

"Blaine, I have been avoiding you for months and hiding something from you."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, and waited for her to continue.

"I have something to tell you."

I didn't even know what to think. I did, but I don't think my brain is allowing my mind to think of it.

"You can tell me… What's going on?" I asked her with my full attention.

A few tears rolled down her cheek now, and she was sniffling. "Blaine… I'm so sorry. I-"

But she stopped talking and just wiped her face.

"What is it?" I asked her, wondering immensely what the hell she is trying to say.

She exhaled, and looked me in the eyes.

"That night that we… I... Blaine I'm pregnant."

_~...~...~...~…...~...~...~_

_AN: cue the dramatic dropping of the coffee cup! Lol I know, im a dork!_

_ sorry to have savvy kind of ruin klainey's awesomeness of a scene., but I have been planning this scene for a loooooong time, and I just had to wait for the poll results to see if you agreed with me to have savannah wait to tell blaine after blaine and kurt tell each other that they love each other! It worked out perfectly! The poll was tied, so I gave you both! Hope I did it well enough to deserve a review! I literally squealed with joy at the review I got this morning, and all of the reviews that I have gotten this week! and I had to get this posted for you lovely readers! I feel very proud of it! And I hope everyone loved this chapter as much as I did!_

_Reviews are love! And I love you all!_


	11. Be a Man

_a/n: Hi everyone! Long authors note, but please read it._

_So, being that we know literally one thing about Blaine's family, my version of him is based solely on that. And it's my own. I agree with anyone's portrayal of him though! Truly! I love abused Blaine, homeless Blaine, cutter Blaine, badboy Blaine, emancipated Blaine, I love it all! And I read it all!_

_For this fic though, I see Blaine as, rich family, kind of often absent parents, (busy parents) supportive-ish mom, and dad, who, from glee, we know that he is more than likely NOT a fan of Blaine being gay. And that he has attempted MANY times at bonding. But when Blaine said that, it didn't sound to me like he is abused. Just, not supported, and Alone. So I hope you all don't have a problem with my Blaine backstory. I love how most other people write it! But at the same time, i'm glad to have my own version. : ) also, I picture Blaine's family as very conservative; 'always look perfect to the outside world' type of people. A lot of fics portray Blaine having an asshole dad, and I am somewhat on that track. but he's not a COMPLETE jackass… just…. You know, a complete jackass.. lol_

_Also, Savannah is Puerto rican, and black and white. She looks hispanic and white. (someone asked me in a PM why her grandma was spanish.)_

_ So, I hope everyone likes this chapter! FINALLY TIME FOR SOME BLAINE LIFE! I REALLY LOVE THIS CHAPTER! (oh. Savannah and Blaine's __**families**__ are both Christian btw. Not crazy Christians, but yea.. when Joe prayed in season 4's sectionals episode, Blaine didn't look annoyed, or phased negatively about it, so.. yeah. and in my head, I see his family that way.)_

_(Btw, I freaking hate the f word, so I do not use it unless its really needed for dramatic effect. I am grown, and can curse and everything, but I have just never liked it. The f word.)_

_Thanks heaps and heaps to my new Beta, Windsor! Who corrected all of my crap! Awesome! Thanks hun! You're awesome!_

…..

Chapter 11: Be a man

**Kurt Pov**

I came out of the bathroom and looked to the front of the coffee shop for Blaine, and found that he was outside standing across from Savannah. She was crying, and he was just staring blankly at her. Well she did say that she was going to tell him today.

I didn't know it'd be this morning though.

I don't want to interfere with their conversation because it's not my business, but Sav looks like she may need a friend's hug… or something, because Blaine looks frozen solid.

I walked out the door, and heard, "-pregnant?" and it was Blaine who said it.

Savannah just sniffed, and then ran into my arms as she saw me. "Kurt." She whispered.

I just hugged her back, but it was a little awkward now with Blaine standing here, and I couldn't quite read the expression on his face.

"We-" he said, but he cut off right away, and he looked in deep thought.

Savannah detached herself from me and then looked back at Blaine.

"The party was months ago, on New Years! How di-" He muttered low, and Savannah walked closer to him and looked at her feet. "Why did you wait so long to tell me? It's been…. Months!"

And now I could see Blaine getting frustrated. I told Savvy to tell him. I've been telling her to tell him since she found out, and she never listened to me. Every time she got the chance, she panicked.

"Savannah. Wha-" he uttered only inches from her face now. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Another tear fell down her cheek and she took a step back. "Blaine, I'm so sorry… I should've told you when I found out. Everyone was telling me to, but I was scared. I didn't want to ruin your life and your relationship with Kurt. I just, I'm sorry." She said quickly. "I know I should've just listened to you Kurt. I should've told him when I told you."

Uh oh.

"Kurt, you knew about this? And you didn't tell me?" Blaine shouted at me now.

The last thing I wanted was Blaine to get angry. This was another thing that I was trying to avoid. If Savannah told him earlier, I wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

"It wasn't my place to tell you Blaine. I- Savannah kept saying that she wanted to be the one to tell you. Believe me Blaine; I wanted to tell you every moment we spent together. I just, I couldn't betray her confidence like that."

Blaine had his hands in his curls now and he turned away from both of us and was taking deep breaths. He told me about his temper. I know that he is trying to reign in the boiling anger, and I stayed a step back and didn't say anymore to let him cool off.

"Blaine, I swear, I-" but I put my hand on her shoulder and shook my head_. 'Let this sink in.'_ I told her with a look.

As he turned back to us, still with his fingers scrunched in his hair, his eyes had gone wider than I had ever seen them. He sighed loudly, "Fuck, my parents are gonna flip out…" It was a cross between a whisper and a mutter.

I have NEVER heard Blaine swear before. He was a dapper gentleman in every way possible, and I never thought I'd hear him curse.

"I'm so sorry Blaine… I know how much of a screw up I am. I've messed everything up and I understand if you want me to never bother you again." She sobbed, her cheeks glistening from the tears she's been shedding, no doubt for the past 24 hours.

Blaine walked back to Savannah and put both of his hands on either side of her arms. "No, you're not a screw up ok? I mean, we're both screw up's. I- I- I played a big part in screwing this up. I just- I don't know what I am supposed to say right now, and I don't want to say the wrong thing…. I'm kind of freaking out."

Savannah just nodded and whimpered leading Blaine to take her into a tight embrace. She cried on his shoulder and I felt so bad for them.

"It's- I can't- I don't want to say it's gonna be ok, because I don't know what the hell I'm thinking right now. Everything is all jumbled up, but, I'm- I'm going to….. I need to tell my parents before anything."

Savannah put her hands in her pockets and nodded. "I understand, and I'm ok with you being pissed at me. I- I deserve it….. I should've told you two months ago when I found out."

Blaine nodded, and I could tell what he was thinking. He is really pissed off at her, but he would never tell her so. And he feels guilty for being mad at her because he feels like this is his fault.

"I am not pissed at you. I-" he sighed.

He didn't want to lie though either.

"I'm really frustrated with you. I mean, now I am going to suffer the consequences for waiting so long to tell _my _parents as well as the initial hell that I'm going to be facing for telling them this in the first place…." Blaine said, the panic in his voice very clear.

Savannah looked ashamedly at her feet, and shook her head in disappointment at herself.

"And- to be honest, I feel kind of betrayed." And he directed that latter statement to me, and I took that as my cue to open my mouth.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I know I shouldn't have been keeping a secret from you, but I didn't have a choice. It wasn't my news to tell."

Blaine sighed and looked down.

"Blaine, I love you okay, and that's not going to change because of this. I want to be your shoulder to lean on when you need it, because you are going to need it. I know this is going to be hard for you, but please. Let me be your anchor."

I expected him to sigh, and turn away from me, but instead, he grabbed my face and our foreheads met softly. I had to fight the urge to kiss him. "Kurt, I am crazy about you." He said. "I just, I need some time to think."

I ran my hands through his curls and gave a sympathetic smile. Understanding. "We can rain check our date. I think you should go home and tell your parents. Six flags will be there next weekend."

"I love you." Blaine told me, and with an eskimo kiss, he let me go.

"Go." I told him. And he turned back to Savannah who was watching us with somewhat of a smile through her tears.

She couldn't ruin our relationship if she tried.

"I need to get home. I have to tell my parents… I-…. I'll call you... soon ok?"

Savannah just nodded and sniffled as Blaine half smiled nervously, and walked to his car.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't mean to mess anything up between you guys."

I shook my head, and grabbed her. "Were you listening at all? We're fine hun. You didn't ruin us. Sure, things are complicated, but we're all better than this crappy situation. We're not gonna let it bring us down."

It felt like she was holding onto me for dear life.

"Come on. Let me give you a ride home." And I linked arms with her, and we left the Lima bean.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~

**Blaine Pov**

My whole body felt numb; like I was in a moment of déjà vu. I remember, only 2 years ago, I sat right here. I was right here, in this dining room, waiting for my mom and dad to sit at the table so that I could tell them that I am gay. My dad yelled at me that it was just a phase, and that I am too young to know what I want. And what I like. It was then that my dad didn't talk to me for weeks, and then when he resumed trying again, and began treating me like a son again, he was continuously trying to bond over 'man time'. Taking me to ball games. Building cars together. He even took me to the beach a few times in the hopes that I would check out some girls in bikinis and get over this 'gay nonsense'. Not until I actually got a boyfriend, Kurt, did he finally stop trying to bond with me completely, and go back to only speaking to me for three things: grades, school, and college football. Not much else.

My mom remained indifferent, and our relationship didn't change. She just doesn't bring it up often. She asks about Kurt sometimes and doesn't seem badly affected by anything that I tell her. She just smiles, and acts happy for me, and for that, I am thankful. At least I have one parent to gush about boys with. Even if it does seemed forced sometimes.

But now, we are back at this table, 2 years later and I'm here to drop more news that is surely not going to make my dad very happy. Or either of my parents to be honest. My mom will probably cry and not speak to me for a while, while my dad….

I can't even predict what he might do.

"Mom and dad." I said as calmly as I could manage now that they are sitting across from me. My dad has a quite intimidating look on his face, and my mom just looks neutral…..

Not for long.

"I need to tell you guys something. But you are going to be really, really pissed."

"What is it sweetie?" my mom asked reaching for my hand on the tabletop, but I pulled away. I don't even deserve her comfort.

My dad looked amused.

"What could you possibly be telling us Blaine? You already insist you're gay. If you crashed your car, it's insured. I know you aren't into drugs because you say they would impact your singing, and you would never risk that, you are given enough of your own money to not steal anything, and I know you didn't get your boyfriend pregnant. What could you have done to piss us off?"

Ok. So maybe my dad is an arrogant jerk, and I should've expected this, but still. I'm afraid he might hit me or something if I tell him. He really hasn't before. Not on purpose, and not since I became a teenager, but I was still scared.

"Actually dad, I-" I took a shaky breath. "I did get someone pregnant. But not Kurt." I paused for a moment. "Obviously."

It was silent, and my dad actually stood while my mom put her hands to her mouth and gave a dramatic breath.

"Wait a minute! You knocked someone up Blaine?"

I bit the inside of my cheek and bowed my head before nodding to the table.

"Honey, what do you mean you got someone pregnant? H- how?" My mom asked.

"Yeah Blaine, how?! Because you told us you were gay! You told us that you were completely sure that you like boys. So are you telling me that it was just some nonsense like I have been saying all along?"

"No dad! I'm not saying that at all. I am still Gay!"

My dad scoffed, and continued to yell. "Not gay enough to not get a girl pregnant apparently!"

I looked down into my lap again, and had no more words. Now I just had to wait. Now, I had to accept the reaming and the yells and disappointment. I told them what is going on, and now I have to wait.

"What was this Blaine? The past two years huh? Was is to get us to turn our cheeks when you go out, and not have to think about you going out and having sex with girls? Because you like guys?"

I knew that my dad wouldn't be happy, but I didn't think he'd take it this way. "No dad. No. It was an accident ok? I was drinking at a party with Kurt, and we weren't together yet, and with the alcohol, I guess I turn bi-sexual. I didn't mean for it to happen! I was jus-"

"Just being an irresponsible child is what you were doing! Why the hell didn't you wear protection Blaine? Didn't we teach you a god damn thing?"

"Robert! Language!" My mom called.

My dad took a deep breath and started to walk towards the fridge.

And no, you didn't teach me anything, I wanted to yell to them. I had to go researching Google to find out about everything on my own.

"Blaine…. How do you know that this girl is pregnant? And- and How do you know it's yours?" My mom asked.

And with that, my dad sat back down at the table, now with a beer. "Yeah, and who is this girl!?"

I exhaled. "I know because she told me. And she's a nice girl who doesn't sleep around. She has no reason to lie to me. We slept together without protection. She took a test, and she's pregnant."

"What is this girls' name? Maybe we know her parents."

Sigh… here we go. We're going to come off as less than perfect, and it's all my fault. Because my mom knows Savannah's mom for sure…. My mom knows EVERYONES mom.

"S- Savannah Lake. She's a sophomore at Mckinley."

And suddenly it got _really_quiet. It didn't even sound like anyone was breathing anymore…

I looked at my dad's face, and he looked so angry that he might flip the table over.

"Dad please, I'm sorry!" I pleaded before he could lunge at me or something, because I seriously felt unsafe at the moment.

"Blaine have you lost your mind?!" He said, standing up yet again.

Yeah actually, I think I have…..

"The Lakes? Jonah's daughter Savannah?" she gasped.

See? She knows everyone's mom. I nodded.

"You just had to go and knock up a Christian girl! Damnit Blaine!"

I wanted to roll my eyes. What does her religion matter?

"She's just 15 right?" my mom asked.

I just nodded again and looked back into my lap.

"You are both too young for this to be happening….I am so disappointed in you son." My mom cried, with a sob in her voice.

I'm disappointed in me too.

"I'm sorry mom…. I didn't mean to hurt you." I told her quietly.

My dad just paced before putting his hands on the table in a way that looked as though he was TRYING to be soft.

Trying.

He seemed calmer now.

That's weird.

"What about this girl? How do you plan on handling this son?"

I only blinked because we hadn't talked about it yet….. Hell, I'm still in shock now.

"I don't know…. Savannah just told me this morning…. And she just over three months along and-"

"Past the point of an abortion in Ohio." My dad chimed in.

"She probably wouldn't do that regardless, they're Christian, and very conservative, like us, and I would hope you wouldn't want her to terminate the pregnancy either Blaine." My mom added.

My mind was so jumbled; I don't even know what to think. I'm not really religious. I'm kind of a Christian I guess, but only by birth. Being gay makes me kind of questioning.….. But would I want her to get an abortion, or not get one? I don't know what the heck I want to happen….. I guess it's up to her. Not me.

"I don't know what to do. I-…. We haven't talked about it yet. I don't know what she wants to do. Or what I need to do."

My dad didn't even think, he just started giving me his demands. And he also seemed loads less angry than he did just a moment ago. "You're gonna be there for her, that's what! You're gonna go over there right now, and apologize to that girls parents. You're gonna step up, and be a man!"

I freaked out a little inside. Oh.

I get it. I know what he is saying now. And I know exactly why he is less upset.

I know exactly what he is trying to, not so subtle-ly, tell me what to do.

"…Dad, I'm not going to marry her. I told you, I am still gay."

"You weren't gay when you were having sex with this girl!" he stated with obviousness.

I guess I kind of deserved that one. "It only happened one time! And we were drunk!

My dad huffed. "I don't care! You're not gay when you're out having sex with girls and knocking them up!"

I am so tired of my dad telling me that I am not gay. I have accepted this about myself and I have the scars to prove it. "Dad, I AM gay. And I am dating Kurt."

My dad's anger came back tenfold at the mention of Kurt. "Oh yeah? And what's he going to think about you fathering a girl's child?"

I could fight this battle. "He already knows, and he is Savannah's best friend and we love each other, so he isn't going anywhere."

My dad got quiet, and I could tell that I wasn't helping my situation by blurting out that Kurt and I are in love. But I can't really bring myself to care.

"Blaine Anderson, you WILL step up and be responsible for your actions." My mom said now.

I was nodding right away. "Yes mom. I will. You raised me right. I will be there for her. Of course I will, but I will not marry her and pretend to be something I am not! And I know that she doesn't expect me to! I know that I made a really stupid mistake! And I am owning up to that mistake, and I will take responsibility. But I'm not going to marry her." I stated, confidently.

My dad was glaring fire daggers at me now, and though I was peeing my pants, I wasn't backing down….. not on this…..He is anything but happy with me, but I knew to be ready for anything when I came in here.

Now he is angry again.

He thought I lied about being gay, and was angry, then, me getting a girl pregnant, he realized, I'm not gay and can be involved with a girl, and got significantly less angry. Then me claiming to still be gay put him back to angry….. I can't believe what a mess I've made…

"You need to get moving. Go over there, and apologize to that girl's parents. Find out what their plan is and how to be a part of it. Take responsibility." He said sternly….

I got up from my chair after a few moments of silence, confirming that I was dismissed, and I wanted to thank whoever was listening to be out of that kitchen…. The tension in there was not comfortable.

I walked into my room, and I wanted to lie on my bed, text Kurt, and go to six flags like I was supposed to this morning. I want to be on the Ferris wheel a few hundred feet in the air and making out with my boyfriend. I even want to curl up under my covers, and snuggle with my pillow and wallow in my idiocy.

But I can't.

Because I have to be a man. I have to be strong to support Savannah who is going through a lot worse than me right now.

I checked the weather on my phone in Lima, and saw that it's barely 40 degrees there today. I traded my windbreaker for my pea coat because, though I don't know exactly where, I know that Savannah lives in South Lima near Kurt. A bit of a ways away from the Lima Bean in East Lima. It was supposed to be high 60's, low 70's this morning in Columbus today for the theme park, but now plans have changed. I wrapped a scarf around my neck, pocketed my cell phone, and wondered briefly if I should gel my hair. I left it ungelled this morning for Kurt because I wouldn't be at school on a Saturday, and he likes it ungelled, but maybe I'll look like a nicer guy if I have it gelled…..

I decided against it though. I don't want to look like a stuck up rich kid either… and with that, I headed back downstairs.

I headed toward the kitchen to let my parents know that I am going but I approached quietly to eavesdrop on what they are saying without me in the room.

"I'm sure her parents won't be expecting Blaine to stand up. Hopefully this will make a good impression. He's a responsible boy Robert."

"If he was responsible, he would've been responsible enough to not impregnate the girl in the first place."

I could tell my dad still wasn't happy with me, but he didn't sound as mad at he was a few minutes ago.

"At least I can hope now that this girl will grow on him, and maybe he'll fall for her while she's carrying his kid. Then he'll stop with this gay nonsense." My dad mumbled with hope.

I just huffed under my breath and shook my head. I can pretty much guarantee that is not going to happen. The day he accepts that I am not going to magically turn straight, pigs will fly.

"Bob, you heard what he said. He made a mistake in a drinking haze. He's gay Rob. You should hear the way that he gushes about Kurt. He is in love, and he is proud of who he is."

I sensed my dad rolling his eyes at the mention of Kurt. Like he always does.

_Thanks mom. _I thought.

"Well, whatever. Do you think her family has insurance that'll cover her pregnancy?" My dad asked changing the subject.

"I don't know, but probably not. Her mom is just a nurse, and her dad is a chef I think. They probably have family health insurance through her mom's job. I doubt that'll cover an O.B. for her. Not like our insurance."

I hate when my parents talk like this. As if we are superior to other people just because we have money. Yes, we have money, but I bet that her family is far more tight knit than ours. I think that Kurt's family is damn close to perfect, and they aren't rich either.

I didn't need to hear anymore, and I really didn't care to, so I walked in.

"I'm going." I told them, with my hands buried in my pockets.

My dad tossed me my car keys from the table, and I almost didn't catch them; earning a frustrated huff from my dad. I turned to walk out, when my dad stopped me. "Son?"

I turned around monotonously to look at him. Can I just go already?

"Make sure you let her and her parents know that you will be taking care of any medical expenses pertaining to that baby."

"K." I mumbled nonchalantly, and then proceeded out to my car.

I wouldn't be saying that. It sounds extremely rude. I'm not going to come off as some arrogant rich jerk who assumes that her family can't afford medical insurance. If they ask, or if it's brought up, I will tell them. But if they don't bring it up, I will just say that I am going to help and be there for her. 'Be a man!' though it's not my dad's version of one. I'll support whatever decision she makes, and if she'll let me, I'm going to be there for her for whatever she needs me for. I screwed up her life, and I'm gonna make it right.

I got into my car, and texted Savannah.

_Hi, Savannah. I told my parents, and my dad said I have to go over there right now and talk to you. If that's ok….. I need to gps your address.–Blaine_

**….**

**Savannah Pov**

_Hi, Savannah. I told my parents, and my dad said I have to go over there right now and talk to you. If that's ok….. I need to gps your address.–Blaine_

I read the text, and then walked into the den to tell my dad.

"Blaine told his parents. He's coming over to talk. Is that ok?" I asked my parents.

My parents shared a look, and then looked back at me.

"That sounds fine. We all need to talk." My dad said.

I nodded solemnly and then walked back to the living room with Justin and I texted him back.

**Yeah. You can come. My parents said it's a good idea. And yea.. I guess we didn't really talk before….. I live at 1168 Meadow Creek Terrace, N. Lima Oh, 45814 –Savannah**

I slouched into the couch and brought my knees up to my chest. Justin paused his video game, and snuggled into my side.

_Ok, I'll be right there. Probably 2 hours. –Blaine_

I put my phone down on the coffee table and sighed.

"Savannah? Are you ok?" My brother mumbled into my shoulder.

I shook my head slowly, already feeling the tears wanting to come down again. I feel like I am a terrible daughter.

"No Juss. I'm not ok… Mom and dad are so mad at me. They are never going to trust me again. I am such an idiot!"

And the tears hit me as I buried my face into my knees.

"Is it because you are having a baby and you're not a grown up?"

I was about to nod at him, but my mom came in and sat at my other side on the couch.

"Justin, how do you know your sister is having a baby?" she said with angry eyes.

Great, now I got my little brother into trouble too.

"Mom, that's my fault ok. I told him because I thought it would help me to tell someone, and I made him promise to keep it a secret.

My mom looked anything but happy as she retreated into the kitchen, and then back out to the den, but she didn't say anything else.

Maybe a little more than an hour later, my parents awoke me from a nap on the couch, and called me into the den. I yawned and walked down there slowly shuffling my feet, and dragging a blanket that my dad probably draped over my shoulders when I fell asleep, with me.

"Blaine is going to be showing up soon, and we want to talk to you alone for a bit before he gets here." My mom said calmly. "Do you plan on keeping this baby?"

I pulled the blanket further up on my shoulders in my self-consciousness. "I don't know… I think so."

"We want to make sure that you know sweetie, that you are still our daughter. You will continue to be cared for like our daughter. None of us are going to treat you like less of our child. You need to know that. And not worry about it at all honey." My dad assured me, with his hand resting on my knee. "We will never love you any less."

A tear fell down my cheek as I took in the words that I didn't deserve because of what I have done.

"But a lot of things are going to be different too if you do decide to keep this baby." My mom said now. "We love you sweetheart, but your baby, is going to be just that; _your baby._ You need to fully understand that. He or she will be your responsibility. You'd still be expected to go to school, and finish school because that is what you are going to do as our daughter. But you're also expected to get a job and support your baby without our help."

I gulped. I don't know anything about being a mom. They're not going to help me at all?

My dad must've seen the panic in my face, and picked up the monologue.

"We will help of course if you get overwhelmed and don't know what to do. Mom will teach you how to be a mom as much as she can. And we will even take on our roles as grandparents, but we are telling you now, that we are not going to take care of your baby for you. If you can't give this child up for adoption, it is your baby."

I looked from my dad, to my mom, back to my dad, and to my mom again. And then I mumbled a faint, "Ok."

~...~...~...~...~

**Blaine Pov**

I rang the doorbell, and the nerves were seriously getting the best of me as I felt my hands shake a bit. I didn't know whether to be expecting to get hit by her dad, or threatened to get shot, or even if I will be welcome here at all. I'm going into this situation completely blind. The door opened, and a little boy who looked like Savannah's eight year old brother answered the door.

I wondered if he should be answering the door at only eight years old? Whatever, not my business.

"Uh. Hi. Is Savannah here?" I asked looking at this little boy, who honestly had the exact same color eyes as Kurt.

The exact same.

That's interesting. Savannah's eyes are green.

"Yeah. She's on the couch. Are you the boy that made a baby inside of her?" he said, his little face twisting into a scowl if I've ever seen one.

I wanted to smile; because it was completely adorable, but I held back thinking that that probably wouldn't be the best idea. Maybe the whole family is gonna be really pissed at me.

"Uhm. Ye- Yeah. I am. Is she here?" I said slowly.

"Justin! Open the door!" I heard Savannah call. He looked back behind him, and then opened the door wider to gesture me inside.

I hesitantly stepped in, and caught Savannah's eyes. Her face was still puffy, now, she was in pajamas, and I could see her stomach sticking out above her waistline. And it was sticking out quite a bit. I didn't see it this morning because she had a jacket on, but there is no doubt in my mind, that she is pregnant.

I can't believe that I got a girl pregnant…

When my shoulders slumped, Savannah seemed to hustle over to me quickly, heeding my silent invite and fell into my embrace. I hugged her in what I hoped was a reassuring, and protective way. Hugging her to me, I rested my chin in her hair and whispered, "Its ok." I hoped that it would tell her everything that I hoped to convey with those two words.

I'll carry this burden with you.

She didn't cry in my arms, but I could just sense how broken and lost she felt as she clung to my jacket like it was warmth after a storm, though I'd just come from the cold outside. I rubbed her shoulders.

I saw a her dad, a very tall man, who seemed a lot scarier right now than he did sitting on the Hummel's couch cheering for football, coming down the front hall by the doorway we were standing in, and the eight year old closed the door behind me, and ran off into another room.

I loosened my grip on Savannah hoping she'd let go at least a bit so that I could properly introduce myself, 'Like a man'.

She let go, but stayed almost leaning on my left side.

He was extending his hand out to me and spoke in a somewhat deep voice. "Blaine; we haven't formally met. I'm Harry Lake; Savannah's father."

I gave on firm nod, and what I hope showed as a 'want to be a smile, but afraid to' facial expression. Then I shook his hand as strongly as I could. "Blaine Anderson sir."

He released my hand, and made very sure eye contact with me. "I would say it's nice to see you, but, these circumstances don't make it so nice."

Harry didn't sound hostile, Or even angry. But I could hear the upset in his voice.

I don't blame him. I got his 15 year old daughter pregnant.

I held his gaze for only a moment, and then looked to Savannah and then halfway down to the ground.

"Let's go start this in the kitchen." And he motioned for Savannah and I to walk in front of him. I walked behind her with my hands in my pockets feeling extremely nervous with this man walking behind me. He stayed quite a ways back seeming to not make me uncomfortable, but I was still worried.

I made the judgment in my head already that I wasn't going to be on this man's Christmas list, but I also ruled out him hitting me or anything. He didn't seem like a harsh man. Not anything like my father.

We were in a kitchen now, and Savvy sat down in a chair and I sat in the one next to her. Her dad passed me and went towards the refrigerator.

"Can I get you a bottle of water Blaine?"

As much as I wanted to say yes, for some strange reason, my head told me to say no.

"No thank you sir. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He pushed, pulling a bottle out to show me.

And then, I couldn't stop thinking about the cold drink. "Um. Ok. Thank you."

I reached for it as he handed it to me and sat across from us teens.

"My wife will be in here soon. But I'll just start. Are you 15 or 16 Blaine?"

"I'm 16."

He nodded. "Have you told your parents what's going on?"

I nodded, but quickly opened my mouth. "Yes sir."

"How'd they take it?" he asked, in what seriously sounded, sympathetic.

"They- They're not happy with me. I uh, I made my mom cry, and my dad is just really pissed that I could be so irresponsible." I said quietly playing with my hands. I know I should stop stuttering, and keep eye contact with him, but my nerves were getting the better of me.

I have to knock it off now though. My dad would kick my ass if he knew that I wasn't talking like a man.

"Well, I'll tell you the same Blaine. I am not happy with you getting my daughter pregnant. I am not happy with Savannah having sex in the first place and getting pregnant, and the two of you, are not my favorite people right now."

I just nodded to him, and grabbed Savannahs hand under the table, not really knowing what else to do.

"Sav, have you told Blaine that you think you want to keep the baby?"

I just looked at her now, right in the eyes, and she looked sorry. She looked down into her lap, and didn't say anything.

"It's ok Savannah. I will support your decision if you want to keep the baby." I said calmly. "Do you want to keep it?" I asked even softer.

She nodded, but not to me, more to her lap. She was afraid that I wouldn't agree with her decision.

My opinion doesn't matter though. It's her choice.

"Ok then. Then we can keep the baby. I- it's fine. I agree with your decision." I told her squeezing her hand.

Her dad exhaled, and I turned to him when he did.

"Blaine, do you know what keeping this baby means?"

Not really… I do but I don't. I didn't know how to answer out loud though, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Do you know how much it costs to have a baby?"

"A- A lot." I answered. I felt like an idiot, but staying silent would've made me look and feel stupider.

"Do you know how much a stroller is? And a crib?" He continued.

I shook my head no, and I knew that Savannah didn't know the answers to any of these questions either.

"Take a guess. I swear you guys, I am not asking you this to embarrass you or intimidate you, but because it is all really important. It is a big deal. So go on. Take a guess. How much do you think a crib and stroller is?"

Ok so this wasn't a game. This is a reality prompt.

"Uhm, 75 for the stroller, and….. 150 for the crib?" I answered. Savannah nodded in agreement.

And smacking us in the face with the truth, he told us. "A good and safe stroller, you'll be lucky to find one for 150 bucks. And a crib, a sturdy one, 200 or more."

I blinked. That's a lot of money and babies need a lot more than just that.

"How about a can of formula and diapers? What's your wager?"

Savannah took this one. "A can of formula….. uhm, five dollars. And a pack of diapers? Ten?"

Her dad was shaking his head sadly, "Try 20 bucks on formula, and 10 bucks for a small pack of 20 diapers. And both of those things, will last you about a week; if that."

This scare tactic was surely working terrors for Savannah, and I will admit that it is mildly scaring me too.

He continued. "And babies grow daily. What about clothes? And bibs. And they get older, and start eating baby food. There are special baby bath soaps and laundry detergents, and it'll need toys. There is a lot, of planning that comes with having a baby."

Through everything, I did not let go of Savannah's hand, and I squeezed it reassuringly again. I could feel her tense.

Then her mom came into the kitchen. "That's not even touching the tip of the surface when it comes to the things you'll need for the first few months alone."

Now this woman scared me. She was definitely not as soft as her husband. I was afraid of her handing my parents my ass on a silver platter if I looked at her the wrong way…

"And Savannah, what about now? The baby's not born yet, still, it's expensive. Our insurance certainly isn't going to cover all of your doctor's visits."

My mom and dad were right….. And damnit, I hated that they were right….

"Why can't I just stay with my doctor now?" Sav asked.

And her Mom answered her without missing a beat. "Because she is a pediatrician. And that's what our insurance covers for you; a pediatrician. Now that you're pregnant, you need an O.B.G.Y.N. A doctor for you as a woman and for the baby inside you. You need a doctor that can take care of you, your pregnancy, and the baby's birth. And our insurance doesn't provide you with that.

I know I should be opening my mouth now. But I don't want to say what I was told to say, and sound like I've got money. Because my parents have money - not me. And they remind me of that fact all the time.

"I- I can help. My dad said that I will take care of that."

"Do you have a job Blaine?" Harry asked.

I almost protested, but I decided against it and shook my head. "No sir, but my parents-"

"Have money?" Her mom cut me off, and I felt like I should peel my skin for opening my trap.

"... Kind of..." I answered, and her mom just sat down and nodded looking a bit annoyed. Her eyes told me the word, 'typical.' And I immediately felt like I was being judged.

"But they would never just bail me out." I defended myself. "My family may have money, but with all due respect, I swear, I'm not just a trust fund baby. They've always made me work for money. I don't just get it for being in the family. And they don't bail me out of any of my messes."

It was quiet for about a minute before the tension in the air felt completely gone, and when I chanced a glance up at Savannah's mom she no longer looked like she might shoot fire out of her eyes at me. She actually looked…. Maybe a little….. Impressed?

Thank god!

"So," Her dad spoke now, "Your parents are on board with you fathering a child?"

I nodded. "Yes. They don't like it, but I was pretty much demanded to be a man and take responsibility. And the first step was coming over here and… Being here for Savannah. I would've done that anyway, even if they didn't tell me to though."

Her dad nodded. "What about your boyfriend? What does Kurt say?"

That's a good question. We hadn't really talked about it yet, but he said he;d be my anchor when I needed him, and I'm really going to need him.

"He knows. I told him first, and he is being really supportive." Savannah chimed in for me.

"Okay." Savannah's mom said. "So, the only question now that we have left to really make sure is answered is, are you two sure that you want to keep this baby?"

I looked at Savannah, and could see the answer in her eyes.

Despite how deathly terrifying the idea of being a 16 year old with a baby was, and despite how much I am going to probably have to work my ass off to afford to have a baby at all, and despite the fact that I am gay and have a boyfriend who I am in love with, and despite the fact that finishing school for me, and Savannah is going to be a challenge beyond belief, I knew what was happening.

"Yeah mom….. I want to keep the baby." Savannah said. And I just nodded my head with what I set up to be, and hopefully, looked like a 'sure' look. Whatever she decides, I will be okay with. Even if it scares the living hell out of me.

Her parents exchanged a glance, and then turned to us and said, "Ok."

~...~...~...~...~

_An; the thought of people excited about my story truly makes me feel on top of the world, and I cant thank you guys enough! Your reviews keep me going in more ways than just writing fanfiction! You inspire me. In one review from an awesome guest, you said that I should write original stuff more often, and I really love that idea! I have written several original stories, and I am very proud of them, but I was never proud of this fanfic much until I put in more originality in it. So thanks so much for that! I thought that by being in canon with glee, people would love it because they love glee, but I love AU stories more than canon ones myself, so I was crazy to think that….Thanks everyone for your awesome reviews! I hope you keep doing it, and in tune, I'll keep popping out the chapters! : )_


	12. Job offer

_An: I struggled just a bit with this chapter. I think it's a filler. I need to construct some plot ideas for right now. My head is flooding with ideas for 5 months away, but damn, the right now, I need to take time to dream it up. But I don't wanna keep anyone waiting for too long. So here we are! Shameless Klaine fluff. Awesome Burt, and.. yeah. Also, I already have a lot of the next chapter written on my phone on various sticky notes. Lol. The next chapter is a lot of fun! So please review! You'll get it that much faster!_

_New thingy. I love pulling in reviews, so, anyone who reviews, who gives an email address (remember to put spaces in between so it'll show up), or if you can receive pm's, will get a paragraph preview of the next chapter within a few days of leaving the review! J hows that sound? I want to thank you amazing reviewers somehow! And I think this is a good way!_

_Rose, you don't count for this next chapter! Cus you got top secret intel from me already! Lol. You….. lol_

_Thanks so super very much to Windsor! for saving me like an hour or more having to go through and correct all of my terrible grammar and crap! I type so fast sometimes, everything is so badly uncorrected it's not even funny! Without her, you guys would get later chapters! Thanks uber mucho hun!_

**Blaine Pov**

_I miss you. –Blaine_

I sent the text to Kurt at a stoplight. Not responsible; but, I wanted to text Kurt. It's the closest I can get to him being near me.

**You just left my house 5 minutes ago. Lol. But I miss you too. –Kurt**

I smiled at the immediate response. I spent the entire day at the Hummel's, with Kurt, Savannah, and Mercedes. In the morning, it was just Kurt and Savannah at breakfast. Then I showed up, and Kurt, Savannah and I all talked at the kitchen table. Kurt's dad Burt was being reassuring and trying to lessen the stress.

We talked for a good hour, and then when Mercedes came, we all decided to go back to being teenagers and gossip, and watch movies, and being dorks. All day, I was trying to de-stress. But I still felt jittery and uncomfortable, and stressed.

I kept finding myself staring at Savannah's stomach. It seemed to gain more than an inch in less than a month. _My_ baby is growing in there.

And I don't know how to feel about it.

We're keeping the baby. We decided this weeks ago, and still, I am terrified. We haven't talked too much about what that means.

At the next stoplight, I texted Kurt again.

_Can I come back over? Home is stressful._ _My dad is an ass. –Blaine_

I put my phone back on the passenger's seat and waited. Jeez! This light is long.

Bzzt! bzzt!

**I know honey, but your dad called for a reason….. and stop texting me while you're driving Blaine! Text me when you get home! – Kurt**

I sighed. Kurt always berated me for texting while driving. I don't text while driving, I just text while stopped at lights, or heavy traffic. I'm a pretty safe driver. It's just, lately; I can't resist texting Kurt as often as I can. He really has been my anchor since I found out. Just like he said he would be. He makes all of the stress in my life fade away, and I can just relish in the love we share.

_K…. :-{ -Blaine_

Driving right now should be a nice time to clear my head, but it's not.

**I love you. – Kurt**

_I love you too -Blaine_

Letting my cheeks heat up at saying I love you to Kurt, and the fact that he said it first, and has done that on several occasions all week, it's amazing. I can only revel and live in that happiness for a moment though, because getting on the highway, I realize what time it is…

I groan aloud,- 4 pm traffic is insane- It's going to take me FOREVER to get home…

Leaving me alone with my thoughts for probably an unhealthy amount of time.

Sitting in traffic, alone, with a static stationed radio, for god only knows what reason, (I should get that fixed), I have nothing to do but think. I keep thinking back to breakfast this morning. Where I realized how much worse Savannah is dealing with than I am. Sure, I am dealing with it too, but she has to be sick all the time. Her clothes are the ones that don't fit anymore. She's the one who's going to have to carry the kid for months, and be in pain when it's born. I felt so guilty.

….

_Sitting across the table from Burt finishing up a nice breakfast, Savannah came in denying food, and then not long later, entered into a major mood swing._

_"Savannah, how has home been?" Kurt asks. _

_She only shrugged and ran her fingers around the wood grain spiral designs on the table. She was really quiet and looked extremely low._

_"Have you talked anymore with your parents?" I asked this time._

_She shook her head again._

_"Has your morning sickness gone away finally? It's supposed to stop after about 14 weeks." Burt tried this time._

_She shrugged, but still said nothing. She seemed a little mute, and I couldn't blame her. _

_Everyone just stayed quiet now willing her to talk. She'd say something eventually._

_"I'm almost 16 weeks, and it's still here…" She paused, and then tried again after a deep breath. "It's almost gone I guess. I'm not feeling it so much anymore, but still sometimes."_

_"Is something else bothering you Sav?" Kurt asked, putting a hand on her shoulder, while squeezing my hand under the table at the same time._

_Kurt has been nothing but supportive and amazing through this whole week. Truly. He is completely in the mindset that we are in this together, Savannah and I, and he has made it clear that he isn't going anywhere._

_Savannah sighed, and a silent tear rolled down her cheek. "My uh….. My mom won't talk to me….."_

_Everyone else sighed as well, but Burt was the one to talk. Being all wise I think._

_"Well, sweetheart, you can surely understand what she is feeling right now. She's hurt. Give her some time though. She loves you."_

_Savannah shook her head though, and wouldn't accept it. I've learned from Kurt telling me a lot, and Savannah's actions all week, that she is _**very**_ stubborn. "She hates me. And I deserve it… I just wish she would forgive me already."_

_"Just give it time Savannah. My parents are pissed at me too. But I can slowly see them getting over it - Kind of." I said, and after I said it, I realized that I am probably not helping._

_"Excuse me, I just-" and she ran out of the kitchen and into a restroom._

_I was about to get up and go after her, try and be supportive, but Burt told me to leave her be. _

_"Kurt's mom had terrible mood swings. Going in there will simply make you feel guilty for doing this to her."_

_Too late for that. I already feel guilty._

_And like an idiot._

_….._

It's only 4:00 on a Sunday. I have no reason to be going home right now, except that my dad wants me home. For god only knows what reason. My mom has already told me several times that Savannah needs to make an appointment with an O.B. doctor at Kaiser, where my mom set up all the insurance-y and doctor-y related stuff. All Savannah has to do is call the number, and schedule the appointment.

And she probably would've made the appointment already, if she had the number.

Which I have not yet given to her yet…..

Because I totally forgot…. Ok, my bad. Sue me. My head has been so frazzled for the past few weeks.

My dad has been not so subtly trying to push me to spend more time with Savannah. Thankfully, since she and Kurt conveniently live on the same block, they are more often than not, together, and hanging with her, means hanging with him.

Savannah really is a great girl. When she's not being moody, or crying, she is a lot of fun to be around. She is funny, talented, sarcastic, and confident, and she loves Kurt as much as I do. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if they were somehow related. She is strangely very comfortable around Burt, and she is very likeable. She has a bright energy about her, and before I knew that she was pregnant, before I got her pregnant actually, I always migrated toward her and enjoyed when she was around. She's a very happy person, and was almost always smiling. I'd only spent time with her maybe three times before Rachel's party, but that's enough time to learn what kind of person someone is.

But now that I got her pregnant, she seems so depressed more often than any other feeling. And it's my fault.

….

I pulled in my driveway at half past 6, and I was ready for absolutely nothing but a nap. I would try and sleep, but not until I have a nice conversation with Kurt – a long one.

What I was prepared for, though, and what I got, were two entirely different things.

Walking inside my kitchen, my dad was sitting there with a folder/packet of something in front of him.

"Dad, what's going on?"

My dad ushered me to sit in the seat across from him, and I have to admit, I am worried about where this is going.

"Your mother and I are more than ok with covering the medical costs for this baby. But when that baby is born, you need to have a damn good amount of money to take care of him."

Did he just say him? I rolled my eyes though and didn't question that. I didn't respond at all, just waiting for him to get to the point, though I know this is another lecture about what 'being a man' entails.

"I've told you this several times this month son. You need to get a job. The sooner you start making money, the better. Babies are very expensive Blaine." He said.

"I know that already dad. I've been applying everywhere. You've seen me filling out applications. No one is hiring anywhere, at all. Especially not a 16 year old with a less than flexible schedule. I have school all day and Warbler practice."

I knew what he was ready to say, and right when he opened his mouth to start talking, I cut him off.

"I'm not quitting the Warblers dad! I'm the lead vocalist, and I need something to keep me sane through this! I love the Warblers and I'm not giving it up. And they need me."

I knew that talking back to my dad would not do me any favors, but I didn't care. I don't want to leave the Warblers.

"You're being an irresponsible brat Blaine. You need to grow up. You're having a baby. Sacrifices need to be made."

He pushed the packet toward me, and I exhaled and read the front.

…

_CEO for Mattel Toys needs a 'Personal Assistant'_

**An assistant? Don't they need to be like… Adults?**

**_This is a part/ full -time position, 33 hours per week or more. The anticipated work schedule is:_**

**_Mon: 3pm-8pm _**  
**_Tues: 3pm-8pm _**  
**_Wed: 3pm-8pm _**

**_Thurs: 3pm-8pm_**

**_Fri: 3pm-8pm _**

**_Sat: 9am – 5pm office hours, and out of the office as established by employer_**

**No way! I am not missing Warbler practice. That's all I have besides Kurt to keep me happy….**

**_Minimum requirements- 17 ½ years of age, and HSD or equivalent education_**

**Perfect. I'm barely 16 and a half. And I am still in school. I couldn't do this job anyway.**

**"Um, Dad. I'm not even old enough for this job. Plus, it says I need to have a high school diploma. I'm still in high school." I said, and maybe I could've looked a bit more disappointed, but I want to work somewhere that I can start after 5 pm. So I can stay a Warbler. I must've looked too happy about this though, because my dad didn't look at all pleased.**

**"Don't get too happy Blaine. My buddy Bass, is the C.E.O there, and he owes me a favor. He's willing to take you because you are my son, and he has been informed that you are more than capable." My dad said, and I felt like kicking this computer. **

**I continued reading.**

**_Duties._**

_Schedule appointments, meetings and/or inspections for personnel; notify City personnel, citizens, buyers, sellers and other individuals of the time and place of various meetings and inspections._

Answer, screen and direct phone calls from the general public; take messages and refer callers to appropriate offices; operate a central switchboard as assigned.

_Go to any and all places that you are asked, to perform errands, scouting, and marketing._

Collect and compile periodic reports and perform special projects as assigned; maintain records and inventory information on the status of shipments, etc, and on-going business activities; maintain records of said activities, customer comments, etc.

_Salary:_

_$16.18 - $20.17 Hourly as discussed with your employer_

_Must have the ABILITY TO:_

_Drive swiftly and safely._

_Perform clerical and office support duties_

_Determine appropriate action within clearly defined guidelines._

_Apply and explain policies, procedures, rules and regulations to trainees when necessary, whilst always following them yourself._

_Type at least 45 words per minute_

_Always Meet schedules and time line assigned. Be prompt and available with flexibility_

_Understand and work without supervision or constant authority._

_Always answer phones promptly and be courteous and professional in public and inside company settings._

_Operate office equipment such as computers, typewriters, calculators and copiers._

_Understand and follow oral and written direction, whilst also always communicating effectively with others both orally and in writing._

_Establish and maintain cooperative and effective working relationships with others. (being good with names is a plus)_

_….._

Why…

Why did I have to spend my entire last summer working with my dad at his stupid law office? If I didn't work there last summer, and over the holidays for the past 2 years, I wouldn't have stupid office skills….

Why did I go to get my license on my 16th birthday?

Because I'm an idiot.

I have no reason to tell my dad that I don't want this job.

Other than the fact that I don't want it, I'll have to give up the Warblers. And I'll probably rarely ever get to see Kurt. Or any of my friends for that matter.

But how do I tell him that I don't want to take this job without telling him any of that? If I say the real reason why, he'll just tell me that I'm 'thinking like a child' and 'time to grow up Blaine!'

I'm not ready to grow up. I know that Savannah and I decided to keep the baby. And my mind has switched from being happy with making a mature decision, and confused with making that decision, I haven't yet felt bad for making that decision. But still, it is proving harder to accept that I have to grow up than I knew. I know that I need to, and I'm not disputing that at all. I know the mess that I helped make, and I know that I need to be responsible. But is it so wrong that I don't know how? And that I don't really want to?

I'm exhausted already; just emotionally drained from everything in the past weeks. I don't know how to balance working almost full time, and going to school full time. Not to mention, homework, I have a boyfriend, friends, after school activities. I'm 16. Is it wrong to want to be 16?

"Dad, I…. I don't want to do this job. I was thinking of something more… Part time. Like after 5 so that I can stay in the Warblers."

The huff and frown from my dad told me that that was far from the answer he wanted to hear. My shoulders slumped as I waited for the lecture.

"Blaine. You need to think about what you just said. Minors can't work without a work permit. Even with one, you can't work past 9 pm. If you got a job that started at say, 5:30. You could only work for three and a half hours. And the only other jobs out there hiring kids your age, pay minimum wage. Minimum wage son is not going to pay for that baby."

I know that….. I just don't want to admit that out loud to my dad.

But I couldn't flat out deny that he was right. I nodded my head slowly, feeling resigned.

"This is a great opportunity Blaine, and if you're as smart of a young man as I know you are, you'll take it."

I really don't like my dad trying to make me feel inferior….. I'm know that I'm not stupid, and I also know that he sure as hell is going to make me try and feel that way if I don't take this job that's basically being handed to me on a platter.

"Dad I- I need to think. Give me some time to think about it please? I don't- I really want to keep looking at other options. I don't want to give up yet." And I want to talk to Kurt. I'm feeling my stress boil to breaking point.

I knew that that as well though, was not the answer that he wanted to hear…

"Okay." My dad said standing up angrily, and pushing the packet closer to me. "_When_ you decide to come to your senses Blaine," he pointed to a name at the bottom corner of the page. "He's expecting your call."

I picked up the folder packet, and sighed as my dad left me alone.

I know that I should call right now, and take responsibility… but I can't. I need to talk to Kurt. He always knows what to do. So for now, that's what I am going to do and this- I looked at the name - Sebastian Smythe can wait.

…..

**Savannah Pov**

**_Papa don't preach! I'm in trouble deep, papa don't preach. I've been losing sleep.. But I've made up my mind! Iiii'm keeping my baby! Ohhh I'm gonna keep my baby. Ooooh…_**

I was feeling strangely giddy since about 15 minutes ago when I got a snack and brought it up to my room. I started blasting my radio, and dancing around my room like an idiot. But I didn't care. And I swear, if crackers with strawberry jelly and Swiss cheese makes me feel this happy, I'll take it any day over the depression any day!

**_Were in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe….. Please…_**

I plopped onto my bed as the song came to an end, and I pressed repeat. I just laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling for a while just breathing thinking about my day. This morning started out sucking. I got up, got dressed, noticing that my damn stomach seems to grow even more from the previous night.

_"How is this even possible!?" I asked the mirror while I failed for the 50__th__ time to button my jeans._

_I ended up just putting on sweats and heading out to Kurt's. There was no one at that house who didn't already know I was pregnant anyway. There's really no point hiding it anymore. Finn found out 2 weeks ago when Kurt told me, "pull your shirt down Sav, your baby bump is showing.' And didn't realize that Finn was standing right in front of me. Sigh._

_I headed down the block and got there in a few minutes. Blaine's car was already there. I always expect Blaine to be at Kurt's house now. It's okay, because now that he knows, I have nothing to hide, and he is as fun to be around as Kurt is. He's charming, funny, caring, and he loves Kurt. He's been nothing but supportive since I told him, and now that he knows, I know that he is having a hard time dealing with his thoughts, but he is still keeping his actions under control, and supportive, and sweet._

_Not to mention, watching Kurt and Blaine together is awesome. They are like, the epitome of a perfect couple. I even giggle every time they make out because it's so cute. They are so cute!_

_I have a gay uncle, and he and his partner remind me a lot of Kurt and Blaine. Gay people have never bothered me. I don't see them as any different than me, or Quinn, or any other straight person in the world._

_Quite frankly, gay people are nicer and more fun anyway. Just the truth._

_….._

The awkward in this room is very, very uncomfortable. I can't believe my dad made me come here.

_"Savannah, it's actually a really great idea. You should meet his parents. Find out what they think about this situation, and how they are going to be a part of it. You decided to keep that baby, so they're going to be the baby's other grandparents."_

I sat beside Blaine, and across from Blaine's mom Cheryl, and his dad Robert. They kept smiling and they spent a lot of the meal asking me questions and getting to know me.

"So, Savannah, you're a sophomore?" His dad asked. I nodded, and he continued. "What extracurriculars are you involved in at school?"

I chewed a bite of pork quickly, and responded. "I'm in the show choir, and I participate in Mckinley's PFLAG and GSA. But that's all. It keeps me pretty busy."

"What's a GSA?" His mom asked.

I was confused now. Blaine is their son and he is openly gay. How the hell do they not know what a GSA club is…..

"It's Gay Straight Alliance. It's the student only part of the club within PFLAG." Blaine answered for me.

I swear I saw his dad roll his eyes. Weird…

"What is your favorite class in school?"

"Any pregnancy cravings yet?"

"Do you get good grades?"

With each question, I answered a little bit more confidently, coming slightly out of my skin, but not completely. I feel very strange right now. Kind of like I'm 'meeting the parents' except this isn't my boyfriend. But it seems like his dad keeps trying to make it seem like we are a couple. It's very uncomfortable.

"So, are you and Blaine planning on getting a place together?" His dad said loudly wiping his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Uh…. I haven't… We haven't really talked about ….. that." I uttered quietly, and shy.

"Dad, we haven't even had the first doctors appt yet. We still have time to talk about these things. We'll talk about them with each other, don't worry about it."

I could feel and see the tension between Blaine and his dad. It didn't seem like they got along too well.

The dinner wore on, and the questions kept coming but the majority of them were simple and easy to answer, until the toughest one of all for me came…..

"How's your mom doing?" Cheryl asked.

I just looked down into my lap. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing really came out.

I could feel Blaine's gaze on me though and soon after, I felt his hand on my back. He rubbed right behind my shoulder, and I spoke.

"My mom isn't really talking to me. She hasn't said a word to me really since last month when I told her."

Cheryl just put on a half-smile, and nodded slowly. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. That sounds like it's hard. Don't worry. She'll come around."

I'm not so sure that she will. But I didn't say that out loud. I just tried to will the impending tears away, but it didn't work, as I felt one roll down my cheek, and I sniffled.

It got quiet for a bit before the questions started up again. I was thankful now for the distraction of my thoughts.

"Are you excited to find out the gender?"

This was something that I _really_ hadn't thought about. It doesn't really matter to me; as long as the baby is healthy. But, I don't know if Blaine has a preference or not.

"I haven't really thought about it. I don't really know if I want to find out or not. As long as there is nothing wrong with him or her, then I will be happy."

Blaine's dad chuckled standing up and taking his plate to the sink, bringing back a beer.

"Oh, it'll be a boy. Trust me."

I looked over at Blaine who just rolled his eyes, and shook his head. He was silently telling me, "So sorry. Just listen and nod." That's the warning he gave me before the dinner started.

I wanted to laugh.

"Why do you think so?" I asked him, very curious now.

He swallowed his drink and continued. "I know so honey. Hasn't been a girl born in our family for just about 2 decades. I doubt Blaine was able to be lucky enough to make one."

He was laughing, and I was feeling very bad for Blaine. That seemed like a really big insult to his sexuality. And not even a subtle one - that was rude.

I just shrugged. "I guess we'll see when it's born." I said putting a hand on Blaine's knee and squeezing a little. I saw the corner of his mouth turn up into a small smile at the contact, but he didn't look up. He only stared at his plate.

It wasn't quite as awkward for me now as it was when it started, but I was still uncomfortable, more so for Blaine. He seemed like he wanted to be ANYWHERE but here. And I don't blame him. His dad was kind of a jerk. He spent the whole night telling Blaine to 'be a man, fill her glass will you?' and be tough, I didn't hit you that hard!' and the worst one, 'oh stop being such a girl and get off your phone'

I know that he is texting Kurt, and he's more likely than not, doing it to keep from flipping the table over due to his dads' incessant jerkiness.

His mom seemed okay. She was just trying to make me comfortable, and she wasn't really saying much to Blaine at all, but she seemed like she was forcing a lot of unnecessary smiles.

Thank god my barf reflex decided to halt for this evening, because that would've just made this night wear on longer.

"So, how was your last OBGYN appointment?" His mom asked me.

I was confused. "I- I don't have an OBGYN yet. I- uhm, haven't figured that out yet. I know I need to but, my parents insurance…. I'm going to soon though."

She raised an eyebrow at me and then glared at Blaine. "Blaine! You didn't give her the information?!

I looked over at Blaine with a puzzled look. He just dropped his head in his hands and started shaking his head.

"Damnit." he muttered. "I totally forgot. I'm sorry Savannah. I was supposed to give it to you, but I've been so distracted lately. I'm sorry. I'll give it to you before you leave."

His mom was frustrated. "Blaine, she is 4 months pregnant! You need to be taking care of her. She has to have ultrasounds and blood work done! Not to mention, in a few weeks, you can see the sex! You need to wake up son! You can't let distractions stop you from taking responsibility."

"That boyfriend of yours is taking up too much of your time! You need to spend less time with him, and more time with the mother of your child, and take care of her!" His Dad shouted.

Ok, this isn't the 50's. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I'm not some invalid who needs Blaine to do everything for me. I do need a doctor, yes, but they are being too harsh on him. I want to help and stick up for him, but I don't think that they will take anything that I have to say seriously.

"He- he spends a lot of time with me Mr. Anderson. Really." I said, and that wasn't a lie. Even though he's with Kurt 95 percent of the time that he is with me, it's ok. They don't need to know that part. The way that his dad said, 'that boyfriend of yours' makes things seem like they don't care to much for Kurt. So I'll leave that part out. I continued. "We both have just been really stressed out, and it's my fault. Whenever he brings up something about the baby, I usually rush to change the subject. This is really hard for me to talk about still."

"No Savannah," Blaine said sternly, "don't. You don't have to explain anything. I should've given you the information. I was being irresponsible, and I take the lecture. It's my fault, and I'll start stepping up." He turned back to his parents, and continued. "I'll start being more responsible. I'll give her the paper, and I'll call with her. We'll get an appointment as soon as possible, and it'll work out fine. I shouldn't have waited so long."

I wanted to protest. Not let him soak up all of the stress. He is doing plenty. He's being supportive, and he's keeping calm all the time even when I know he wants to freak out and panic like I am. I wanted to protest, but he kept giving me that look. "Please, just leave it alone."

So I left it alone - for now.

…..

**Blaine Pov**

_I missed you tonight… Soooo much. –Blaine_

**_I missed you too. How'd it go? –Kurt_**

_Stupid…. Don't really want to talk about it though. Can I come over? –Blaine_

**_Blaine, its almost 9 o'clock. We have school tomorrow. I don't think my dad's going to be cool with you coming over…. L -Kurt_**

_He doesn't have to know…. I can come later. Like after midnight when he'll be sleeping and you can sneak me in… I really need to see you.-Blaine_

I knew exactly what Kurt is doing right now. He is biting his lip, and turning his phone over in his hands over and over contemplating whether or not to give in to the temptation of what we both know, he wants.

**Ok….. I'll sneak you in. But park like…. Down the street. –Kurt**

And that was how I ended up on Kurt's couch bed with him, at 12:30 at night, shirtless and sweaty.

"I was thinking about you all night. Every time my dad opened his mouth, I just thought of you, and it kept me from storming out, and screwing everything up."

Kurt continued to kiss me as we lay side by side, breathing a little erratic, but nothing but comfortable.

"I'm glad you didn't. You and savannah don't need any more stress right now, and an angry dad on your back is not gonna help anyone." Kurt huffed, and immediately attached himself to my lips again after his monologue.

But I let go. Kurt's eagerness to make out was taking effect on me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I tried changing the subject, willing my friend to not come out to play yet. I've been pretty careful about not letting Kurt feel my hard-ons when we've made out over the past few weeks, but the way we were laying right now, he would surely feel it.

"My dad got me this job offer. Personal assistant to the CEO of Mattel toy company."

Kurt whistled a 'phew'. "That's- wow! That's a really awesome job."

I just shrugged though and breathed out, "I know… but its full time. It'll start right after school, and I will have to quit glee, and who knows when ill even get to see you. I don't want a job that'll take up my entire life….. But nothing else will pay as good as this job pays." I looked down at Kurt's chest. "I don't know what to do…"

Kurt took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. "Whatever you choose to do Blaine, make sure you are doing what you feel is the right thing to do. Don't do it because your dad tells you too. Follow your gut."

"But my gut is telling me to take the job because Savannah and I are going to need the money, and it's an amazing opportunity. It pays well, and the only other job I might get around here, will pay minimum wage, and have strict limits on a work permit. This job is….. really perfect…. But I…. I'm not ready to give up being 16 you know?"

Kurt just nodded at me. I knew that he understood. He always understood. Because he is Kurt Hummel and he is perfect like that.

"How about, tonight, we be 16, and tomorrow, we will talk about being adults. And then you can tell Savannah everything…."

I like the idea of being 16 tonight. But….

"Can we all talk about it together? The three of us? I mean, you're Savannah's best friend, and your opinion really matters to her, and your opinion is necessary for me. We can all talk together."

Kurt just smiled. "Sure. I like that."

I smiled back, and leaned to resume kissing him. We scooted closer to each other until we were chest to chest, knees to knees. I started to trail slow and languid kisses down his neck, just reveling the scent that is Kurt, and I started to suck lightly on a spot under his jaw, just to the left.

"B-Blaine…quit it… It's too hot for a turtleneck, stop it….."

But I was unconvinced with his tone, so I just sucked harder, marking his perfect porcelain neck with a dark pink splotch.

He exhaled, and grabbed my face, pulling me to kiss me again, and his tongue slid into my mouth, past my teeth, and he parted my lips sloppily. I took his bottom lip between my teeth, and nibbled a bit, but proceeded to suck it red. He tasted amazing.

Kurt was breathing shakily, and I knew now, that I was definitely hard again, and this time, I didn't care. I would not stop kissing Kurt.

My hand trailed down his chest pulling his t-shirt up at his navel, and then my fingers traced up his bare torso. Kurt's fingers were in my tangled mess of hair and it felt absolutely heavenly. I released his lips for a moment to catch my breath. In that brief moment, he buried his face in my chest, and I look down to see that he had a hard on that was straining in his sweats.

I had the very intense urge to grab it, and turn him into a blubbering mess of moans and groans. But I didn't want to do anything that Kurt wouldn't be ready for.

Two weeks ago when we were in this very same room making out, Kurt had put his hand right at my bulge, and I almost know for sure that he would've palmed me had his dad not walked in, and kicked me out for the night for being on Kurt's bed, yet again. I think it had more to do with the fact that he saw Kurt's hand resting on my groin, but either way, we were forgiven, ('cause papa Burt is a softie, and a bit of a pushover, so I have learned) and this was our first time making out since then.

And this time, there would almost surely be no Burtus Interruptus…..

I let my hand slide back down Kurt's chest and hit the waistband of him sweats before stopping.

I looked at Kurt's face now, as he looked down at my hand, and he moved it back up his chest.

Ok, so he's not ready yet.

"No. Blaine. Actually, can I….. I want to take away some of **_your_** stress. Is that ok?"

Oh god, if he meant what I think he meant….. "Ok." I whispered.

Kurt rolled me onto my back, and he unbuttoned my jeans slowly, and I was slightly embarrassed at how tight they were because of my erection.

I swallowed, and I really hope it want loudly because that would be weird. And awkward, and I didn't want this to be awkward.

Kurt's fingers pulling down my zipper almost tickled. His hands were about to be on me. Bare.

_For the first time._

I wanted to start singing.

Through the hole in my boxers, he put his hand in, and with how hot the air surrounding my shaft was, his hand was a little cold. I flinched just a bit, and he pulled my friend out of his cage.

My breathing hitched as Kurt made eye contact with me at the same time that his thumb pressed against the head of my cock, and rubbed the bit of pre-come on the tip.

His eyes were completely lust blown. A very dark green it seemed, but it was hard to tell with only the moonlight from the window.

"Is this ok?" he asked, in a low register voice that I don't think I have ever heard yet from him….

And god damnit all! It was freaking SEXY!

"Yeah.. Yeah it's good…" I stuttered out.

He wrapped his now warm hand around my length and started to pump me slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. Somehow that made everything a lot hotter. The eyes contact.

He saw every time my mouth opened when his hands brushed against my balls, and he saw every sharp inhale when he twisted his hand right at the head of my cock. I should feel vulnerable. But I didn't. I just felt very, _very_ turned on!

And as his hand started to pump even faster around me, I moaned softly causing Kurt to smile mischievously and tighten his grip just a bit.

That did it. I felt the pooling of butterflies in my lower stomach, and I knew that as amazing as this feels, and how much I don't want it to stop, it is going to be over in about 10 seconds.

"K-Kurt.. You're… I'm about to…."

"I know." Kurt said in that same low voice that seriously is what sent me over the edge,

His strokes on me slowed, and now his hands seemed like they were pulling the streams of my white cum right from my head.

When I was damp and going limp, Kurt took his hands off of me, still with his eyes locked on mine.

"Kurt-" I whimpered.

He batted his eyelashes, scooted up on the bed to kiss my lips in a passionate peck, and then got off of the bed, and walked to the bathroom.

I exhaled, and was so blissed out; I didn't even question why he got up. That was incredible…

He came back with a hand towel, and he wiped his hand with it before leaning down to clean my limp member off.

At the contact, it threatened to get hard again, but I willed it away, and with Kurt finishing the cleaning, the urge went away.

_…._

"Mr. Anderson?" Mr. Phelps called angrily, and judging by his tone, it's probably not the first time he called. I must've been _so_ lost in my thoughts of last night's amazing perfection time with Kurt, that I didn't hear.

"Yeah?" I responded trying to come out of my thoughts.

"Can you read the next paragraph? On Collin's theory of irregular slavery?"

Is it bad that I totally can't even remember what class I am in right now? Let alone what paragraph we are on.

"Uh.. sure…." I looked down at my book, and it was on a page of review questions, for the last chapter. Wow, I hadn't even gotten to the chapter the class is reading…

Whoops.

"Yeah…um… I'm sorry, what page is that on?"

Mr. Phelps exhaled and started to remove his glassed when I noticed Jeff and Nick both eyeing me curiously from their desks.

Ok, I'll admit, it really isn't like me to not pay attention in class, but after this past month, I deserve a daydream or two. Even if this specific daydream really happened.

Besides, I'd rather be thinking about an amazing hand job from my gorgeous boyfriend, than slavery from the 1800's or whatever this was about.

"Mr. Anderson, I think it would be appropriate for you to come in after school for a detention, and maybe then, you can catch up on this lesson and make up for your serious lack of attentiveness in my class for the past few weeks."

I sighed, and slumped a little in my chair. Thankfully, the bell rang before he could really say anything else, and I started packing up my stuff to get the heck out of here!

"Dude, what is up?" Jeff asked with Nick nodding beside him wanting to know the same thing.

I just put on my backpack, and walked up to Mr. Phelps's desk.

"Blaine, I don't know what is going on, but you need to pull it together, and keep it out of my classroom. You have an education to gain while in here and you're dazing into another mindset is not benefitting your grade."

He handed me a detention slip, and it read

_After school detention Monday, and Tuesday_

_Classroom disruption_

I rolled my eyes. I'd hardly call it a class disruption, but whatever.

"Your family pays very good money for you to attend this school and get a top notch education. I'd hate to be contributing to letting you throw that away."

I rolled my eyes. "Please.. My parents wipe their behinds with the amount of money they paid for tuition here."

I saw Nick and Jeff turn to face me from the door that they were just walking out of, and their jaws almost hit the floor, and their eyes were wide as hell.

Crap, I said that out loud?

"I think I will be making a call to your parents tonight Blaine, and you need to bring back that detention slip tomorrow signed, as well as this test." He said handing me a test with a big red D- on it.

"What the hell?! You gave me a D-?"

My Phelps wasn't looking at me anymore. He was focused on his papers on his desk. I sighed, and walked out of the class past Nick and Jeff, and as I made it about 10 feet down the hall, they hustled to catch up to me.

"Okay, what the hell dude! You've never talked to a teacher like that before!" Nick shouted.

"Yeah man, I mean Phelps is sort of strict sometimes, but that was kind of uncalled for. What is going on Bro?" Jeff added.

I sat down at a bench that we had just walked beside, and put my head in my hands.

"What's wrong? You've been acting really strange lately. Are you ok?"

I know that my friends are genuinely concerned. Time to tell them too I guess.

"You guys remember that party I went to with the New Directions? Back around March?"

They both nodded, and sat beside me.

"Well, apparently, I turn straight when I'm drunk, and I got really drunk that night… Like really, _really drunk."_

They looked at each other, and then back at me, and it was quiet between the three of us for a moment.

"Oh Blaine, what did you do?" Nick asked with worry, but he already put the pieces together.

I sighed again, and said it. "I got a girl pregnant."

**_An: thanks for reading everyone! Remember, whoever reviews gets a paragraph or so preview of the next chapter pm'ed to them, or emailed. Just leave me your email address with spaces between the letters so fanfiction will show it._**

**_And I promise I won't send you a useless boring preview. It'll be something good! J_**

**_Please review! They make me motivated to scream with joy, and keep abusing my keyboard with lovely words for you all!_**


	13. Unprepared

_**an: Hi all! i hope i didnt keep you all waiting too long. I had strep throat and a couple of really bad ear infections for the past week, but still had to work, so ive taken a bit to recover. also, my free trial of microsoft word ended, so im trying to buy it, but its more expensive than i can afford right now, so i have to write this chapter directly from the doc manager. Since im no longer going by the glee timeline, its mid May! yup! going with that!**_

_**Thank you all sooooo much for the reviews! reviews make me squeal with joy and happiness! i swear! every new review is candy to a toddler. I appreciate all of you so much! same deal. A Review equals a preview of the next chapter pm'ed to you. :) Sav's 4 and a half months pregnant. 18 weeks.**_

...~~...~~...~~...~~...~~...

**Savannah pov**

i was tossing and turning, alternating between hugging my pillow and not. Kicking the covers off, and then pulling them back up. Turning from laying on my side, to laying on my back.

18 weeks in counting, and i CANNOT get comfortable.

I am so used to sleeping on my stomach and hugging the pillows above my head. Now that i am unbelievably huge, i can't sleep on my stomach anymore. and that isn't safe anyway i'm sure.

Not to mention, i had googled last night what 18 weeks pregnant is supposed to look like, and i am almost twice as fat as other women. Adult women at that!

I need to talk to my mom. I need a mom right now, and even though my doctors appointment is tomorow, (i looked at my clock that said 2:24 am,) ok today, i want my mom.

That sounds so childish to say. especially considering i am having a baby of my own, but still. I can admit it. I want my mom.

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

The last i remember seeing on the clock was 3:07. Then i must've fallen asleep, because i woke feeling completely UN-rested, freezing cold, and sick to my stomach.

Sick? Why am i still sick? my dad, even Kurts dad, and Kurts stepmom, and Blaines mom, EVERYONE has said that the nausea should've stopped by now!

Thank god for the doctor, because i keep feeling, right in the pit of my stomach that something is wrong.

I emptied my stomach, for the millionth time in the past 4 months, and clutched the sides of the toilet and just tried to take deep breaths. I am soooo over this.

I showered quickly, wanting to get clean and brush my teeth as soon as possible.

As i got downstairs, i sat down at the table next to Justin, and grabbed an apple from the center bowl. My dad came right to me with a plate and a knife, and i swear, he is always there. He looked to be making eggs and toast for Justin, and i just scrunched my nose.

I hate eggs so much.

I sliced up my apple in silence while the pan sizzled, and Justin was falling asleep over his homework.

"Justin Anthony! Stop dozing off!" My dad called to him and he jolted awake.

"I'm tired!" He groaned sleepy.

My dad poured the eggs out onto a large plate and said, "I don't care how tired you are! If you did your assignment last night like you were supposed to, i would've let you sleep in. But you decided to procrastinate. Finish your homework! Your teacher comes online live in an hour."

Justin rubbed his eyes and yawned, and tried to focus on his work.

I just shook my head at him. He does online school, and there is alot more work than there is in public schools 3rd grade, but my parents are very big on education, and the best education we can get, is online. I had to do online school until the end of 7th grade. And Justin is in for the same thing.

My dad put a plate of breakfast in front of Justin and his eyes got immediately happy as he dropped his pencil, and happily replaced it with a fork.

"Disgusting..." i rolled my eyes.

"I hope you plan on making something else too. You need to eat more than an apple Savannah."

I shrugged. Whats the point when it'll just end up in the toilet later.

I found my stomach grumbling though as i bit my apple and saw Justin scarfing his breakfast down like a starved orphan. I eyed his eggs with fervor, and reached over, seemingly against my will and grabbed a chunk of egg.

"Hey! Get your own!" Justin shouted with a mouth full trying to smack my hand to let go of the piece i stole.

I stuck my tongue out at him and popped the egg into my mouth.

Hmm... Wow that is weird. I really don't like eggs, but i want some. Like, really want some.

"Savannah, leave your brothers plate alone! What can i get you to eat?"

I paused, and was a little bit embarrassed to ask him to make me some eggs. He knows i hate them, and thats why he didn't make me any in the first place.

"Uhm... Can you make me some scrambled eggs too?"

He turned to look at me with a quirked eyebrow, and i looked down at my stomach. "The baby wants eggs..."

He looked at me with disbelief that i actually referred to my pregnancy. I haven't done that yet. And then he smiled, followed by a small chuckle.

"Ok. Coming up."

I smiled a little, and ate more of my apple.

"Savannie, you don't even like eggs! You used to tell mommy and daddy all the time!"

He must not have just heard me. i rolled my eyes, 8 year olds...

"I think the baby likes eggs, because i want some."

Justin looked at me confused, but intrigued. "You can tell what it likes? How?"

Good question... I just shrugged when my dad answered for me, eyes on the pan in front of him.

"They're called cravings Juss. When the baby wants something, they are able to make the mommy's tummy feel like it wants a certain food, so that she feels like thats what she wants to eat."

Ok. Thanks dad, i thought.

"oooooh." Justin said, going back to his toast, and homework, having got his answer.

My dad set a plate in front of me, with 2 slices of toast with Jam along with eggs. I don't want to eat that much for breakfast. I already had an apple. Now the eggs, so thats enough. I'm already enormous!

"Thanks dad. But i don't need any toast."

My dad sat beside me with a coffee mug. "Honey, i don't think you're eating enough. You don't ever come down for breakfast anymore, and you don't clean your plate at dinner. You have to eat what you normally do, and more."

I'm already way too big for 4 months pregnant. I don't want to blow up so much that there is more fat than baby. That can't be healthy can it?

"Dad, i'm already blowing up! I went on google, and i am the size of someone who is 6 months pregnant instead of 4 months. I'm huge, and i'm not that hungry."

But my stomach grumbled with its just fantastic timing! I wanted to sigh.

"You may not be hungry, but your baby is. Eat."

I didn't argue it anymore. I just ate. I alternated between bites of toast, and bites of egg, and looking at Justins work to help him with some math problems that i swear i didnt learn until 6th grade, and he's doing them in 3rd.

My dad nursed his coffee and watched us in silence. He does that alot. Just sits back and watches us kids interact. Sometimes, he just stands in the doorway and watches us argue. He says "this is why i had kids. To watch them do cute things, ridiculous things, get messy, and be defiant."

My dad seriously was meant to be a father. I never have any doubts that he loves us. Even though i've made this mess that i am in.

Just as i was finishing up my last bit of toast, realizing that, wow! i finished my plate very quickly, my mom came in, kissed my dad a good morning, and went straight for the coffee pot.

"Hi momma." Justin called to her, and she called back a "Hi sweetie."

I didn't bother saying good morning. She would only say it back in a bored fashion, and not look at me when she did it. It made me feel worse than just sitting here and not saying anything.

I just pulled my phone out and fiddled with it for a minute before realizing it was too early to text anyone. It was too quiet. No sound but the scribble of Justins pencil, and the news playing in the background from the living room.

I got up to put my plate in the sink and i felt my mom's eyes on me.

"Shouldn't you have left for school by now?"

_You're talking to me all of a sudden? _i wanted to say, but i didn't.

"It's a teacher in-service day. And i have my doctors appointment today at 1:30."

Oh, she breathed under her breath while nodding. She seemed like she wanted to say more. I swear it did, but when she didn't say anything else, i figured that was all i was going to get, so i turned back around and went into the living room.

Sigh...

I really miss my mom.

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~

**Blaine Pov**

Is it possible to have a perfect night? I think i may have had one. I had lovely Kurt filled dreams and I wasn't stressed out when i went to bed for the first time in a while. It was nice. Over the weekend, i got an interview for Target, and another interview for a coffee shop on Wednesday at 4:00 and 5:00. I'll have to miss warbler practice to get to them, but missing one rehearsal is worth it to be able to maybe get one of these jobs that'll start after warbler practice every day, so i don't have to miss it again.

Even though we didn't win Regionals, and we have no plans to go to nationals, we still have other shows and things that we do. Also, those of us who will be Warblers again next year, are rehearsing for next years Sectionals. It was great being a Warbler, and i know how important it is for me to get a job because of Savannah and... and the baby, but i don't want to completely give up something that makes me very happy. I will get a job. But i want to get a job on my own, and one that works for me.

...

Of course, all of that stress came rushing back to me once i sat at the table for breakfast.

"Good morning son."

"Morning." I muttered.

"Your mom had a meeting this morning, but she'll be back before dinner tonight. I expect you'll be bringing home some news after your appointment."

"Sure." I mumbled. Whether it would be considered good news, or bad news, or 'expected' news i didn't know.

"Is there anything for breakfast?" I asked. I am starving.

My dad just looked up from his PDA at me and shook his head.

"You're going to be a father soon. I think you can make your own breakfast."

I know that i can make my own breakfast, i just never have to because our home carer(housekeeper, cook, whatever shes needed for) "Jane" usually does it.

_Wonder where Jane is..._

Whatever. I can make my own eggs. I think i make them fluffier on my own anyways. No offense to Jane, because shes great.

I went to the pan and fridge, and gathered some things for an omelette.

Me and eggs might have an unhealthy relationship. I love them, and eat them probably every single morning for breakfast.

With my food looking perfect on a plate, i take it to the table to devour it, and my dad started on his on and on.

"So i spoke with my friend yestarday. He said he didn't recieve a call from you yet."

I didn't look up from my plate, and i took a bite and chewed it slowly to bide my time.

"I haven't called." i confirmed.

"Why not?"

I already told him this. I told him i didn't want the job.

"Dad, i have two interviews this week for jobs. One at Target and another at a coffee shop. They both will be part time so i can start after school, AND Warbler practice is over, and they pay more than minimum wage."

My dad put his hands on the table in front of him. "Yeah, a dollar more. Blaine, you are being very childish. You need to stop this nonsense and grow up. You are having a baby and you're gonna need alot more than a measly 8 bucks an hour to take care of it."

"9." i chimed in. But i knew that didn't make much of a difference. I just felt like being sarcastic.

"Dont be a smart ass Blaine." My dad spat.

I finished the rest of my breakfast quickly, eager to get the hell out of here! I don't even know why i bothered coming down here for breakfast at all. I would've been better off going straight out to the Lima Bean to meet Kurt, and had coffee and biscotti for breakfast. But man, i really prefferred an omelette, and then coffee and biscotti.

"I have to go. I'm meeting Kurt for coffee."

As i grabbed my keys and coat, he stood beside me and snatched my keys from me. "What?"

"You have school today." he chided.

I wanted to scoff, but i settled for just talking. "Ok, you said i could miss today because of Savannah's appointment!"

"Not if you're going to be off galavanting with that boy. You either go to be with her, or go to school until lunch, and then drive to take her to her appointment."

I just sighed low, and quipped a quick "fine". and he tossed my keys back to me.

I left the house as quickly as possible, and started driving. I am going to the Lima Beam to meet Kurt and spend the morning with him, and i will go over to Savannah's at like... 1 oclock, or something. So we'll have like a half an hour to talk. That's all we need. My dad thinks i need to spend every waking moment with her, and she's gonna get sick of me that way. I'm going to be with Kurt.

I put on a pop radio station to calm myself. Gawd I love music.

...~...~...~...~...~...~

I am so comfortable at the Hudmels. Coming over here always makes me feel like part of a family. Even if only for a little while.

Kurt and I were making soup and sandwiches for lunch for ourselves, and Burt and Finn. Mckinley apparently has some teacher-work day or something like that. Awesome for me because i love spending time here.

My phone buzzed and i rolled my eyes at my dad's text.  
"Who texted?" Kurt asked, looking to me from my right.

"My dad." I answered rolling my eyes reading the text.

_Invite Savannah for dinner son after your appt: mom and i want to have her around more often._

"Hes telling me to ask Savannah to come by for dinner after our appointment today." I sighed resigned, but then smiled a little when i realized that i said 'our' appointment. My subconcious is finally allowing my words to sound as responsible as i think.

Were in this together. even though i'm not technically over there with her. But i will be at the appointment with her, and i made the appointment with her, and i will be at every next appointment with her.

I came out of my thoughts when Kurt sighed softly, and i saw him look down at the table... and he looked bummed.

"Whats wrong?" I asked putting my hand over his hand putting mayo on bread.

"They've never invited me over for dinner." Kurt mumbled.

I raised a brow and opened my mouth just a bit. Is he jealous?

"Wait, Are you jealous of Savannah?" I asked. I honestly never thought that Kurt would get jealous of her. With as sick as she has been, and how stressful everything is between the two of us compared to how easy things are between Kurt and I, who would've thought Kurt'd get jealous.  
Kurt didn't answer.  
I chuckled a little bit now though, seeing Kurt so obviously jealous, and it is really adorable.

I let go of his hand, and he started to put meat on bread.

"I mean, the last time that I checked, boys couldn't get pregnant, but I guess i could try." I said with heaps of amusement, and a cheesy smile.

"Oh no you absolutely cannot!", Burt chimed in from the couch, not even looking involved in the conversation, one eye glued to the game on the screen, the other eye on his newspaper. But he was certainly paying attention to every word that we were saying.

I laughed out loud. Oh papa Burt.  
Kurt looked at me and smirked a little, aiming to jab me with the butter knife. "Not of her being pregnant you dork..." He paused for a while, and then put the knife and condiments down. "I'm jealous she gets your parents approval, and I never will."

_Oh... How did i not catch that that is what this is about..._

I frowned and took Kurt's hand in both of mine  
"Kurt," I assured, "baby you don't want my dad's approval. He is a pompous jackass.  
and you already have my mom's approval. She gushes with me about you all the time."

He half smiled, and then i grabbed his face. "Hey? All that matters is that they can't touch us. You know, I'm supposed to be over at Savannah's right now, and I'm here with you."

Kurt put his hand over mine on his face.

"Is Blaine Anderson being defiant?" He teased.

I shrugged. "My dad can kiss my big toe."  
Kurt giggled, and I pecked his lips softly. And did so three more times, until, Burt cleared his throat from the doorway. Kurt looked irritated having been interrupted, and my cheeks just burned red i think.

"Blaine, are u supposed to be with Savannah right now?"  
I opened my mouth to speak, but closed my mouth, and bit my lip..."Well...there's a uh. well...yeah..."  
Burt crossed his arms and exhaled through his nose.

I know that sigh. The 'disappointed in you, you're making the wrong decision' sigh.

"I- In my defense Mr. Hummel, her appointment isn't until 1:30, and the doctors is only 15 mins away, and its only noon." I pleaded. "I was going to head out of here at like, 1 oclock... If thats ok."

God i hope he lets me stay for a another hour.

"Dad, he's over there all the time. Can't he just hang out here until he has to go?" Kurt asked and he even gave his dad 'the lip.'  
Burt dropped his shoulders and sighed. "I guess so." He turned to go back to his couch.  
"And quit making out over everyone's lunch..." Burt grumbled loudly.  
Kurt and I just giggled.

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~

**Savannah pov**

"Momma said to go and eat your lunch." Justin told me peeking in through my doorway.

Instead of immediatly getting up to go downstairs and eat, i remained on my bed and just thought for a few minutes.

Why couldn't mom come and get me herself?! Why has she been avoiding me so much over the past month!

I am so sick of this!

I've had it. I am going to approach her. I want my mom back.

I have my first appointment today, i am stressed out, i am scared, and i am a freaking cow and don't understand why i am so big, or why i am still puking, or why my mom still won't talk to me! I'm tired of it!

I said i am sorry. I am being more responsible than i ever have been. I'm not dropping out of school, i'm not into drugs or out drinking constantly! I just made a mistake.

I made a mistake... and i'm sorry.

Of course, as i stood in my doorway watching my mom go into her room and close the door to a crack, i knew that even though i wanted to say all of those things to my mom, i wouldn't be able to say any of it.

But i am going to say something.

I slowly pushed her door open and saw her sitting at her desk online.

"Mom?" i called quietly, my nerves getting the better of me.

"Savannah, it's lunch time. You need to go eat."

I looked out the door, and considered just backing off, and going. But no! i need to do this.

"I had a big breakfast. I can wait a few minutes."

"Its going to get cold if you wait. I made-"

"Will you please stop trying to get rid of me and talk to me!?" I yelled.

She stayed silent, and turned to me. I thought she would look royally pissed off at me having my voice raised like that to her, but she didn't. she was just blank faced.

"Mom, i... I miss you ok? i miss talking to you, and i miss helping you cook some nights, and i miss us gushing about boys and glee club, and how much of an idiot Justin's friends are. I miss my mom. I know i was stupid by getting pregnant ok? I know i am too immature and irresponsible to be having a baby, but i'm having one! theres nothing i can do to change it, and i am having this baby now, and i am going to do whatever i can to do it right! But you promised! you promised that you would still treat me like your daughter and love me! But you don't, and you're not! and i-... I just miss you..."

Wow. I really ranted there. I called her a liar, and i called myself an idiot. I accepted that i am having a baby in a way that wasn't insulting to him or her.

Maybe im not so irresponsible.

"Savannah." My mom said sadly. "Savannah i- i miss you too sweetie."

I was confused. "Then- Then why won't you talk to me? You've been ignoring me for weeks, and i cant take it anymore."

"Honey," she started, "Every time i look at you and see your baby bump, i feel like i failed as a parent. I want to strangle you, and strangle that boy even though he has proven to be nothing short of a perfect gentlemen. I have no doubts that you two are going to be responsible, but, I feel like i failed as a mother by letting this happen. "I've been avoiding you to keep from falling apart..."

I looked down at my stomach that stuck well past my boobs that barely even count as boobs. i put a hand there to rest on the big bump. "I'm sorry mom. But i screwed up as a daughter. You didn't screw up as my mom. You trusted me to go to that party because i was always responsible, and i hadn't given you any reason not to trust me. If anything, you are a great mom."

She got up from her desk chair and grabbed my other hand and led me to sit on her and dads' bed. she sat beside me, and didn't let go of my hand.

"I'm sorry mom... But, i'm really scared right now, and i really need my mom right now."

My mom just nodded at me and let a tear slip from her eye. "Okay. I'm sorry too hun. I've been trying. I just didn't know how to come back to talking to you after avoiding you for so long. I didn't know what to say. I'm sorry."

I started to cry now too, and my mom wrapped me in an embrace and i clasped her back like it was my life force.

"Whoa," she said pulling back after a moment. "That belly is really out there."

I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head slightly. "Don't act like you haven't noticed. I'm a cow! I feel like it's getting bigger every day!"

My mom just smiled and kissed my hair.

Thank god! I missed my mom.

...~...~...~...~...~...~

My mom made that creamy, and delicious creamy perfect hot and slimy mac and cheese that i love so much, and i can see now that she really had been trying to come back in to talking to me again. She just didn't know how.

I cleaned my bowl faster than Justin did, and that was a very rare occurence.

"You're gonna get sick again if you keep eating that fast Savannie. Member what happened last time?" Justin chastised me.

Oh my god! my eight year old brother knows what makes me get sick. How sad is that.

"Yes i remember. Thank you little bro!" I said with irritation. "Is there any more?" i asked my mom.

She nodded and brought the pot to the table and dumped the rest into my bowl.

"You sure are eating a lot. Thats your third bowl." Justin said with wide eyes as i took bite after bite.

"Justin, your sister isn't just eating for herself anymore. She has to feed her baby too."

"Yeah Justin!" i sneered at him, feeling a little insulted that he basically just called me fat. Sure, he's 8, and i am fat, but still.

"hey mom?" I asked, as she was drying her hands.

"Hmm?"

She walked over to the table and sat as i started yapping.

"Did you get really big really fast when you were pregnant with me? Or Justin? I don't really remember what you looked like before Justin was born.

"Well," she started thinking back, "I know you were a pretty big baby, but i dont think i gained more than 40 pounds or so with you. With Juss i gained 30 pounds, and stuck out like a beach ball. No joke. But with you, i think i looked pretty normal compared to most women. Why?"

I looked down at my stomach and frowned. And sighed. "I'm worried that i'm eating too much or something. I looked it up online how big i should be, and im the size of someone who is 6 and a half months instead of 4 and a half months... I feel like i'm enormous!"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much sweetie. You're getting an ultrasound today right?" she asked, and i nodded. "Then thats perfect. The doctor will be able to tell you how much the baby weighs, and how much weight you should be gaining, and she'll... just don't worry. The doctors will reassure all of your worries. She'll tell you how to take care of yourself, and keep both you and the baby healthy, and comfortable."

I really hope so.

...~...~...~...~...~

After Justin started using my belly as a race car track, and roller coaster track a few weeks ago while i lounge on the couch, i've started doing it myself. It's kind of therapeutic actually. And on some level, i feel like i'm connecting to the baby. Maybe if it is a boy, i can tell him about that one day, and it'll explain his love for cars or something. Eh.

Its about 1:10 and Blaine and i have to leave for my appointment in a few minutes.

"Are u nervous?" Blaine asked.

I nodded."Yeah. A little. Are you?"  
He nodded too. "I'm kind of excited too though I guess. I want to know what the baby is. Like, if its a boy or girl."  
I smiled and touched my stomach with my other hand. "I've thought about it being a boy. I think its a girl though...for some reason... I think maybe it's just because I want your dad to feel stupid though."

"Right?!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly! "Me too. I just want to be able to tell him to suck it! It'll be perfect if its a girl. So I can rub it in his face that his gay son made a girl...He's such an ass."

I agree.  
It got quiet for a minute. I sat up on my bed scooted to the edge to be closer to blaine who was sitting on my swirly chair. "I wanted to talk to u about something..."

Blaine shrugged a shoulder. "Whats up?"  
"Your dad... he seems kind of..."  
"Like an ass?" Blaine chimed for me.  
I chuckled. "Well ya. But i was actually gonna say... He sounds a little... homophobic..."

Blaine just nodded at his lap. "He kind of is. He thought for the longest time that I was just going through a phase and couldn't know what I want because I'm too young. But after Kurt and i started dating, I think he's accepted it now, but he doesn't like it."  
i stayed quiet waiting for him to continue, seeing that there was more in his eyes. When he didn't, i started again.  
"Does he, does he expect us to... you know, be together...?" I asked shy and a bit uncomfortable.

This is so awkward.  
Blaine exhaled. "I know he wants us to be. I'll be honest, he really wants us to. I overheard him say that he hopes I can develop feelings for you while my kid is growing inside of you. And fall for you."

I was quiet for a moment realizing the likelihood of that actually happening.

Yeah, no.

"He's delusional." I said, "You and Kurt are a match made in heaven. And sorry, but he's an idiot if he can't see that."

"You don't even need to apologize. He is an idiot. And he hasn't actually even met him. Hasn't seen Kurt at all come to think of it. And he has no desire to."

That made my heart hurt.

"My mom knows a lot about him though. She seems to like him, but she hasn't met him either."

Thats good. At least Blaine has one parent who seems to care about the boy he is in love with.

"We should get going. It's 1:20." Blaine said before he hopped off of the chair and grabbed my hands pulling me off of the bed. I didn't need help up yet. I wasn't THAT huge, but he was just a gentleman.

He grabbed my coat for me off of my chair, and helped me into it, and then followed my lead downstairs.

"By ma, we're going." I called to her.

"Ok hun. Bring back an extra picture to go on the fridge."

"K." i called back, and then Blaine was driving to the doctors office. Pop hits played in the car and Blaine and i sang along mostly without commentary. I knew that we were both getting more nervous the closer we got to the doctors office.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~

**Blaine Pov**

Ok. now i am freaking out. Majorly freaking out. Big time. She is laying there on this table with the doctor holding some scepter looking thingy. All i remember her explaining was that the gel was going to be cold and were going to see our baby for the first time and are we excited? I don't know what my answer to that question was. I don't know what Savannah's answer to that question was. All i know is that i need to pull it together and pay attention. I took a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" Savannah asked me so quietly, i don't even think the doctor heard it.

"Yeah. Yeah i'm fine." I breathed out, and Savannah actually grabbed MY hand. no doubt feeling my intense nerves. The doctor was quiet, moving the thing around, and i didn't see anything on the screen yet.

Then i started to hear a faint, but rapid thumping sound.

"Hmm.." The doctor hummed listening very closely.

"Is that the-"

"The heartbeat?" Savannah finished the question.

The doctor nodded. "Mhhmm. That is actually two heartbeats."

I froze.

What?!

"Th-thats normal right? Mine and the babys'?" Savannah asked.

Oh please god let her say yes.

"In that case, including yours, there'd be 3 heartbeats. But two babies in there you guys."

I was frozen, and couldn't move.

Two babies?

Two babies...

**_a/n: CLIFFY POWER!_**

**_ok guys i lied. I only had 2 scenes of this chapter written, and the majority of the NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY WRITTEN. my bad. But i wrote all of this chapter pretty much in one day. I wanted to get it out there! I'm excited for more of this story and i wanted it to freaking update as much as you guys! i tend to read my own story as if someone else wrote it, and bask in its awesomeness! im a dork'! i know. review equals a preview! Please review everyone! i really love and appreciate every little word of encouragement! it keeps me writing! YOUR REVIEW WILL GET YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER APPRX: A DAY FASTER THAN IT WOULD WITHOUT A REVIEW! PUT THAT IN YOUR BACK POCKET!_**


	14. Have we thought this through?

_An: hey all! I made a mistake the last chapter. Whoops. I said sav's appt was at three oclock. I went into the last chapter and changed the time appropriately. Her appt was at 1 30. I forgot that I needed Blaine to still be able to return to school. And I screwed up by not putting that there is still after school programs and glee, and football and everything at Mckinley. So after their appt, they'll be returning to school. This chapter picks up a while before the last chapter ends. :) I like to rewind. Adds to the drama!_

_Thank you everyone for your kind reviews! You're all amazing!_

_and who else almost had a heart attack at the amazingness and somehow still frustration of the 'i do?' episode thursday?_

_because of it, i need detailed Klaine love. and not friends with benefits! Love!_

_come all._

_escape with me into the land of time when klaine was in a loving relationship. and Kurt isn't denying his love for Blaine. (if i don't get to some sexy times in this one, i promise itll be in the next one.)_

_guys, im sorry if you are following my other fics btw. Theyre not abandoned, just slightly pushed to the back burner for a bit i think. This was in just spitting the ideas out and into my face, while i am a blocked for TWWTF and Christian crisis is still new. I'm still cooking ideas for that one, but i have that next chapter in the process._

**Blaine Pov**

…**...**

"_Savannah Lake?"_

_A young nurse in pink scrubs called from the door, and Savannah and I got up to follow her. The nerves were seriously apparent all over my face._

"_Nervous?" The nurse asked me, and I think I smiled while I nodded._

_She led us into a room, and I sat on a chair beside the bed, and Savannah got up onto the bed._

"_Okay Hun, i'm just gonna get your vitals, and height and weight since you've never been here before." Savannah just agreed and nodded and half smiled at whatever the nurse said. I could tell that she was nervous too._

"_Okay, your blood pressure is a bit low. Let's get your weight."_

_I was just watching closely, not knowing really what else to do. My eyes followed Savannah and I watched everything. "143. Okay perfect."_

"_What?" Savannah whispered extremely shocked._

_Surely she knew she'd gained weight by now. I mean, she's not exactly 'not showing'. She's actually showing a lot. According to Kurt, she's showing a lot more than most grown women do at 20 weeks, and Sav is only at 18._

"_I was 130 pounds at my last checkup..." She frowned._

"_How long ago was that hun?"_

_She thought for a moment. "January... Nevermind, I.. didn't think for a second."_

"_Thats still good for the doctor to know though. Weight gain during pregnancy is very important. It's good to keep track of it."_

_The nurse got her height, and her temperature, and after she sat back down, she took her blood pressure again. There was no change from the first time._

_I wondered what that meant and whether or not to be worried._

_I'd google it later. Unless the doctor tells us. Which she probably will._

_I feel like I am thinking waaaaaay too much._

"_Ok. There aren't many patients this afternoon, so the doctor should be in shortly."_

_She smiled at us and we smiled and murmured thanks before she closed the door and left the room._

_Savannah let out a loud exhale, and it sounded like she had been holding it in a while._

"_How're you feeling, are you ok?" I asked her, and she just nodded and stayed looking at her feet._

_To tell the truth, I think she is making me more nervous. I really don't need to be doubly nervous for the both of us._

"_Stop worrying. I am nervous enough on my own. I really don't want to carry yours too."_

"_I- I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be. I'm just worried. Wh... what if something is wrong? wh- what if im already messing up and I did something to hurt the baby? What i-"_

"S_top." I told her lowering her hands that were moving rapidly in random gestures to go with her panicky words. "You are going to drive us BOTH crazy if you are worrying about all of the things that can go wrong. Just stop. I'm sure everything is fine."_

_She sighed, and nodded frantically. "You're right... you're right I just... I panicked a little."_

_Yeah. I got that, I wanted to say, but I didn't need to add that unnecessary sarcasm._

_I sighed and sat back down in my chair._

_I wish Kurt was here._

_After what seemed like a half an hour of silence, but in actuality was only about 10 minutes, the doctor came in._

"_Hello! Savannah and Blaine right?"_

_Sav nodded shyly, and I spoke up for us. "Yeah. That's us."_

"_Okay. I'm doctor Bailey. It's nice to meet you both."_

_She shook both of our hands and we both said "you too" one after the other._

_Dr. Bailey rolled up her spin chair and sat at the foot of the bed._

"_Well I was just going over your chart Savannah, and I see you've a bit of low blood pressure. But, there is no need to worry. Lower blood pressure during pregnancy is normal. However, you should try to avoid getting up or moving too quickly or for long periods of time, and ask yourself if you have been getting enough fluids. You should be drinking lots of water."_

_I'll remember that. Her juice obsession really is ridiculous. _

"_Okay." Savannah said still sounding nervous._

"_Also though, with low blood pressure, it makes you a bit susceptible to dizziness, more common in pregnant women. Tell me how you have been feeling."_

_Savannah__ clasped her hands together, and she started twiddling her fingers a little. I grabbed one of her hands, hoping to encourage her a little to talk._

_She was still quiet._

"I_-" I began for her. I mean we are in this together. "I know that she has been really sick. Like, more so than normal according to everyone we know who's had kids."_

"_Thanks." Savannah whispered to me, and I squeezed her hand._

"_well, it varies for everyone. Everyone is different. But lets see here... you're 18 weeks?"_

_Savannah nodded. She was a bit mute. And I hope she breaks out of that because I cant do all of the talking._

"_Has the nausea stopped? Or are you still often nauseous? Because its normal for it to subside significantly at about the 12 week mark."_

_That really worried me._

"I_'ve still been kind of nauseous, but not as bad as a month ago. Just in the morning now."_

_Thank god she opened her mouth._

"_About how consistent?" she asked._

_Savannah answered right away. "every morning before and after breakfast."_

_The doctor was nodding now, looking back at Savannah's chart._

"_Ok. We'll see in the ultrasound why that might be.. What else have you been feeling. Don't hold back hun. Pregnancy is really confusing sometimes. Especially for teens. But i'm here to answer any questions you may have, and help you with whatever you guys need."_

_She seemed like a really nice doctor. For what it's worth, I like her. But I guess its really a matter of whether or not Savannah likes her._

"_Okay. Thanks. Um, so, I feel like I am gaining inches by the day, i've been really mood swingy, changing from giddy happy to cripplingly depressed in like a few minutes. Its pretty frustrating."_

_I looked at my feet, the guilt coming again for getting her pregnant. She continued after the doctor said something that I wasn't really listening to. "I have had a few weird food cravings I guess."_

"_Like what?" Dr bailey and I surprised each other by saying it at the same time._

_We smiled at each other, and Savannah even giggled._

"E_ggs. I have always hated eggs with a passion. They've always made me gag, and this morning, my brother was eating them, and I stole some off of his plate and then ate a whole plate full of my own."_

_I smiled. Ok, if there was ever a question that this was my kid, the question is invalid now. I don't know if that's even how cravings or genetics or whatever works, but her wanting eggs all of a sudden, and my loving eggs, that cant be a coincidence. I was smiling big. Its funny._

_Kurt told me once that Savannah's baby bump is adorable, proving its my baby. i thought he was being ridiculous but now... i feel just as silly._

"Y_ou like eggs don't you dad?" a voice said, and I realized that the doctor was addressing me._

_That sounded really different being called dad... not good or bad I suppose, but different. I don't know if I am ready to accept that in my own words yet._

_I just nodded though and kept the smile on my face._

"All_righty. Lets get an ultrasound done shall we? You two are a bit late coming in for one of these and i'll need to get you started on a nice and good prenatal vitamin, hopefully one that'll make up for your lost months."_

_I couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed with Savannah in that moment. She knew she was pregnant when she was only 4 weeks along. She could've gone to get prenatal vitamins without having a doctor. What if they didn't make up for lost months, and something is wrong with the baby?_

_Ok now I am the one panicking. And i'm reaching. I shouldn't be blaming Savannah for not getting vitamins. She was scared, probably didn't know anything about prenatal vitamins or anything like that. I wouldn't know anything about them if Kurt and I hadn't researched together this morning._

_Or rather Kurt researched, and I attempted homework. But i'm always listening when he is rambling about whatever hes reading._

_I love to listen to him ramble._

_Anyways, I need to pay attention because now I am thinking about Kurts eyes, and the way that Kurts lips look when he is talking to me, and how beautiful his voice is, and I am supposed to be here with Savannah right now._

"_Are you guys ready to see your baby for the first time?"_

"_Yeah" Sav and I both said together, neither of us sounding excited, or bored. Just awed I think._

_I took a deep breath._

_"Are you ok?" Savannah asked me so quietly, i don't even think the doctor heard it._

_"Yeah. Yeah i'm fine." I breathed out, and Savannah actually grabbed MY hand. no doubt feeling my intense nerves. The doctor was quiet, moving the scanner thing around, but i didn't see anything on the little screen in front of her yet._

_Then, in a moment, i started to hear a faint, but rapid thumping sound._

_"Hmm.." The doctor hummed listening very closely._

_"Is that the-"_

_"The heartbeat?" Savannah finished the question, and she looked like her lips were upturned into a small smile._

_The doctor nodded. "Mhhmm. That is actually two heartbeats."_

_I froze._

_What?!_

_"Th-thats normal right? Mine and the babys'?" Savannah asked._

_Oh please god let her say yes, that is hers and the baby's._

_"In that case, including yours, there are 3 heartbeats. But two babies in there you guys."_

_I was frozen, and couldn't move._

_Two babies?_

_Two babies..._

"_Excuse me?" I said breathily._

"_Two heartbeats. Two babies. Lets see." Dr. Bailey said pressing buttons now, and the screen blaring on._

_I saw back and white._

_I saw circles._

_I saw what looked like bones._

_I don't know what the hell I was seeing because my head was spinning._

_Two babies?_

"_Ok, here is baby a. the one on the left, closest to the cervix is always baby a." _

_I tried to compose myself and focus my eyes on the screen. She was now putting a square around a..._

_a baby. That's when I saw it. It was a baby. With a beating heart, and a head, and a spine._

"_There's its head, and spine" she commented, moving the arrow to everything she was describing "And here's its hands. And its feet."_

_I couldn't even bring myself to smile yet, though my brain was telling me to. My lips just stayed parted in surprise._

"_Lets zoom in over here on baby b." she moved the scepter around, and things rotated. She squared it again and showed us the same things._

_Holy crap there are two babies in there._

_My eyes are not deceiving me. I am looking directly at two separate small baby bodies, inside of Savannah's stomach._

"_Oh my god." Savannah said, sounding much more panicked even than I was. "Its... its twins?"_

_The doctor nodded and looked at the both of us. "this would definitely explain your prolonged morning sickness, and the fact that you have popped out quite a bit so soon."_

_Savannah__ and I didn't dare even look at each other yet. We just stared at the screen._

_Shocked._

_Baffled._

_Flabbergasted!_

_How the hell did this happen?_

_And answering my unasked question the doctor asked, "Any history of twins in the family?"_

_Savannah__ shook her head, and I shook mine as well. "none in my family either."_

_The doctor continued to zoom and things._

"Y_ou guys seem quiet. Are you scared?"_

"T_errified." I answered simply and quickly. "I was afraid of having one baby. Now there's two?"_

"W_ell, technically, there has always been two, but you didn't know it." she said no doubt trying to lighten the tension in the room._

_It wasn't working._

_Savannah spoke next."Twins..." she whispered, and I looked at her now. She had the same facial expression as me I think. Shock. Not a smile, but not a frown. Just... what looked like shear terror._

"_I wouldn't panic you two. I think I remember you said you've decided to keep the baby?"_

_Savannah sniffed. "yes." she cried. A tear rolling down her cheek now, and I snapped into 'be a man' mode. I don't know how long it'll last though._

_I wiped her tear, and the doctor put the sensor down for a minute. She turned to us._

"_It's pretty scary to learn isn't it?"_

_we both nodded, and I think I felt guilty. Aren't people supposed to be happy seeing their baby for the first time? Be excited and wanting to get pictures, and things?_

_I'm already a bad dad._

"_Can-" I surprised myself by talking. "Can we know what they are?" I asked. I know that knowing that might help me at least be able to smile. I want to, but I am too torn and shocked, and scared to get a real handle and grip on my emotions right now._

"_Do you want to know the sex too?" Dr. Bailey asked Savannah, and she looked at me, and I nodded._

"_Yeah. Yeah sure." she said, her voice ridding of tears._

_The doc picked back up the thing and showed us Savannah's uterus again. _

_There both babies were. _

_Moving, hearts beating, and one on top of the other and somehow also behind it seemed._

"_Thin membrane usually means identical, but it can trick you. Lets see..." she zoomed in. "Baby a is a boy."_

_I smiled._

_Oh thank you, I actually smiled. Sav and I both wanted a girl to rub in my dads face, but if they're identical, its probably two boys. _

_But I still smiled, and I knew that I was okay with whatever they were. I looked at Savannah, and her smile was bigger than mine, but still scared._

"a_nd, baby b... come on you, turn just a little bit.."_

_she was rotating them and I was really nervous. "Okay, this one is definitely a girl. Clearly a girl. Got her legs wide open."_

_I chuckled! That sounds so wrong in a way, but its cute and funny too._

"_a girl." Savannah breathed and she was still smiling, but looked at me now. "Blaine. A girl."_

_we were both surely thinking the same thing._

_Suck it!, dad._

"_could, could we maybe get a picture of that clearness of it being a girl?"_

_Dr. Bailey smirked._

"_Bet?"_

_I shook my head, "No. my family hasn't had a girl in just about 20 years. My dad said hes 100 percent sure it'd be a boy."_

_Savannah wiped her eyes, seeming to be done crying, and she was just smiling now, though her eyes looked frightened even as she stared at the screen._

"_well hes 100 percent right. There's a boy and a girl. I guess nobody thought it could be twins huh?"_

"A_pparently not."_

_the doctor got us a stream of pictures each, 3 on each stream, with different angles. We got a single showing both babies for Savannah, and the single of 'baby b' showing off our, 'girl'._

_The doctor gave us so much information, I walked out of there thinking that my head was going to explode!_

_How was that only a 45 minute appointment?_

_I don't know what to feel..._

…_...~...~...~...~...~_

My mind had been racing over that appointment over and over on the entire drive back to Lima. We were only 45 mins away from Lima, but still, the car ride was silent leaving me to my racing, mixed, terrified, happy, stressful thoughts.

I'm sure Savannah was feeling the same.

The exact same actually judging by her facials that are matching mine exactly right now.

I was parked in the back of Mckinley high schools parking lot, and its going on 3 pm. Savannah had glee practice and she couldn't afford to miss anymore rehearsals. Unlike the warblers, they had Nationals.

"Where's your head?" Savannah asked, breaking the very eerie, and silent silence.

A deep exhale erupted from my chest, and I thought for a moment. I don't want to tell her what I am really feeling.

But I don't want to lie to her either. But if she knows whats in my head, it might upset her...

I have to get over it though. I asked her to be honest with me, and I have to do the same.

"...What the hell are we going to do Savannah?"

She looked into her lap. Or maybe she was looking at her stomach.

She swallowed.

"I- I can talk to my dad. Maybe I can try to get a job or something too, and make money so that we are both making money, and then it won't be so overwhelming." she said, but she was using a questioning tone.

My dad would never go for that. Especially after he finds out that its... Its twins. And everything hat the doctor said about Savannah not overwhelming herself, or being too strenuous or on her feet too too much as the months go on. My dad is big on the MAN being the one to work, and all of that traditionalist, centuries ago crap.

"No. You heard what the doctor said. You have to stay relaxed, and take it easy and everything."

"Yeah but not yet. I don't have to worry about any of that yet. I'm not even 6 months yet. I still have time to..." but she trailed off.

I know that she is just trying to reassure me.

"Maybe... Maybe we should rethink this..." She said almost too quietly to hear. I almost missed it.

"No, we, we agreed. You said that you wanted to keep the baby, and I agreed to go along with whatever you wanted to do. We already decided to keep it."

Savannah put a hand to her stomach and caressed it.

"Blaine, we agreed to keep the baby. But its not 'the baby' anymore... There's two of them... Can we even take care of two babies?"

I scrunched my fingers in my curls and pulled a little. I do that too much when i'm stressed, and Kurt always berates me for it.

"I.. I want to do the right thing. I.. don't know how to do this! I don't want to give up my teenage years yet. I'm not ready. But-"

I just shook my head and rested my forehead on the steering wheel.

I have such a migraine. I turned my head to see her face. She was nodding her head, and I knew she agreed with me.

"But, I don't know if I want my kids being raised by strangers either.. I'm so confused. I've made such a freaking mess."

Savannah took her seat-belt off and shifted to turn to me. "We both made this mess Blaine. You have got to stop acting like you did this to me and I didn't agree to it or something. This is both of our faults."

I just shook my head. My dad drilled it into my head why this is my fault. I'm the guy. It was my responsibility to have put on protection. It was my fault for getting too drunk to not think about what I was doing. My fault.

"Knock it off!" Savannah reprimanded me taking my death grip out of my hair. "Just stop it! I know what your dad said. Hes wrong okay? I was willing to be with you at that party. I was turned on kissing you and hanging all over you all night same as you were with me. I could've told you to stop when you unbuttoned your jeans. I'm the one who started grabbing your shirt in the first place. We both made this mistake. So stop telling yourself that you did this!"

Wow, she's actually yelling at me. But i'm too defensive of a person for my own good, and I couldn't just drop it.

"I pulled my shirt off though. And I started putting my hands under your skirt, and I started everything."

"AND I LET YOU DO IT!" she shouted. I caught her eyes now. "And I liked it Blaine." I quickly looked at her. And she nodded. " Yeah. Is that what you needed to hear?"

I froze for a minute. And just blinked.

She's right.

If she would've stopped me, I would've stopped. Drunk or not.

I sighed loudly. "Ok. What do we do now?"

Sav just grabbed her purse and brought it to her lap. "first, i'll go to glee, and you go to the warblers. And then, we tell our parents tonight. We'll go from there. Maybe they'll have some advice."

my dad? Advice? Advice that actually helpful? Yeah, that'll happen.

Savannah laughed no doubt knowing due to the roll of my eyes what u was thinking.

"Ok, _MY PARENTS _will have some advice. And your mom might too... And Kurt..."

Kurt. I don't know how to tell Kurt. I wonder what he will think. I don't know if Savannah will tell him, or if she won't unless he asks. I guess it doesn't matter. He'd find out soon anyway.

"Okay. You're right. Let's try not to stress about this."

She agreed, and he leaned to hug me.

Man how I really needed a hug.

"at least we can be truly happy about one thing." she said over my shoulder before I released her.

"Hmm?"

Savannah looked down at her bump again. "Not only did you make 2 babies, but... One is a girl."

I smiled and looked at her stomach now too. She's right again.

again, suck it dad!

She got out of the car, and shut the door. I rolled down the window when she turned to face me again.

"go to glee. You need some harmonies and music to calm your nerves. Stop stressing."

She started walking towards the building and I nodded to myself.

I know how to de-stress. But it's not by going to Glee.

…...~...~...~...~...~...~...~

**Kurt pov**

I'd been texting Blaine for the past hour, since I knew his appointment was over. I waited until 2:30 to start texting, and it's 3 now, and he still isn't responding.

But I know that he is driving, and I always yell at him for texting while driving, so i'll just wait until he texts me back. He should be back at school in a few hours.

"Hey Savannah?" I called, putting my phone aside while I wait. Seeing her in the hall at her locker, She was digging in her bag.

She smiled and turned to me and accepted my hug. I swear she clung to me tighter than she usually did just for our hello hugs.

_Hmm.._

"How was the appointment?" I asked her, and I really hope I get details. I have been worrying ever since Blaine left my house this morning, seeming calm and collected. I wasn't convinced that he was really that composed about it though. He just didn't want to feel that vulnerable. "I want to know everything!"

"It was-"

But she was cut off.

"Hey fairy boy!" Azimio cackled pushing me roughly backward. Savannah was beside me though and she got the impact of the locker crash though as I fell against her, and she fell against the locker. It's after school, so the bully whips are no longer protecting the halls...

Great.

"What the hell Azimio?!" I yelled after him as he trotted past us. "Watch. It! You can push me around whatever, but pay attention u moron! Not only is she a girl, but she's pregnant you ass-wipe!"  
Azimio turned back and was laughing. "Oh I know she pregnant! Eeeeeverybody knows she's pregnant! In fact, She's so huge, there's probably a whole nuther gay glee club in there! Haha!" Azimio cackled and hustled down the hall, high five-ing a few jocks on the way.  
I turned to Sav who's back was still against the lockers, her eyes sad and downcast, and her hands at her sides.  
"Are you ok?" I asked putting my hands in front of her stomach, but not touching it, just referring to it.  
She nodded very slowly, and I saw her swallow.  
"Are you sure? I-I can take u to the nurse?"  
She just barely audibly mumbled, "I'm fine."  
I hugged her. When she barely hugged back, i knew she wasn't really okay. "Savannah, come on, r u really ok?"  
She looked around as the bell rang and the halls were now empty.

She nodded frantically. "Yeah. Im okay. Lets-lets go to glee."

She started walking to the choir room robotically, and she didn't even close her locker.

I closed it for her, and followed after her.

I'll try and pry during rehearsal if shes still seems weird.

…...

Rehearsal went pretty smoothly. Everyone was pumped for Nationals next weekend and we all were so ready to rip vocal adrenaline a new one.

Savannah and I practiced our duet, and sounded perfect! We are so gonna win this, but she seemed very robotic throughout the whole 2 hours. Like she is running on autopilot.

Blaine still hadn't texted me back.

Once rehearsal was over, I couldn't handle the tension anymore.

"Ok Savvy. Enough! Spill. What is wrong? Are you sure you're okay?"

She grabbed my hand, and pulled me aside to the little square in the wall near the water fountains.  
"Kurt..." She choked out, and I was freaking out with what could be wrong. Shes really choked up. "Azimio was right... About me being big enough for...We..."

I raised my eyebrow. Where the heck was she going with this?

"There are two babies Kurt."

My eyes went wide.

Holy crap they are having twins?

My lips parted and all I thought of now..._** Oh god, Blaine...**_

...~...~...~...~...~

I raced to Westerville, despite my lack of permission to go. I don't really care right now. My dad can ground me later. I know that Blaine is stressed out. I know exactly where he is, and I know exactly why he isn't answering me.

…...

**All knowing point of view**

Kurt walked into the locker room at Dalton and it was completely empty. Save for the soft grunts, deep breathing, and sounds of fists hitting a punching bag.

Kurt knew he'd be here.

"Is this some kind of punishment?" He said, Talking to any god who was listening.

"I said I'm sorry." He continued, and his voice was a bit cracked.

Blaine was punching the bag angrily, and repeatedly! He was angry at himself. just needing to hurt something!  
Stressing.. big time.

He is swinging at it with so much force that its swinging rapidly back and forth, and all of his anger is being pushed from his fists into that bag.

"Blaine..." Kurt called from the the lockers around the corner from the boxing mats.  
Blaine heard him, but doesn't respond. He just kept punching.

Kurt walked to the edge of the mats revealing himself to his boyfriend now. He saw him fighting. His hair completely sweaty and gel free. Massively curly, and completely sticking to his head and face as he landed blow after blow on the red heavy sac.  
Without gloves on.

His fists and knuckles are bleeding, Kurt notices.  
"Blaine, stop it! What are you doing?! Where are your gloves?"  
"I don't need them" Blaine panted out, not even looking at Kurt, and just continuing to punch. Kurt walked onto the mat.  
"Savannah told me Blaine. We were getting crap from some stupid jocks in the halls today. Azimio called her big enough to be pregnant with a whole glee club. She was really quiet all through rehearsal after that, and after glee, she told me. "

Blaine kept punching. Kurts words only honestly making him angrier, knowing that his boyfriend and best friend are being bullied because of him.

"I rushed right over here to see if you were okay." Kurt continued.

"...and I see you're not. Blaine stop..."  
Blaine just couldn't stop though. He didn't want to. He wanted to beat this bag until it fell apart, and his fists were more than willing to comply with his mind race.  
"Baby.. Stop." Kurt said again as he stilled the bag himself.

Blaine dropped his hands. He would never continue to hit it if Kurt was behind it.  
As he backed away from the punching bag, his shoulders slumped, and he backed into the wall, and slid down it, to the floor. Kurt followed and crouched in front of him.

"Blaine."

"What the hell are we gonna do Kurt...I.. I'm .. I still am t-terrified of keeping one b-baby... 2? I d-don't- don't-"  
"Shh...Calm down Blaine. It's alright." Kurt shushed him and picked up his hands.  
A tear rolled down Blaine's cheek.  
"I- I'm already working my ass off trying to find a job that pays more than minimum wage. My dad is constantly hassling me about being a man. I feel like I am not spending nearly enough time with you. It's killing me Kurt.. Everything, i-... I don't know what the hell I am doing."

"Blaine. You are strong, and you're gonna be ok. I'm here for you. I swear its going to be ok..."  
Being here and vulnerable with his boyfriend Blaine was letting dam break as a few tears fell from his eyes. "Come on, let me clean your hands."

Kurt helped him get up, and cleaned his cuts softly.  
"Kurt..." Blaine said when Kurt was drying their hands under the same towel.  
Blaine kissed his lips tenderly, and Kurt put the cloth behind them on the side of the sink.  
Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and as their lips parted, and their eyes met, Blaine kissed Kurt again. This time needy and lust filled.

"i need you Kurt..." Blaine said now, with them making out and his hands sprunched in Kurts brown locks.

Blaine's hands had a nice grip on Kurts lower back.

"Blaine wait, i-" Kurt panted. "I don't want to get all sweaty."

Blaine bit his lip in thought, and backed away from Kurt a bit. "Then shower with me."

Kurt's mouth opened, a bit shocked by the request, but his eyes gazed at Blaine's full lips, then back up to his eyes.

Those perfect amber orbs, brown right around the irises, and forest green surrounding them.

He bit his lip, suddenly feeling more eager than surprised. "Okay."

...

_AN: CLIFFY POWER AGAIN! Sorry that i'm not sorry! If I apologized, id be lying._

_ This was a bit of a heavy chapter, but its neccessary. And I know things are moving kind of slow, but these character just freaking go their own way. They want their conversations, and they command my fingers to type. If you're a writer, you understand that the characters control the story. Truly. dont worry everyone. Blaivannah will be excited about their babies soon. Theyre are just in shock for now. you cant expect them to jump for joy._

_ Please review! they make me squeal with happiness and joy, and I appreciate every single one!_

_review = preview of the next chapter, and also, a sooner update because my confidence levels go higher and higher with each reviews!_


	15. The next Step

_An: Veeryy __**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! Its long, but please read!**_

_ok. big news! I have fixed and rewritten this story from chapter 1 to about chapter 8!_

I have gotten rid of mostly ALL the canon dialogue from the actual show, and have AU-IZED the first 8 chapters of this story quite a bit! There's still canon in the beginning but not nearly as much as before! Phew! It seriously started out word for word with the real glee! and i know it was annoying! and i added some backstory! Like Kurt and Savannah living in the same neighborhood, and things that are related to that.

I did this mostly in order to, when i hopefully bring in new readers, they wont stop reading after the first paragraph. This was word for word like exact glee episodes for like, the entire first three chapters, and i can easily see why people wouldn't want to continue to read a story like that. Thanks a million to the reviewers who gave me constructive criticism on that front! it was more helpful than you know. I am even more appreciative of everyone who stuck around long enough to get to the AU stuff now that i am so so so proud of having written!

but i realized, we've all already seen glee! why would we want to read it word for word on a fanfic too? i dont know why i didnt realize this in the first place.

So, i finally had the time to go into my story, and fix EVERYTHING! rewrite everything! everything is now beta-ed as well. There are lots of things added, lots of useless canon taken out, and lots of ad lib lines here and there and sentences plugged in. I was rewriting and revising for HOURS! Its 7 am, the sun is coming up, and i am just now getting to bed...

Im nuts!

so, a reread would be beneficial to anyone who wants to get more backstory, and a less frustrating and boring read from the first time you read it. but it is not neccesary. If there are any scenes that were longer thana few lines that i added in, i will be adding them to a new series on my stories list IWIWK MISSING MOMENTS!

i did this so noone feels obligated to go back and reread everything.

I love all of you awesome and loyal reviewers sooo much! youre all incredible, and i know that not everyone wont go back and reread. 7 chapters is alot! i dont expect you to. and you dont absolutely need to. Like i said, it was mostly revised for when** new people** come in to the story, im hoping they'll be more likely to stay with it, because now it TRULY is an AU, and the first 6 chapters wont turn people away with the annoying, 'from the show' dialogue, like i know it was doing before.

If you are re-reading IWIWK though from the beginning its pointless to go to the new story. Because you will come across it in the reread.

so, if you don't wanna reread this story, don't worry! i'm still writing forward! no hard feelings! no pressure to reread. Only if you want to. but please, go read and review the oneshots that were added that are significant to the story. :)

thanks everyone! so much

_Main __**An:**__Hi everyone! I Hope you enjoy this chapter. I may have written the first scene on the bus. With some guy watching over my shoulder and giving me very very strange glances..._

_heheheheehe... Sorry that i'm not sorry random guy. Mind your business and you wont see me writing gay smut on my phone! Lmao!_

_Just some random knowledge you might want to know. I have been on a reading binge of Dom Kurt, and Sub Blaine fics lately. Mine is NOT one of them, so no worries there, BUT, if my klainey times seem to have Kurt being in charge, it's probably my mind taking over based on what i love reading, and also thanks to the 'i do' ep, we know that top kurt is CANON BITCHES! WHOO! BOTTOM BLAINE HATERS CAN SUCK ON THAT! Lawl! And also, Kurt is Lusty, and sexy as hell!_

_remember when Kurt was an insecure baby penguin?_

_…... crickets chirping..._

_noone?_

_Yeah! Me neither!_

_anyways, with penetrative sex, I believe they switch it up often, and are equals and both bottom, and top. That's just the realistic-ness of it. I hope I don't lose any readers because of this, but that's how I feel. Bottom blaine, top blaine, bottom kurt, and top kurt are all canon to me. All of them will be in this story somewhere or another. Please review if you want me to put warnings on each chapter, otherwise I wont. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! and to all of my new readers, WELCOME! THANK YOU SO FOR TAKING A CHANCE ON MY STORY, AND JOINING THE RIDE! WOOT! i HOPE I DONT DISSAPOINT._

_**Chapter 15 The next step! warnings for ANGST, AND smut! Sexy perfection smut! whoo! Long time coming!**_

_,...~...~...~_

_"I need you Kurt..." Blaine said now, with them making out and his hands sprunched in Kurts brown locks._

_Blaine's hands had a nice grip on Kurt's lower back._

_"Blaine wait, i-" Kurt panted. "I don't want to get all sweaty."_

_Blaine bit his lip in thought, and backed away from Kurt a bit. "Then shower with me."_

_Kurt's mouth opened, a bit shocked by the request, but his eyes gazed at Blaine's full lips, then back up to his eyes._

_Those perfect amber orbs, brown right around the irises, and forest green surrounding them._

_He bit his lip, suddenly feeling more eager than surprised. "Okay."_

**Kurt's Pov:**

Okay, I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't deathly terrified right now. My sexier than sexy boyfriend, with his defined muscles and upper chest exposed and sweaty, is leading me towards the showers in the locker room of Dalton Academy. It was well after 6 pm so no one would be here. There was a chance that some of the boys who board at Dalton during the week could come in, but it was unlikely, according to Blaine, and apparently the after school sports rush of boys are all usually gone by 6 at the latest.

That's why he comes here after 5:30, so that he is free to box in peace.  
But I am scared because Blaine and I haven't done anything more than hand-jobs and grinding with clothes on, and even that was just an add on of our making out on top of each other; we hadn't intentionally grinded on each other.  
The questions I have to ask are these;

Do I want to go further than making out and getting each other off with hands,

yes.  
Am I ready?  
Maybe.  
Do I know how I want to move forward?

Not completely.

Do I want to stop Blaine from leading me to the shower?

Absolutely not.  
The sexual tension between Blaine and I during the past few weeks has been very obvious. I actually almost went down on Blaine last weekend. We made it a habit to make out on my couch when my dad has to go into the shop for a few hours during the weekend, much to my appreciation. I texted Blaine that we had a clear house, and he came right over. Thank god to that best friend of mine for living down the block.

I even wanted to partially thank his dad for making him spend time with her when he wasn't at Warblers practice. If he was home, it would've taken him two hours to get to me, and we wouldn'tve had any time to... mess around.

Though, he is usually with me at the same time that he is with Savvy. (even when his dad tells him to go over to her house). Last weekend though, he was there with her alone, and still ended up with me.

I should probably feel bad about that.

But I don't.

Finn was at Quinn's, and Carole always works on Saturdays. Which is what led to me almost going down on my perfect boyfriend.

…...(flashback)...  
_  
"Ku-Kurt...God your hands are perfect."  
I squeezed the head of his shaft, my thumb brushing the middle, dragging a string of pre-come with it.  
I have to admit, when I am the cause of him to writhing beneath me in pleasure, it is the damn hottest thing EVER!  
I sped up my strokes a little, not enough to be rapid, but enough to have him panting with the speed. His back began to arch just a bit, and when he did it, my mouth was literally an inch from his length. I licked my lips, because I seriously think that I had never wanted something in my mouth more.  
My hands stopped pulling at his skin, and I looked up into his eyes with my question.  
He met my gaze right away, and knew what I was asking. "Yeah."  
He looked at his erection, then back at me. With a shaky breath, he said, "Kurt?"  
As I was ready to sink my lips down over him, the front door opened. _

_Shock crossed my features as I jumped to sit beside Blaine, and look less disheveled. Blaine pushed his cock away and buttoned his pants with a quickness I have never seen before, and I scrambled to grab the T.V. remote.  
"Kurt? You still home?" My dad called.  
"Y-yeah." Damn my stutter.  
I heard my dads footsteps coming down the hall to the den and I threw a pillow into Blaine's lap, seeing that the hard on in his jeans, that he was trying to will away was not cooperating.  
"Hey Kurt, how was- Oh! Blaine's here."  
"Hi Mr. Hummel" he squeaked out.  
Oh god, could he be more obvious.  
"I told u kid. Burt."  
"H-hi Burt."_

_He was looking over both of us, no doubt seeing the evidence of our previous activities. My hair is a mess from Blaine's hands in it, my lips swollen from my constant biting of them in my contemplation to take things one step further with my boyfriend, and Blaine is fidgeting, and looking nowhere in particular.  
"Say Kurt... I don't remember giving the okay for Blaine to be here while there's no adults home."_  
…...(end flashback)...

I got a lecture that night like you wouldn't believe. 'Kurt, I don't want you rushing into things before you're ready.' 'I don't want Blaine in the house when there is no one home.' Etc etc.  
But I'm almost 17. My dad needs to understand.

And I swear, ever since that day, all I can think about, is what Blaine tastes like.

Blaine took off his damp gray tank top and slipped out of his shoes. I took the shirt from his hands and set it on the bench beside us.  
My eyes never left his, and they were telling him everything he needed to know. He stepped an inch in front of me and UN-tucked my plaid green button down. He started at the top button and undid each one quickly, but somehow still tantalizingly slow. My breath shuddered with Blaine caressing my shoulders as he pushed the sleeves down my arms, and then, just like that, we were bare chest to bare chest.

Even this, which wasn't new for us, (we'd made out shirtless before. Of course we were in the water in a heated hot tub, and only got to kiss for few seconds.) but still, this is very very erotic and nerve-wracking.

"Are you really okay with this? Showering with me?" Blaine asked, and I could hear the desire in his voice, feel the stress in his grip on my hips, and see the trust in his eyes. If I said I didn't want to right now, he wouldn't push it. I know he wouldn't.  
But I do want to. I really want to.  
"I'm okay with it. I want to." I breathed, and I pulled his undone jeans along with his boxers, down his legs, and he stepped out of them. He turned and reached to turn on the shower and turned back to grab my hands. I licked my lips and took off my belt. My hands were a little shaky, and Blaine surely noticed, because he undid my jeans, and slid them off with my briefs.  
They wouldn't come off easy, seeing as they are skinny jeans and my shoes were keeping them on my ankles.  
Blaine and I both laughed, as I struggled, naked and squirmy to get my pants and shoes off. When I finally did, embarrassed at my clumsiness, and was pink as can be, Blaine took my hands again. His smile at me was full of love.  
Acceptance.  
He pulled me to him for a kiss. And I remembered that I am the one who is supposed to be taking care of him right now.  
"You're all that matters right now." I told him releasing his lips, and he backed us into the stall, shutting the door behind me.

The water was perfectly warm, and I think it just about matched my body temperature with how heated I felt. Blaine was teasingly biting my lower lip and my tongue dipped through his teeth and into his perfect mouth. I didn't even realize I was doing it, but I backed Blaine to the wall and had his arms pinned beside him. He looked down to his arms, and then back up at me with a questioning eye.  
"I want to try what I was aiming for last weekend." I panted. And Blaine's eyes were blown with pure lust as his wrists fought to break free of my grip.  
"Kurt..." he ghosted over my lips, and leaned to kiss me.  
But I pulled back, and smiled mischievously at him. "Me first."

I kissed a line straight down his neck, starting behind his ear, to the tip of his jaw. And then did the same on the other side.  
Blaine was moaning shakily and it sounded so sensual, that I was hard from that alone. I kissed his lips again, and then his chest 3 times, down his torso right to the v before his groin. I got onto my knees, and led my hands up the inside of his thigh and I gripped his hard on.  
His very very hard, hard on.  
It felt heavy in my hands. And warm. Very warm.  
I looked up at him and his head was thrown back onto the wall.  
That was the only answer I needed. I slipped the tip of his warmth into my mouth, and he moaned a response.  
"Ah... Kurt."  
I put my lips halfway down it and started to suck like it was my favorite flavor of lollipop.

I didn't know how something could taste so plain, and yet so distinctly amazing at the same time.  
Blaine's cock tasted.. an interesting mix of salty, but sweet, and I swear I could live off of it.  
I let my head bob up and down it to the middle, but I didn't take it in deeper yet. I don't want to ruin the moment by going to deep too fast and making myself gag. I've never done this after all.  
"Oh god." Blaine panted out, and my cheeks squeezed a bit around him.  
I pulled back to nibble the head, with just a slight graze of my teeth, and Blaine shuddered.  
"Gah. Oh. Kurt.. Oah!"  
Alright then, I must be doing this right.

Good.

Because I could get used to this. Blaine tastes perfect, sweet, and yet sweaty, and it's hot.  
And amazing. I sunk back down on him, and went farther this time until his length reached the beginning of my throat, and I realized I had his full shaft in my mouth.  
"Oh. Ku- oh."

The harder I sucked him into my cheeks, the less coherent he became and it was way too sexy. When I felt his hands twine in my hair, he didn't pull, just rested them in the strands, I gripped his left thigh and sunk as deep as I could get without gagging. I got so much harder as Blaine's whole body twitched.  
"Oh my god Kurt, I'm-"  
He was pulling my hair a bit now, by doing so, telling me to pull my head away from his throbbing cock.  
"K-Kurt, I'm- I need to come."  
I know. I can taste the salty start of it fighting to leak free. But I don't know if I am ready to swallow yet. I'll wait until he is right at the end. Completely ready.  
And he's not there just yet, so I kept sucking.  
I can pull off right before he comes. But I know I can get him closer to the edge. And he tastes too amazing to let go.  
I took the hand I had digging into his thigh, and brought it further up to massage his balls, and then he was right there.  
"Oh shi-, Kurt! Please- I have to- God Kurt I'm co-"  
And I pulled off with a last sucking sound at the tip.

I started to stroke him through his orgasm with my hand slower than I should've, but I wanted to tease just a little.  
A few streams of white come leaked out of Blaine's cock with my jerking hand helping him let it all go.  
I watched the come flow down the drain and I stood to be face to face with Blaine, my hand still gripping his member, that was somehow not limp yet.  
"You- Kurt you, God. That was so-..."

"Amazing?"

He nodded slowly, and he looked like he didn't know what to do with himself now.  
I just smiled deviously, and kissed his lips. He could no doubt taste his pre-come on my tongue, and he moaned into the kiss and grabbed my ass and squeezed. I think I somehow just got harder than I was a second ago. My erection was actually painful. I know what he can do with himself...

I let go of his shaft, and it sprung forward to rest beside mine, and I swear I almost came.

I hitched a breath, and Blaine took his cue. "You can't come yet, I didn't get my turn."

I shivered and Blaine sunk his teeth into my neck and sucked. It felt like he might even be biting, but I didn't care because he could suck me like that any day! If he feels that good on my neck-

Oh god! Those thoughts were sent straight to my erection, and it twitched, threatening to spill over right then and there.

"Blaine.." I whispered. "Please suck me."

I was honestly surprised that I voiced that aloud. But i'm glad I did because without a split second warning, Blaine grabbed my shoulders, shifted me to be against the wall, and he sunk to his knees to my previous position. Before I could even take a breath, he took me quickly into his mouth. He sucked my length with swiftness, like he needed it.

He had a bit more width to his friend than I do, but I had him beat in length by an inch and a half or so, and yet still, he was sucking me all the way down. His lips kissed my pubic bone with every bob, and he deserved a freaking medal! This was going to be over in about a second.

"Blaine.. I'm not gonna last if you keep- Oh!" I moaned, as I felt his fingers tickle my nuts, in just the right spot. I was coming. And I didn't even get to warn him well enough. And as I felt the first drop of come escape my cock, Blaine sunk his mouth as deep as it could go, and then sucked harder. He slowly pulled his lips back, dragging a streak of my come out simultaneously, and he must've swallowed because he didn't spit it out. And god damnit was that ever hot!

How did he learn to do all of this?

He pulled off of my cock with a pop, and then used a steady and stroking hand to drain my remaining cream.

As I was going limp in his hand, I felt a little embarrassed. When I pulled off of Blaine, he was still hard.

"God Blaine..." I moaned out, despite my internal question.

Blaine moved a hand to his own cock and stroked it rapidly, and in less than a minute, he was spilling himself onto the tile. "Kurt."

…...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~

I gazed over at Blaine from the mirrors and just sighed dreamily at him. He was combing through his curls, the water from the shower keeping them flattened down for now. He combed them to the side making it look like like it was gelled, but not quite. The curls still curled at the ends where they came together and fell limply.

His hair is one of my weaknesses. His curls make me weak at the knees, no exaggeration. I didn't even bother asking for the comb so I could fix my own post shower hair. I just walked up to him, and put my arms around his waist, leaned forward, and put my head on his shoulder.

"I love you." I murmured in his ear.

"I love you more Kurt." He said resting his head backward.

He got out of my hold on him and faced me. Twining my fingers through his locks, to mess up his freshly combed hair, I asked, "Really? You think so?" I said still pulling curls out of their coiff. I like them better curly, and he knows it.

"I know so. " he said, kissing my lips lightly, and grabbing his jacket from beside him. He strutted out of the locker room, turning back to me with a smug grin on his face, before stepping into the school.

"We'll see about that..." I said to myself when he was too far way to hear.

I shut his locker, and followed him out, jogging a bit to catch up to him.

I grabbed his hand as I trotted up beside him, and he brought it straight to his mouth and kissed it. If we weren't walking, I would've put my head onto his shoulder and just let it rest there. I wanted to feel his hands running through my hair, and have the both of us lounge all day while watching a marathon of Real Housewives of New Jersey. But he probably hadn't been home yet, and his parents probably wanted him to get home and give them the news.

Sigh... I guess I have to wait until the weekend to relax with him. He's worth the wait though. And can I really ask for more when my boyfriend and I just gave each other amazing oral sex?

Oh my god, I just had sex...

Just oral sex, but still. I just had sex. And I am okay. I am more than okay actually. I feel like I am walking on cloud nine, and wouldn't come down if my life depended on it. Blaine was perfect and amazing, and I feel like the luckiest boy in the world.

We approached the first hall right before we'd be out of the building when we saw David, Trent and Nick on a couch near the schools exit.

"Blaine? Kurt?"

They quickly ran over to us and leaned in for hugs.

"Hey you guys! How are you?" I exclaimed excitedly. I hadn't seen any of them in weeks since I transferred back to Mckinley.

They reached to hug Blaine as well as they answered. "Were good you know, just preparing for prom with Crawford country day. It's so hard to get a date." Trent said, flustered.

But David was eye-ing me hard, and Nick was gawking at Blaine with a wide open mouth.

"What?!" Blaine exclaimed, blushing madly.

"Why are you two all wet?" Trent asked, with his hands on his hips.

Nick just nodded and eyed us with the same questioning stare.

Blaine and I just let go of each others hands and stared at our feet.

God this was sooooo not gonna end well.

"You dirty dogs!" David shouted with a grin that was probably painful, it was so wide.

I blushed like a tomato now, and wanted to run to my car, and hide away for a year.

"Okay, just tell me which shower you used so I can NEVER go in there!" Nick protested, and I swear, as Blaine started laughing, and I thought I was going to die.

Oh God!

…...~...~...~...~...~...~...~

**Blaine Pov**

My friends bringing up prom made me think about Kurt. Kurt is a junior, and Mckinley has their prom like, next week, just like Dalton does. I am wondering if he is going to ask me. I haven't even thought a little bit about the fact that the end of the school year is approaching. Things have been so insane since April, I haven't thought anything really other than, "Kurt, Kurt, find a job, Kurt, Savannah is pregnant, Kurt," and now, since this afternoon, "Oh god I am having twins."

Prom would be such a perfect excuse to spend endless time with my boyfriend for an entire night, and forget my worries and troubles, and just be.

Klaine, is what all of our friends call us, well that's what I want to be able to be. Even if it's at a dance. (Which I am kind of worried more than I'll let on about going to.)

I can't ask him, because I am only a sophomore, and don't have a prom to ask him to, and it'd just be ridiculous to ask him to the prom at HIS school. I suppose all I can do is hope that he asks me.

Watching Kurt's navigator drive away, I climbed into my Prius and started the car.

I wish Kurt didn't have to get home. I wish I didn't have to get home. There just isn't one good thing about home right now.

Kurt was able to reassure me a little bit that having twins wouldn't really be that bad. He said he'd be able to babysit anytime he needed him, unless he was in school, or glee club. One big thing that he got me to accept though;...

I need to take that job.

I don;t really have a choice now. Minimum wage just won't cut it now. Hell, my dad was probably right, it wouldn't have cut it for one baby. Now two?

There's no way.

Before I pulled out of the lot at bread sticks, where Kurt and I shamelessly shared a mandatory after sex dinner, Kurt called it, (I cracked up at his hilarious no filter, no shame attitude) my phone buzzed.

It was almost 8 o'clock, and I was supposed to be home for dinner, and take Savannah with me.

But, I didn't actually ask her. I said I would, but I forgot. I was at Kurt's when my dad expected to ask her though, and I wasn't supposed to be there.

Crap.

Get your ass home now! The text read, and I knew already, that I was in trouble.

Great.

…...~...~...~...~...~...~...~

**Savannah's Pov**

"Come hang out with me tonight when you're done, and then you can tell me how he is doing." I told Kurt as he rushed me out of the car so that he could go and find Blaine.

"Okay, I will. Bye."

I went up to my house, and plopped on the couch as soon as I reached it.

I was exhausted.

I started to doze off to sleep for a while. I dreamed of literally the past few weeks. My mind raced through everything I have been through since New years eve, and I wasn't sleeping restfully at all.

By the time I opened my eyes, the clock on the wall said 8:06, and it was dark outside. I realized that no one woke me up and It is way too quiet in here.

Wait, where's Justin? Mom and dad probably left a note on the table or something.

I got up too fast though, and felt a spell of dizzy-ness wash over me, and too soon, I wasn't standing anymore. Everything went black.

…...~...~...~...~...~...~...~

**Blaine Pov**

I drove straight to Savannah's house. I would much rather sow up late to dinner with Savannah on my side, than come home without her on my arm and hear my dad bitch about how irresponsible I was. I'll just tell him that the appointment ran long, she got hungry, and I took her out to eat. And then after glee, she was tired and wanted to go home, so I took her home to nap, and stayed with her until she woke up. I crashed as well after a few minutes, and we lost track of time.

Perfect. He'll buy that. And honestly, he'll probably just be happy by me saying that we both fell asleep together.

Ha, I chuckled to myself. He'd burst a kidney if he knew what how i'd really spent this afternoon.

Having sex with my boyfriend.

Holy crap, I had sex with Kurt. 'Remember, oral sex is always still classified as sex.' I remember reading.

Kurt and I gave each other oral sex. And it was incredible. I smiled at the bliss and couldn't contain it as I turned on the radio and drove the few miles down the road to Savannah's house.

…...

Kurt!

Kurt is here! My brain cheered as I parked right next to Kurt's SUV and hopped out of the car, but I was kind of more curious than excited when I saw Kurt standing at the door.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" I asked him. As I approached his side, I pecked his lips, and he hugged me back.

"I told Savannah i'd come by and let her know if you're ok, but, it doesn't look like anyone's home." He said, but he looked worried.

"Oh. Ok, but why do you look so worried?" I asked palming his arm.

He just pulled out his phone, and dialed a number.

After a few seconds we heard through the door, Savannah's ringtone for Kurt.

"Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun, by a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood. Who can say if i've been changed for the better, because I knew you..."

The chorus of 'for good' played twice through, but no one answered. My gut immediately filled with worry. If Savannah wasn't here, why is her phone still here?

I tried the door, and it was unlocked so I didn't hesitate to go in. It felt a little uncomfortable considering this isn't my house to just be walking into, but I was really concerned!

Kurt was right at my heels as I walked into the front hall, and burst into the living room upon seeing Savannah on the floor in front of the couch.

Passed out.

"Savannah!" Kurt and I both yelled in unison.

Kurt ran to her and lifted her head to check her pulse, and hear her breath, while i crouched to her side and put both hands on her stomach (as if it would do anything). It was thankfully resting in the air, and she fell onto her back, and not on her stomach.

Thank god.

"She's breathing." Kurt said with a hint of relief. "Call 911."

I pulled out my phone, but kept one hand resting on her stomach.

"Please be okay." I whispered as I waited for the call to go through. And I wasn't sure if I was talking to Savannah or...

I looked up at Kurt feeling her forehead, listening to hear her breathing, and then I looked at my hand that was still resting on her stomach, and in an instant, I felt a little flutter and thump, hit my palm.

"911 what's you emergency?"

My jaw was wide open, and I was frozen. A baby just kicked my hand. In that moment, i realized, that I was referring to all three of them. Savannah, and the babies. "Please be okay." I said again.

…...~...~...~...~...~...~...~

_**An: Cliffhanger! I must be honest! I had NO intention of this chapter going this way! I don't even know how it happened! Swear! My fingers just started moving. And I realized, that the preview that I sent you all is totally NOT in this chapter! Whoops! It'll be in the next chapter though. I swear. And i'll still send you a mini preview if you review! Please please do review! I**** literally have undescribable amounts of joy at every review I get! Truly! I love you guys!**_

_**Jackie **_


	16. Double dads

_A/N: So sorry I've taken so long guys! I've been sick as a dog! Bronchitis, and bronchiolitis. I've had a massive fever all week, and it's been a bitch to even stay awake, let alone write. But I'm back!_

_Rose! Your reviews never fail to keep me rolling on the floor laughing! THERE IS A SHOUT OUT TO YOU SOMEWHERE IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU'LL KNOW IT WHEN YOU SEE IT. And everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows this, I love and appreciate all of you so freaking much you don't even know! Especially reviewers! You guys are what keep me writing more!_

_Thanks to Windsor, my awesome beta, for correcting all the stuff I rush over and totally screw up! _

_Here is the next chapter!_

_** (by the way, I'm a half animal doctor, (vet tech trained. Somewhat) but that's not the same, lol.) I'm no doctor, but google kind of is. And I used google. All information is as accurate as google can get it. : ) also, my mom's pregnancy has given me some information and stuff to go off of. So, I'm sorry if anyone is a doctor, nurse, paramedic, or EMT and my accuracy is bullshit. Lol. If so, please, feel FREE TO CORRECT ME! I welcome it!**_

~…~….~….~….~…~….…~….…~….~

_**Blaine's Pov**_

_"How long has she been pregnant?" An EMT prompted me, a stethoscope to her chest._

_"Uhm, 4 and a half months. Is she breathing?" I asked in a panic._

_Kurt was following us in the ambulance in his navigator, and I knew he was on the phone, despite it being illegal, trying to get in contact with Savannah's parents. _

The EMT listened to her heartbeat, simultaneously taking her blood pressure, and after a few seconds in, he shook his head.

"What is it? What's wrong?!" I panicked.

"Her blood pressure is low, she is really clammy, and she has a bit of a rapid heartbeat, I'd say she's severely dehydrated." He answered. "I need an IV!" He called to his partner, who was by his side with an IV in a second.

I looked away while he put it in. I don't really like needles.

"Most likely the reason she fainted. Has she been complaining of dizziness?"

I shook my head. "Not to me. But the doctor said it would be common with her low blood pressure."

"When were you last at the doctor?" He prompted.

"This afternoon." I answered.

I pulled out my phone to text my parents.

_'On my way to the hospital in lima. Savannah fainted won't make it for dinner'_

As I sent the text, I looked up hearing a light moan.

Savannah stirred a little bit, her eyes fluttering open.

I sighed internally, and thanked whatever god was listening.

"Hi there. My name is Kyle. Can you tell me your name honey?" He asked her.

She was panting a little heavier than looked normal, but she managed to answer. "S-Savannah Lake."

He flashed a little light in her eyes, and she flinched away from it and even swatted his hand away.

I smiled a little. She seems to be okay.

But the babies….

"Hey, uhm, Kyle?"

He looked up at me with big eyes in question.

"Could you use that to hear the babies' heartbeats too?" I asked pointing to his stethoscope. "I need to know if they're ok."

"Can you?" Savannah asked as well, both of our eyes now boring on Kyle the EMT.

"They? There is more than one?" He asked surprised.

Savvy nodded and I voiced, "Yeah, twins."

Kyle bit his lip, "I'll let Mark take this one. He's a paramedic, more training."

Mark stepped beside Savannah on the gurney and put a stethoscope to her stomach.

"I can't guarantee being able to hear anything. Usually about 16 weeks you can detect a very faint beating."

I was eager and I swore I was bouncing on the balls of my feet. _Please hurry!_ I thought.

"Sorry kid, it's too loud in the bus, but we'll be at the hospital soon. That's the first thing they'll do."

_Drive faster. _I thought.

I have to know if the babies are ok. They have to be okay.

~…~….~….~….~…~….…~….…~….~

**Kurt Pov**

"Damnit!" Voicemail again! The hospital Savannah's mom works at keeps giving me recordings! And her cell phone is on silent.

I don't know the number to her dad's restaurant, and he's not picking up his cell either…

Damnit!

What the hell happened? I can't believe she fainted, or passed out, or whatever. How? Why? Is she ok?

Bzzt bzzt!

I tried to quickly read the text on my phone without taking my eyes off the road.

**'_Sav's awake. On an IV, but she seems ok._**_'_

Ok. That's a relief.

But still. I wonder if her babies are okay.

"_andf the babbvies_?" I texted back. Though it was probably spelled way wrong because I am driving.

**"I don't know."** he texted right back.

Oh god, what if they're not okay?

And Blaine. How will Blaine react to it? He isn't exactly ecstatic about being a dad, but I know he doesn't want anything to happen to Savvy or the babies. Hell, _I _don't want anything to happen to Savvy or the babies.

At breadsticks tonight, Blaine and I talked about his whole situation. About how he wouldn't be comfortable with his kids being raised out there by some stranger, and how Savannah feels the same way. He decided to take that job with Mattel toys. He decided to try and get excited about having a baby. He started to join me in looking on the bright side. Twice as much love, and joy, to accompany the double of the diapers and crying. Twice as much love to give, and everything happens for a reason. Eventually, he just started to smile about it, and then he dubbed me 'Daddy 2'. I suppose as long as he'll have me, I'll be around, so I guess I will sort of be like a second dad to them. And I'm perfectly okay with that. I mean, Savannah is my best friend, and Blaine is the love of my life.

If I'm being completely honest, I think those babies will be perfect. An even blend of my perfect boyfriend, and my best friend.

They'll probably have Blaine's curls, but maybe Savannah's hair color. Which is actually my hair color too.

And why does that make me smile a little more than it should?

Maybe they'll have Blaine's hazel eyes, but Sav's tiny nose. Or maybe it'll be the other way around, and they have Savannah's green eyes, and Blaine's nose. They'll no doubt grow up insanely talented because both of their parents are sick with it. Maybe one twin will be sassy and stubborn like Savannah, and the other will be hot tempered and strong willed like Blaine.

Yeah. Those babies have to be okay.

~…..~….….~…~….~….~…..~…..….~

~…..~….….~…~….~….~…..~…..….~

**Blaine Pov**

I sighed as I parked in the driveway of my house, that I can honestly say, I have never been happier to finally come back to. I need a nap so badly.

The babies are okay. Nothing looks any different or abnormal, and they're even keeping her overnight just in case.

Nothing to worry about. But still, I feel extremely worried.

I walked into the house, ready to head straight up to bed and try to sleep, but I should've known that that would've been too easy.

"Is everything okay?" My mom said, both of my parents bombarding me at the door.

"Is Savannah alright? Is the baby okay?" My dad asked now, and he actually seems genuinely more concerned than he ever has been about something. And oh. Yeah that's right. They don't know about it being twins yet.

How to drop this bombshell.

"She's fine. The doctor said she's fine, and the babies are fine too. She was just dehydrated, and passed out due to a-"

"Wait. I'm sorry, did you say Babies?" My dad interrupted.

I cracked a side smile at my mom's jaw dropped to the ground.

"I did. We're having twins."

My mom's eyes widened with pure delight, and my dad just stood there expressionless for a moment until the gravity of the situation hit him. Then he smiled too.

He even clapped his hands together three times!

"You don't do anything halfway do you son?" He asked. I just shrugged, and walked further into the house, aiming for the stairs. I need to get out of this room before _they_ break out into song.

"Whoo! Two more Anderson boys Cheryl! I can't believe it."

Oh.

Yes!

That's right, I get to rub baby B in his face!

"Actually dad. It's only one Anderson boy." I said, trying my absolute hardest not to smirk.

My dad looked confused. "But wait, I thought you said it was twins."

"It is twins." I clarified, "But they're not twin boys. One of them, is a girl."

And this would be the moment in movies where he drops his beer to the floor and it shatters while his mouth is left hanging wide open, and I smile evilly and walk away.

But he didn't have a beer. So I just accepted his open mouth. I wanted to say, 'Close your mouth pop. Flies might get in.' But I settled for a devilish grin, and a retreat to my room.

Okay, that was kind of fun.

I plopped onto my bed and took a few deep breaths, relishing in the quiet that has FINALLY come after this day that has lasted for. Ever.

I opened my eyes after a few blissfully silent minutes to send out a few goodnight texts. Sure, Kurt was probably sleeping considering we had a long day, and he left the hospital hours ago on his dads orders. But still, I want to say goodnight.

**I just couldn't even come up to my bed and try to sleep without sending you a goodnight text. I love you. I had an amazing day with you. Even if it ended… the way it ended. –Blaine**

I smiled huge at the almost immediate reply.

_I love you too Blaine. You were so strong today. And amazing. And I'm glad you're finally home. I've been waiting for a goodnight text. I can't sleep without it. –Kurt_

**Aww. Thank you for waiting for me. I love you so much. Goodnight my love. Wanna go out tmrw? –Blaine**

_I will always want to go out tomorrow. : ) what time? –Kurt_

I pondered for a moment. I need to call that Sebastian guy tomorrow morning and see about that job. That'll effectively end my warbling with the warblers.

Sigh.

I can afford to miss the second half of school.

**_How about I pick you up at lunch? We can go get coffee and sandwiches? –Blaine_**

_Deal! I'll be waiting. I love you hun. Gnight –Kurt_

**Goodnight. Luv you more. -Blaine**

~…..~….….~…~….~….~…..~…..….~

~…..~….….~…~….~….~…..~…..….~

We finished our sandwiches with laughs and giggles despite how tired I am from my sleepless night. I couldn't pass out. I swear, I just kept thinking, what if the babies aren't okay? What if the doctor missed something? But my fears weren't even there until my parents came into my room right before I called to check up on Sav.

_(flashback)_

_"So son. What happened tonight? Why did she collapse?"_

_I shrugged, and sat up in bed. "Well, the doctor said that she was really dehydrated and she had a dizzy spell. It's nothing serious."_

_My parents exchanged a glance at each other but said nothing._

_"What?" I prompted._

_My mom sat at the edge of my bed and I knew then and there._

_Great! Here comes a mom-ologue._

_"Blaine honey. I'm worried that she may not be taking the best care of herself. I mean, dehydrated? She needs to be getting twice the amount of water that she needs for herself. She needs to eat right, and stay off of her feet, and-"_

_"Mom. She was just tired from glee club. She's not an invalid, she knows how to take care of herself. She just overdid it a little in practice. They're rehearsing for nationals." I said._

_"Glee club? That damn show choir. Blaine, she shouldn't be on her feet so much! You need to be taking care of her Blaine. She's carrying your kids." Dad snooted._

_Here we go again. I rolled my eyes._

_(end fb)_

Savannah was sleeping when I called, but the nurse said she was fine, that her blood pressure was raising and she would be good to go home in the morning. But still, I couldn't sleep.

I never thought that I would agree with my idiot father, but part of what he said is kind of true. Savannah not drinking any water all day, and overdoing it in rehearsal was pretty reckless.

"I hate to leave you to fend for yourself, but you need to get me back to school." Kurt smiled.

I groaned. I don't want to leave his side ever. The stress just dissipates away when I am with Kurt. And I can always surround myself with his love, and I just bask in the beauty that is US and everything is beautiful, and perfect.

"And I don't much approve of you ditching either Blaine Warbler." He added with a stern eye on me.

"Come on Kurt. Missing a few classes for the day is not going to set me on a road to dropping out or anything. I just- I have some things that I want to take care of this afternoon."

Kurt got up to throw his garbage away. I followed and he sighed, looking into my eyes.

"Going to Savannah's?" He asked. And I could hear a little hint of jealously that he didn't want me to catch. He tried masking it by wrapping his arms around my neck and pecking my lips before I could answer.

When he let go though, I nodded. "Yes. And would I succeed if I begged you to come with me?"

Kurt smile was all I needed to know that that twinge of jealousy was washed away. He looked up at the ceiling and sucked a breath in through his teeth. "As tempting as that sounds, I'm taking a rain check. My dad would shoot me if I ditched even half a school day."

I rolled my eyes and walked back to our table to grab my backpack. "Oh please. Your dad is so soft. You told me that first remember?"

Kurt giggled, and grabbed his messenger bag as well, but sat back down.

Ok.

I followed his lead, and took my seat back too.

"Ok. Maybe you're right. He is a big teddy bear, but he'll still ground me, and if he grounds me then I won't be able to take my gorgeous boyfriend to prom next weekend."

My eyes were lit up, and it embarrasses me to know that he can see them right now just as I can feel them.

"Really?" I asked through my intense blush.

He grabbed my hands and held them tightly in his. "Blaine? Will you go to Junior prom with me next Saturday?"

I don't know why I ever doubted that he would ask me.

"Yes, I would love to go to prom with you."

~…..~….….~…~….~….~…..~…..….~

~…..~….….~…~….~….~…..~…..….~

I dropped Kurt back off at school against my own wants, and after kissing him for several minutes after the bell rang, he finally pried me off of him. But I knew that he didn't want to go either, and that is what will get me through the rest of this day without him.

I have to go and meet that 'Sebastian Smythe' CEO of Mattel toys, at 5:30 today, and I am torn with how I feel about it. I don't know if I'm eager, or nervous. I mean, it's my first job. This should be kind of exciting. But at the same time, I have to get a job to take care of…. My family. Not just to get extra cash on weekends to spend at the mall like most other 16 year olds do.

…..

I got to Sav's at half past 1, and trotted up to the front porch, sandwich I picked up for her swinging in my hand, 3rd coffee of the day in my other, and backpack over my shoulder.

I rang the doorbell, and her dad, Harry opened dressed in a suit. He was probably heading out for work.

"Blaine?"

"Hi Mr. Lake. Is Savannah home?" I asked.

He looked at me with a bit of a judging eye, and I realized, crap, I should be in school. "Yeah. She's taking a nap. Shouldn't you be in class Blaine?"

I bit my bottom lip and didn't answer for a minute. But when I looked up at Harry, his arms were crossed, and he was waiting for an explanation.

"I- I uh-" I exhaled. "Yes sir. I am, but I- I couldn't concentrate. I went off campus for lunch, and I picked her up a sandwich, I thought she might be craving something from takeout. And I have a job interview in a few hours, so going back to school wouldn't really benefit me much."

Harry sighed and nodded, but he gestured me inside. "She's been asleep for a while, so she should wake up soon. You can just chill out on the couch. Do some homework or something though. Don't just sit there."

I sat on the recliner diagonally placed across from the couch Savannah was passed out on.

I pulled out my history book and started reading a chapter, still feeling a bit awkward being here. Especially since Savannah isn't even awake. Her little brother is on the computer in the room next to this one, no doubt in his online class, and I heard her mom in the kitchen talking to her husband.

"Oh. Blaine's here?" She asked. She peeked her head out through the doors, and I waved with a small smile. She smiled back a lot larger, and retreated back into the kitchen.

It felt nice to not be hated by that woman anymore. She was scary at that first meeting. Once we decided to keep the baby though, she seemed to accept me.

She came back out a few minutes later, and sat down at Sav's feet. "So Blaine. Twins huh?"

I pressed my lips hard together and chuckled a bit. "Yeah. Twins." I nodded to the ground.

"You realize, your sperm is awful." She said, but I knew it was a joke. Her smile was from ear to ear. Savannah looked mostly like her dad, but I think she got her smile from her mom.

"I'm gathering that." I agreed, still chucking.

"Be careful with Kurt, Blaine. You might get him pregnant too."

I full on laughed now.

"I'm just kidding. I wanted to ask; how do you feel about this. Having two babies. Because not only is it twice the responsibility, its twice as expensive." She smiled sadly.

I nodded. "Yeah. I uh- I've thought about that a little bit, but Savannah and I haven't really talked about it because of- you know last night."

She nodded letting me know I didn't have to finish. "Gotcha."

"But, I have a job opportunity with a toy company with someone my dad knows, so, hopefully I can get it. It pays really well, so-"

I got nervous and trailed off when Harry came into the room with a bag over his shoulder, and Jonah put a hand on my shoulder and proceeded to leave the couch and go back into the kitchen. She kissed her husband on her way, and Harry came to Savannah, and planted a kiss on her forehead,

"Bye daddy." She mumbled.

"Bye sweetheart." He called back, and the front door closed.

She turned a bit and tried to get more comfortable it seemed, but I could see that it wasn't working based in the annoyed look in her eye.

"I want a chicken sandwich." She whispered and got up from the couch, slowly, which I was glad for. The doctor told her that she needed to slow down. Not until she was standing did she notice me. But her immediate craving for a chicken sandwich upon wake up is kind of funny.

And maybe a little scary.

How di-

"Blaine!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She glanced over at a clock on the wall. "School is not out yet."

"I know. But i- I wanted to check up on you. See how you're doing." I paused. "How are you?"

She sat back down. "I am fine. I feel fine. Refreshed actually. But you. You look exhausted." She said.

I didn't respond. She knows though what has been going on. With all of the stress of the past few weeks, I haven't been getting much sleep, not to mention, last night, I got NO sleep at all. I had a coffee this morning, one right before lunch with Kurt, and another right after I dropped Kurt back off at school. I really am exhausted.

And she knows it.

"Ok. Listen to me mister; you living off of medium drips and fruit smoothies with energy boosts isn't healthy. You need to go home and get some rest, and stop worrying about me. If you don't, I will send Kurt after you."

"I just want to make sure you're okay Sav! I'm worried about you and the babies." I pleaded.

"I am totally okay Blaine. Really I am. And the doctor said the babies are fine."

"But what if they're not? I mean you fell and-"

Savannah cuts him off. "Blaine, you heard the doctor say that everything looked normal and okay with my ultrasound. And, I only fell because I was dehydrated and dizzy and I passed out. I stupidly went all day long without a single sip of water. Then, I went through glee rehearsal on autopilot, and I let my inner panic after being slammed into a locker be repressed even though I was really scared. I was stressed, and my blood pressure dropped."

After she said it all, it made me realize that my mom and dad are kind of right. Savannah hasn't really been taking very good care of herself. How could she go all day without a single sip of water?

"Sav, why did you do that? You can't just not drink anything all day. And when you were pushed against the locker, you should've called me to panic. Kurt told me you froze for a minute." I pressed.

"I was ok. And I still am. I'm fine. And I'm never gonna do that again. It was dangerous, and I put the babies at risk, and I feel terrible about that. But you don't have to worry. I'll be fine, and the babies are fine, and everything is fine."

After her monologue, I tried to relax. Despite her words making me feel a little bit more comfortable, I'll be coming around more often to keep an eye on her.

She got up to go to the kitchen. "Excuse me for a minute though, because I am craving, and I want a chicken sandwich."

"Oh!" I yelped, remember her sub. "Kurt and I just had lunch, and before we left, I picked you up a sub."

Sav turned back around toward me, and approached me excitedly. "Oooh what kind?" she drawled.

"Chicken teriyaki?" I said, but it was more of a question.

Her eyes lit up like she just saw Jesus. "Oh my gosh! Yum!" She cried happily as I handed her the bag. "Thank u Blaine." And she hugged me.

"No problem." I said hugging back, and letting her go. "We were just there. I knew I was coming over here, and thought you might crave something fast food-ish. But of course, you know Kurt. He wouldn't let me get u like, taco bell, which I know you love. But, he said the babies would be born with more crap in their bodies than baby."

She started laughing and I joined her realizing how insane my amazing boyfriend is.

Oh Kurt.

Savannah got her sandwich out of the bag and opened the wrappings, but just before she was about to dive in and take a no doubt, humungous bite, she froze.

"Wait…" She said, staring at me now

I raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know that I would want a chicken sandwich?" She just glanced from the sandwich, to me. And then I looked from the sandwich, to her stomach, then to her face and to her stomach again.

That's a really good question.

"Well uh... Kurt said last time you were there, u got the tuna salad sub. But, you know, that's fish, and we read that-"  
"Yeah. Kurt read it to me too." Savannah chimed in.

I continued. 'Yeah. So I figured...just pick one. Something in my head said to go with chicken. I mean, I guess it's because I know you like sweet. So I saw sweet onion chicken teriyaki, and went with it." I ended with a shrug.

Inside, I wanted to say, something just told me, pick that one.

But that sounded kind of creepy, despite how true it is.

She just mumbled her acceptance and picked up half of her sub, taking a huge bite. "Thanks so much for this Blaine. It is delicious! And I owe you." She said after chewing her massive bite.

"You don't owe me anything. Just please, be aware of your body. Drink lots of water every day. I've got so much to worry about already, and now I have to worry about you not taking good enough care of yourself." I responded, and as I said it, I moved over to the couch to sit next to her.

She leaned her head on my shoulder, clutching her sandwich like a lifeline.

Ha. That's funny.

"I'll be more careful. I promise." She said, and I took a breath, and tried to relax. Three hours before I have to go and meet my potential new boss at Breadsticks. I might as well relax now.

"Want to watch TV or something? Savvy asked, turning the TV on. I shrugged, and was about to agree audibly, but her mom came in.

"No young lady. You said you would finish your assignments after a nap. Get it done."

She groaned exaggeratedly and I just laughed.

"It's not funny!" She whined, and hit me in the shoulder. "I have a stupid bio assignment, and a math test to study that I'm unprepared for, which is tupid cus I'm normally GOOD at math! Plus an essay that's final draft is due this week!" She huffed. "School killing me this month. I haven't slept enough because I'm uncomfortable with these babies in the way. I've been so tired."

Ditto. I've spent this month pretty sleep deprived too. But I still always get my assignments done.

But then again, I'm not pregnant either. So, I guess I can't fully relate.

"Well, I'm good at Math, and Biology, so let me help you out."

I spent the rest of my time at Savannah's helping her with her math, which she seemed to be TERRIBLE at, and her biology which she is EXTREMELY HORRIBLE at. But, she did go through writing her essay in like, 10 minutes. Which was extremely impressive. I left her house at 5:15 and headed over to Breadsticks. I looked around the restaurant for a while and finally spotted a tall man who was wearing a suit. Everyone else in here was dressed casually and the majority of them were high schoolers. The suit was so out of place, I figured _that_ to be this 'Sebastian' guy. So I approached him.

"Hi, uhm, are you Sebastian?"

He looked up from his cell phone, and made eye contact with me. I was able to make out every detail of his face now. He had striking green eyes. Similar to Savannah's actually, but hers are bigger, and... Well prettier. And Kurt's eyes are doubly mesmerizing when they turn green. This guy's eyes stood out, but didn't even come remotely close to compare to theirs.

He was tall and slim, and his hair looks like he came straight from a TV show on the CW.

Otherwise though, the guy kind of resembled a meerkat.

"You must be Blaine Anderson." I nodded, and he eyed my body from my head, down my body to my feet. I felt very, very self-conscious.

Is this guy gay?

Regardless, I nodded and he held his hand out for me to shake. "Sebastian Smythe. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise." I mumbled softly, not meeting his eyes for more than a second. My nerves were shooting out like fireworks.

_Man up Blaine_! I chided mentally.

"So. Now that you're here, let's get to it. Have a seat." He put a hand out toward the booth seat across from him, and I slid in.

"K."

_Here goes nothing_.

"Let's talk business."

~…..…..~…~…..~….….~…~….~….…~…~….~

**Part two, a week later.**

_**Burts Pov**_

_"Hey Kurt?!" I called from his doorway._

_When he didn't answer, I walked in. "Kurt?!" I called again._

_"I'm in the shower!" He shouted from his bathroom._

_"Oh! Well hey, can I borrow a ten? My car broke down. I had to take a cab home and I don't have any cash." I told him._

_"Dad! I'm kind of busy. Ask Finn." Kurt yelled back._

_"Finn doesn't have any money!"_

_I walked further into his room to see his tux laid out on his bed._

_Sigh. Freaking prom night. I was anything but prepared for tonight. Carole had already had to talk to Finn last night and establish major ground rules and curfew. I knew I was in for the same with Kurt once he's ready to leave here with Blaine in a few hours._

_And I'm not ready._

_Kurt shouted, "Okay. I think I have a twenty in my wallet. It's in my tux! The jacket pocket." Kurt answered._

_"Thanks!" I replied._

_I found the wallet. "Aha!" and opened it to pull out a bill._

_But right behind that 20, was something I was not at all happy to see._

_A condom, and a little tiny packet of lube. And it hit me._

_Oh god, Kurt is having sex._

_The second that I discovered it though, the shower water shut off, and the door burst open. "Wait dad!-"_

_He must've realized his screw up because his eyes were wide and terrified._

_Because I have his secret, right here in my hands._

_~….~…~…..~….~….~…~….~….~_

_a/n: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

_Another huge thanks to my beta Windsor! She did this despite Glee's craziness last night! YThanks a heap! _

_So, I figured you amazing readers didn't deserve to wait an longer! I'm still sick, but i was awake anyways. so I figured, let me get this written!_

_you guys shouldn't have to wait long for an update after this one either, if I get a lot of reviews that is. ;)_

_but, once this got to over 5000 words, I was satisfied enough to post it as its own chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone! i love you all! please review! reviews= a preview of the next chapter, and a quicker update!_

_and I already have plans for this chapter. and a few scenes written. Hope you guys like Finn and Kurt's brotherhood btw, cus i LOVE IT! i love everything about the HUDmels!_

_Until the next chapter! Please review!_

_Jackie_


	17. 17 Prom Preparation

**_a/n: so, _****_This chapter was fun to write, but hard to find time for….. I was soo freaking sleepy. A little info, _****_Kurt and Finn have been brothers since they were 13 in this universe. So a few years. So they're a lot closer. And Carole and Burt are mom and dad to both boys. :) _**

**_Also, I DO NOT SHIP FINCHEL. Fair warning. There will not be any Finchel here. Sorry if I lose any readers because of that, but I actually LIKE Finn, he's an adorable dork, he's insanely sweet, and I don't think Rachel's deserves him. She's arrogant, conceded, annoying and unfair._**

**_I hope I don't lose readers, because we still have perfect Klaine, and I love each of my readers! but sorry. There'll be no Finchel.  
Thanks so much to my beta Windsor! She's awesomes!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

Chapter 17 ~….~…~….…..~….~…..~...….~

"Dad! I can explain!" Kurt pleaded.

_He damn well better be able to explain, because what I have here in my hands, warrants some explaining._

_"Kurt." I said with a very serious tone._

_"Dad, I- I can explain." he pleaded, dripping wet, covering himself with a white towel._

_A horn honked outside, and I remembered why I came up here in the first place._

_"Get dressed, I have to go and pay for my cab."_

_I walked out of the room, and downstairs to pay my fare. I tried to get my head on straight. I tried to be rational and think like Kurt was thinking instead of just coming up with different scenarios to yell at him._

_I know that most kids have sex after senior prom. I did. Carole did. Every single person I had ever come in contact with who went to their prom, did._

_It's like, a rite of passage, and I completely understand that, but this is junior prom. Not senior prom._

_And other people are not my son. Kurt is. And he's not even 17 yet, and not responsible enough for sex._

_Hell no._

_No freaking way. Until a kid doesn't have to leave a note on how to wash his clothes, he's not ready for clothes._

_Not to mention, on top of that, Blaine is only a sophomore. And shouldn't that kid be turned off to sex given what he's going through right now? I mean Kurt can't get pregnant, but still._

_I am not ready to have this conversation again._

_~….~….~….~…..~….~….~_

_**Rewind to before prom night**_

_**All knowing Pov**_

_…_

"Savannah, what are you wearing? It's like 80 degrees in here!" Kurt exclaimed, eying savannah in a shawl _and_ a thick sweater.

"What? I'm cold." She shrugged.

"Then why are you sweating?" He pushed.

Savannah sighed and shut her locker. "Kurt, look, I'm as big as a house ok? I know a lot of the school knows already, but the whole school doesn't know yet and I'd rather keep this quiet for as long as I can. "

Kurt was shaking his head and he pulled his phone out and started texting.

"What are you doing?" Savannah asked, knowing that he was giving Blaine a play by play of everything that is going on with me today now that it's my first day back at school.

"I'm just telling Blaine that you're purposely overheating your body, risking your health in order to hide your secret."

Sav rolled her eyes and groaned. "Don't! I'm not! It's not that hot ok? I'm fine." And she started walking quickly down the hall, with Kurt right at her heels.

Kurt was staying, probably to most people, uncomfortably close to her. But he was waiting for what he knew was coming.

Savannah's breaths quickened as the combo of the heat her layers were providing on this almost summer hot day, with all the extra weight of her babies, and clothes. She got down one whole entire hallway before her mouth got dry and she stopped, and had to catch her breath. She turned to Kurt with an annoyed facial and a huff of breath.  
"Told you." Kurt said.

Savannah swallowed to get her mouth moist. "I'm fine!"

"Savvy, this is what Blaine was talking about. This is why he is so worried about you. You're not taking good enough care of yourself and if you're not healthy," he lowered his voice for the remainder of his little speech, "the babies aren't either."

"Is that why you're following me? Blaine told you to babysit me?" Savannah shouted, a little too loud.

Kurt crossed his arms, and looked around the halls hoping she didn't attract an audience.

"No. Blaine 'asked' me to help you out during the day when he isn't around. Make sure you're eating lunch and staying safe. Which you're clearly not doing."

Savannah huffed and she looked on the verge of tears. He's right, and she knows it.

Kurt stared her down for a minute until she finally caved.

Kurt Hummel's bitch glare. It worked every time.  
She pulled the shawl over her head, took the sweater off, and finally was left in a short sleeved pink shirt that actually hid her bump well. Kurt didn't know what she was worried about.

The shirt frayed outwards right below the breast line, and people who didn't already know she is pregnant wouldn't question what was under the shirt.

"Ok, we need to get to glee. Are you satisfied?" She asked stuffing her sweater into her bag. She draped her shawl over her arm and looked at Kurt with a stubborn face.

"Yep." He said popping the 'p', and sliding his phone back open, to give Blaine a 'success' text.

**Blaine pov**

_"k. She stripped.'-Kurt_

I sighed, and texted back.

**K. Thanks Babe. Ttylater. Gotta drive. Love you 3 -Blaine**

I really hope Savannah grows out of this soon. I'm going to be working all summer. Kurt will be working at his dads tire shop all summer, and if she doesn't take care of herself...

_Sigh._

I shut my locker and headed down the hall to the parking lot. Time to go to work. My new job. My boss, Sebastian is very...flirtatious to say the least. Throughout his training me, he hit on me like eight times within the first three hours of day one! Thankfully, they were harmless little comments, but they were still pretty annoying. He said, 'I bet a gorgeous container of sexy like you has all the boys fawning over you. Probably the girls too.'

Maybe all of the girls.

And when I told him about Kurt, and how we've been together for 4 months, I hoped he would back off, but no. He still continued with the flirting. I wasn't exactly comfortable around him, but he is my boss now.

_Love you too. Have a good day! -Kurt_

I wish Sebastian backed after learning I am not available, because it shows that he didn't care, but at least he stopped when he learned I have a baby on the way. He pursed his lips and didn't flirt as much after that. I was thankful. I had already decided that I like Sebastian better when he's not talking.

Passing the Warbler hall, Jeff and Trent, ever the early birds to warbler practice, came out spotting me and ran after me.

Damn. I was kind of avoiding them. It's hard having to abandon them like I am. Or at least it feels like I am.

"We miss you already Blaine." Trent said sadly as they caught up.

"How's the new job?" Jeff asked, though I could hear the bumming tone of his voice.

I just shrugged. "It's ok. Training was really busy work, but I think I'm ready."

"How long was your training?"

"I trained four days last week five hours each day. And then I did in office shadowing work Saturday and Sunday. It was exhausting, but I think it's going to be a pretty good job. I mean, I get to play with toys, learn about them, and convince other people to put them in their stores. I'm my own boss for the majority of the week, most of my job is out of an office. What's not to like? Toys! Woo-hoo." But it wasn't as enthusiastic towards my fellow Warblers now, as I was with Kurt when he and I talked about it last week. With him, I said a lot of, 'toys really are fun, and it's kind of a dream job.'

"The moneys good that's for sure." I continued. "My boss is kind of irritating, but he said I'm a natural when it comes to talking to people. He thinks I'll be good without supervision and with out of office work." Jeff and Trent nodded and held their hands in their pockets.

"That sounds pretty cool."

I nodded back. "Also, for a few extra hours on the weekends, I'll be acting as sort of an assistant as well, so I'll have to fetch lunches, coffee and all that junk for meetings. It increases my pay by a few bucks. So that's pretty cool I guess."

"I'm proud of you B." Jeff said, looking into my gaze, but he was still bummed. I don't blame him. I looked to my other side to see Trent's head going up and down rapidly with a smile. His smile was more genuine, but I knew it was laced with sadness.

Trent and I joined the Warblers together. If I was going to be SURE to keep in touch with someone after I transfer, it'll be Trent.

It was quiet the rest of the way out to the parking lot.

"So... Blaine... I know you quit the warblers for the rest of the year, and summer because you'll be working, but...Well, the rest of the Warblers….. We were all kind of wondering... Will you be coming back next year, or are you going to McKinley in the fall?" Jeff asked, through stammers.

It was this conversation that I had been dreading. Sure, I had planned on the possibility of transferring next year anyway, in order to be with Kurt, but it wasn't a certainty. I would've first talked to all of my friends before making my final decision.

But now, I wouldn't be making the choice. My parents had already made it for me.

_(Flashback)__  
"Next year, you're transferring to McKinley high. You need to be close to Savannah because she'll be really close to her due date in the fall, and you need to be around."_

_I panicked a little. I wasn't ready to have this conversation. I thought I'd at least have some of the summer to decide.  
__  
"But dad, Kurt is at McKinley, and so is Kurt's brother Finn, and all of her friends in the New Directions. I think she'll be able to fend for herself for six weeks."_

But my dad wasn't having that.

"Blaine, this is not up for debate. You will be transferring in the fall. We pay your tuition, and we are not renewing it for next year. End of discussion."

_So I don't even get a choice. I wish I can say I'd pay it myself, but I would never be able to afford it, and I know that it's a good idea to go to Mckinley. For a few reasons actually._

_I half smiled. I would love being closer to Kurt as well as Savannah for the next school year, but I really just didn't like not being able to make the choice myself. Hell, I mean my dad made me get a job in order to "grow up and be a man". So I should be able to make my own responsible choice, and choose to take care of my babies' mother by staying close by, but in my way. But whatever because apparently it's not up to me.  
__  
Of course, my mom approached me later that night and tried to get me more excited about it. "Blaine, sweetie, please stop with the pouting. You missed dinner, and Jane made those potatoes with scrambled eggs and onion crap you love all mixed together."_

_I didn't look up from my laptop. I wasn't looking at anything important that I couldn't stop doing and talk to my mom. I could've closed the computer. I just didn't want to. Maybe I was being a little immature, but I felt like pouting. _

_"Blaine, you're being rude. Close the computer please."_

_I was scrolling through my pictures of Kurt. It was partially because I missed him, but also, I'm doing it in order to keep my head clear, and not look at my mom. I didn't want to._

_Leaning over to my side to see my screen, she spoke again, seeing was I was using to ignore her. "You'll get to spend more time with Kurt." She said quietly. _

_I sighed, and shut the screen._

_"And you'll be able to join show choir with him. If they win nationals next week, you'll be on a team of champions, Right? You've always wanted to win Nationals. At least if you transfer, you'll be on a winning team."_

_I just shrugged. I didn't want to agree with her, even if she had just given me two valid reasons to look forward to transferring, rather than wallowing.  
__  
She snapped her fingers, "They also have a boxing team. And you have advanced academics from spending the last year and a half at Dalton. Why don't we look into getting you into a higher grade for next year. Maybe you can skip your junior year. That would mean you could graduate with Kurt!" She exclaimed happily. "He'll be a senior next year right?"_

_I nodded, and then sighed. I know she's right. I should be happy about having to transfer. And wow. My wow, maybe mom does pay closer attention to my life than I thought._  
(end of flashback)

I guess I should just drop the bomb now, that I won't be a Warbler, or even a Dalton boy next year.

"Guys... I sighed... I'm so sorry. You know I love you guys. And I swear the Warblers mean everything to me, and you guys are my brothers. Really. But my dad is making me transfer to McKinley so I can be close to savannah and the babies."

Trent looked like he might cry later, and the pair of them looked heartbroken. But after the hurt passed a bit, Jeff looked confused. "Wait, babies?"

I smiled. My super sperm is apparently just shocking everyone.

~…~…~…~….~….~…..~…..~

**Kurt Pov**

"Whoo!" That was awesome! We have got this is the bag!

I high fived Savannah, and then the whole club cheered!

"Alright everyone settle down, settle down. It's all looking and sounding great guys! I think we should…..let's run it again a few more times through in a few minutes, and then afterwards we can all start thinking about and practicing songs to perform at the prom!"

The theme for this year's Nationals is TV movies. Savannah and I are singing the duet number. It is a song from the movie 'Rags'. Our mid group number is from high school musical, with Sam and Quinn on lead, and our ending group number/duet is from Camp rock the final Jam, with Rachel and Puck on lead.

I must admit, as much as everyone was skeptical about the set-list at first, we are all really happy with it now. It's perfect. We have so got the top 3 easy! Thanks to Mr. Schue not giving everything to Rachel. Everyone in Glee club is talented and amazing. And everyone is so beyond tired of Rachel getting lead on EVERYTHING!

Prom this Saturday is really just going to be a huge warm up for the competition, because Nationals is right behind it, from Wednesday to Friday. Of course, Savannah would be bringing some amazing Demi Lovato Sassy and slow songs to the prom, Rachel would probably rock a few ballad's, (thankfully we convinced her that the people at the prom wouldn't appreciate the amazingness of Barbara Streisand). We planned some ridiculous and fun numbers Finn and me, since Mr. Schue was more than excited to have Blaine jam with us at prom, we'll be a trio. (Mr. Schue is insanely excited for Blaine to be coming to McKinley next year, even though he said he probably couldn't be very committed to Glee. He's hoping he can still be a part time member or something. Oh Mr. Schue.) The boy band trio, Artie, Sam, and Puck, planned some fun and boy bandy numbers, and Mercedes, Tina, and Santana were excited to bring some soul to the table. Brittany, and Quinn are planning some blonde stuff. Whatever that means. I guess we'll find out.

I am really psyched about prom, but I have to admit, I am way more psyched to go to New York. Next week was going to be amazing!

~….~…..~…~…~….~…~

~….~…..~…~…~….~…~

Friday night dinner today is kind of crowded, I must say. Blaine is over because, well, I called him, and his parents are at another work thing, so he can stay out as late as he wants, and Savannah is over because both of her parents are working the night shift, her brother Justin is sleeping over at a friend's house for the night, Sav and I haven't had a Friday night sleepover in much too long, and Blaine wasn't too comfortable with her home being alone yet anyway, so it all worked out.

'Not until she can take better care of herself without reminding.' I quoted Blaine's frustrations.

Sure, I really missed having Blaine to myself, but it was either, have Sav over for dinner with us, or not have Blaine over because he'd be over there. It was a no brainer. And I was gonna have Sav over tonight anyway.

Not that there is anything wrong with having Savvy over for dinner. I love her company. Always, but seriously, this is just weird. Like… really weird. Blaine, mom, dad and I might as well not even exist. She and Finn seriously have not been quiet for 2 seconds in over a half an hour. They are talking and talking about glee club, and food, and gossiping about Puck and Quinn, and Rachel, and they were blabbing about TV, and video games and-

"Ok, I don't know how you like super Mario better than Donkey Kong! Monkeys are so freaking superior to a couple of overall wearing plumbers Finn! Seriously!"

"Italian overall wearing plumbers!" Finn defended. And they both started to crack up again.

"Okay, I think I am going to vomit." I said aloud. But the new best friends didn't even seem to hear it.

"Kurt c'mon. Be nice, they've kind of got some chemistry going on there. It's cute." Carole chimed, starting to clear plates from the table.

"Or dangerous." Burt said, shaking his head in amusement.

Blaine chuckled. "Just don't let them up to Finns room where the game consoles are. We may never see them again."

Now the rest of us started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Finn asked at the same time that Savannah said, "What are you guys talking about?"

They were so oblivious to the rest of the table, caught up in their own conversation.

When dinner was over, all of us teens headed out to the den to play some board games.

On the first of what would become many bathroom breaks for the night Savannah left the room and, Finn came to my side.

"Ok. Uhm, personal space Finn. Seriously. We've been having this conversation for 3 years, and you still forget?"

Finn backed away as it dawned on him, "Oh yeah. Sorry Bro." Blaine just snorted, and continued setting up the game of LIFE.

"What can I help you with Finny?"

Finn rolled his eyes, "Don't call me that. I wanted to ask you something."

I just widened my eyes like, 'Go on. I'm waiting.'

"Ok. Savannah is like, really…. Cool! I never knew she was so… Awesome. And fun."

I chucked a little. "Well, why else did you think we kept her around?"

"Countless entertainment." Blaine added counting LIFE money.

Finn laughed. "I thought you were all friends because she is as talented as Rachel, but not half as-"

"Arrogant? Annoying? Conceded?" I offered.

"Yeah. I guess." He agreed. "Anyway, I think I want to ask her to prom, but I don't know if like, it'd be weird for you and Blaine…"

Blaine came to sit on the couch beside Finn and I; "You realize Savannah and I aren't dating right? The three of us don't have some weird orgy thing going on. She's just pregnant by me, and Kurt is my boyfriend and her best friend, so we agreed to all be in this together. But she can date whoever she wants. She's IS single."

Finn looked in deep thought, like he was just brought out of some huge confusion.

"And, she's a sophomore, so she can't even get into the prom without an upperclassmen as a date." I chimed. "Go for it."

"But, I thought you said the Glee club is performing at the prom. That gets her into prom anyway doesn't it?" Blaine asked, slipping back to the floor.

Oh yeah. She was already going to the prom.

"Ok. Awesome. So I can just ask her if she'll go with me then?"

Blaine bit his lip a little, but then shrugged. I looked at him with a questioning stare. Something was wrong. But his face didn't match what he said. "Yeah. Go for it."

Finn's eyes went wide as if he was shocked at the answer. He stood up and trotted out of the den.

"Wait! We're supposed to be starting a game!?" I called.

"I'll be back in a bit! I have to ask mom about something! Don't start without me!"

I rolled my eyes. My brothers such a nut-bar. But I love him. Him dating Savannah would be kind of cute. He deserved someone who would enjoy his actual company and not just his singing voice. Someone who wouldn't demand presents, and just want him to be hot, and hold her purse on the red carpet.

I turned back to Blaine who was twiddling his fingers, and looking extremely nervous. "What's wrong Blaine? I saw your expression change when we said Savannah was going to be at the prom."

I started to feel a little weird myself at his hesitance. He couldn't be jealous of Finn liking Savannah could he? I mean, he doesn't have feelings like that for her right?

"…..Should she even go to the prom? I mean, she's already going to Nationals, and is gonna be dancing all over the place. But prom, would that be too much?" Blaine asked.

I wanted to laugh. He doesn't have feelings for Savannah. He's just worried about the babies. Lately my jealousy has been stupidly constant in my head. I can't help it! I keep thinking about the weird connection that Blaine keeps having to her, and it's playing on my insecurities. I can't help worrying. But every time I get to feeling like that, Blaine zigs instead of zags, and my doubts are washed away.

Until the next time my damn insecurities come out to play again. I should just stop worrying.

I sighed in relief, a little too obviously. "No Blaine. I wouldn't worry. She was totally awesome in rehearsals all week. She's even been totally sweaty and exhausted after our group number, and she downs a whole bottle of water. She gets back up and back into it no problem. When she gets too tired, Mr. Schue has her sit down for a while. She doesn't argue. I think she'll be fine. I totally guilt tripped her earlier this week about harming the babies, and I think it home. She won't over do it."

Blaine nodded, and let out a relieved breath as well. He went back to setting up the game. I slid off the couch though and grabbed his face. He met my eyes and I attached my lips to his. His lips parted his lips right away, and when I pulled away with a hard suck to his bottom lip, his eyes stayed closed for a moment. "I love you, you know that?" I told him.

He opened his eyes, and grabbed my waist. "I love you too." And he grabbed my waist and laid me back kissing me again.

A light kiss, became making out in 2 seconds. Blaine over me was ecstasy, and I brought my hands to rest in his curls.

And of course Savannah is a complete-

"Sorry to be a cock block but seriously? On the game board?"

Blaine got off of leaning on me, and I just then realized several poking things in my back.

Hmm…. You'd think I'd have noticed that.

…..

The game of LIFE was more fun than anyone thought it would be.

Blaine and I got a car full of kids. 2 boys and two girls.

Finn and Savannah Got 2 kids. A boy and a girl. The games was hilarious. Finn skipped college and ended up bankrupting twice. Ha. We had a blast. Finn and Savannah were totally geeking out through the whole game, which turned out actually to be fine because it gave Blaine and I more time to give each other subtle kisses, and be flirty without them noticing or telling us to get a room. Thankfully though, now that the game is over, Blaine and I were free to escape to my room. With Prom tomorrow night, we had things to discuss.

"So. Prom night." Blaine said nervously.

I nodded. "Prom night."

It was quiet now though. I guess neither of us knew what to say. Even though we were both thinking similarly. I was sure of it.

"Okay, I just want to know if we are going to be a complete cliché or not."

Blaine burst out laughing. "Ok. Hilarious that we are both thinking the same thing. I don't want to be a high school cliché either."

That's kind of a relief.

"But," he added, after the laughter died down a bit. "I do kind of… I don't know."

"What Blaine? Tell me." I said moving closer to his side.

"I-" he stammered. "I don't think we're ready to go all the way yet, but- I don't know, I guess I just- I want to spend more time with you when prom is over. I mean, it ends at 11:30, and that's just, really early. I want my prom night to be as magical as you are, and I want to be with you longer."

I bit my lip and nodded. I know what he means. We don't really get any privacy very often together. Prom night is a great excuse to be a little rebellious and stay out late. But where would we go?

"Okay, but where do you suggest we go after prom is over?" I asked.

Because Blaine is right. I want to spend all night with him, and I never get to. Who cares if I get grounded? I mean, I'd rather not, but if I do, it'll be worth it. But still, we need a plan.

"My parents will be gone until Tuesday. We can go to my house?"

I've never been to Blaine's house before, and I am seriously finding the thought of finally going there, EXTREMELY thrilling.

"Ok." I said, climbing over him on my bed.

I straddled his hips, and kissed his lips quickly. He brought his hands to my hips, but his face looked very worried.

"Don't worry babe. I have a plan."

~…..~….….~….~…~….~….~…~

**Savannah Pov**

Kurt and Blaine of course, disappeared upstairs the second the game was over. They even just left the game out, and Finn and I have to clean it all up. Sigh!

Couples!

"Hey. You're lucky to don't live with one of them. You should see them at the dinner table sometimes besides Fridays. They are even more inseparable on the weekdays."

I believe that. Haha!

"I bet. Even when Blaine is at my house and Kurt isn't around. We talk a lot, and we're good friends and everything, but I can always see it. In his eyes, he misses Kurt. I think they are seriously soul mates."

"Maybe." Finn mumbled, putting the LIFE money into their respective slots.

It got quiet except for the shuffling of hands, and the clinking and clanking of the game pieces. When the game was completely put away, the box now in front of the coffee table, Finn got up from the floor, and reached a hand out to me. "Sorry. I know I'm heavy."

Finn just smiled, "Don't apologize. And you're really not heavy."

I blushed. Finn was really being so sweet tonight. Honestly, he was being like this all week. Once he helped pull me up, I sat on the couch immediately after he did.

"So…. Savannah, I uh. I wanted to ask you…."

I got suddenly very very nervous. Is he about to ask me…

I gulped, and I hoped he didn't notice….

"Do you- Would you like to- Will you go to Prom with me?" He finally blurted out.

I opened my mouth. I wanted to smile. But run away.

Finn in really cute, and seriously being raised by Burt for the past few years, made him a respectful young man, and a major sweetheart. He's somewhat of a straight version of Kurt. Who wouldn't want to go out with Finn?

But there is that. Finn has gone out with Santana, and Rachel, and Quinn. I don't want to just be another step on his ladder.

But no. I've learned that he's not like that. Girls are always the ones who break _his _heart, I hear, but still…. I don't know.

Am I even worthy of Finn Hudson?

Right as the thought came through my brain, I looked down. I noticed that I can't see my feet.

Oh God! Because I am pregnant. What the hell am I thinking? What is he thinking?

I'm pregnant with his brother's boyfriend's babies. He has to think I'm a slut. Why would he want to go out with me?

"Um…. Wh-what do you mean?" I said, realizing that he can't really be asking me to prom.

Finn looked around the room as if someone else was going to show up, and he was clearly confused.

"I want to take you to prom."

I was freaking. Seriously freaking. "Oh, you mean, you want to give me a ride? I think Kurt was gonna-"

"No, Savannah, I-" he sighed. "I want us to go together. You know, I get you a corsage to match your dress, and I drive you there, we dance, I drive you back home….. Prom stuff."

Prom stuff? What does he-

Nevermind.

Oh my god! He's asking me to prom! He asked me to prom! What do I say?

"Uhm…." I was so blanking! This is the most uncool thing I have ever done!

"I- I-…. I have to pee." And I ran off, out of the den, and up the stairs. I need Kurt.

Though maybe I should pee first.

…

I washed my face a third time before leaving the restroom. God I feel like an idiot! I ran out of the room when the hottest guy in school just asked me to prom. Could I be anymore lame?

I peeked out the door to see if Finn was upstairs, and when the hall was empty, I walked to Kurt's room. I knocked on the door and heard two groans of annoyance in response.

"Sorry guys, but- I need to talk to you!" I said coming in, and Kurt was up buttoning his jeans, and Blaine was turned away from the door and looked to be doing the same thing.

Oh.

I interrupted.

"You couldn't have waited like, one more minute?"

I raised my eyebrows and contemplated leaving the room right now. I _really _interrupted.

"I'm really sorry you guys. I didn't know you'd be-"

"Obviously!" Kurt sneered.

I obviously really irritated Kurt. When Blaine turned around, looking rumpled, he didn't look as phased. He just shrugged, but he was probably holding it in.

I wonder what they were-

Ok, none of my business.

"Well, now that you've clearly ruined the moment, what do you need?"

I came further into the room, and closed the door behind me. I sat at the edge of the bed, but then looked behind me seeing the messed up sheets, and got back up.

"Oh please you drama queen! You interrupted before we could get anything on the sheets."

I put my hands to cover my face because I knew I was blushing. The thought of them doing-

I took a breath, and sat back down.

"Okay. Finn asked me to go to prom with him…"

~…~….~….~….~…~….~….~…~….~….~….~

_An: Hi everyone. I am ashamed of myself for how long this took. Seriously! I have been working really long hours. this chapter is a bit shorter than usual I think. I don't want to drag out prom anymore, but I think I've been avoiding it on purpose. Next chapter though, will cover the prom. I have some great ideas! Even my bff has dealt with my slacking on beta-ing her story because I've been busy. I have bad insomnia, which usually helps me get writing done in the wee hours of the night, but not sleeping was starting to affect my mobility, and I was getting really faint, so I've resorted to sleeping pills. Gah!_

_But they're working so yay for that, and hopefully, I will be able to manage life better. I will NEVER abandon this story. Because it breaks my heart whenever I start a story that been abandoned. So don't worry! I've also started dating, but that will not be used as an excuse this time. My writing is more important to me than a date. No question. Finally. Please let me know what you think in a review!_

_So sorry to have kept you all waiting so long! You are soooooo amazing if you are still here! I love you all! I don't deserve ya!_

_Jackie_


	18. No Privacy!

_AN: thanks so much for my reviews for the last chapter I love you guys!…. The reviews are dwindling though.. I miss you guest reviewers too.. are you still reading? Are you still enjoying? Anything you really like? Don't like? I miss you guys… I'm hoping popping out another chapter as quick as I can might bring you all back. Reviews are my fuel to keep writing._

_Anyway, heres a new chapter. Quick note. Anyone notice how rebellious Kurt is? In grilled cheesus. He jst flat out told dad, "im not coming to Friday night dinner." In rhodes not taken, he just blatantly drinks alcohol, and I am 100 percent sure he got in trouble for got his car taken away for doing something or another season 1. Hes just like any other teenage boy who gets in trouble for being rebellious. My Kurt is no exception._

_Again, Thanks a heap of Love Windsor!_

_Warnings: a lot of switching of point of views. Finn, Kurt, Blaine, and Savannah_

_Chapter 18: NO PRIVACY!_

….

**Savannah's Pov**

Ok.

Kurt and Blaine are right. I can do this. I can do this. Just go back into the den, look him in the eye and say, 'Finn, I'd love to go to prom with you.'

I can do this.

I descended the stairs quickly. When I spotted Finn, I jumped in front of him in one quick bound and then-  
"Okay!"

Wow. I basically just screamed at him... Oh god. I'm an idiot.

"I mean, sure. I'll- I'll go to prom with you. I-I- I- I would love that."

Way to go Savannah. Stutter like a complete idiot!

Finn stood with wide eyes for a moment, but soon snapped out of it. "Oh! You will?"

I nodded with a shy smile.

"Oh. Ok then…. Well….. Awesome...um. I'll pick you up at 6 then?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Ok. Cool." I was trying to appear less ecstatic, and a little bit more nonchalant so I don't embarrass myself, but inside, I am screaming.

"Sweet. Can I call u later and we can plan a little bit? Prom stuff like, colors and stuff, like. I mean, you probably want to tell your mom... and stuff..."

"Yeah." And, oh my god! Finn just made me realize...

"I don't have a dress!" I exclaimed. I literally ran out of the room and back up the stairs.

**Burt's pov**

"Hey savannah are you staying for..." But she flew right by me, up the stairs and out of sight. For a pregnant girl, she sure does run fast.

"Ok then, no dessert for her apparently."

Finn walked out into the hall looking like a glowing monkey with the face of a puppy love struck teenaged girl. Wow.

"Hey Finn. Are u having dessert?" Finn just kept nodding with his plastered humongous grin.

"Are you alright son?" Finn just stared smiling like an idiot, nodding enthusiastically.

"Ok. Um... Can you go up and tell Kurt and Blaine that Carole made peach cobbler?" I prompted. But I'm honestly not even sure if he heard me.

"Finn?" I said waving a hand in his face this time.

Finn just quipped a quick, "Yeah. Yeah sure dad".

I still don't think he heard a word I said.

I sighed to myself as he skipped; and yes, he actually skipped; up the stairs.

"Prom with Savannah. Prom with Savannah. Banana, Savannah, prom with Sava, yeah!" he sang.

Oh geez. He's taking Savannah to prom? Lord help us all. And what the hell?

Is this love triangle a trapezoid now?

Sigh. Oh well. Only in this family...

**All knowing Pov**

Savannah was debating whether or not to walk into Kurt's room again. They didn't thank her last time…She supposed she could knock, but still, she could be interrupting. They might be….

_Gah! I need Kurt's fashion help though. Like, desperately_. She thought.

But no. She refused to be a cock-block for a third time today.

Just as she turned away from the door, and was going to head downstairs, and hang out with Finn, he ran past her singing. It seemed like he didn't even see her standing there.

"Going to prom with Savannah, I'm going to- Hey Bro!"

Finn said as he burst right through his brother's bedroom door. No knocking, no warning. Oh boy.

"FINN!" Kurt yelled, his mouth coming off of-

"AHHH!" Finn screamed!

_Do I even want to know what he just saw? _Savannah thought, walking back towards Kurt's door, the intense curiosity too much to resist.

"My god Finn! It's this little thing called PRIVACY!" Kurt shouted.

"Or at least knocking!" Blaine added.

Savannah made it back to the door, and Finn turned out of the room with his jaw dropped, and eyes closed. His face was in pure disgust. Blaine was turned away from the door, yet again, trying to re do his jeans pants button and zipper. Kurt found his shirt on the floor, and pulled it over his head. Backwards. He was also, pulling his sweats over his boxers.

_Well, at least I wasn't the one who interrupted them this time._ Savannah thought, relieved. Though, she turned away as well, to look out the door along with Finn, because Kurt was sporting a hard on that was very visible from his light gray sweats.

"I could've gone the rest of my life without seeing that! Get. A room!" Finn whined.

"This is a room! My room! That everyone seems to just be bursting right on into today! Geez! Can't anybody knock?" Kurt shouted, getting angrier with each word spoken.

Finn was still trying to shake the images from his head when Burt popped up at the head of the stairs. "Hey? What's with all of the yelling up here?"

Blaine panicked, because his damn zipper was stuck, and he couldn't button his pants because they wouldn't close thanks to his damn erection that still hadn't had any relief today.

_Crap crap crap!_ He thought. Burt pushed past Sav and Finn, through his son's room door, as Kurt whispered, "Blaine! Hurry!"

Burt crossed his arms in front of Kurt. "Hi dad."

Burt was not a stupid man. In fact, he's a very smart man. "Kurt."

Kurt just kept eye contact with his dad, and shrugged in question.

"Why are Finn and Savannah standing outside the door looking like they just saw you naked or something?"

Kurt just shrugged again. He wanted to say, 'No idea.' But that'd probably not get him anywhere.

"And why are you yelling so loud?"

_'Damn, I have to watch my volume.'_ Kurt thought. "Uhm…."

"And Blaine, why don't you join the conversation?" Burt said to Blaine's backside. He was leaning all the way against the closet door now, desperately hoping to rip the zipper closed!

_Cmon cmon cmon! Please! _He pleaded internally.

"Dad, we were all ju-"

"Blaine. Turn around." Burt said a little harsher now, before Kurt could think up a lie.

Blaine exhaled sharply, and closed his eyes for a good 5 seconds before giving up, and facing Burt.

_We are so busted! _Both boys thought together.

_They are so busted! _Finn thought, kind of amused, but kind of worried too.

_Oh crap! They're gonna get in so much trouble…. _Savannah thought, biting the side of her lip.

Burt sighed, seeing Blaine's pants undone. He had two options. 1, kick Blaine out, and tell Kurt he can't go to the prom, or 2. Let it go, and accept that they are teenaged boys, who are acting on their raging hormones.

He was creating his own option.

"Okay. Why is it, that despite how much I tell you guys not to be inappropriate with each other, you still do it?"

Blaine looked at the ground, and Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Finanna, can you beat it please? Carole wants you downstairs."

_Finanna?_ Kurt and Blaine shared their thoughts again.

_Finanna?_ Savannah and Finn thought, looking at each other.

"Now please?!" He raised his voice a little when they didn't move from the doorway.

They shuffled down the stairs, nervousness at an all time high, and were quickly distracted from their thoughts with the sight of Carole's peach cobbler.

Burt eyed both boys with irritation.

"Have a seat."

They sat on the bed next to each other, and their hands clasped.

"That's really ballsy sitting so close when I'm reprimanding you for being inappropriate…. Again!"

They didn't respond.

"I'm sorry Burt." Blaine said quietly, meeting my eyes.

Burt gave the curly haired boy a curt nod, and then turned to Kurt.

He just blinked, and seemed to be glaring at his dad, even if it was just a slight bit.

He had no intention of apologizing. He wasn't sorry.

"Kurt?" Burt was waiting.

"What?" Kurt snapped. "I'm not going to apologize. I can never get any privacy in the house to DO anything inappropriate, so even if I try, we never actually get there! So I don't have anything to apologize for!"

_Wow, he has a really good point, _Blaine thought.

Burt didn't feel like addressing that he knows what they were doing. The look on Finns face, and Blaine's pants were evidence enough that they were up to something they shouldn't have been up to in here. But screw it. He wanted dessert.

"Carole wants you downstairs. Peach cobbler." Burt said getting up and leaving the room.

With the tension gone from the room, Blaine and Kurt both let out breaths that they didn't even realize that they were holding in.

"I am so tired of this!" Kurt said through gritted teeth.

Blaine put his hand on his boyfriends shoulder, and cooed, "I know baby. But your plan is pretty genius. We'll finally get some privacy."

Kurt smiled a bit knowing that at least that was true. They had tomorrow to look forward to. Privacy at last.

~…..~….~…..….…~….….~…~….~…..~…..~

**Savannah Pov**

"Mom, prom is this afternoon! I have got to get a dress! We have to go! We have to go this morning! Please get up! Please!"

Ok, maybe I am begging like a five year old. But my mom has got to get up! I have been up for hours with jitters about tonight, and I swear, if I don't get the perfect dress, then this prom night will be completely ruined! Kurt said light colors will do better with hiding my stomach. I'm not as worried about people seeing my babies anymore. It's whatever. They are not something I am ashamed of. I'm pregnant. I'm having two babies by McKinley's gay guy's dapper private school boyfriend. Plus, and I am not bragging in any way, but I can apparently still get a date even though I am pregnant.

My dad was kind of questioning Finn's reasoning for taking me to prom at first, but it was shut down quickly when he and Burt had breakfast and beers together early today, at like 5 o'clock in the morning, where I was absolutely not listening from the staircase.

~fb~

_"Finn is a gentleman. I don't think you have anything to worry about. If anything, he's used to having his heart broken. He's no heartbreaker." Burt said. _

_"I guess I am just curious as to why he waited until now to ask her. And I mean, she's beautiful, and a total catch, I mean, she's my daughter." I rolled my eyes, and they both shared laugh before dad continued. "But she is pregnant. I can't imagine guys lining up to take her to prom." He said, sipping his beer._

_"To tell you the truth, I think Finn is mostly shocked that there is a girl out there who knows about Mario brothers. And you should've seen them at dinner last night! Finn and Savannah have some great chemistry. Neither of them weren't talking for a second. You should see them together."_

_They both laughed at the image._

_"Isn't he dating that cheerleader though? The blonde one?" My dad asked._

_Burt nodded, and nursed his beer. "He was. They broke up a few months ago actually. She was cheating on him. And it wasn't the first time. She cheated on him last year too when she got pregnant by Puck. She told Finn it was his baby even though they hadn't slept together."_

_My dad looked confused._

_I laughed from the staircase. Finn was pretty dense to have believed that. I had to remember to ask why he believed that in the first place._

_"Oh. They were fooling around in the hot tub, and she told him that her science teacher said hot temperatures are perfect for sperm to travel. So he believed it." Burt answered my dad's unspoken question._

_And mine. Oh. I guess that makes a little bit of sense._

_(End of FB)_

So I have to wake my mom up! Because if dad alone takes me dress shopping, I will end up wearing something from the 1950's! I need mom for a girly point of view.

"Mom! Please get up!"

She groaned, and sat up in her bed, but her eyes remained closed.

"Alright…." She mumbled, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Yes! Thank you! She's getting up! Prom dress, here I come! Woot!

"I'm up." She grumbled. She had a lot of sleep in her eyes, and there was a definite possibility that she was glued to the bed.

I can help with that!

I hopped off of the bed and started rifling through her drawers. I got underwear, and socks out of her sock drawer, then went to her closet and pulled out the first thing that I saw. Something with jeans.

I don't care! As long as she is dressed enough to take me to a store that sells dresses! My mom looked at the clothes and shook her head at me.

"Does this mean I don't get a shower?"  
~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Mom and dad made me eat a pretty sizey breakfast at IHOP before we could start our hunt for a dress. It was ok though because the babies seemed pleased with pancakes.

And scrambled eggs.

With toast.

And a BLT, hold the T.

Ok, fine that last one was strictly for me. And dad told me it's not for breakfast, and I used the babies to get me what I wanted, but still. The babies didn't protest. So I was kind of honest.

I scarfed the food down though like there was no tomorrow! I was just so eager to get a dress! And it has to be perfect, but of course, mom said it can't be all that pricey.

I knew that already, but still, I am mostly worried about dresses fitting me right. I don't want to be dancing with Finn, and then have him look at my stomach only to be grossed out, or scared off or something by my pregnancy. Which is exactly what I said when trying on the red dress that didn't ruffle out at the stomach.

"I look as enormous as I am!" I exclaimed.

"And this is a problem why?" My dad said.

"Because I need a dress that thins me out! Makes me look like I'm just a bit pudgy and NOT completely pregnant." I sighed. "Even though I _clearly _am."

"Savannah, you ARE pregnant. There's no dress out there that'll make you not be pregnant. And, you have tried on 12 dresses now! It's going on 3 o'clock. You need to pick something honey."

My mom said, sounding bored. But I didn't blame her because I know she is just really tired from working all night. She was excited about her only daughter getting her first prom dress when we got here.

"Yes sweetie. Please! Pick one. Shellie just texted that she needs to start on your hair before 4 o'clock to finish by 5:30."

Damn! I thought. I forgot about hair... and makeup! Oh my gosh! I don't even wear makeup, but I need some!

"Oh no mom! Makeup! I need makeup! I don't even know how to put on makeup or anything, I'm gonna look so plain and boring and-"

"Ok stop it!" My mom put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me to a sit down. She put her hand on my shoulder for comfort, and she turned to face me on the dressing room bench.

"Calm down. You should not be getting so worked up over this. First of all, you don't need makeup. You are beautiful! And if Finn wouldn't like you without makeup, then he wouldn't have asked you to go with him tonight because you have never worn it before. Ok? I will help you with some light eye makeup to match your dress, but that's all you'll need." She reassured.

I slowed my panicking breaths, and nodded and sighed, "K."

"And, if Finn was uncomfortable with you being pregnant, he wouldn't have asked you tonight either. Because like you said sweetheart, you are clearly pregnant."

I nodded again. She's right. I'm freaking over nothing.

"Okay. Good. You're going to have an amazing date. But, you have to pick a dress first."  
I rolled my eyes. That is the hardest problem I'm having right now... This sucks!

…

As I came out of the dressing room for the billionth time, this time in a purple dress that ruffled out at the knee, I felt ridiculous.

"Too short." Dad said immediately.

I didn't care that he was exaggerating, because this dress looks like it's from medieval times. I slid myself down the wall in frustration, and grabbed my hair.

This is so stressful.

I heard my mom coming back from the dress rack where she was searching. She walked into the showing area just outside the dressing room, and she had a dress in her hand.  
A gorgeous dress.

"How about this one?"

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~  
**Finn Pov**

Nervous is an understatement. A complete understatement.

My mom is in the kitchen dying my cumber bun and bowtie white so that it can be re-died to match whatever color Savannahs dress will be.

Long story. Quinn and I were going to be going to prom together, and she had our color combinations planned for months. But obviously, I'm not going with her anymore. So my light blue tie and cumber bun are useless now. So my mom is dyeing them.

It's 3 o'clock now, and it takes 20 minutes to die them, and then a half an hour to dry. So I'm really antsy waiting around for her text. Once she gets her dress, my mom will stay home dying the stuff, while dad takes Kurt and me to get our corsages and boutonnieres. This is very nerve wracking. I feel like I'm going to screw something up! I don't know anything about corsages, or color combinations or anything like that.

Thank god for Kurt. Without him, I'd have screwed something up already.

"Prom jitters?" Mom asked coming into the living room snapping her gloves off and tossing them into the trash.

"Yep." I nodded.

Not once had I ever picked up a magazine for any reason other than to kill a bug, but one of Kurt's vogue magazines that he left here on the coffee table looks really appealing at the moment.

Just to be holding something. Then again, if he found me with it in my hands, he'd never let me hear the end of it. I put the magazine back down. I just twiddled my thumbs instead to keep distracted.

My mom took the TV remote and turned on some soap opera, but I didn't protest. I just wish my phone would ring.

….

Dad walked into the house, and weirdly left the door wide open. It made no sense, because he and mom are constantly telling me to close the door. 'We don't live in a barn Finn,' or, 'We're not animals. Shut the door!'

So this was weird.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Burt? Hun? What's wrong?" Mom asked standing and walking over to him.

"Either of you have 10 bucks? Engine light went on. I had to snag a cab." I just shook my head.

I have about 60 bucks, but that's my prom budget, and even though he'll pay me back, he probably won't do it until tomorrow. And it's on my debit card. Do cabs even take debit cards? I just went with saying no. "Nope. Sorry pop."

He turned to Carole who was shaking her head. "You know I don't keep cash around honey."

Dad sighed, "Right." He mumbled knowingly.

He thought for a minute, and then looked upstairs. "Kurt still home?"

"In the shower." I answered, and a sec later, dad was gone.

My phone finally buzzed a few minutes later, and it was time at last! Inchworm green. I showed mom the picture Sav attached of a swatch of color from her dress, and she yelped in excitement. "Ooh! That's such a great shade! And I think I have it. From aunt Stepphie's baby shower a few years back!"

She shuffled back into the kitchen with my phone, and when she was gone, I grabbed the TV remote. Football will take my mind off of this prom nervousness.

When dad came back down the stairs, he didn't look very happy.

"Kurt didn't have money either?" I asked.  
"Yeah. He did. But we all need to talk in a few minutes! All of us."

I rolled my eyes, huffed and threw myself back into the back couch cushions. _Great!_  
'Damnit Kurt! What'd u do now?'

**Kurt pov**  
I am so dead... I am so dead! I am murdered… Dad is never going to let me out of the house now… Damn damn damn!

I hustled to get dressed just so I wouldn't be naked anymore. Feeling exposed right now is just making me more nervous.

Once I got clothes on though, I seriously delayed getting ready to go. I was NOT looking forward to boutonniere shopping with my dad knowing about what was in my wallet. God I'm such an idiot!

~…..~…~….~…..~….~….~…..~…~

Shopping actually was very quick and easy. I couldn't have been more thankful to Finn for that. He was rushing us mostly because he wanted to be early to pick up Savannah, and it's getting closer to 5:30 every minute.

Wow! I must be really nervous… When have I ever found Finn's annoying badgering attitude a relief?

God I need a break. A night away from my family. A night of complete privacy. Where it'll simply be me, and Blaine, and an empty house all to ourselves!

And that's exactly what we have planned for tonight. After prom, it's going to be a fantasy completely unfolded and made into reality…..

I CAN'T FREAKING WAIT!

Of course, now that we are home, and I am ready to go and meet Blaine at the Breadsticks for a pre-prom get together with some of the other new directions, dad wants to give Finn and I a 'talk'.

Oh lord!

"Kurt, curfew is midnight. No exceptions. The prom ends at 11:30 and if you are through that door any later than 12:01, I will ground you faster than you can say you're sorry."

I just rolled my eyes, and Finn kind of snickered. I glared at him, and thankfully Carole walked into the room.

"Finn. Same goes for you. 12:00. No later." She mimed. I smiled now. _Ha!_

"I'm going with a pregnant girl who has ridiculously early curfew. I have no reason to stay out late. I'll be home." Finn mumbled.

Dad nodded at him and mom just smiled and returned to the kitchen where she came from. My dad turned to me though and I had my arms crossed.

Pure defiance. Sure, but I have no intention of being home on time.

But I didn't say a word.

"Is that clear son?" My dad just cleared his throat.

Ok. I have to play the game. Otherwise, he won't even let me out of the house to get to prom at all.

"Midnight curfew." I uttered. But like I said, being home tonight, is not on my agenda.

Satisfied, he left the room, and when he was out of sight, and out of earshot, I turned to Finn with a smile on my face.

Time for phase one of the plan. Get the bait on board.

"Hiya Finn!" I said with a false niceness that I only give when I want something, and a grin on my face that could possibly cure cancer.

Finn just looked a little uncomfortable. With my hand on his shoulder, he cringed away. "Dude, why are you staring at me like that?"

I let him go and said, "Brother, I need your help..." Finn eyes widened. He has caught on.

"No way bro. I'm not risking getting I trouble for you."

I just kept an evil smirk on my face. He WOULD be helping me.

"No way dude!" He said again, trying to assure me that he was staying out of this.

Whatever _this_ is.

But I don't need him to agree on his own. Blackmail is sweet! Insert smiley face.

"Ok big brother. I have two things on you." I began. "First, your browser history, which I believe I have threatened you with before, and gotten what I wanted. But now, my dear sibling, I also have that time more recently that I covered for you that you don't know about."

Finn was so far beyond confused now. "What?" he asked, afraid of what else I could have on him. "What are you talking about?"

"Aw, are we worried big bro?"

"Yeah! What else do you have on me? I haven't done anything!"

I got ready to tell my tale.

"Remember a few months ago, when you and Quinn broke up? You and Puck got completely shit faced, and you missed curfew?"

_(flashback.)_

_I was driving home from Rachel's house, radio on full blast when my dad called. _

_"Hey dad. I'm on my way home now! I swear! I called home, and mom said it was okay!" I defended before dad could ream me._

_"No no, I know that. She told me. Finn missed curfew though because he's on restriction! Is he with you?" He asked, sounding pretty angry._

_I sighed to myself, but not loud enough for my dad to hear it._

_It seemed like a reflex now to protect my brother; he'd do it for me._

_"Uh, Yeah. Finn got clocked in practice earlier, and he had a headache and was over at Pucks, but Pucks car is in the shop. I had to go and get him." I said, and god I hoped it was convincing. Otherwise, Finn was toast._

_It was quiet on the end for more than 3 seconds, so I don't think he bought it._

_"It's why I'm coming home kind of late." I added._

_"Huh... Okay, well he's not answering his phone. Let me talk to him."_

_Crap! Um…Crap! Think like an actor…. Got it!_

_"He took one of Puck's grandma's Vicodin's for his headache. He's asleep." _

_Dad sighed. "Alright. Where are you right now? It's really late."_

_"Well, I just got Finn so, we should be home soon. You know Puck lives in Lima Heights. So it might be a while."_

_I felt relieved. I would believe that. Totally._

_"Okay son. Carole and I are heading up to bed. Get home soon please."_

_"I will" I nodded, and hung up._

_But damn, I didn't really think that through too much. I don't know where Finn is…_

_(End flashback)_

"That night, I had to call Quinn, to get Puck's house number to try and find you. I had to drive all the way to Lima Heights, help Puck drag you to the car because you were so drunk, and keep some homeless guy from climbing into my backseat with you!"

Finn looked intrigued with the story, but crossed his arms after a minute.

"Wait, I don't remember any of that!"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go back to the part where you were shit face drunk."

Finn's shoulders slumped, now that I am finished telling my tale, Finn is defeated.

"Unbelievable!" Finn yelled.

"So." I clapped him on the shoulder again, "I'll say it again. Brother... I need your help."

~…..~…~….~…..~….~….~…..~…~

**Finn Pov**

Arriving at Savannah's front door was a little bit nerve wracking. I'd never been here before. I'd met her dad, briefly. I mean, we only talked football really, and it was when my dad was there too, so it doesn't really count. Bit still. He seems, nice. Nothing like Quinn's dad. He was a hard man. Savannah's dad seems soft, and easy to like.

Except to Blaine. Blaine said at first, he was kind of strict with him when he was around, but after a few weeks, he softened up. But then again, he did get her pregnant so, I guess you can't expect a dad to be happy about that.

I have to admit, I do feel just a little bit out of place taking a pregnant girl to the prom. But whenever I'm around her, I don't see her as 'the pregnant girl.' I just see her as….. Awesome!

She knows video games, she has a gorgeous voice, she's smart, she's funny, and pretty too. And those eyes! I mean, I never really noticed until last night during dessert with mom and Burt, but her eyes are like…. Mesmerizing.

Burt wanted to make sure that I wasn't just asking her out because she likes video games.

'Do you genuinely want to go out with her son?'

But I do. Last night, we didn't even talk about video games after dessert. We actually just learned more about each other. Her best friend besides Kurt is my little brother. She secretly has read more books than I have ever seen, she has a poster of NSYNC hidden on the back of her closet door that she will never tell ANYONE about, and lots of other crazy stuff. But she's so cool. She's laid back and I do like her. I have only been talking to her for a few days, but still. I didn't have a date to the prom, and neither did she, so I figured, hey, why not?

I never said I would try and make her my girlfriend or anything. Because yeah. She is having some other dude's baby. But, different than with Quinn, I already know she is having some other dude's baby, so I'm not stressed over it or anything. I even know that she and Blaine are keeping the baby, and I really think that is sort of cool. If I do end up dating her one day, since Blaine is gay, (and currently dating my stepbrother) I won't have to worry about her getting back with him or something. I mean, since they were never really together.

I do want to date her though. Maybe just, be friends. Good friends, and maybe one day….

My body and mind was seriously on autopilot because I have no idea how I got into the house, shook the dad's hand and got to the foot of the staircase where I am now, but it happened somehow. Savannah was walking down the stairs nervously and my jaw probably hit the floor.

She. Looks. Incredible.

She was wearing a light green dress, with a black shawl looking thing over her shoulders. Her hair was put up high on her head, and there were a few curls on each side of her face. There was a black flower clip in her hair and her dress went down to her ankles. There were silver and black jewels on the front of the dress, and I swear, you could _barely_ tell that she is pregnant.

She looked amazing.

"You look amazing." I breathed out, not seeming able to say anything but what I was thinking.

…..

**Blaine Pov**

I was giddy with excitement!

No! That didn't even describe it. I was ecstatic! My parents were out for the rest of the weekend and I would be able to finally be alone with my boyfriend in a romantic setting, and be intimate. His plan really is genius. He is planning to simply come to my house with me after prom, and we will have an amazing and romantic night.

He is ready to take the grounding he might get. He is okay with the massive 'sex talk' he will most likely have to endure if we get caught, and _I_ am ready to be banished from the Hummel house. Probably forever.

Even if Finn isn't able to convince their dad that we are all crashing at Puckerman's tonight because he is screening the new para-normal activity on his huge flat screen, Kurt said he is still coming home with me.

I personally don't think that Finn is much of a liar, but if he can pull this off, it'll definitely save a few lectures. And Kurt is pretty confident that Finn can convince them to be lenient.

"I happen to know for a fact that Carole has been itching for a romantic date night, and I may have possibly planted the seed to my dad about it. Tonight is going to be perfect!" Kurt assured me, before locking his lips to mine.

Prom is going to be amazing.

"How's this for a preview?" Kurt asked, his voice laced with sexy.

Okay, making out with Kurt in public may not have been the best idea, but getting hard in public, against a car, in a tuxedo, in a breadsticks parking lot, especially seeing as there are a lot of McKinley students here at breadsticks right now, leaving for prom, is even worse of a predicament. But I can't help myself, and it seems like he can't either if the tightness of his hands in my curls is any indication.

Finn pulled me aside earlier to tell me that he would make sure Savannah didn't overwork herself or anything. Savannah promised that she would personally kick my ass if I didn't focus on Kurt, Kurt, Kurt all night, and Kurt promised me absolute heaven being by his side all night.

I was a bit skeptical at first seeing Kurt's black kilt tonight instead of black slacks, but his artistic vision is actually sexy when I think about it the way he is putting it.

I quote, 'Easy access hun.'

"Mmmmm… You are just really lusty tonight love. What has gotten into you?" I asked dropping our kiss for a minute.

Which I hoped would be a very short minute.

"I think the question is, what hasn't gotten into him?" A voice said from behind us.

Puck.

Of course. The only people who made sexual comments like that are Puck and Santana. I just laughed, and Kurt blushed as Puck and Lauren winked at us, and proceeded to their car.

I put my arms back around Kurt's waist and kissed his perfect lips again.

"Let's go to prom."

Getting into Kurt's navigator, and driving towards McKinley high school's gym, never seemed so appealing.

Tonight was already turning out to be absolutely perfect. Nothing could go wrong tonight. Nothing.

~….~….~….~….~….~….~….~….~…..~

_AN: Please don't kill me! I tried to get prom in here. But this chapter got away from me. The characters just wouldn't stop talking. And I hit over 10,000 words, so I split this into 2 chapters. now since most of the next chapter is already written, all I need, are a bunch of reviews to get it posted. I literally don't have to spend two weeks writing it! That's right readers, Next chapter, Is already done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and want to get the next one bad enough to please please please review! I miss your guys' words of encouragement! Smutty sexy Klaine in the next chapter! Amazing prom fun, and an absolutely adorable love sprouting. (in my opinion) and remember, review + preview. Smiles!_

_And, if you want to see Sav's prom dress, corsage, and my terrible photoshop of finn with matching green tie and boutonniere, you can see it on my tumblr. I am iliveforglee dot tumblr dot com Thanks for reading you guys! I hope you can review! See you soon!_


	19. 19 Fireworks!

_An: Hi all! PROM TIME! There will be 2 chapters posted today. I will post the second chapter part of this chapter before the day is over in California, __**But only if**__ I get at least 10 reviews for this chapter!_

_But, thanks soooooo much for all of my reviewers FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! I posted the last chapter at 3 am, and by 11: 00am, I had 6 reviews! That's the kind of stuff that keeps me smiling, and keeps me writing! I love you guys! Thank you few that review sooooooo much for reviewing! I am so insanely thankful for all of my you!_

**All knowing POV**

_(remember, review, and I will post the next full chapter TODAY!)_

The prom was a blast! A complete blast. Everyone danced, and danced, and grinded all over each other like mad. Some people were so attached, they looked they were trying to make babies. Puck spiked the punch, and people were definitely on board with that as they all started to feel a buzz setting in.

Except for Kurt and Blaine.

**_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends! Make it last forever,_**

"Finn!" Blaine shouted over the girls singing, and the extremely loud singing along.

Savannah had her mouth to a red cup. Blaine was freaking.

And that definitely was the first problem of the night.

"She can't drink that Finn! The punch is spiked!" Blaine said, his hands lowering the cup from Savannah's face.

Savannah's eyes went wide. "There's alcohol in this?"

Blaine nodded, and looked into the cup. It wasn't full.

"Oh no, did you-" But he didn't finish the sentence, as she hustled to the bathroom with her hand to her mouth.

Blaine huffed and faced Finn. "Dude, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about the punch being spiked. She only took a sip though!"

"It doesn't matter Finn!" Blaine said with irritation, but he tried to pull it back. Blaine knew he shouldn't get mad at Finn. It's just that he said he'd look after her tonight, and he was already kind of... Not. He broke out into a, somewhat calm bro speech. "C'mon Finn, I want to be able to completely worry about nothing but Kurt tonight. You said you could handle it."

Kurt stood in the middle of the dance floor alone, battling internally with his feelings. On one hand, he is irritated by, once again, being interrupted. This time was Dancus Interruptus, but it was still, because of Savannah.

_Ok, not Savannah, because of the babies. _Kurt corrected himself. _And Blaine is going to be back at your side in just a minute._ Damn his insecurities just would not seem to leave him the hell alone whenever Blaine wasn't at his side.

Blaine returned to the dance floor with Kurt right at the end of the song, having had a short (but it could've been shorter) conversation with Finn, who had stalked off to the bathrooms. Blaine had two cups of punch in his hands, and seemed calm when he was back with Kurt.

**_Slam your body down and zig a zig, AH! if you wanna be my luvuh!_**

"Everything okay?" Kurt asked him, just in case he was misreading his face. Blaine nodded quickly, and seemed completely okay.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Kurt. I just saw the punch get spiked, and then saw her with a cup. Finn didn't catch it." He replied looking at the girls on stage glowing with excitement after performing their Spice Girls classic. "Finn assured me he's got her tonight though. And I got us some punch. It's mostly vodka, but, Finn said we should loosen up, and let go."

Usually, Kurt would agree to not be at all impaired, but he was thirsty, and maybe if Blaine got a little buzzed, he'd let himself stay calm, and less responsible for a night. Kurt could use a break from 'responsible' as well. After all, what they had planned for tonight, was probably anything but responsible, but they had been talking about it for weeks now. They have protection, their hearts belong to each other, they've confessed their love to one another, and they are ready to take that next step.

They each drank a cup full of punch each, only slightly feeling the burn in their throats. It was really good punch though. They stood happily, holding hands, at the front of the dance floor now, waiting for the boy band trio to come up and perform; Artie, Puck, and Sam. Kurt, Blaine, and Finn would perform after the Unholy Trinity, who performed after the boys.

…..

Savannah was kneeling in front of the toilet in the girls rest room, trying to salvage her breath, now that she had successfully threw up the few sips of the damn alcohol punch she drank.

"God that was so stupid!" She chided herself looking in the mirror.

"Savannah?" Finn called from the ladies room door. "Is anyone going?"

Sav smiled. Finn was such a gentleman. "No. It's just me."

Finn came inside, and stood beside her. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking about the punch being spiked. Puck even told me! I just-"

"It's not your fault Finn. I mean, its freaking prom! _I _should've known the punch wouldn't be punch! I mean it's in every single movie out there with a prom scene in it. I'm okay though."

Finn smiled, and held his hand out to take hers.

"Oh, uhm, they're wet." She blushed.

"Oh! Right." Finn turned around and got a few paper towels from a dispenser on the wall, and handed them to her.

"Thanks." Savannah said quietly. She dried her hands nervously, and then looked up at Finn through her lashes.

_Geez! He's so freaking Tall! _She thought. _But I like it…._ she blushed.

"Artie, Sam, and Puck are going all boy band out there in a minute. Will you come dance with me?" Finn said, taking her hand in his this time.

Savannah just smiled, and nodded again.

_Careful Savannah. You can definitely fall for this guy if you're not careful._

_~…...~…...~….….~…..…~…..~…~…~_

Artie, Puck and Sam took center stage and was pumped to perform. You could see it on their faces.

"Whaddup McKinley?! How are we all doing tonight!?" Puckerman shouted.

Screams erupted from below the stage, and Sam spoke next. "We hope you don't mind, but were getting a little country in here everybody!"

The band began to play and Blaine started dancing around like a fool while Kurt stared amused.

Finn was holding Savannah from behind, his hand on her waist as they swayed simply, laughing along with the crazy lyrics of this song.

**_Red solo cup!_**

**_I fill you up, lets have a party! Lets have a party!_**

**_Well I've see you in blue, and I've seen you in yellow, but only you red, will do for this fellow, cus you are the Alfred to my Castello, and you are the fruit to my loom!_**

"Whoo!" The whole crowd sang.

Most everyone at the prom had gotten a cup of punch to bring to the dance floor for this performance, and it's crazy how much the whole school never cares about their performances, but they miraculously always like their music at actual events.

It must be McKinley high.

**_Red solo cup!_**

**_Uh huh._**

**_I fill you up, let's have a party!_**

**_Let's have a party!_**

**_Yeah, I love you red solo cup!_**

Kurt and Blaine were now swaying goofily with each other's cups pressed to each other's lips, and almost spilling them trying to drink each other's.

As the song finished, and the chords on the guitar faded out, everyone cheered, and you could hear a lot of cups drop. Blaine felt extremely bad for the janitors working here tonight. Santana, Quinn, and Brittany made it through the crowded dance floor, and to the stage, ready to get things calmed and a little sexy with their gorgeousness' on stage.

"Hey Savannah, I think they just refilled the punch bowl, are you thirsty? We should probably get you some before it's spiked again." Finn chuckled out, and Savvy smiled and walked toward the bowl, pulling Finn behind her.

Finn was more than happy to follow her wherever she led him. This night was fun.

Finn got a cup full first, and gulped some down before deeming it safe, and got her a cup of her own. She was surprised by how thirsty she was.

"Wow. I didn't think I was that thirsty. Hmm."

She re-filled her cup and started drinking it down when Puck approached beside them.

"Hey preggo! Hurry up and get enough punch! It's time to spike the second batch while the cheerios are on stage, and coach Sue is distracted." Puck whispered.

She had recently adopted several lovely nicknames from the glee club, preggo being the most popular, which she rolled her eyes about, but secretly welcomed with open arms. She really was more than content with being like everyone else in glee in the sense that they all accepted each other.

Finn shook his head and snorted at Pucks antics with a bottle of vodka inside his coat, while Savannah just shook her head.

"Really Noah?"

~….….~….….…~…..~….~….…..~…..…~

**_Hey, I just met you!_**

**_And this is crazy!_**

**_So here's my number,_**

**_So call me maybe!_**

"Really?" Kurt said aloud from the punch bowl, where he and Blaine were getting a cup of punch right before Puck could contaminate it again. They figured a little buzz was enough for the actual dancing, but they didn't want to get shit faced. They wanted to be sober, and completely themselves for their perfect prom night that started AFTER the dance.

"What?" Blaine asked, confused.

Kurt just huffed a little. "Of course the cheerios would do frikking Call me maybe. It's so predictable."

Blaine gave Kurt a little pout. "Aw. I like this song."

Kurt rolled his eyes, kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand. Time to go back and dance! They were up next.

….

**_One!_**

Kurt, Finn and Blaine yelled!

The prom crown recognized the slow intro music, and totally began cheering, as Finn Blaine, and Kurt stood center stage, each clutching their mic's excitedly.

**_Two!_**

Savannah smiled at the boys hyping the crowd up so easily, but she moved to the far right side of the dance floor, to avoid being trampled. The kids at the front of the stage were getting really wild with joy.

**_Three!_**

**_One two three Four!_**

Savannah danced her way over to right stage, and shimmied to the hype beat. This prom was soooo funn! But, being unable to drink the punch was a bit worrisome because she didn't want to get dehydrated. The water fountains here just….didn't have good water…. She'd worry about it when she got thirsty though. For now, she just danced.

**_You are the girl!_**

**_That I've been dreaming of, ever since I was a little girl!_**

**_You are the girl,_**

**_That I've been dreaming of, ever since I was a little girl!_**

**_One_**

**_I'm biting my tongue_**

**_Two!_**

**_He's kissing on you!_**

**_Three,_**

**_Oh why can't you see?_**

**_One, two, three, four!_**

The dance floor was dancing like crazy at the complete party song, and Blaine on lead was KILLING IT! There were massive crowds on the dance floor, and now that everyone had had a few cups of punch, the entire room was pretty buzzed.

Save for Savannah, and Rachel, who were actually hanging out together on the left front of the dance floor.

**_Dance dance dance dance!_**

"So, I heard that you and Finn are here together."

Savannah just nodded awkwardly. Rachel wasn't his most current ex, but she is still an ex, and she felt pretty inferior standing here right now in comparison to Rachel Berry. She looked stunning tonight.

"Yeah, but we are just here as friends. Neither of us had a date so…." Savannah trailed off, directing her attention back to the stage.

Rachel seemed to want to say more, but didn't for the time being. Savannah was thankful. She was enjoying the boys' performance.

Kurt looked right at Blaine as he sang certain lyrics, just not able to help himself. Like whenever he said kissing, he wished he could kiss Blaine. He just was excited for this song to be over though so Savannah could come up and sing, and he could finally slow dance with his amazing boyfriend. Well, half slow dance. The song was a crossway between a slow song and a fast song.

**_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! DAAAANNNNCEEEE!_**

Finn, Blaine, and Kurt finished out their song with a bang, Blaine on his knees center stage, Kurt at his side in a pose, and Finn laughing at Blaine being so in the zone.

The crowd clapped like crazy, and Savvy turned to Rachel. "See you later."

They waved at each other, and Sav came on stage high fiving all of the guys, and Finn smiled brighter than the freaking sun, seeing her smile. He walked over to the band, and took over on the drums for the jazz band drummer, Danny, and Danny walked off stage with Kurt and Blaine.

"I didn't know Finn was performing with her." Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hand.

Blaine was just smiling knowing this already. "Yep. Come on boyfriend." Blaine pulled him off to the side, and they hugged their bodies close to each other.

Blaine felt something poking him a bit in the lower stomach as he pulled Kurt closely to him.

"Kurt…. Is that?" He whispered in his ear.

Kurt smirked over his shoulder, where Blaine couldn't see his face. "Sorry. You were very sexy during that song…. I couldn't help myself." Kurt whispered sultrily.

Blaine gulped, and literally almost didn't stop his hand from grabbing Kurt's cock in his hand right now, and make him-

Blaine shuddered a breath into Kurts shoulder. How did Kurt go from a baby penguin, to a complete… a complete….. SEX GOD in a few months? This kilt would be the death of him. He controlled his hands. Barely. And thankfully, the music started.

Distractions.

As the drums began, Savannah's green flowing dress was shining, and glowing bright on the stage.

**_She was given the world so much that she couldn't, see._**

**_And she needed someone, to show her who she could be.  
And she tried, to survive_**

**_Wearing her heart on her sleeve._**

**_But I needed you to believe._**

Finn was having a really hard time focusing on his drumming. Savannah just sounded so awesome, and he was desperately picturing her green eyes shining as she sung facing the audience. As she started the chorus, she turned around to watch Finn on the drums briefly, and his heart may or may not have skipped a beat.

What? He was drumming! He couldn't tell!

**_You had your dreams, I had mine._**

**_You had your fears, I was fine._**

**_It showed me what I couldn't find, When two different worlds collide._**

**_La da-da da-da!_**

**_She was scared of it all, Watching from far away._**

**_And she was given a role, Never knew just when to, play._**

_'How the hell is this girl single? She's hot, she likes video games, her voice is like an angels, and she is so sweet.' _Finn thought as she sang sweet, and softly.

**_And she tried…. to survive._**

**_Living her life on her own._**

**_Always afraid of the throne._**

Her voice was getting more intense, and Finn completely stopped drumming just to stare at her awestruck, and mind-blown. Of course, there was a drum break here, which was good. He didn't want to screw up her song, but he was glad for the few seconds to admire her.

**_But you've given me strength to find hope!_**

Finn didn't want to, but he continued drumming on cue.

**_You had your dreams, I had mine._**

**_You had your fears, I was fine._**

**_It showed me what I couldn't find, When two different worlds collide._**

**_She was scared, unprepared!_**

**_Lost in the dark, falling apart!_**

**_I can survive with you by my side. We're gonna be alright._**

**_This is what happens when two worlds collide…_**

Finished drumming, Finn put the drumsticks on the ground, and just watched and listened to Savannah finish out the song with purity, and harmony in her voice.

'_Incredible….' _He thought.

**_When two different worlds…. Collide._**

Cheers erupted for the, who know how many times now tonight, and Savannah smiled and soaked up the praise with flushed cheeks, and nerves.

The New Directions really were a hit tonight. It was great.

Finn and Savannah met eyes after the catcalls slowed, Mercedes, Brittany and Santana coming onstage.

Finn just then remembered that Sav is performing again, with some of the other glee girls, and he needed to get off stage. But he just wanted to say something to Savannah.

Anything.

"Savannah?" He left the drum stool and approached her. "Savannah, you were-"

"Beat it Frankenteen. Us and Boobless need to get ready for our song." Santana said as she came up, ruining the moment.

_'Sorry'_ Savannah told Finn with her eyes, and the slightest shrug of a shoulder.

Finn exhaled, and started walking off stage. "Break a leg Satan." And oh, how he really meant that statement literally.

~…~…..~…..~…~…..…..….~…~

**_I call you up when I know he's at home, I jump out of my skin, when he picks up the phone!_**

**_Why can't I tell if he's looking at me? Can I give him a smile? Should I get up and leave?_**

**_I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking._**

**_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?_**

**_I really hope I can get him alone, I just don't,_**

**_Don't want him to know_**

People were jumping up and down at the song, and Blaine had Kurt shimmying and REALLY excited! This song was PERFECT!

**_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_**

**_My best friends brother is the one for me!_**

Kurt was shaking his head at Blaine.

"I know you suggested this song!" He shouted loudly above the music. Blaine just smiled a guilty smile.

"And I am not sorry. You know it's brilliant! This song couldn't even get more accurate." He laughed.

**_Yeah yeah yeah yeah!_**

**_A real hot drummer and he's 6 foot three!_**

**_I don't want to…._**

**_But I want to…_**

**_Cus I just can't get him,_**

**_OUT OF MY MIND AND_**

**_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_**

**_My best friends brother is the one for me!_**

**_BFb! BFb!_**

**_My best friends brother, my best friend brother!_**

Finn was standing right in the front of the dance floor right below Savannah, and he had no shame to be staring directly at her, smiling like an idiot as she sang.

He was rocking out same as the rest of the prom goers, but even more so, because this song was completely about him. _ Best friend's brother. _

**_I kind of think that I might be his type, cus when your not around, he's not acting to shy._**

**_I kinda think that he might make a move, is this all in my head, I don't know what to do!_**

**_I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking._**

**_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend_**

**_I really hope I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want him to know_**

Yeah yeah yeah yeah!  
My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah!  
A way hot drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to…..

**_ but I want to…_**

**_ cause I just can't get him out of mind!  
Yeah Yeah yeah yeah!  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
BFB, BFB_**

Savannah was engaging the crowd so much! She held the mic out to the crowd after each BFB and the crowd gave a scream every time! This was one of the most fun songs of the night.

Kurt and Blaine were dancing like idiots. Arms around each other, totally enjoying each others company, as if no one was watching. They didn't care if anyone was looking, and seeing the two gay boys dancing together. This night was perfect, and it'd just get better. Nothing could ruin that.

___**My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother**_

Cause he's such a dream….. Yeah!

She was looking right at Kurt and nodding with a cheesy smile. Kurt started to shake his head knowing exactly what line was coming up next… God! He now wished he hadn't told Savannah about the crush he had on Finn in middle school before their parents were married…

___**And you know what I mean…..  
If you weren't reLATEEEEEEED!...**_

Her voice crescendo-ed, and all 4 girls gathered closer, and started to dance a little routine for the chorus together.__

_**Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
MY best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
A smoke hot drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to, but I want to  
Cause I just can't get him out of mind and...**_

Yeah Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
BFB, BFB

**_My best friend's brother my best friends brother!_**

The music for the end of the song played out, and Savannah walked right off of the stage, straight to Finn who was still at the front of the dance floor, clearly her biggest fan. He was completely unaware of everyone around them now. All he saw was Savannah, and her bright red cheeks. He put his arms out and they hugged, close and tight. From across the dance floor, Kurt and Blaine were both hugging the other's shoulders and beaming at the two, latched to each other, and clearly falling fast. Rachel stood near the punch bowl with Jesse St. James behind her, hugging her waist, but he might as well have been invisible. He was only a prop to try and make Finn jealous. And it wasn't working.

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked away from Sam, who was cheering, and cat calling with Puck. She needed some punch. She of course had no right to be angry or even jealous right now being that she cheated on Finn in the first place, but she wanted both guys. Quinn was simply selfish.

~….~….~…..~….~…..~…~

God Blaine was freaking dreamy and perfectly at home on the stage!

**_I'm gonna dress you up in my love!_**

**_All over, over!_**

Kurt found it a little ironic that Blaine was singing this song. Kurt knew that if he and Blaine went to the same school, he'd most likely have some say in picking Blaine's clothing. But at the same time, this song was perfect too. Blaine is obsessed with bowties, and he insisted Kurt wear one tonight. So he did kind of dress him up in his love.

**_From your head down to your toes._**

**_I'm gonna dress you up!_**

"You are just all kinds of sexy up there Blaine! I like you on stage at McKinley. I can't wait for you to be here." Kurt exclaimed. Blaine actually agreed with a giant smile.

"Me too. Glee is going to be EPIC next year! I can't wait."

Rachel went to the stage, and started trying to talk over everyone still hyped, and most of the promers more than a little buzzed by now.

"Um, okay everyone, it's time to slow things down for a few numbers before Principal Figgins come's on up and announces this years' prom king and queen, so. Ok."

The music began and the dance floor got a bit empty, only the couples remaining. Kurt and Blaine decided that, though they had already been dancing with each other all night, Burt warned that slow dancing together too much might set off some homophobic fires, and they didn't want trouble despite how much they wanted to spend the entire night in each others arms.

They supposed they could wait. Prom night was coming to a close soon enough.

Savannah Lauren and Puck were sitting at a table with Mercedes, having chips and dip during the start of the slow song, since Savannah was a little dehydrated and getting a stomachache, Puck and Lauren said slow dances are for suckers, and Mercedes was kind of dateless. Kind of. Well, she was sharing her date. Sort of. Since Jesse showed up, Rachel has kind of been with him and not Artie and Mercedes.

"So. Where's Finn? Didn't you two come here together?" Mercy asked.

Savannah nodded, and was about to talk, when she felt a baby kick. Hard. She put a hand to her stomach and hissed slightly in pain.

"Are you ok?" Puck asked, sitting up straight and leaning in towards Savannah.

Sav didn't answer only breathed lightly through the sudden jab in her abdomen.

"Why do you care?" Mercedes asked sassily.

"Why wouldn't I care? Finn's my boy, and Savannah and I are friends. Right."

Savannah looked up from the lump in her dress, and scoffed a chuckle. "Right."

As soon as the pain had come, it was gone. Just like that. _Okay. No big deal. _She thought.

"And yeah, I'm fine. I don't think the babies appreciate me dancing around though. Haha," Sav joked. "Just kicking."

Puck and Mercedes however, cocked their heads slightly, unconvinced. Mercedes didn't comment further, but Puck opened his mouth. "Are you sure? Cus when Quinn was knocked up, the baby kicked all the time, and it didn't hurt." Puck added matter of factly.

_Great! Not another information station….. _ Savannah mumbled internally.

Finn saved the day_, thank god_, walking up right then. "Quinn wasn't having twins though. Maybe it works differently." He retorted.

"Touche." Puck shrugged downing yet another cup of the 'not' punch.

"I got you a bottle of water from the vending machines in the hall." Finn handed her the bottle.

Savannah blushed so deep. "Oh! Thanks Finn. You didn't have to do that, that's really sweet."

He shrugged it off and made a hand motion, _it was nothing!_ And took the chair beside his date, who was now drinking her cold beverage.

"Hi." A voice said from across the table. It was Artie. "Mercedes, I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful. Will you dance with me?"

_So freaking sweet! _ Everyone at the table thought as Mercedes walked to the dance floor, following Artie, and the two disappeared within the small crowd.

"My turn. Savannah, would you dance with me?" Finn said holding out his hand. She accepted gladly and they mimicked the previous duo's antic's and walked out onto the dance floor, hand in hand. Savannah was slightly nervous now, knowing that her belly was going to be directly against Finn, but also because Rachel was singing a total 'heartbroken ex girlfriend' song.

**_And who do you think you are? _**

**_Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart,  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me.  
Who do you think you are?_**

"Isn't it nice that the prom is so inclusive this year?" Kurt said happily, standing in front of the punch and snacks. He was looking at Mercedes and Artie slowly dancing, massive smiles on their faces, as they giggled at Mercedes on her knees, swaying with Artie. Becky was leaning her head on Martin's chest, and Tina was making out with Mike for a second, and then moved her head to start crying against Mike's shoulder.

"Someone for everyone." Blaine added, sad that they weren't out there, indulging in a romantic slow dance of their own….

Oh well. Tonight. He had everything planned, and they would be getting their slow dance.

"Even if it's a lie." Kurt tapped Blaine's shoulder, re grabbing his attention. He nudged his head telling Blaine to look in the direction of Santana and Karofsky, who were slow dancing together, but not together at all. Santana was wanting to be dancing with Brittany, and Karofsky with… Well, he didn't know. But not with a girl, that's for sure. He didn't know what he wanted.

**_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises._**

Savannah and Finn were beautifully close. Since Finn was so tall, Savannah's head barely reached the top of his shoulder, but she leaned against it, her chin not high enough to rest atop it. That was okay though, because this way, it felt closer. Finn had his arms, not stiffly at her side, but wrapped around her mid back; in more of an embrace than a dance position.

Rachel was staring directly at Finn through every word that she sung, waiting for him to stare back, but he wasn't. He was dancing with someone else.

Rachel glanced over to Jesse who was staring at her with so much admiration, and, could it really be a hint of, love? So maybe she should give Jesse another chance. She continued to sing directly to Finn.

**_And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back  
_**_  
_But Finn did not want Rachel back. She'd broken him once, and Quinn had broken him twice. He was done getting hurt by girls. He wanted to be done with girls who were all about themselves to the world, arrogant, and selfish on the outside, but insecure and vulnerable on the inside for no one to ever see. Right here in this green eyed girl's arms, he knew what he wanted. He wanted to focus on being with a girl who isn't afraid to show her vulnerable and insecure side, and keeps it in an even divide of confidence, and strength. Not selfish, but not selfless either. Someone who's innocent, but can have a naughty side….. (Which he is POSITIVE Savannah has…) _"Hence the pregnant belly against my pelvis…." _ He thought. But he wasn't scared or grossed out by it. To be honest, it was kind of sexy simply because he knew how it got there. Because she definitely has a sexy side.

Yeah. That's the girl he wanted. And that girl was in his arms right now.

Finn lifted her chin, and stared into her eyes. Savannah's breathing stopped for a moment. The intensity of the stare was almost overwhelming.

_Is he about to kiss me? _ She thought.

**_Who do you think you are?_**

Rachel sang out the last line of the song, a tear falling down her cheek as Finn's lips met Savannah's. She could see the way that he grabbed her face for just their small 2 second kiss that Finn so obviously felt fireworks during with Savannah Lake, that he never felt with her.

The tear falling, was her giving up. She couldn't have Finn. She broke his heart, and now, he is completely moving on. She should too.

**_Who do you think you are?_**

~….….~….~….~….~…..~….~….~….~

Gasp! Whoa!

Whoa!

Whoa…

Blaine's mouth was open as wide as Kurt's, and he had a huge grin to match it. They both did.

Kurt started jumping up and down in excitement at getting to see the first kiss between his brother and best friend. Even though it was just a peck.

A slow peck…

Very slow, but still.

It was adorable!

Kurt turned to Blaine, and he turned to Kurt at the same time. As they locked eyes with each other, they knew.

Prom was over.

It was time to go. All that was left was prom coronation for the king and queen, which they could care less about, and since they had already taken their prom pictures, they'd only be missing the last dance of the night. Which again, was for mainly for the prom King and Queen.

It's 11:15, and though it was late, the night was young.

"Shall we get out of here? I don't think I can be this far apart from you for very much longer, and the prom's pretty much over anyways…. I want to start our night now." Kurt said to Blaine, and Blaine batted his eyelashes, more than happy with Kurt's suggestion.

"I've been waiting all night for you to say that."

They joined hands, and walked out the gym doors, and straight to Kurt's car. They had a bit of a drive down to Westerville, but it was more than worth it.

Kurt said that Finn was ready with their plan, and even if it didn't pan out, Kurt was past caring. Blaine was worth it, and he was ready to have alone time with his boyfriend. He was ready for… Intimacy with his boyfriend.

That comes tonight. No worries, no regrets, no turning back. Just love.

…..

The boys slow danced in Blaine's living room, at 1 o'clock in the morning, but it didn't seem like the day was over at all. The massive house was dimly lit, and music was playing low in the background. Blaine was singing softly in Kurt's ear, holding as tight as he could to him. This night was perfect.

_You brought me to life now every February, you'll be my Valentine._

_Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight._

_No regrets._

_Just love._

_We can dance, until we die, you and I,_

_Will be young forever!_

_Cus you, make, me, feel like I'm living a, teenage dream, the way you turn me on,_

_I cant sleep._

_Lets run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back!_

On their drive from McKinley to Kurt's home in Westerville, Finn called and told Kurt that his dad was completely against them not being home tonight. He said that they couldn't go, no holds barred.

So Kurt was taking his grounding. But not until he got home.

Tomorrow. And right now, staring into Blaine's currently lust blown and light brown instead of hazel; eyes, he could really care less. He would do anything to be able to stare at Blaine the way that he is now.

_My heart stops._

_When you look at me, _

_just_

_One_

_Touch,_

_Now baby I believe this is real._

_So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

A gorgeous and acoustic version of teenage dream was playing in the room, and Kurt was just reveling in the perfection of this night. Blaine smelled like heaven in boy form. He smelled like cinnamon, but fruity and fresh too. Probably his shampoo.

_How does he still smell this amazing after we've been dancing and sweating all night? _ Kurt thought.

He inhaled again though and realized he didn't care at all. The smell was intoxicating.

Kurt sighed into Blaine's ear, and he was beginning to go weak at the knees holding Kurt, and basking in the aroma of his body. He smelled like Cologne, and clean. He was embarrassed that his mind could only come up with those two things to say, but he was indescribable. He smelled like Kurt.

And Kurt is perfect.

_Imma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight._

The song faded out, and When Kurt didn't let go of Blaine, he smiled to himself.

"Are you sure you are okay with being here with me? We can still take you home. Maybe your dad will be less mad if you only a few hours late." Blaine said, worried.

Truly, he was worried about one night with Kurt being worth never seeing him again. And it definitely wasn't worth that.

Kurt was insistent though that Burt would only ban them from seeing each other for a few weeks at the most. So Blaine was on board with whatever Kurt wanted.

"I'm sure."

And Kurt kissed his lips to Blaine's and they made out passionately and sweetly for a while, in the middle of Blaine's living room.

They both felt it. Fireworks.

~…~…..~…~….~….~….~….~

Finn didn't think he'd ever get enough of slow dancing with Savannah. Ever.

_When I was younger I saw,_

_My daddy cry, and curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart as I watched, as he tried to re-assemble it._

_And my momma swore she would never let herself forget._

_And that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist._

_But darling, you are the only exception._

_You are,_

_The only exception_

_You are, the only exception._

_You are, the only exception._

Tina never got to solo, and the fact that she was singing right now so beautifully made it seem very unfair. The couples all around were dancing the last dance of the night, no one wanting the night to end. Couple's were making out, some people starting to leave, and Savannah and Finn didn't notice a thing, far were too enamored with holding each other through the song.

_Oh, oh!_

_I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't,_

_Let go of what's in front of me here._

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up!_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_Oh!_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception and I'm on my way to believing._

_…._

_An: Remember, the next chapte will be posted TODAY if I get at least 10 reviews! please people! please please please! _

_ps: the klaine smut, is AMAZING!_

_pLEASE REVIEW!_


	20. 20: Problematic Perfection

**A/n: In case you just got here, this is the second chapter I am posting TODAY! PLEASE READ 19 FIRST! : )**

**And I love you guys! I only got 8 reviews, but eh… blah.**

**But thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all! That is all! Thank you so much! Here it is! the long awaited, Klaine amazing perfection that I tried ridiculously hard to write... I pulled an allll nighter to make this perfect!**

**Chapter 20 Problematic perfection**

**Finn Pov**

Karofsky and Kurt won prom king and queen, and Kurt wasn't even there to accept his crown. Which was probably for the best actually. That couldn't help his self-esteem in any way. Besides, he had been so happy lately. Blaine had been so much more than just amazing to him. I am ecstatic about my brother having someone to love. He deserves it.

The prom was definitely fun. It was awesome! And I kissed Savannah.

I kissed Savannah!

I KISSED SAVANNAH!

I seriously felt like I was floating. Flying through all of Lima Ohio with the most gorgeous girl in the world. Beautiful inside, and out. I parked outside of my house, and opened the door to Savannah's side. We were going into my house to let my dad know of the plan for the night.

"Hey dad! Kurt and I are hanging at Pucks!" I shouted as we peeked in from the door.

But Burt was up from his spot on the couch beside my mom in 2 seconds flat, and coming towards me. He wasn't buying it. Crap!

"Uhm no Finn. I made it very clear that you and Kurt were to be home at curfew tonight. I know all about your tricks and games. I was your age once."

I wasn't prepared for this.

"But dad, it's just to Puck's house." I tried.

My dad turned to Savannah now. "Hi sweetie. How was the prom?"

She looked shocked to have been asked. "Oh. Uhm, it was great. Really nice. Finn was an amazing gentleman."

Burt nodded. "He better have been. But I'm glad to hear it. Excuse us for a minute?" He asked her, and she let go of my hand and nodded.

I followed my dad into the kitchen.

I had to win this argument. I had to. "Dad, Puck is screening the new Paranormal Activity on demand at his gra-"

"Finn. I told you both earlier, you were going to prom, and coming home. That's it. When you have your senior prom, maybe it'll be different, but not this year. Tell Kurt too, that I said no." Burt chided.

"But dad-" I tried, but he was just shaking his head.

Damn!

Kurt was already with Blaine, probably….. A hotel or somewhere…..

God! I don't need those images of my brother. I'm not gonna think about this anymore….

But crap!

Crap...

"Now, you have about a half an hour left to enjoy your night, but she looks tired Finn. You should get her home. She wasn't planning to go to this party was she?"

Well at least I'd be able to tell one truth tonight. "No. She has a curfew. And your right, she's tired. I'm just gonna…. Walk her home."

I didn't say anything else as I left the kitchen and returned to the front door to my mom and Savannah chatting about tonight's events.

When they said their goodbyes, and Sav and I were out the door, she looked concerned at seeing my facial expression.

"What happened?" She asked.

~…~…..~…~….~….~….~….~…~

**All Knowing Pov**

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Blaine asked, though he was a bit hesitant.

Kurt didn't miss a beat though. "Yes. There's no place I'd rather be than here. With you." Kurt told him, arms wrapped very possessively around his neck.

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his own shaky ones, and led him straight up the stairs and into the first room on the right. His bedroom. Kurt followed him in and saw the room completely decorated. There were rose petals all over the floor and bed. There were candles in every corner of the room, and what really brought everything together, was the picture of the two of them that sat in a gorgeous frame right on the nightstand beside the bed.

Blaine closed his bedroom door, and turned back to see his boyfriend who was taking in the room around him in awe. His mouth slightly agape, and his eyes swimming with adoration for what he was seeing. Blaine walked up to him, and put his hands on his waist, and kissed his lips. Nothing could be any less than perfect tonight. Nothing.

The kiss turned heated in seconds. There was fire, there was passion, and there was desperation. The entire night was full of watching everyone get to love and be with their significant others while Kurt and Blaine got to mostly stand idly by watching. They danced together, but they didn't get to grind or be too close. Now was their time. Kurt was even teasing Blaine all night, and Blaine was more than ready to be intimate. He wanted to please his boyfriend. He wanted his boyfriend to please him.

Kurt wanted to be with Blaine in every way possible, but they briefly talked about who would be bottoming first, and they agreed that it would be Kurt. Since Blaine had more experience, (with watching… stuff) they thought it'd would be best for Kurt to bottom first, and have Blaine do all the work. Not to mention, Kurt had been the one to take Blaine to the prom, so Blaine wanted to be the one who topped first for their first time. They were in complete agreement though that neither of them would be strictly one or the other. They knew that they would both probably prefer one to the other, and when they did, that would likely set the tone for future sexual encounters in their relationship, but for now, things were going to be equal. Neither of them are women, so no one is any more dominant than the other, and they were a fair, and equal couple. And they wanted to remain that way in every aspect of their relationship.

Blaine started to slowly push Kurt backwards toward the foot of his bed. More of a guide than a push, and Kurt anything but protested. He slowly laid backwards, Blaine climbing over him and attacking his neck slowly, with sweet and languid kisses. Kurt's head moved to the side to give him complete access and his hands moved robotically up and into his boyfriend's curls. No one said anything. All that could be heard was their breaths that weren't slow, nor were they fast.

Yet.

Kurt's hands moved from Blaine's curls and started to run down his back to his behind, and as he reached it, Blaine's breath hitched, and he bit lightly on Kurt's neck in response. Kurt moaned a bit, and Jesus Christ if it didn't make Blaine harder than he was a second ago.

And Kurt felt it.

"Blaine?" He said.

"Mm?" Blaine hummed, now kissing down Kurt's chest, unbuttoning each one that he passed.

"I-" He managed out, before Blaine attached his lip to one of his nipples, and he lost his train of thought. "I-" He tried again.

Blaine's hand was now cupping Kurt's growing erection, as he was kissing Kurt's erect nipples with his wet lips. He slowly parted them to suckle the tip of one as he wrapped his whole hand onto his boyfriends' shaft.

Oh how he wanted to have his mouth there now. But he knows how important foreplay is. It makes the sex all that much better. The lead up, the anticipation, the desire.

All of the buttons were undone of Kurt's shirt, and now Blaine had his free hand on the front of Kurt's waist, right above the button of his kilt. His mouth was starting to water.

"Blaine, I- I want to-" But he couldn't get any more than that out because Blaine trapped his lips in another kiss, and his hands were slowly, and sensually unfastening his bottoms. Pulling them down, with his boxer briefs in one tug seemed more appropriate than dragging it out by doing each piece one by one.

Damn Kurt and his layers.

"I should stretch you. Is that okay?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt's bottom lip was quivering, and he was so turned on, he didn't really know if he remembered the difference between yes and no anymore. He just nodded.

Blaine caressed his thighs slowly, his long shaft standing pink and erect on its own. He had to close his eyes for a moment to stop from sinking his mouth down onto it right now.

He reached over to the bedside table that housed the photo of the two of them from a month ago. As he did, Kurt smiled. He knew there was going to be more involvement tonight with that nightstand. Now he knew what, as Blaine pulled out a bottle of lube. He saw a box of condoms there too, but he didn't grab them.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah." Kurt breathed out.

"K. Spread your legs."

And Kurt complied in no time. He was a bit embarrassed, but he loves Blaine, and he couldn't contain his desire to be as close to him as they could possibly be.

Inside of each other.

Blaine opened the cap of the bottle, and the sound seemed to echo, it was so tense in the room. But it was a good tension. Anticipatory tension. It had definitely set them up for some very romantic antics.

He coated his middle finger with lube, and touched it to Kurt's puckered heat. Kurt's pelvis jerked a bit at the touch, even though he expected it.

Blaine's hand touching him in such a private and exposed area just felt so overwhelmingly intimate, it was such a turn on in itself. He couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to have his fingers actually inside of him.

"Is it okay? Can I keep going?" Blaine asked, worry in his irises.

"Yeah. It's just…. Your hands on me…. I love it when you touch me Blaine."

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Kurt's length in his free hand and sunk his mouth down onto it.

"Oh god!" Kurt moaned out in pleasure. Blaine pushed the tip of his finger into his hole up to the knuckle, and the burn Kurt felt was slightly masked by the blissful mouth wrapped around his cock.

"Blaine, more…." Kurt breathed. He wanted to get stretched more. He wanted Blaine inside of him.

His love obliged. He wanted nothing more than to please Kurt, and do whatever he asked for. He popped Kurt's length out of his mouth for a moment, to lube up 2 of his fingers now, and he pushed them back inside.

"Ttsssss!" Kurt hissed this time. The intrusion was more than he expected. Blaine proceeded slowly. He slowly massaged the underside of Kurt's balls as he started to pump his fingers slowly. Kurt's bottom lip was trembling again as he started to get used to the pressure in his ass and the feeling changing from pain, to a dull achey pleasure.

"Mmm." Kurt let out, to tell Blaine he was okay. They were so in sync and Blaine knew, so he sped his pumps a bit, and began to slowly scissor his two fingers inside of Kurt, while sinking his mouth back onto his boyfriend's length. He sucked hard and somehow soft. Kurt was in heaven.

Fingering Kurt brought Blaine to thinking, he had never been more proud to be gay. Doing this with Savannah half a year ago was NOTHING like right now. He felt so close to Kurt. And his ass was hugging his fingers so tightly, it was amazing. He couldn't even imagine what it would feel like for his own length to be inside of Kurt's tightness.

This was his first time. There was no question. Yes, he and Savannah had slept together, (they were having two babies to prove it,) but this, right now with Kurt, is his true first time. The time that really counts.

~….~….~….~….~…..~…..~….~….~

**Finn's POV**

Kurt's phone was just ringing and ringing and ringing. He wasn't answering, and now, Finn would be coming home after taking Savanah home, by himself. Kurt was going to get grounded like there was no tomorrow, Finn would probably get grounded too, once Kurt told his dad about him missing curfew that one time, because their plan didn't work, and this was all going to suck.

But for the next few minutes, he wasn't worried about that. Right now, all that mattered was that he was walking home with the most awesome girl in all of Lima. Sure, he'd thought that about Rachel before, and maybe even Quinn at some point, but neither of those girls ever held his attention like Savannah does. They were all about themselves, and what they wanted. They wanted Finn to be what they wanted him to be. Savannah was….. Just different. She complimented him a lot. They talked about anything and nothing, and conversations didn't stop once they were started. There weren't any awkward silences all night, and there was always something new to say. They both kept each other laughing, and blushing like mad.

Finn didn't want this night to end.

"You know... You sounded amazing tonight. You really belong on stage Savannah." Finn told his date in the dark of the starry night, the sky lit by only moonlight.

They were walking down Meadow Creek Street, approaching Savannah's house, hand in hand, talking about their date. The night was ending beautifully.

"Thanks Finn. So do you. You're amazingly talented. I'm so glad you-" And she looked down to where there was a sudden pain her stomach. Again.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, panicking a little.

Savannah was suddenly scared. She had a pain like this earlier tonight a few times, and it hurt, but it never hurt as much as this time.

"My stomach... I don't know. I- Ow!" The sharp jab came again.

Finn looked ahead of them to see that they were only one house away from Savvy's. He considered picking her up, but that might make her uncomfortable, and also, she probably is a bit heavy despite what he told her the other day. He knows he can hold her weight, but he wouldn't want to further hurt her by trying to.

"Okay, uhm. Were almost at your house. C'mon, hold on to me." He said taking Savannah's arm and putting it over his shoulder. He had to crouch down quite a bit being that he was so tall, but it was okay.

Savannah clutched her stomach right above her navel where the pain had been coming and walked quickly past the two houses remaining.

"Let's get you inside!" Finn said, walking up her porch, with a hand on her back, and walking her through the already unlocked door.

~….~…~….~….~…~….~….~

Kurt was writhing underneath Blaine, his eyes closed tight as the heat of his boyfriends head intruded inside of him. He was going very slow, trying to be as careful as possible, and not cause his love any pain. Blaine was still as a board now, waiting for Kurt to relax.

"O-Okay…. You can move….. A little more." Kurt said, his face relaxing a bit.

Blaine blinked slowly. What did Kurt just say? His vision was completely blurry and hazy, his head un-clear of all coherent thought. He shook his head a little, trying to get a grip. He had been completely focused, and blissed out a moment ago. Until he pushed himself inside.

Kurt was so. Tight.

Kurt smiled, seeing Blaine shaking his head above him. He really is adorable. "You still with me?" he chuckled out lightly.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I just had to…" He swallowed. "Kurt you are s-so tight, and god, you feel…..it's so good."

Kurt bit his bottom lip, Blaine's words only managing to further turn him on. "Go all the way inside of me. I'm ready…"

Blaine obeyed in less than a second.

As Kurt felt Blaine's length push completely inside, he had his eyes squinted shut.

It was a lot!

Slowly, his muscles relaxed around it, and he wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, pulling him as close as he could. It pulled Blaine deeper inside of him, and Kurt's fingers tightly grabbed she bed sheets beside him.

"Blaine..." he moaned. "Move now please?" He asked, needing to feel more. He didn't want his boyfriend suffering and Blaine's hands holding his face were trembling, his head was thrown back, and his eyes were tight shut.

Am I too tight? Kurt thought. Does it hurt him?

"Blaine? Is it okay?" Blaine exhaled looking down into Kurt's eyes that were at this very moment a very dark gray and blue mix.

His knees were going weak. "Kurt, you feel incredible... I... I can't think straight... I'm trying... trying not to thrust into you... and I'm having trouble listening to the head on my shoulders who is battling with the head inside you right now... I don't want to hurt you."

Kurt fell even more in love in that moment. Blaine was being honest, and perfect, and amazing.  
"I love you so much Blaine."

Blaine was so close to his lips now that he had to kiss them. He leant down to meet Kurt's lips, and as a shock to Blaine, Kurt thrust his hips up.

"Mmm." Blaine groaned into Kurt's heated mouth. All he could think now was, please, again.  
Blaine detached their lips and he bit his own in contemplation. Kurt just rolled his hips up again and whispered. "Move."

So Blaine moved.

~…..~….~…~….~….~…..~…~

"Savannah, sweetheart, if you were having this pain, you should've come right home." Her mom said sternly.

Finn hung his head. He felt guilty. Like he should've noticed. But Savannah didn't seem any different all night. She was dancing, and singing, and having fun. She never showed that she was in pain.  
"I wasn't having it all night. The babies were just kicking a little bit after I danced too hard on one of the songs. It only lasted like 2 seconds, and then I had a whole bottle of water, and it didn't happen again."

Her mom and dad shared a look. They shrugged. They didn't think she was lying.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Lake sir. I should've brought her home sooner or-" Finn started, but Harry cut him off.

"Nonsense Finn. You weren't in the wrong at all. You guys are fine. You got her home on time, and in one piece. No apologies necessary. I just hope you guys had fun."

Finn felt relieved.

"We had so much fun!" Savannah and Finn said completely in unison. They looked at each other then, and blushed hard.

Harry was thinking, _Oh man... my daughter is getting her first boyfriend…. I bet those babies stopped a midnight kiss..._

Finn's eyes glanced to her lips for a brief moment, and Savannah looked away...

_Oh yeah... I know the babies ran interference with a kiss... they are so getting spoiled when they're born... already on grandpas side._ Harry smiled.

Jonah was thinking, _her pain probably ruined their goodnight kiss. Let me get my husband out of here so they can say a proper prom night Bonne Notte._

"Har? Why don't we leave them to say goodnight and go up to bed? We have to work early tomorrow." Jonah said, ushering his shoulder towards the stairs.

"What?" He said, wondering why his wife was trying to get him out of the room. She gave him a look 'lets go', and he sighed resigned.

"Alright, take it easy Finn Hudson. Thank you for looking out for my girl. I appreciate it." And he shook his hand firmly.  
Finn smiled and nodded, "Oh it's no problem. Thank you for letting me take her. I had a great time. Goodnight sir."

"G'night honey." Jonah called, dragging harry away semi against his will.

When they were up the stairs and out of sight completely, Finn took Savannah's hand and guided her to the sofa her parents were on when they walked inside.

"You should sit down."

Savannah sat without protest. Her feet really could use a rest for the next... four months. "I should- I should probably tell Blaine what happened tonight huh?" Finn asked scratching his head with the hand that wasn't in Savannah's. Sav shook her head.

"I'll call him tomorrow and we can schedule an appointment or something. Don't worry about it. I'm fine." she smiled.

"K. I hope so." he said a little under his breath. "I should, get home and let you rest and stuff." Finn was going to release Savannah's hand, but she held it.

"Can you sit with me for a minute first?"

Finn sat down immediately as if he was commanded. Savannah chuckled. His facial expression was so innocent and submissive.

"I had a really good time tonight. Thank you so much for going with me to the prom." She said looking into her lap when she finished talking.

Finn just smiled. "Thank YOU for coming with me. I've never been out with a girl who actually talked that much with me rather than to me. I've never went out with anyone like you before."  
Now Finn was nervously looking into his lap, twiddling his fingers.

Savannah knew what she wanted to happen when she asked Finn to sit down. And she knew Finn was nervous. She was nervous too. But she still went for it.

Savannah brought her hand to Finn's cheek and pulled him in for a kiss.

Finn wasn't expecting it, but he was enjoying it so much. It was a lot like their first kiss earlier, but longer. There was no tongue, and no parting of their lips, but there was something there that Finn had never felt so powerfully before.

Fireworks.

Finn brought his hand to rest on her neck and right behind her ear, and Savannah's mouth upturned into a smile.

Finn felt it too and his other hand moved to her waist. He wanted to lay her down. Kiss her even more, and feel more with her.

But not yet.

Savannah pulled away slowly, staring into the big brown eyes that had her mesmerized. What she didn't realize, was that Finn was equally as lost, drowning in her pools of green.

Savvy walked Finn to the door and they said a very quiet and shy goodnight.

As Savannah closed the door, she peeked out the side window. Just for one more look, and when she did, she smiled wide, as she saw Finn turn back around to take a last look too.  
~...~…...~…..~…...~….~…~…~

Blaine rocked inside of Kurt with a perfect rhythm. Every thrust that Blaine pulled back almost all the way out, Kurt would whimper. Kurt was getting so very close with Blaine's every deep thrust hitting his prostate perfectly. He moaned out in such pleasure, so happy to be where he is, with Blaine inside of him fitting like a puzzle piece.

Kurt raised his hips every few thrusts unable to handle Blaine not hitting that little nerve for too long.

Blaine loved it.

"I love you." Kurt moaned.

"Kurt, you are perfect. I love you so much!" He breathed out.

Kurt just moaned his name in response.

And it put Blaine over the edge. He started to feel his lower stomach coil, and the twisting pulse in his shaft.

"Oh god." He breathed. At Blaine's sigh, Kurt's hands went into his hair and he pulled lightly in response.

"Oah! God, Kurt I'm gonna come..." Kurt kissed Blaine's lips feeling him lean closer against his chest and slow his thrusts. He gripped his own erection and pulled slowly to match Blaine's now very slow, but hard, pulses into him.

"Kurt..." he breathed out before he gave one last sharp pump inside Kurt as deep as he could, and his body shook. He was coming into the condom as Kurt simultaneously came on Blaine's stomach; that last hit to his prostate sending him into a maximum high. They both stopped moving save for the heaving of their chests.

Blaine pulled out of Kurt's ass, which was still extremely tight on his wet member that was slowly going limp. He had never come so great in his life. Kurt had come, but he was still pulling at his cock, wanting to release more. He was still half hard.

Blaine half crawled, half rolled off of Kurt's body, and he took off the filled condom, and threw it in the trash. He saw that Kurt was still hard, even though he'd just come a bit on his stomach.

"Can I help u finish?" Blaine asked him, his lips inches away from Kurt's stroking hand.

"Mmhmm..." Kurt moaned, mouth staying closed.

Blaine wasted no time. He brought his fingers to tease Kurt's sensitive perineum, and he licked his cock, just around the head. He didn't suck, or put his whole mouth on it. He just licked.  
He brought his tongue to the base of his head, and lapped at the bit of pre-cum gathering there before licking the underside of it from the bottom to the top.  
"Blaine, please?" Kurt whimpered. "I'm so close. Please?"

Okay, Blaine had decided, there were definitely very few things hotter than Kurt Hummel begging. He put his mouth on his cock and started to suck lightly. He came up to the tip and nibbled the head a bit before going back down, and then, Kurt was done.

"Blaine, I'm coming..."

Blaine didn't pull off. He simply waited for the salty, but somehow sweet taste to hit his throat.

"Blaine..." he gasped, releasing his cream, and his head going soft.

Blaine swallowed, and popped off of Kurt's shaft. Kurt threw his head back onto the pillows and Blaine scooted up to lay beside him.

"You. Are. Amazing." He said word by word.

"And I think you have it backwards." Kurt supplied.

They just kissed, Kurt tasting a hint of bitterness on Blaine's tongue.

And to think, months ago, he thought tasting himself would completely gross him out.  
It turned out to be quite the opposite.

They lay like that, tired and completely satiated, holding each other as close as can be without being inside each other, and they couldn't feel more...perfect.

This had to be the most amazing and beautiful prom night ever. They wouldn't change a thing.

"I love you Blaine Anderson." Kurt told him, through bright eyes, and a clear mind.

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love._

"I love you too Kurt Hummel."

...

An: Uuurrrrgggghhhh! It was soooo hard not to leave you guys with a cliffie at the end! I had SOOOOOO MANY choices of spots to cut you off before the Klaine smut…. But I thought, okay…. I wont be evil…. I'll split the chapters.. sigh! But gawd! I wanted to!

Anyway, hi all! I hope the long awaited prom was well more than worth it! I loved it! And I have to say, Finnana seriously gives me as much joy as Klaine does. I NEVER imagined this being in the story…. I don't know how it happened though…. But please tell me if you guys like it. I know a few of you have, and I thank you sooooo much!

And I enjoy the Hudmels sooooo much, and I am shocked by how much I like writing Finn. He has so much depth to his character that I can't WAIT to write! I never imagined writing Finn in this story so much. But he's becoming a main character.

I own none of the songs in the last 2 chapters! I'm not gonna teach, wannabe, call me maybe, dress you up, jar of hearts, or best friends brother. BFB, is one of my favorite songs ever btw! And once I thought to put it in this chapter, it is sooooo accurate! Sav and Kurt are best friends, and Sav likes his brother. And on the part of the song, "he's such a dream, and you know what I mean. If you weren't related!..." cus Kurt had that crush on Finn in the real glee. Hilarious! Please please please review! I have sooo many scenes written on my phone for the next chapter! I just have to email them to myself, and put them on a word doc! More reviews = preview, plus faster update! : ) : )

PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH EVERYONE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! I REALLY HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I AM ENJOYING IT, AND LOVING WRITING IT! AND EVEN IF YOU DON'T, LEMME KNOW IN A REVIEW. : ) I LIKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TOO. : )


	21. Ch 21 Boy Lockdown

**A/n: hey all! I am soooo excited for this story to have gotten to 20 chapters and be getting read at all! I love each of you readers. All of you favorite ers and followers and especially reviewers! Each one warms my heart. Soooo much. And wow, rereading over everything I have written so far. I have also reread the chapters from 1 -20 and it has made me see, I really am a review whore! haha**

**This chapter is a nice long on for the wait ya'll. 20 pages. woot woot!**

**Enjoy.**

**(also, if you think my Burt is too strict, sorry. Its an AU. I think he behaves normally as a parent should.)**

**Chapter 21: Boy Lockdown**

~…~…..~…..~….~…~.….…~

**Burt Pov (Sunday afternoon.)**

"Oh I hope it was worth it Kurt." I said, as my son came through the front door, his hair a mess, and his gait just a little wobbly. Product of last night's activities I gather.

I am not happy about this.

I knew it was happening, so I don't know why I'm still surprised. But I guess I'm not. Just disappointed.  
"Look dad I know you're mad-"  
"Car keys." I cut him off.  
He handed them over.  
"Debit card."  
Kurt pulled out his wallet and also, handed it over. No arguments, no protests. "Cell phone." At that 1, he hesitated, but after a moment, he gave in with remiss.  
I shook my head in disappointment. Mad he said.  
I am about 100 times passed mad and I have right to be.  
The words furious & really pissed off come to mind.

Before he even got home, I took his laptop from his room, canceled his vogue subscription for 3 months, & unless he has a bunch of money hidden somewhere other than in his bank account, he's going to be without any cash for a long time!  
Kurt was just blinking and no doubt waiting for the lecture. He hadn't even said sorry. He just came into the house at noon, the day AFTER the prom. 12 hours late, and said, "dad, I know you're mad, but-"  
And that is where I cut him off and demanded the car keys.

If I had to count how many times I had confiscated this damn car, I'd need another hand. The first few times, I don't even remember why. This kid was just always being defiant or rebellious in some way or another. When he was 15 last year, and had gotten alcohol poisining at school after some grown woman that Will questioningly allowed her in the Glee club, had given him a bottle of vodka, I picked him up from the hospital, let him sleep all day, lectured him, and then took his car. When he "borrowed" his allowance early from my wallet in order to see the sound of music last year, and I found out about it, I took his car. When he and his friends snuck out one Thursday evening, to go to a concert out of city, and got stranded in Columbus, I came to pick him up, have his friends cars' towed into my shop, and then I took his car.  
This year when he decided that he would rather see sound of music, again, instead of come to mandatory Friday night dinner, and left my shop, I'd have later told him later in the day, that he was expected at that meal. He wouldn't have shown up, and once he got home that night, I'd have taken his car.

Of course, I ended up in a coma for that particular scenario, so I didn't take his car, because I was in the hospital unconscious but still.

The fact remains that I WOULD'VE taken his car.  
Kurt was just sometimes incorrigible. And to make matters worse, now he is involving Finn in his shenanigans?

No. and it stops now.  
Finn lost his X-box live subscription for the year, a few of his more played games, and he is grounded for 2 weeks for lying.  
Kurt however, is grounded all summer.

I don't want him having sex yet. I told him this before; He is not responsible enough for sex yet, and on top of that, he hasn't been in a relationship long enough to be having sex either.  
Blaine or no Blaine.

I like the kid. I really do. I even love the kid for loving Kurt. He's very responsible, and he loves Kurt with everything he's got. But I'd rather them have waited to see if that love would last before jumping into bed!

Kurt accepted my being quiet as cue to walk away. He was limping slightly, and it just made me huff a bit under my breath, again confirming that he had most definitely spent his night with Blaine, and they had had sex. Damn those pamphlets.  
"To your room." I said as I saw him aiming for the kitchen.  
"Can I get something to eat first?"  
I thought about that for a minute...  
"No."  
I'd have Finn bring him up something later. But right now, he needs to spend some time in his room, where I can think; with him far away from the room I'm in.  
Again though, he didn't argue. He just went straight upstairs to his room.  
And the door did not slam.  
Okay, Kurt is growing up. He's definitely being more mature than I thought he would be about this. I suppose I have to give him credit for that. But I am not going to let that make him exempt from punishment. I'm still mad at him.

Obviously, he is completely accepting of his punishment, but there is a reason for that. It's because he knew it was coming. He was going to do what he was going to do no matter what the consequences would be.

And that really makes me angry.  
~...~...~...~...~…..~

**Blaine Pov (Monday morning)**

I felt like crap. I mean, partly blissed out because I had the most perfect night with Kurt a few days ago, but now that Kurt isn't here, I feel... blah. This must be what Kurt was talking about when he said that it's a really big step not just because of the physical. I feel like I'm empty.

I want to talk to him but his phone is off. He hadn't been online for IM'ing yesterday, and he hadn't been on Facebook either. It only reassured me that his dad, is pissed. He probably took his phone, and canceled his internet browser or something.

Maybe the Yahoo messenger on his computer is still working though…. Hmm

_To Hummelfashionista93_

_"i see dad took your phone... guess im not surprised... Thank god for IM'ing huh?_

_I'm just laying here in bed, trying to think straight... i need to get up and get ready for school, but i really don't want to get out of bed. it still smells like you..._

_My parents will be home this morning though and I want to be gone before they get her so i guess ill get up soon. how do you feel? i know you were sore yestarday morning, but i haven't talked to you since. : (_

_Will you be at the coffee shop this morning? i want to see you. Saturday was perfect... i had dreams about it. like, nonstop constant replay dreams. i know you're grounded, but dad cant stop you from getting coffee can he?_

_I miss you._

_Blaine_

i clicked send, but got an automated message.

**This yahoo chatmail account has been temporarily suspended. Please enter a different email recipient..**

Seriously?!

I tried sending it again, and got the same response.

I huffed and leaned back in my chair...

'damn.'

Burt is really pissed.

_Knock knock knock._

"Blaine? Le's go. You have to get to class. I've ironed and pressed your uniform. Vamanos! Get moving!" Imelda called from my doorway.

Ugh… Where's Jane? She at least coaxes me out of bed with breakfast. I guess Jane really one of those reasons I like when my parents are home.

I was in my boxers and a white beater, fresh out of bed. I've been up for about an hour, but just lying awake, daydreaming.

I miss Kurt.

I sighed and got up to go and get dressed. I guess I'll go to the coffee shop anyway. He said he'd be there today, so...

I got dressed, and debated whether or not to gel my hair. I unfortunately wouldn't be hanging out with Kurt after school. I had to work, not to mention Kurt definitely being grounded, I wouldn't be seeing him anyway, but thinking back to the way that his hands were completely ravaging my head Saturday...

I never want to wear gel again... but since I'm working, ill gel it down. It looks a lot more professional than my wild curls.

As I got to the restroom to start on my man primping, I thought of ways to get in contact with Kurt...

And it was like a light bulb when off and I lowered my toothbrush.

FINN!

Finn can't be in as much trouble as Kurt. He probably still has his phone.

I stopped mid brush from brushing my teeth, and just rinsed my mouth out.

I got my cell off the dresser and dialed my number 3 speed dial.

It rang a few times.

... ...

"Hello...?"

Savannah groggily moaned out on her end.

"Savannah!" I yelled in the beginning of a freak speech, but this was important. "I need you to give me Finn's phone number!"

"Hmm...?" she yawned.

I have quickly learned that she is ABSOLUTELY useless in the mornings.

"Finns phone number! I need it. Kurt's dad took his phone and I need to see if he's going to the Lima Beam this morning! And wake up! Don't you have school today?" I said with a hint of desperation.

"I don't think I'm going in today. Stomach ache." she mumbled.

I popped into dad mode for a minute. "Stomachache... are you okay? Do we need to go back to see the doctor?"

Savannah didn't say anything.

She's hiding something. It'd only been a few months since she told me she is pregnant, but in that time, I have learned ALOT about her. And, dating Kurt, who has known her for years, has helped tremendously.

We really are the perfect one two pair. Which is why I think I am seriously feeling like I am having withdrawals or something... and i need to talk to Kurt soon, or i might explode.

So this girl needs to hurry up and spill what she is hiding from me, so she can give me Finn's phone number.

"Savvy? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

She sighed, and I heard rustling in the background. She must be getting out of bed.

"It wasn't a big deal. Just some kicking that was painful, but shouldn't have been. My mom said I should schedule an appointment. I'll probably just stay home to relax today and go in soon. I'll call today."

I nodded, though she couldn't see me, but I nodded mostly for myself. At least she's resting, and making an appointment. She's gotten a bit more responsible since last week... of course, she needed more time to completely grow up, but, we still have 4 months left.

"Ok good. Let me know when the appointment is so I can go too?" I asked.

"K. Now what did you want?" She asked with a yawn.

I didn't skip a beat though.

"Finn! I need his cell number. Kurt got his phone taken I think."

Savannah chuckled. "Yeah. Smart move going AWOL from the prom. Kurt is TOAST! He might as well be in prison, so smart move there B."

Great! Now i feel guilty. Kurt was really really grounded, and my parents weren't around, so 'I' wasn't getting any penalty...

Well, yes I am actually. I think not getting to see Kurt is punishment enough!

That's my penalty.

"Just please give me the number!" I pressed, annoyed.

"Allright geez! Don't get your big boy boxers in a wad." she said, yawning again. "It's on my phone. I'll text it to you."

I nodded. _Relief._

"Ok. cool. Thanks. Don't fall back asleep before you text it to me!"

I knew she was rolling her eyes, even on the phone. "Ha. Ha. Goodnight."

We hung up, and the text came in a few seconds later. I smiled, saved Finn as a new contact, and called.

…

**Finn pov**

"Ah!" minty fresh I thought, leaving my toothbrush on the corner of the sink, and walking out of the bathroom.

My mom walked in right behind me.

"It's about time Finn! Geez! what'd you make the toilet?"

She's exaggerating. I didn't take that long. I just had to shave and make sure my hair wasn't too crazy, and brush my teeth 4 times, apply cologne, wash my face and shave excess hair so I don't look like Chewbacca today. I have to look presentable.

I'm gonna ask Savannah to be my girlfriend today.

I think.

I'm kind of conflicted. I want to ask her because she's awesome, and part of me thinks that someone else might find out how awesome she is, and snatch her up before I can. But the other part of me knows that because she is pregnant, she is probably completely off of every guys radar at school.

But i don't care that she is having a baby. I mean, I care in the sense that it's gonna hurt, and that sucks. But, she's having a kid with a gay guy who is dating my brother. I'm kind of gonna be the kids uncle in a way if Kurt and Blaine work out, and let's face it, if Kurt and Blaine, the perfectly most endgame couple in all of the U.S. can't make it, we are ALL DOOMED! but I'll be around the babies once they're born anyway since Kurt is dating the babies' father.

And Blaine isn't dating Savannah just because they slept together at a party they got a little too drunk at.

Okay a lot too drunk. But still. She's fair game. She's single, and I want her.

"Finn! Stop leaving your toothbrush out! There's a toothbrush holder for a reason! Would it kill you to use it?"

_Why would I do that if I know she'll just do it for me, and mention it to me again? _ I wanted to say, but that'd get me smacked upside the head.

"Sorry ma." I called, walking back into my room where my phone was lit up on my bed.

I smiled hoping it was savannah. Maybe she wanted a ride to school.

I picked up my phone, hopes dashed as I picked up Blaine's call.

"Hey Blaine. What's-"

"Can I talk to Kurt?" he cut me off.

I smiled. Poor guy! Kurt has literally been cut off to all of the outside world! He probably hadn't talked to Blaine since after prom.

"Good morning to you too." I said rolling my eyes.

"Sorry Finn. Good morning. I'm just, I need to talk to Kurt. I think I'm having withdrawals or something! Its been more than a whole day, and we haven't gone this long without talking since we started dating... Since we met actually and-"

"Did you guys have sex?" I asked.

He didn't answer, but the way his breathing cut off, I realized I don't want to know.

"Never mind." I added.

"Can I just- Please?" Blaine pleaded.

"Hang on, I'll go get him." I cut off the delirious school boy. Geez, they really are made for each other.

Kurt came into my room yesterday to play family game night, (one of the games that i 'hadnt' been robbed of, woopah, but the entire time, he was talking about how LIFE is Blaine's favorite board game, and it's so much better on the board, and how he and Blaine used to play Clue at Dalton with the Warblers, and he always lost, and Blaine always teased him, and the more I engaged in talking to him about being grounded, the conversation got to his night with Blaine being worth the grounding but that didn't stop him from missing Blaine like crazy.

They seriously needed each other if they were reacting like this after one day.

I left my room again and headed down the hall.

"Who are you talking to this early?" My mom asked.

"Savannah!" I quickly chirped. "I wanted to ask if she'd like a ride to school."

Mom just 'hmm'ed, and went downstairs.

"Smooth." Blaine said on the other end.

I smiled. I'm usually a pretty good liar.

I knocked on Kurt's door.

"Come in." he murmured, sounding low.

I opened the door, to see him at his vanity things putting one of the million skin creams he has on his face.

Of course.

But he looked really bummed out...

"What's wrong little brother?" I asked..

He just glared at me, irritated. He must've thought it was obvious.

"Seriously bro. What's up?" I tried again, closing his room door, and coming further into the room.

"Dude! Let me talk to him! Please?" Blaine said into my ear.

Kurt turned to me. "Well, Finn if you must know, I am kind of having a crummy weekend because i haven't talked to my boyfriend in more than an entire day, and i think i am having withdrawals okay?"

Is it weird that i could hear Blaine's lips parting as his face turned into a smile?

"See? I'm not the only one! Let me talk to him!" Blaine yelled.

I tossed Kurt the phone. "Here. It's your husband. Now you both can get your fix."

I walked away after Kurt fumbled with the phone for a second, and i went to sit on his bed.

"Blaine?" Kurt cried.

The despair on his face disappeared in a split second, and a smile replaced it. "God i miss you so much too! My dad took everything! He even canceled my vogue subscription!"

I started to tune out his conversation for a minute, and went over to look at some of his skin creams and junk.

Maybe savannah would grab my face again like she did during our kiss at prom night, if i had smooth skin. hmm.

_Mercola smoothing skin treatment_

Hmm... I opened the cap, and sniffed it. It smells good too.

"Hey bro, can i use some of this? i want to have softer skin." i asked turning to him, only to see that he wasn't sitting on his chair anymore.

"Kurt?" I said, turning around and seeing him laying on his stomach on his bed, looking like a giddy school girl.

"What color are you gonna wear today to work after school? Even though we won't get to see each other, I want us to match somehow."

God they are ridiculously corny.

"Ok, I may vomit..."

Kurt looked up at me, scoffed, and covered the phone mic, "says the giant who wants smoother skin for his girlfriend!"

Oh, so he was listening.

"She's not my girlfriend. but i want her to be. I think. so, can I use some of this?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever. Now take it and go." he motioned for me to leave his room with his hands.

i started to shake my head, and walk out of the room. Kurt got up to usher me out quicker, and as the door shut kind of hard behind me I realized…

I turned back to the door, and opened back up.

"Wait! That's MY phone!"

**Burt Pov**

Kurt seemed in a much better mood this morning than he was at dinner last night, and I was suspicious.

That boys' ass had damn well better be getting to school this morning. And staying there the whole day.

Kurt is a good student, and I know that I probably have nothing to worry about, but he is also a teenaged boy, and if he is anything like I was in high school once I started having sex, I'm in for a complete nightmare with him.

Once I had sex in high school, it became a huuuuge part of my world. I ditched class sometimes for it, but not enough to get in trouble otherwise I would've lost my football scholarship, but I wanted it constantly. Just like I told Kurt a few months ago, 'once you start doing the stuff, you're not gonna want to stop.'

I was so tense this morning. And Carole knows. She keeps telling me to stop worrying so much, but I can't help it.

"Burt, He's a good boy. You say it all the time honey, that he is just like Liz was. He got so much from her. Don't worry so much."

She's right, he is his mother.

But looking in the living room at both of my sons standing in front of each other, I sighed, because he is his mother, but Kurt definitely got his stubborn and bossy attitude, from me.

"Finn, who's the one who's known her for years! Shut up and stop moving!"

I also was smiling because Finn spent all day yesterday on the phone with Savannah, and he really wants to impress her so that she'll go out with him again, so he spent all morning with Kurt, trying to get smooth skin. At first, u thought it was an excuse for Kurt and Blaine to secretly talk on the phone, but now I know that that isn't all that was going on.

"I'm just saying, what's wrong with just wearing my blue t shirt?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "This is why I am the one with the fashion sense, and u play football. You want to use your assets as an advantage to get the girl. Your eyes, are a huge asset. Wearing this brown shirt, will amplify the sexy you already have. And the button up aspect is just… better. Enough questions!"

I rolled my eyes and hurried them out the door. Its 7: 00. Time to get out if my house.

"Alright, he looks great, go to school."

They picked up their back packs and walked towards the door.

I handed Kurt his cell phone, but before he could grab it, I pulled it back with a warning. "This comes back to me once you get home, and if I get calls from teachers that you were on your phone all day, you won't get it for school anymore either."

Kurt just nodded. "Okay." He took it and turned away from me, immediately texting.

I turned to my other son now. "Finn, you lose your keys too if you drive him anywhere other than school and home got it?" I told him. Finn just rolled his eyes. I may have told him this a few times this morning.  
"What about the coffee shop?" They asked together.  
Sometimes it really was a shocker that they are only stepbrothers. Two completely different boys, but very alike in ways too. Kurt's smile told me that Blaine had something to do with the coffee shop.  
I shrugged. I know he'd be seeing Blaine At the lima bean coffee shop, but there's nothing I can do about that. And Blaine works now during the week, so with Kurt having to be home right after school, he wouldn't have much time to see him in the mornings before school anyway.  
"Coffee shop is fine as long as u are home no later than 20 mins after glee ends and you aren't late for school."  
Kurt smiled, and finn looked indifferent, nodding and pulling his letterman jacket over his shoulder.

I have no intention of keeping Kurt and Blaine from each other. Especially now that they hav gotten more serious, but I do want him to have some distance for a while to sort out his priorites. I don't ever want him to deliberately defy me again.  
"I'm serious." I said, wanting to make sure my point got across to my youngest son. "If I get any tardy calls from Figgins, I'm extending your sentence."  
This time, Kurt rolled his eyes as he shouldered his bag and said, "Ok. Bye dad." Kurt stepped out the door and Finn leaned in to give Carole, who'd just walked up from behind me, a kiss. "Bye ma."  
"Bye sweetie, have a good day. Bye kurt!" She called the latter a bit louder, as kurt was all the way down the walk already.  
"Bye mom." He called quietly. Apparently he wasn't feeling very affectionate this morning. He was usually the first to kiss Carole goodbye and wish her a good day in the mornings.  
Maybe he felt guilty.  
When Finn had come home last night, he told us about Kurt being elected prom queen, and Carole was worried about him all night. Despite how sure I was that he was with Blaine, and completely safe, (no pun intended, though i hoped it were true in more ways than one, and the condom of course implied that they were safe,) Carole was still thinking that something mightve happened after prom with some bullies or something. She was momming about it all night.

"You'll be at the shop at 4 today right?" I asked Finn.  
"Mhmm. 3:58 sharp." He responded. Bye guys."

"Carole and I waved again, and I looked at Kurt, in the car now looking at us for a second before turning away guiltily.

Yep. He's definitely feeling guilty. Kurt didn't think about how Carole might react to not knowing where he was. They're very close. Carole has seen Kurt as her own since we got marrid, and eer since Kurt got his first bad flu after we got married a few years back, Kurt has called her mom. So it's got to be bothering him to have worried her.  
If I knew Kurt though, he'd avoid her for a day, and then come and apologize to her with some kind of dessert tomorrow.  
Then they'd gossip like mad for hours, and Finn would rope me into trying to play one of his complicated as hell games, while they had kept the downstairs TV commandeered for the majority of the night. That was just Carole and Kurt. That's how they did things, and Finn and I had adapted. Were the Hummel Hudson's. It's what we do.

~…~…~…..~.….~…~…..~…..~….…..~

**A/N: Kindof a shorter chapter i know... But, the next chapter is already written! If i get at least 10 reviews again, i'll post the next one! Whoo hoo! And the next chapter is a good one i think. I like it. I was up waaaaaaaaay late last night writing it. lol. Please review. 10 reviews will get the next chapter posted. : )**


	22. Boy Assistant

**A/N: Kk, i would like to have said "so i got the 10 reviews i craved! Thanks guys! I love you all! Here is the next chapter for you! Whoo!**

**but i cant. I only got 7. But, thank you SO MUCH MY FAITHFUL LOVELIES FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH!**

** i am posting this chapter because i am in an exceptionally good mood duue to the glee tonight! i dont want**** to give any spoiilers, but it was great, and i am feeling giving.**

**We pick up right where he last chapter left off. monday morning. : )**

**~...~...~...~...~...~...~**

**Savannah's Pov**

**(In case you just got here, this is my SECOND chapter in 2 days. so if you havent, please go read chapter 21 first. Thanks! : )**

Mrs. Alvarado's quiz that I just got a D- on, is going. To get. Me. KILLED! I knew I should've stayed home today like I said I was going to do. But nooooo I thought, _hey savannah, be responsible. You have a quiz today. You should go in. And so what do I do? I go in. And what do I get?_

_Lectured!_

'Savannah, did you even read the material?'

'Savannah, did you highlight the text that you needed to study more closely on?'

'Savannah did you blah BLAH FREAKING BLAH!'

Kill me now! I just don't understand it!

Not to mention the text bores me out of my freaking mind! I'm never going to pass this STUPID class, no matter how much tutoring Blaine can survive through giving me.

I'm a hopeless case when it comes to this damn science crap.

I opened my locker to re grab a highlighter and start highlighting through Tina's notes that she lent me. Thank god for that. Because of the few days I missed, teach is giving me some time to make up the test I just BOMBED!

I was lost in the boring cycles of photosynthistecatal jibba jabba whatever when I heard a foot tapping behind my locker door all of a sudden.

"Really Savvy? Again?" Kurt asked me, as the lunch bell rang.

"What? I hate this class." I uttered.

"No. Not that." He replied, and I looked at him, with his arms crossed.

This is about the babies again.

"What'd I do now?" I asked irritated.

This checking up on me thing is getting ridiculous. I'm trying to take better care of myself and the babies, so what did I screw up this time?

Kurt crossed his arms and leaned against the locker waiting for me to fess up myself. "What? I'm being responsible with the babies, and everything, so seriously. What did I do?"

He exhaled annoyedly before speaking. "This morning, I eavesdropped on Finn and Puck, whomentioned you were having pain _during_ the prom. Since Finn had to drive me here his morning, and he wouldn't shut up about prom night, during his never ending speech, he mentioned that while you guys were totally about to makeout, you started having stomach pain, AGAIN."

I blushed bright red at the Finn comment, but continued to highlight lines half wishing that I couldn't hear Kurt right now about the pain thing. If I was deaf, I'd have a true excuse to tune him out right now I just decided to play dumb.

I shut my locker door. "So?"

"So, I know that you haven't told Blaine. That's slipping back to being _irresponsible_ don't you think?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I have an appointment for this afternoon ok? I'm skipping glee so I can go to it. And I DID tell him! I just didn't tell him that the appointment is today. It's Nationals on Wednesday and just don't want him to panic. If he comes to it today then he'll not only miss work, but he'd hear the doctor say stuff and then they'd tell me to forego nationals or something in order to stay off of my feet. I can't let the club down."

Kurt leaned in closer to my face. "You can't let the babies down Savannah. What if something is wrong? Don't you think Blaine should be there?"

I looked down at my stomach with a slow exhale. He's right, but Blaine has to work so, he can't. He's still in his first few official weeks of work that's not just training.

"And I want to win Nationals as much as anyone else does, but those babies, they are 50 times more important than the competition." He continued with finality.

I looked up and we held a gaze for a moment. "Fine. I'll tell I'm going in today and I'll call him tonight and tell him how it went okay?"

Kurt seemed satisfied with that answer and I finally looked away and grabbed my phone out of my pocket to text Blaine. Kurt grabbed my arm and we trotted down the hall to lunch as I typed out a text to Blaine.

**My appt is today after school but I know you have to work. I'll fill you in tonight though, I promise. I had a test today, so I had to go to school but I'm fine right now so don't worry. I'll call you later and give you the deets.- Savannah**

"There. Sent." I said repocketing my phone.

"Awesome." Kurt replied, linking his arm with mine.

We walked to the lunchroom to get lunch before heading to glee. I grabbed a bowl of spaghetti to Kurt's salad, and we went down to glee.

Time for rehearsals. And I need to work my butt off because I am missing glee this afternoon.

~…..…~...…~….….~…..~…~….~….…~

**Blaine Pov**

Sigh. The mile run. Does it every time. Completely rids my hair of all gel and makes me have to shower because of the sticky sweat-gel mixture that falls to my shoulders in P.E. and reapply more after. So much for getting to the 12 o'clock lunch line early.

I showered as quickly as possible wanting to get to my phone to text Kurt and see how his lunch is going.

I toweled my hair dry as I walked to my locker, Nick trailing beside me already dressed.

"Warbler practice has missed you the past few weeks B. They made me captain of the Warblers, but it feels so strange and out of place."

I smiled at the news of him being ranked up, though inside, I was bummed at the first thing he said; that everyone misses me. I miss them too.

I got to my locker and put in my combo before responding.

"I miss you guys too. So much. But that's awesome that you were made captain. You deserve it Nick."

I grabbed my phone when I stopped talking, and I had 3 missed calls, 2 Vm's and 4 text messages.

Hmm. That's kind of a lot.

As much as I wanted to read the text from Kurt first, I read them in the order they were sent.

"Allright, well, I'll talk to you later bro. You seem kind of busy." Nick said as he saw me now staring at my screen with my brow creased with worry.

"Hey! No, it's allright. I can talk for a few minutes Nick." I told him, putting my phone down, and starting to get redressed into my uniform.

My phone vibrated from the floor of my locker though, just as Nick opened his mouth to start talking. I sighed, and he clapped me on the back.

"It's allright B. I'll just, I'll text you later."

"Sorry Nick." I said picking up the phone, seeing another text come in.

"No worries. See you man."

"See ya."

I pulled pants on and dried my curls a bit more before picking up my phone again. Crap. Sebastian texted me like an hour ago. Crap.

_Sent at 11: 08am _**Hey NewB. There's a huge meeting this afternoon at half past one. I need a coffee, Black, and Sandwiches for the entertainment department by 2:00 at the latest. One of the lackeys in their division called in sick. Get your tail to it. -Smythe S.**

…Ok? How the hell am I supposed to get sandwiches for an entire meeting of people? I don't have that kind of money. Nor do I know where this meeting is. And wait what? I am not out of school until 3. Why would he have me working this afternoon? Don't they have someone else to do it? I can't just ditch my afternoon block of classes.

I decided to hold that off for a minute and check my other texts.

_11:27am_** I miss you. I have never been so bored in a French class. Ms. Jeeves is drinking a medium drip that I can smell so much more than I should, and being incredibly boring. Wish I was with you. –Kurt**

I smiled at that. He always says what I love to hear. I never stop missing him. Next message.

_11:58_** My appt is today after school but I know you have to work. I'll fill you in tonight though, I promise. I had a test today, so I had to go to school but I'm fine right now so don't worry. I'll call you later and give you the deets.- Savannah**

I huffed in frustration. This girl will be the death of me. I wanted to be at the appointment. I moved on to the last text, from Kurt sent just 3 minutes ago.

_12:00__** Finn told me this morning about Savannah's Pain. I thought she didn't tell you so I guilt tripped her about it. Whoops. Anyways, I miss you. : ) – Kurt**_

I chuckled to myself. Every time something is happening with Savannah, she fails to tell me and Kurt is right there to spy. I love him so much for it, but at the same time, I can't wait to be at Mckinley too. It'll be a lot easier to keep track of that girl and make sure she is staying healthy.

**_Thanks babe! I can always count on you! And so can the babies. I love you. : ) –Blaine _**I sent.

I responded to Sav's text next.

**Why did u have to schedule it today? Honestly woman! I wanted to be there. You suck. ;P –Blaine **I sent.

Dealing with her for the past month and a half has really _really_ made me extremely content and happy to be gay. She's gonna be the cause of my first gray hair, not the babies! She's something else to deal with. I don't know how straight guys do it. Girls are beautiful, and awesome, but they are so much more complicated.

The last text that just came in was from Kurt. I smiled wide.

_12:05__** Glee rehearsal is starting. I'll call you as soon as it's out. I love you. –Kurt**_

Just that. That is going to get me through the day no matter what my irritating boss has me doing.

I called my voicemail as I walked out of the locker room and gym to get some lunch before calling my boss.

_You have 3 new voice messages. 1st message:_

**Hey gorgeous. You're pretty face is not prompt enough apparently. I need you. One of the temps for entertainment called in sick this morning, and theres a huge meeting this afternoon. I need you to get lunch for it. Call me now!**

**Oh. And I need a coffee. Black.**

I went to the next message. Which was louder, and more frantic than the last.

_Next message:_

**Blaine! Seriously. Where the hell are you? I need to be able to count on you to answer my calls. You got this job so you could work. So get your little tail in here and work. Call me!**

**And I had to go downstairs and drink the crap from the coffee pot. Uncool. You owe me for that shit.**

_Next message:_

**Your dad emailed me your class schedule, so I know you have lunch right now. I'm not interrupting a class this time. Answer your phone!**

Okay, maybe this being an assistant thing would be more annoying than I thought. He's got to stop talking to me like that. It's so uncomfortable. And I was only supposed to have this added on responsibility of assistant on the weekends, not during the week. And I'm not even scheduled to work until 3:30, and that's in the office, or the toy department (wherever they stick me).

I dialed his number and he picked up on the first ring.

**"Blaine! Took you long enough. You need to get in as soon as possible."**

_"Um, sorry sir, I thought I wasn't scheduled until 3:30. I have school an-"_

**"Yeah yeah, you need school but someone couldn't come in, and we discussed last week that you needed to be a lot more available for this job. I need you A.s.a.P and that means now!"**

I scratched my head as I passed my 4th period class and decided on waiting outside it until Sebastian gives me instructions.

I don't have a choice. I need this job, and even though my dad is an ass for throwing me into it kind of, he did stick his neck out for me, and I can't let him down. Sigh.

_"Ok. What do I need to-"_

**_"_****Get in here immediately. There isn't much time left now, it's 15 after, and I need lunch to be here in an hour."**

_"ok. I'll leave right now but-"_

**_"Did you download the company time card app I told you about?"_**

_"Yeah. I did it right after you told me. But remember I'm at school right now so I'm all the way in Westerville, so if you're at the Lima office, i-"_

**"We're in the Westerville building. I need you to get the business platter from Togo's, tell them the company, they'll know what to do. And get me a straight black coffee from the Starbucks next door, and ask for a shot of Courvoisier in it."**

I wanted to tell him to quit frigging cutting me off! It's extremely rude, annoying, and I'm not his freaking slave! But I took a silent deep breath and kept my cool.

_"how exactly do I do that? I haven't gotten paid yet and I don't have enough money to get a whole thing of-"_

**_You have to come down to the office first and pick up a company credit card from Gabby at the front desk. Show her your badge, and she'll know you work for me."_**

Ok. But that still doesn't explain….

_"I am 16 Sebastian. I can't order you a shot of alcohol in your drink."_

It was quiet for a few seconds before he huffed in annoyance.

**I forgot. Ok whatever, then just coffee black. But get in here and hustle. Togo has a lunch rush, and you need to be prompt."**

_"Ok. I'll be there in 10-15 minutes."_

**"Step on it sexy."**

I didn't say anything else. I just hung up. The conversation was over right?

I walked into my 4th block teachers' class, and she was grading some papers.

"Ms. Greer?"

She looked up at me and smiled bright as a full moon. "Blaine Anderson. I just got finished grading your last paper." She held it up from her pile. "A+!" She exclaimed.

I smiled. At least my grades wouldn't suffer from missing this class.

"Thanks Ms. Greer. I uhm, I just wanted to let you know that I have to miss the remainder of classes this afternoon. I recently got a job and it's really demanding and everything, so I have to ask if I can be excused and pick up my assignments now. I have to be there in 15 minutes."

…..

My teachers were all pretty lenient about me missing the rest of the day simply because I am doing well in my classes, (except for Mr. Phelps, who for some reason has been kind of an ass to me for the past few months.) But no one in the school besides the Warblers know why I am working, considering my family's financial status in this community, and it definitely raised every teachers' eye. No one said any of their definite concerns though. At least not today. Still though, I have a feeling I am going to have to spill my situation to them next time if this happens again.

~….~….~….~…..~…..~….~…~

**Savannah Pov**

I decided to go to my doctor's appointment this afternoon without anyone. I left right after school, and didn't take a ride from Kurt because I'd rather him stay at glee and practice. He's in more numbers than I am at the competition, so he should rehearse. Mr. Schue took me out of one of the group numbers despite my not wanting him too.

_"You know what, Savannah? Maybe you should sit this one out at Nationals. There's some pretty vigorous choreography."_ He had said, so blah, one less number for me to be a part of.

Darn pregnancy.

Because the doctor fit me on short notice thanks to a last minute cancellation, Blaine couldn't go. According to Kurt, Blaine was called into work even before school got out today.

Can they even do that? Just yank him out of school like that?

I'd talk to him later about it. I want to hear more about his a-hole boss I heard him and Kurt gabbing about earlier.

Anyway, the doctor told me at first that I may have had some Hypoglycemia issues early on in my pregnancy which was why I got faint from time to time, but she said that should fade out in the next couple of weeks.

Nothing to worry about.

She also said that my pain from this weekend was caused by the babies sitting on my ribs. There is not quite enough room for the two of them in there and they are kind of searching for space to rest in.

"You need to really adjust your diet a bit more. Eat a bit more too create your babies some space." She had said.

'Aren't I enough of a blimp already?!' I wanted to say. But I didn't because that'd sound immature.

It's for the babies.

I can do it, and I will. For my babies. For Blaine's babies.

And Kurt would kill me if I didn't anyway.

And I swear, that boy needs to stay off of the internet. Every day, he has more and more information about my pregnancy to share with me.

_'Did you know that every 1 in 10 babies is born with-'_

_'Holy cow! When you're pregnant, you can get really smelly-'_

_'Savannah, you should take personal vitamins as well as prenatal-'_

Where's the remote! Sometimes, I just wanted to shut him off. Like a T.V. Or an alarm clock.

I love him dearly, but geez, if I hear another pregnancy fact, I will NEVER get pregnant again. Even when I'm grown and married.

I am actually half thankful that he is grounded for a while. I can't come over to be his Blaine substitute while he is working all this week. Ever since prom….. When they TOTALLY did it, (oh come on! You TOTALLY know they did it!) he has either been all bummed out because Blaine isn't around, or talking nonstop about Blaine. Don't get me wrong, I love Blaine dearly too. I mean, he's the father of my unborn babies, and he is the nicest guy ever. He is honestly alot like Kurt without the 'bitch please' factor. But if I have to hear Kurt gush about Blaine during another hour long phone call, I'll throw up.

It's a huge bummer that Finn is grounded too, but he'll have freedom soon, and when he has freedom, I'll be able to go back to hanging with Kurt too, simply because they are in the same house. Ha! Flaw in your lockdown plan Papa Burt. Heheheh.

I'll miss Kurt by the time Finn's grounding is up.

I don't actually mind hearing Kurt gush about boys at all really. It's just now when he's on lockdown, we have NOTHING else to talk about besides Blaine, and my pregnancy. Usually, our phone conversations are a nice even divide of Blaine, Kurt and his home life, my home life, the newest fashion trends, New York, Broadway, glee, my pregnancy, his bullying (or lack of it lately, thank god) and other stuff. But he's been bummed for the weekend, and all day today.

I don't really talk too much about boys because I don't have one. Finn and I haven't really said we are dating or anything yet, and I feel like I might mess something up if I talk too much about him. I really really like him, and I know that he likes me, but I feel kind of like he might be too good for me.

And I'm pregnant, and kind of moody, and hormonal. I kind of want to wait to date him. But at the same time I don't. I want to date him now. What if some other girl snatches him up?

Oh how I feel so conflicted.

He almost asked me to be his girlfriend today. At least that's what Kurt told me. But he was apparently going to do it after glee, and I had to miss glee because of my appointment.

I hope I didn't miss my chance though. Maybe tomorrow.

~…..~…..~….~…..~…~….…~….….~

**Kurt Pov**

I may or may not have been sitting here at my desk for 45 minutes just tapping my pencil against my blank notebook. I'm waiting for Blaine to call.

Well, call Finn. Dad pocketed my pone the second I walked through the door. He really means business, and he was not kidding when he said I will learn my lesson.

It was a pretty stupid decision to go off with Blaine even though my dad gave us a very stern 'no.' I just really really needed to get some privacy with my boyfriend. And I think we were ready to take that next step. I am so glad that we did, and of course I wouldn't go back and do that any differently, but if I could do it in a way that wouldn't get me grounded, I'd go ahead and do it that way. I didn't really take into account the fact that me being grounded would mean that I couldn't have any contact with Blaine for any period of time.

Yeah.

Didn't really think that one through.

I should really be working on this history assignment, but I can't focus on anything but this framed photo of Blaine and I from Prom, holding each other closer than Finn thinks should be humanly legal, and smiling like there was no better night in the world.

There really wasn't. Everything that night was perfect.

No regrets.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall, and I perked up hoping it'd be Finn.

"Honey, you left your laundry in the dryer. Again." I heard from next door. It was just Carole. Talking to Finn. Of course.

He's such a pig sometimes.

And ok. Maybe i had one regret. God being grounded is stupid…..

This sucks.

….

**Blaine Pov**

I wiped a bead of sweat from my head as I finally walked out of the filling room. It's so freaking hot in there! Would it be terrible for this company to get some AC in there? They make enough money. I know! I've been doing all of the number entries for how much each store is bringing in all day!

I'm exhausted, and I still have to get home and do my homework. It's 8:45 right now, and I should have been off 15 minutes ago but I wanted to finish. When I walked to Sebastian's office, he was waiting for me in his doorway with his arms crossed.

I really cannot quite read his face yet. His attitudes have been so up and down today, I have no idea what to make heads or tails of what I am doing right or wrong. At the meeting that I had to play lackey for, he was frantic, and bossy. Kind of rude, and I wanted to smack him every time he opened his mouth.

Then, at 4, when I started my official work, he was lenient, and a lot calmer as he explained the days task and deadline info to me. Every time he came by to _not so subtly_ check in on me, he was being really nice. Annoyingly flirty, but nice. He brought me a coffee as he caught me yawning about an hour ago, and he gave me a couple of the leftover quarter sandwiches from the meeting at like 5 since I didn't get a lunch today.

_"On the weekends, you'll be off site running some kind of errand for me most of the time, and you can stop and get lunch on those days. You also get to stay on the clock because you're always working as long as you have a company cell on you."_

_I had raised an eyebrow at that._

_"Oh, you get a work cell phone as my assistant. I'll tell you more this weekend. I don't have it yet because today was just an emergency. You were covering for a temp. And it counted as overtime pay so, you're welcome."_

Yeah. The job was busy work, but he's okay to work with. I just would like to read his mind.

"How's it going?" He asked casually reaching a hand out for my task clipboard.

I gulped, and handed it over, worried if my answer and checklist would satisfy him. I panicked inside a bit before I answered.

"I finished the copying, and filing for all of the 2008 toy sales sheets, and financial earnings from Ohio, Oklahoma, and Oregons's stores. But I'm sorry, I didn't know how to do the data entry until this evening, so I only finished the D.E. For Ohio. But uhm. But tomorrow that's the first thing I'll do, and I'll make sure I do the remainder of last years, filing, copying, and data entry for Pennsylvania, and Rhode Island stores before the deadline." My voice trembled out way too fast but still as professionally as I could.

Sebastian's eyes were big though as I tried to breathe silently, waiting for his retort. I bit my tongue and drew a drop of blood, I was so nervous.

"Wait, you finished Oklahoma and Oregon's sales paperwork too?" he asked sounding surprised flipping a few papers over on the clipboard.

Crap was I not supposed to? It said on there to do data entry, copying, and filing for O. Ohio and Oklahoma, and the next on the list was Oregon. I thought I had to complete all three today.

"Yes sir. Was I not supposed to?" I asked, a little high pitched.

Sebastian flipped the pages back to the front.

"No no no, you did it right. Don't worry, it's just….. I expected you to barely finish Ohio by tonight let alone….." He flipped the pages again. "Damn kid. You're quick."

Oh.

Oh!

I exceeded expectations.

_Awesome!_

I smiled a little, but looked down so he wouldn't see it. "Okay. You trained me really well."

He mumbled, "I guess so." And handed my back my clipboard.

"So um…. Am I free to go?" I asked, pausing before adding the reason, "Because uhm… I have a paper due tomorrow, and I have to type it up and everything-"

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah. Cool. Uhm, you're fine. Good work Anderson. You're doing a lot better than anyone thought you'd do. I made the right choice taking a chance on you. Sexy to look at and flawless at work."

"Stop…" I muttered blushing a little at the 'flawless work' compliment, and put my head down hoping to hide it. Though the 'sexy' comment was just eye roll worthy. It made me blush the first few times he said it during my training simply for being flattering and a compliment, but now, it's just frustrating.

"Don't be modest. You're doing great. Tomorrow I'll get some of the guys to show you how to half ass the D.E. to get through it sooner. The corporate guys in New York only look at a few numbers. The rest don't matter."

I wish he would've told me that before. The damn data entry was the most time consuming and boring part of the day! I'd have finished it if I had a shortcut. "Okay. Thanks." I said simply.

"Allright. Get out of here. I'll see you back here tomorrow at 3?"

I nibbled the inside of my lip. He made it sound like a question, but I know it was a command. I probably shouldn't correct him….

"I'm scheduled at-um…"

Ok bad idea. I knew I shouldn't have opened my trap. He looks kind of daring at the moment.

"What?"

"Uh. Boss isn't it 3:30?" I said skeptically, biting the inside of my lip a tad too hard.

Sebastian just stared at me, a devious and questioning smile curling at the corner of his lips, before turning, and walking inside the confines of his office.

Ok then... I guess that's my answer. So much for my 7th period class. Sorry Mr. Phelps.

3 o'clock it is.

**_~….~….~….~…..~…~…~_**

**A/n: hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm excited to be back. I've missed writing in my almost a month absence. I miss you guys.**

**Do you wanna smack Sebastian? Roll your eyes at Savannah? Cuddle Blaine, and give Kurt back his cell phone? I do! Lol.**

**Next chapter, NATIONALS! So please review?! Tell me whatcha think!?**

**Jackie!**


	23. 23 Movie Musicals

**Chapter 23– Movie musicals**

**A/N: hi guys! So, after nationals, I think I'll have skipped quite a bit of time. I have futuristic idea's and since I have been literally writing these past 12 chapters or so day by day, I think I can skip some time without angering anyone! : ). So here we go! Nationals!**

**I own none of these songs! And I don't own glee either….. but I've tried.**

**For songs,**

**Bold lyrics is the both singing together.**

_Italics underlined is the girl._

Non centered is the guy.

Sorry if it's a bit confusing. But the lyrics really don't matter much. Youtube the last two songs for full nationals visuals. : ). No pressure though.

**~…..~….~…..~…~….~….~….~**

**Savannah's Pov**

"Okay, is there a reason this bus smells like rotten toast?" I asked, much louder than I needed to be.

"You have heightened sense of smell. No one else smells it but you." Quinn spat out nastily.

I wondered what was with her attitude to me. We were friends a month ago…..

"Uhm, no. I smell that shit too. It reeks like smelly cheese in here." Puck defended me.

"And feet." Kurt chimed in.

I have to remember to thank them later.

"I know guys. Just sit tight, Ms. Pillsbury is bringing some febreze right now just…. Just sit tight."

Quinn just glared nastily at Finn and I, before turning in her seat with a roll of her eyes to face front. Sam rubbed her back, and she stiffly snuggled closer to his side.

Finn leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear, "I don't know why she is acting like this. She cheated on me. She's so selfish."

Finn shook his head and huffed in frustration before he (very cutely might I add) laid his head on my shoulder.

I dropped my head onto his head and stayed quiet. Quinn may not have been the greatest friend, but she was fun to talk to when she wasn't plotting the demise of someone else.

Kurt turned and leaned over the back of his seat to face us. "I can almost positively say that her bitchy demeanor has something to do with you going to prom with her ex."

"But that's not fair. She is the one who decided to get naked with Sam while she was still in a relationship. That's not my fault she lost him, she was just being selfish." Finn was nodding in agreement as I ranted at a normal volume. "If she wasn't getting what she wanted from Finn, she should've broken up with him before hurting him like that!"

And too late, I realized I should've probably whispered that. Damn me and being too loud. People a few rows up were staring at me now, including Quinn and Sam. Quinn actually stood up and walked over to me.

I don't know if Quinn frightened me or not.

I'm not a violent person. I have never been in a fight before, and I don't know why the look in her eye right now is making me feel afraid of her, but it does. I grabbed Finn's thigh and dug my fingernails in.

And I don't know why I thought that would defend me against Quinn, because Finn wouldn't hit a girl. But I think it made me feel better inside to be touching him somehow besides his arm around my shoulder.

"What did you say?" She sneered.

The part of me raised by my parents told me that I should gulp, show that I am afraid, and say, 'look, I don't want any trouble'. But another part of me was pissed off at the way that she thinks she can treat Finn the way she did and still have some kind of claim over him.

Yeah, my big mouth was about to get me into trouble.

"Uhm, I think if I wanted you to hear what I just said, I'd have said it louder. But since you're so curious, I said that you don't have a right to be a bitch to me all of the sudden."

Quinn was right above me now.

"No you didn't. You said I'm selfish."

I looked around me to the other New Directions for some reassurance that I wasn't alone. No one commented, so I said what we were all thinking.

"Uh, you are selfish."

Quinn huffed, and opened her mouth-

"That's enough ladies! The bus is leaving now, and everyone needs to sit back in their seats. We don't need this kind of animosity before the competition either, so drop it! Or at least save it until AFTER we win Nationals."

Everyone cheered as Ms. Pillsbury walked onto the bus and the engine revved to life, and the bus doors closed. Everyone but Kurt, Finn, Quinn and I. We just stared at each other.

"Quinn." Mr. Schue said with a hand on her shoulder.

"You're gonna regret saying that." She said still glaring at me and with a quiver in her voice.

Finn started to talk beside me with a lot of defense in his voice. "Quinn, why don't you leave Savannah alone and stop being such a bitch for once okay?! You cheated on me! I wanted to be with you! Only you, and you decided to go off and be with Sam. It's been like two months, so I moved on! Let it go!"

Quinn's eyes started to water a bit, and she didn't look like she was breathing. "You are not good enough for him. I hope you know that you are just his pity date. He's giving a smile to the pregnant girl so you won't choke during your solo on stage, and we'll win nationals."

"That's enough Quinn!" Mr. Schue shouted.

Tears welled up in my eyes and threatened to spill over in about 3, 2,-

"You know what Quinn? You're always acting crazy somehow! Just stop trying to tear everyone down and go back to your boyfriend!" Kurt said now in Quinn's face.

"Are you okay Savannah?" Finn whispered to me, making me tune out of Mr. Schue and Kurts talking now.

I was crying, and I couldn't even tell if it was because I believed Quinn, or because of my hormones. I guess it didn't matter. I'm sitting here embarrassing myself crying on my 'not-boyfriend.'

"That's not true is it?" I asked him, now looking into his brown eyes.

"Of course not!" He said quickly, putting a firm hand on my shoulder.

Okay. I need to get it together. I am not that self-deprecating. I knew she was lying. I don't know why I started crying. Unnecessary.

With a final dirty look at Kurt, Finn and I, she returned to her seat, and I turned to look into Finns eyes, and surely, he could see the hurt in them still, because he tightened his hold on me, and whispered, "She's lying. I wouldn't do that to you."

~….~…..~…~….~….~….~….~

**Blaine Pov**

To say I was busy, was an understatement. Since I apparently did so well yesterday, now more is expected of me. I have been frantically typing for the past hour and a half. I feel like I'm about to explode if I type one more number. Thank god for my break.

_Hey babe! I miss you. I'm losing my mind here at work right now. Sooooo MUCH PAPERWORK! How's the trip going? –Blaine_

He texted back in no time at all. I wonder if he was staring at his phone waiting like I was constantly glancing at my phone waiting for him to text me.

**The bus left a half an hour ago, and the New Direction New Day-Drama began before we even left the parking lot. This is gonna be a fun trip. Wish you were here. –Kurt**

I smiled to myself and typed out a quick response.

_I wish I was there too. But you'll be back Thursday night right? –Blaine_

Two more days not seeing him. I didn't see him this morning because I totally slept in until the last minute. I was up writing my paper until midnight. But now he'll be gone today, Wednesday for the competition, and flying back on Thursday evening after the club gets some New York exploring done.

What I wouldn't do to be in New York with him.

Bzzt bzzt!

**Yeap. But we won't see each other until probably Friday morning. : ( I miss you already. -Kurt**

I miss him too. He has no clue.

_Time will pass in no time babe! I promise. And once you get into New York, you won't even remember my name. lol. –Blaine_

I'm kidding. He'd better not forget me that easy.

**I'm rolling my eyes at you right now. I couldn't forget you if I tried. You're too gorgeous. –Kurt**

Ok he's got that backwards.

_*Blush* -Blaine_

**It's true. : ) so, I will see you in about 5o hours Give or take a few. –Kurt**

Why did him saying that only remind me that I have a headache? The reminder that he'll be gone that long or the number part of it?

_Gah! No numbers babe! Please! No numbers! –Blaine_

I chuckled. I am so not being dramatic. I never want to hear another number in my life.

**Lol! Ok. Sorry. O_o -Kurt**

_So what's the latest ND drama? Fill me in? I have 5 more minutes. -Blaine_

I love hearing about the Mckinley glee club. Despite how much I think they are crazy, they're constant drama makes for my entertainment. I wonder what will change when I transfer in the fall.

**God where do I start? –Kurt**

I laughed and sat back in my chair. I'd better get comfortable.

_That bad? –Blaine _

**You have no idea! Are you sure you even want to know? – Kurt**

_Please! I really do now! Entertain me! –Blaine_

I wish my break was longer. I could hear Kurt talk all day.

Or rather read what he's written. You know what I mean. The messages started coming in every few seconds as he typed them out.

**Ok, you asked for it. Lol. –Kurt**

**Let's see. Mr. Schue saved your baby mama from a slap to the face. She was being sassy Savvy to the superior Ms Fabray and then it got really femme fighty until Finn and I stepped in to rip Q a new one. –Kurt**

What? Quinn would've smacked Savannah? And Fighty? Did they fight?

_They were fighting? Is Savannah okay? What happened? –Blaine_

All I could think of was 'babies', and waited impatiently for his next text.

**No no no. they didn't fight. They didn't touch each other, they just brutalized each other with words. It was really female. Savannah said Q was selfish, and then Quinn said that Sav was just Finn's pity date, and Savannah would pay, and it was just….. stupid really. I'll tell you more in person. –Kurt**

My panic dissipated at that, but I am very curious to hear this story.

_KK. Continue. That just required a comment. Haha. –Blaine_

Kurt texted back in no time.

**I agree. I knew you'd comment on that. Lol. So, let's see…. what else? –Kurt**

**Oh Artie is sitting on Mercades' lap, and Brittany is looking very jealous despite the fact that she and Santana are dating now. –Kurt**

I thought Brittany and Artie were really cute, but I think Brittany and Santana together would be cool. The more open LGBTQ at Mckinley, the better. And Artie and Mercades? I saw them together at prom. I ship them. They're cute. MercArtie? ArtCedes?

**(yeah, apparently my gaydar sucks, cus I didn't see that one coming.) –Kurt**

I laughed out loud at that one. I kind of thought she might be ever since the Night of Neglect concert. She and Brittany seemed a lot more the just friends. I don't know how Kurt didn't see it.

**Mr. Schue has absolutely NO game, and it's embarrassing. –Kurt**

I snorted.

**Finn has been blindly stroking Savannah's hair for the better part of an hour with an enormous goofy smile on his face. You'd think she hung the moon! XD! –Kurt**

That's how I look at you Kurt. I don't judge him in the slightest. If he is falling for her, I think it's cute. The less stress on Savannah, the better. And seeing them at prom made me smile. They're really cute together. They fit. Of course my smile was already permanently planted that night because of what I knew was coming that night, but still.

**And last, Sam has been trying to keep Quinn's interest with movie character impressions, but mostly she just keeps glancing over at Finn. Pretty hopeless though I think. –Kurt**

Oh yeah, she should give up now. I think Finanna is on. Whether he's asked her officially or not.

_Wow… Just, wow! How can such a small glee club have so much drama? You guys should have a TV show. –Blaine_

_Not kidding. –Blaine_

**IKR? I should totally be paid for having to endure some of this ridiculousness. Lol. Just wait until you're here. It'll be even more nuts I bet –Kurt**

"Bring it." I said to myself. I'll miss my Warblers, but I can't wait.

_Looking forward to it. : ) –Blaine_

"Hey! Anderson! Break is over. Get your sweet ass back to my office." Sebastian called from the break room archway.

I rolled my eyes.

"I mean your desk." He corrected with a Meer cat smirk.

I sighed, and got up when he was out of sight, and headed back to work.

_Hey babe, I have to go back to work, but please, I have my own little office spot, so you can text me. I might not respond a long message, but I want to know everything. I love you. –Blaine_

He texted back when I got to my desk, and booted the computer.

**: ) Not bad timing for your boss man for once. We have to get on the plane now anyway. I love you too. I'll text you before we take off, and then when we land. : ) –Kurt**

Perfect.

Now back to work.

~….~…~…..~…..~….~…~…...~

~….~…~…..~…..~….~…~…...~

**Kurt Pov**

"_Ain't it, a perfect harmony."_

We were in the hotel room rehearsing vocal, and as we sang the last line, Savannah and I turned to Mr. Schue for approval, and he just clapped us on the back.

"Good guys. You're getting better each time."

We high fived and went to sit back on a bed. Savannah laid her head on my shoulder.

"Alright, Quinn and Sam, let's go! Show us what you've got!"

They both got up, Sam looking excited, pumped and ready, but Quinn looked bore.

"If she screws this up because she has an attitude, I swear…" I whispered in savannah's ear for no one else to hear."

She just snorted, and that, Quinn heard, and turned to us.

Thankfully, Mr. Schue turned her way from us, and made her face Sam.

I smiled at Savannah, because that was funny, but I swear, her sass is really going to get her into trouble. I don't really think Quinn is above hitting a pregnant girl.

Sam and Quinn started off their song kind of weak, but in the middle of it, they started having more fun, and it was good.

But, whereas Savannah and I had our duet down perfectly, Quinn had some high notes that she was really struggling with. Mercedes stepped in to help her with her breath control, and she nailed it after a half an hour or so.

Our group number was flawless, and when it was out turn to go up on stage, we were ready.

Standing behind the curtain, ready to perform, Savannah was pain free, I had butterflies, but was ready, Sam was rubbing his hands together and jumping up and down with excitement, Quinn was going to her happy place by breathing and stretching, and everyone else was flailing with nerves, or going over dance moves in concentration.

No surprise to anyone, Rachel was ranting about not getting a solo this year, and if her resume didn't depend on it she wouldn't be performing at all. I rolled my eyes.

"I shouldn't even give my best out there considering Mr. Schue's blatant disregard for my talent! But I will give my best, simply because you guys need my strength in the background, and I would never throw a performance on purpose! I should completely protest only getting lead vocal on 1 performance instead of all 3, and I hope you all know that-"

Everyone groaned and were all thinking the same thing.

'Shut up Rachel!'

Thankfully, someone shut her up. God I love my brother.

"Really? You'd never throw a performance on purpose? Because I seem to remember you telling me that you and I needed to lose the duets competition so that Sam would stick around in Glee club and feel like a leading man."

Everyone's mouth's dropped open, and she just stood there looking abashed.

I shook my head and snickered. Oh Rachel.

"Hold up! What made ya'll think that you would win the duets competition anyway? I think everyone would've voted for themselves that week, and you weren't any better than the rest of us." Mercedes said.

_Thank you. _ I thought.

"God, you are so arrogant Rachel!" Tina added.

Rachel looked toward Finn and glared at him with cold eyes. Finn just shrugged and mutter-whispered, 'Sorry.'

I snickered, and so didn't everyone else it sounded like. He so wasn't sorry.

Savannah walked over to Finn and kissed him on the cheek, and then walked over to far stage right. I went to for stage left where the piano was staged.

Showtime!

Rachel's mouth was left open as everyone turned away from her to face the back of the curtain, the announcer bringing us out of our reveries.

"And from Mckinley high school in Lima Ohio, please welcome to the stage the New Directiiioooooooooons!"

The curtain remained closed, and Savannah exited backstage through the right side as I sat at the piano and started to play.

Rachel had better get it together during Sav and I's duet.

~…~…~….~

Savannah started to sing, her soprano rang loud throughout the crowded auditorium. Thank god for the Black dresses with white trim. It hid her babies perfectly. She just looked like a bit of a chubby girl.

_When I first saw you didn't know to think._

_But something about you was so interesting._

_I can see me and you being best friends,_

_The kind of friends that finish each-others sentences._

I came in with her on the harmony for the chorus, using a lower register voice for this song.

We learned from regionals that apparently the judges are just like every other small minded person in Ohio that doesn't want to see gay people existing in everyday life.

Though we are in New York right now so it really shouldn't matter. But it probably does. Whatever. We kick ass at this song anyway.

**_When I cant think of the right words to say_**

**_I just sing oooowhoawhoa ooo_**

**_Ooowhoahwhooaooo_**

**_Come on and harmonize with my melody and we'll sing Ooowhoahwhooaooo_**

**_Ain't it, a perfect harmony._**

My verse. At this point, Savannah is sitting atop the piano, swinging her legs as I sang.

_I never thought that I would be here with you._

_To start a friendship that is so brand new._

_It's so amazing, I have to say,_

_I never someone that had so much in common with meeeeee._

_Now I can look into your eyes all day, and_

_just say,_

**_oooowhoawhoa ooo_**

**_Ooowhoahwhooaooo_**

_I wanna harmonize with your melody_

_and we'll say __**Ooowhoahwhooaooo**_

**_Ain't it a perfect harmony._**

_ Sometimes in your lifetime, you look and you search for someone just to care._

_Look around and it was there,_

**_and we didn't need to go nowhere!_**

**_When I can't think of the right words to say,_**

**_I just sing oooowhoawhoa ooo_**

**_Ooowhoahwhooaooo_**

**_Come on and harmonize with my melody and we'll sing Ooowhoahwhooaooo_**

**_Ain't it a perfect harmony_**

_You got me_

_I got you_

_I got you_

_Yeah You got me_

_I got you!_

**_The perfect harmony._**

~….~…~

I stood at the piano and Helped Savannah down. I bowed, she curtseyed, and we scrambled to center stage as the curtain went up, and everyone was standing in formation.

The next song we did, we completely aimed for full on theatricality.

**(for full experience, you should youtube 'Want it all' from high school musical 3. Awesome song. Just picture Sam and Quinn. And also this is our song from camp rock 2. : ) )**

And we nailed it!

Savannah was really bummed to have had to sit out of 'I want it all, because it was such a fun number, but I think Quinn only did as awesome as she did on it because she couldn't see Savannah on stage during it.

Seeing how she's glaring at her right now as she's taking her spot back on stage confirms that.

Yep! She would've screwed up if Sav was in that number.

Our final number, music began, and Puck stood center stage, no doubt ready to kill it!

I like saying 'kill it.' Ever since regionals when Blaine said it to me. It makes me feel like he is here, and I feel okay even though I miss him like crazy.

I don't want to be a complete jerk, or insensitive or anything, but Puck really performed that song a million times better than Finn would have. I love my brother, but his vocal's aren't as strong as Noah's and I think that that ending performance, tied together with an awesome beginning duet, and a fun and upbeat middle group number, is what won us…

"2nd place? Hell yeah!" Savannah screamed.

We all jumped up and down like crazy people! It was so exciting! And our 2nd place trophy was bigger than our first place Sectionals trophy and our first place regionals trophy! It felt like 1st place anyways! And this is New York.

And New York is perfect!

~….~…~…~….~….~…..…~…..…..~...…~

**Blaine Pov**

Wednesday night, I lied in bed waiting for a text from Kurt to find out their ranking. I found out that they made 2nd in the top 10, 1 ahead of Vocal Adrenaline that got 3rd, and only bested by the Portland Scale Blazers who got 1st.

Now, Friday morning, we sat in the Lima Bean drinking coffee, and I swear, Kurt was still high off of New York. He apparently begged and pestered Burt to death early in the morning until he freed him from the house, just to shut him up.

I was so glad! I would lose it if I couldn't see him this morning! Not only was I beyond eager to hear all about New York and Nationals, but I had some stuff to tell him too about work.

Of course, I let him go first! As he was going on and on about the trip, everything that he saw, I just gazed lovingly at him.

And I have no shame.

The carnival that they went to Wednesday night and had a blast at was fun to hear about. He won me a little puppy with eyes a million times bigger than necessary, and it's still in my hands. I can't let it go. He told me about Finn winning every single game at the fair easily, and now Savannah has enough stuffed animals to fill a toy store. Literally.

"Well, those can be put to good use when we need to make a nursery for the babies. Haha. But keep going. I want to hear everything!" I chimed in.

He continued on to tell me about the homeless man who hugged his leg until he gave him a dollar. But he wasn't even upset about it. He simply said, "Part of the New York experience."

He's just…. Incredible! If I didn't already tell him that I love him for the first time, I'd have done it now. The way that he just talks! And looks at life with such flair and such a fun attitude, I envy it so much!

"Oh! It was so awesome Blaine! Rachel and Savannah were actually hanging out while Finn and I rode rollercoasters with everyone else. Finally, Tina convinced Rachel to ride one of the kiddy coasters, and when she got off, her eyes were bugging out of her head.

Savannah was laughing, and she asked her, "how was it?" and Rachel barfed all over Savannah. She made her throw away one of her favorite outfits, and I don't think Sav will ever forgive her for that one!" Kurt was cracking up uncontrollably now.

I what I wouldn't give to have been able to go with him. He had so much fun, and I wasn't with him. I wonder if it would have been equally as unforgettable if I was there too.

Even the hotel held memories of awesomeness and funny stories.

"Ok, so Brittany. We were just goofing around. Writing original songs and stuff because I was at Dalton when they did those, so we all wrote our own little songs. Brittany, is insane. I literally recorded hers, and it's my new ringtone. Not kidding. It's hilarious!"

I started laughing. His face was so bright, and I must hear this song now.

"I want to hear it!"

And right in cue, he took his phone out of his backpack. "Call me!" he said excitedly.

I dialed my number 2 speedial, and waited for the ring.

_I've got you in the palm of my hand, wanna put something hot in you_

_So hot that you cant stand_

_That you can't stand_

_Gonna take you to my lips_

_Empty out every last drop!_

_So thirst for what's in you baby that I can't stop!_

_I can't stop!_

My eyes bugged wide!

"Whoa!" I actually reached over and covered his speakers and then rejected the call. There are kids in here!

Kurt was cracking up so hard now, his head thrown back in his chair.

"It's about a cup!"

I raised an eyebrow, still stunned by Kurt's infectious happiness right now.

"The song? She's talking about a cup. And drinking a drink."

I just chuckled again, and shook my head.

"It's Brittany." Was all he answered.

I grabbed his hand on the tabletop now, unable to resist. "I love you so much Kurt. I wish I was there with you! But I'm glad you had fun."

"Blaine, I want to go there to live after I graduate. There's just something about the air that is… I don't know. Amazing! You'd totally agree with me if you went too!"

"I want to Kurt, and if I pass this test this summer with high enough scores, I can skip my junior year, and then we'll graduate together, and we can go wherever you want! If that's New York, I'm totally on board."

Kurt smiled with me and leaned across the table to me and kissed me. Nicely. Very nicely. "I love you." He said.

I kissed him back. "Good. Cus I love you. And before New York, I can't wait to be at Mckinley with you in the fall."

Kurt just squeezed my hand, and took a sip of his drink before starting up again with New York tales.

Apparently, at their hotel, they totally pushed Artie's wheelchair into the pool simply for the fun of it. Artie had a blast, and he made Puck put like a little girl because he is a faster swimmer than the one and only 'Puckzilla', and he doesn't even have the use of his legs.

"You're friends sound completely insane Kurt!" I said, downing the rest of my medium drip. "But you love them, so I can't wait to be a part of your group. Even though I think I'll have to up my nutso meter a little in order to fit in."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh you're gonna be fine! And everyone already knows and loves you."

That made me smile.

When my phone started to vibrate, I reluctantly let go of Kurt's hand to see the text.

**_Hey stick sex? I need you before noon today. We have a new shipment of malfunctioned toys, and we need you to help the other ass'es clean up shop. It's gonna take you some hours._**

I sighed and wiped my face from top to bottom. He's so freaking rude. He call's the assistant's 'asses' thinking its funny.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

I just slid my phone over to him, and he picked it up to read.

"Before noon? Can he do that?" Kurt asked, handing my phone back.

I just shrugged. "It doesn't really matter whether he can or can't. I need the job. He's the boss."

I shouldered my backpack and let out a frustrated exhale. "I should probably get to school then. Get some of my classwork early to do it in the library, and in first period study hall. If he keeps this up, I'm gonna fall really behind."

Kurt got up too, putting his own bag on his side and walking beside me out of the coffee shop.

"How many times has he done this now? Called you in early?"

I bit my lip. Now that I'm think about it, since Monday, he has done it every day now. "This would make day 5."

Walking to our cars, Kurt pulled my shoulder to stop me mid stride. "Blaine, he can't- You have to tell him that you can be working during school hours like that. Especially if you want to skip your junior year. You need all the school you can get."

I wish it was that simple. "I tried to tell him I have school. He just cuts me off, or shrugs me off changing the subject, or demanding a coffee. While being annoyingly flirty!"

I saw the annoyance on Kurt's face as I said that last part, and clarified. "I told him to stop that too. He doesn't really get it."

Kurt just nodded. I know he understood.

"You should try again to get him to take it easy. You need to study more than you have time for because of him."

I shrugged. I know he's right, but I think sometimes he forgets that I am having a baby.

2 babies, and I am the only one who will be providing for them. "Kurt, Savannah can't work. She's got to stay off of her feet while she is pregnant so, I'd rather her not have to work. Besides, my dad would have a freaking cow if I allowed it." I rolled my eyes just thinking how old school traditionalist and sexist that is.

Women aren't meant to be barefoot and pregnant while the man works. I don't think he realizes the generation we're in.

"Oh my god. Does he even realize that it's the 21st century? What decade does he live in?" Kurt scoffed, echoing my thoughts exactly.

"And she is not quite far along enough to need to be on complete bed rest." But he said it kind of like trailing off.

I didn't say anything, having reached my car, and waiting for Kurt to say something more. He seemed unfinished.

"I think I know what she do that wouldn't be stressful, and it'd prepare her for the babies too. Robert and Jan are expecting a baby in a few months…." He was in deep thought now.

Who're Jan and Robert?

"Um, Who?" I asked.

Kurt just shook his head breaking a trance. "Our neighbors with like 40 kids. Ok. You go to school. I'll talk to Savannah and call you later." He kissed me a quick smooch on the lips and ran to his car.

"Ok?" I voiced to myself.

"And talk to Senor meerkat about the hours! I love you!" He called back before climbing into his navigator.

"Love you too." I called back, getting into my car to drive to school, and hour and a half early.

Grr! Thanks Sebastian!

And what the heck is that perfect boyfriend of mine up to now?

~….~…~…~….~….~…..…~….…..~...…~

**A/N: okie! This took a while to get right. But I think its okay now. Im excited to post this cus I have had an idea planned for the next chapter for a while, and now I can finally write it. Whoo hoo! Stick around for the next chapter. Titled 'stick around'. : ) I know im a dork!**

**Please please please review! They fuel me to write soooo much faste! Thanks for reading guys!**


	24. 24- Patience

_Warnings! There is some heavy Spanish, Italian, and Portuguese in this chapter. But also very light French that doesn't even need translation._

_The tone will pretty much tell you what's going on, but I'll put the translations in _**(Bold Parentheses after the line) **when translation is needed.

Also!** Bottom blaine! **It will be at the first Point of view change. If you don't like bottom blaine, please skip it. I write both bottom blaine, and bottom kurt, so…..

**_Authors note!: Thanks so much for sticking around everyone! I know this chapter has taken a while, but ive been on a crazy CANT STOP WATCHING DARRENS EVERY SINGLE YOUTUBE VIDEO binge. I couldn't stop! I saw him in San Francisco and his show was INCREDIBLE, AND PERFECT! Also, Darren speaking Italian is the sexiest thing on the PLANET! So I had loads of fun with this chapter when I finally sat down to get it written. But I got sick after I finished the first scene.. : (_**

**_The French is a major shoutout to my best friend Marianne. She's charleygyrl on here, and I beta her story 'French Kiss', which inspired some of Kurts actions in this chapter!_**

**_Love you Mare!_**

**_Anyways, I love you all! And I'm so thankful for every one of you who has stayed here and read this stuff despite how long I take to update sometimes. I know how evil my cliffhangers get, and you are all amazing Please enjoy!_**

~…..~….~…..~…..~…...~

Chapter 24 - Patience

**Blaine's Pov 8:50 Am**

Coming over here today could not have been a worse idea. Sometimes I freaking wish my dad NEVER came home from his extended business trips.

Savannah's grandfather is the most terrifying man I have ever seen in my life. He has been yelling for the past 10 minutes about this whole pregnancy situation, and the things he is saying and Savannah and I are…. Let's just say I think there is a reason he isn't saying any of it in English.

I knew that Savannah was of mixed race. Her dad is a tan, but light skinned man. I always thought he was mixed with black and white, but now, I'm thinking otherwise.

Her mom looks Mexican and White, and Savannah's grandfather looks completely Hispanic, as does her grandmother.

I was standing near the back door of the kitchen while Savannah was seated by the couch in her dad's arms, and her mom and grandfather stood across the room from me.

I was keeping my distance for good reason. I think if he got within arm's reach of me, I'd be in some kind of danger. He is SEETHING with intense anger.

"Deja que se vaya a la escuela pública! Si hubieras mantenido en su casa, ella no estaría dando vueltas con estos putas!"

**(You let her go to that public school! if you'd have kept her at home, she wouldn't be hanging around with these boys! (derogatory word for boys)!)**

Savannah's grandfather spat every word of it, and it was directed completely at me.

I doubt they knew that I understood, but I did, though his spanish accent is very heavy, and kind of difficult to understand. But I got the gist of it.

He shot a disgusted look at me now, and I couldn't look him in the eye.

"No. Es un chico muy agradable! Este fue un accidente! Cometieron un error!" Her mom defended.

**(No. He's a very nice boy! this was an accident! they made a mistake!)**

Savannah was crying by now, and if I wasn't terrified to touch her right now, I'd be comforting her, but right now, I am the bad guy, and I don't want to get my arms cut off for touching his granddaughter anymore than I already have.

"Ella está ahí fuera es una puta y que están dejando que suceda!"

**("She's out there being a whore and you are letting it happen!")**

The old man's voice just got harsher and harsher the more he yelled.

I deserve it, but Savannah doesn't. She is not a whore.

"¡Papá! ¡Basta!" **(Dad! Enough!)** Jonah cried.

Harry was hugging Savannah's shaking shoulders now and trying to calm her down, and I was staring at the floor, arms slumped in my upset.

This is a nightmare.

Jonah sat down in a recliner and put her hands in her hair, and Harry joined in with the yelling this time. But it was Spanish they were speaking a minute ago, and now Harry sounded a little different. I still understood, but that wasn't quite Spanish he was speaking. Portuguese maybe?

"Sogro, você está fazendo sua virada! Por favor pare de gritar!" **(father in law, Please stop shouting! you are making her upset!)**

"Bueno! Me alegro de que está molesto! Ustedes parecen estar tratándola igual que siempre, cuando debería estar en el castigo!" **(good! you guys seem to be babying her, when she should be in trouble!)**

Savannah stood now, tears glistening her entire face, stomach sticking out in front of her larger than it was last week. She started pleading with her grandpa, and like her father, her Hispanic speaking sounded different than her mother and grandfathers.

"Avô, me desculpe te machucar, mas foi um acidente! Eu não sou uma prostituta, e Blaine não é um cara mau. Nós apenas fizemos um erro! Eu não queria ter relações sexuais! apenas aconteceu! Eu juro!**" (grandpa, i'm sorry to hurt you, but it was an accident! I'm not a whore, and Blaine is not a bad guy. We didn't mean to have sex, it just happened. We made a mistake!)**

"Mentiroso! Usted es una puta! Ter desonrado a família e esta não é a minha neta de ter um bebê em quinze anos!" **(Liar! you have disgraced this family and no granddaughter of mine is having a baby at fifteen years old!)**, her grandfather yelled back at her.

Savannah let out another sob and that was all I could take. I walked over to the couch to be next to her, and I hugged her other side as her dad still hadn't let her go. I couldn't just stand by anymore and just watch her cry without doing something.

"Papa!" Jonah shouted.

"Y él no es más que un hombre puta! **(and he is nothing but a man whore!)**

With the cursing, her abuela came out of the dining room with a stern finger out. "Miguel!" She ushered the angry man out of the room. "Miguel! Cuida tu lengua! Justin te escuchará! ¡Vamos! Ahora!" (**Miguel! Watch your language! Justin will hear you! Let's go! Now!)**

Savannah's grandmother shot back a look that was filled with apology. She quipped a quick, "He needs to take some time alone." as she walked (or rather, pushed) her husband out of the house.

"I- I-I'm such a screw up! I'm sorry… I, Lo siente Papi…." Savannah sobbed. Now that her grandfathers no longer a threat to me, and grabbed her head and laid it on my shoulder. I stroked her hair, and tried to be reassuring, though I didn't think I was being much help.

All of this stress can't be good for the babies though, so I have to try.

"Shhhhh... Lita Sophia es tiene razon. He'll come around. He just needs some time to cool off mija. Shhh…Esta bien." **(Stop crying honey. Grandma Sophia is right. It's okay.)**

She just turned her entire body to bury her face completely in my chest.

I just stared blankly at her hair, and rubbed her back.

Harry put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Blaine, I'm sorry about all of the hostility. My father in law can be really harsh. He-…. He's just….. really disappointed in you guys, but it'll be okay. He just…. Doesn't know you yet."

I raised an eyebrow at him. That couldn't even be more unlikely. And I guess they didn't know that I understood everything that was said.

"Apprezzo che tu cercando di sminuire quello che ha detto, ma va bene così. Me lo merito."

**(I appreciate you trying to downplay what he said Harry, but it's okay. I deserve it.)**

Before I even finished talking, all three of the Lake's were staring directly at me, their faces stricken with surprise.

"Wait..?"

"You understood all of that?"

"You speak Spanish?"

I would've smiled if the current atmosphere wasn't so cloudy.

"Yeah. I understood most of it. But i- It's okay, I understand him being upset. My dad kind of reacted the same way. Just….. Without the language…. And the cursing…"

Jonah was shaking her head now. "Oh god! Blaine, I am so sorry. That's incredibly embarrassing. You did not deserve to be spoken about like that. I sincerely apologize for that happening while you were here."

I just shook my head as well in response. "Non devi chiedere scusa. Ha ragione. E 'colpa mia."

I looked at their faces, and they all looked slightly confused.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that first part…..What language are you speaking Blaine?"

I thought for a minute. I guess Spanish and Italian are a little more different than I thought. "Oh, Sorry. Um. It is Italian. I just said, you don't have to apologize to me. It seemed like they were insulting Savanah more than they were me, and that wasn't fair at all. This is more my fault."

Harry was shaking his head. "No Blaine."

"Stop it Blaine! I a-already told you, this was b-both of our faults. We were both d-drinking at that p-party. Stop trying t-to take all of the blame! J-just stop." She cried in between body wracking sobs.

"Wait, Sava-"

But, she wriggled herself out of my arms, and ran up to her room though before I could respond any further.

But I didn't bother. When she's this upset, there's no getting her out of it.

"Leave her be…. I think she just needs some time to herself too." Jonah said.

I sighed and leaned my body back to the back of the couch. I threw my head back and closed my eyes. This is not how I imagined my Sunday going. Sure, it's only 9 in the morning, but still, I have a feeling this is going to shape my entire day.

I rubbed my temples and with some amazing timing, Savannah's dad returned to the couch with a water bottle, and a bottle of aspirin.

"So, Tu hablas italiano eh?" he said, handing me a tablet and the bottle.

I cracked a smile, and answered, with an added thank you for the pills. "Si, e Gratzi." And I took the pill so fast, it's not even funny. The last thing I want right now is this headache to get worse.

Sebastian had me working until midnight last night, and thankfully because of that, he gave me today off.

I have plans with Kurt later, and I really need to be okay by the time I get to him.

"It sounded like most of that was Spanish, but I had some trouble understanding you, Harry. And Savannah."

Harry nodded. "Savvy and I speak more, Spantshuguese than actual Spanish. My dad was Puerto Rican but lived in South America, and they speak Portuguese there. But Jonah's family speaks Spanish, so because they are so similar, I never fully differentiated between the two languages to tell you the truth. It's easier to just talk without having to think about which word means what. I mean, 'please' is the same in 3 languages. 'Yes' is the same in three languages. They all understand me. It works."

I nodded. "I get it. I'm Italian, and I took Spanish in school so, I had to figure out all of the differences. It's a pain to keep up with."

Jonah was intrigued now as she sat next to me as well. "Wait, Italian? I thought your mom was Asian… Wait, how many languages do you speak?"

Oh yeah. I forgot she knows my mom. "She is, my mom is Pilipino. My dad is Italian. Besides English, and if you count Portuguese since it's so close to spanish, 4. I speak Filipino, Italian, and Spanish fluently."

"That's very impressive for a 16 year old." Jonah said, sipping coffee that I wished I had some of.

I smiled. "Gratzi."

"I hope that means your kids will all be Quadra lingual."

I smiled. Thank god for them helping to lighten the mood. I really needed a smile. "Y tu contarre su questo." **(Oh you can count on that.)**

Both of them laughed.

"So, I've never heard you guys or Savannah ever speaking Spanish before."

Harry just nodded. "We usually don't. Only under certain circumstances. When the grandparent's come around. When one of the kids is in trouble. When we're in public and don't want people to eavesdrop. Haha."

I smiled. My family is the same way.

I seemed to fit into this family just fine.

**~…..~…..~…..~…..~**

**Still Blaine's POV 12:50 pm**

"Oh god!"

If I'd have known that Kurt's parents would be gone this afternoon, I'd have brought a condom. I don't think that I can handle not having Kurt inside me. If his fingers feel this amazing, I can't…

I just can't okay? I can't.

"Kurt…. Jesus…"

Kurt had only one finger in my ass, and now that the burn was gone, all I could think about was it coming back for a while as he entered a second finger.

And I wanted it so bad.

"Kurt, I'm ready….. You can… Another one… Please."

Kurt just looked at me from beside my shoulder, his eyes blown with lust; a dark grey that I had NEVER seen before.

Seriously, his eyes never got that dark. What does that color mean?

"You want more?' he asked in a low voice, and I nodded breathless.

"Earn it Blaine. Say my name."

….Did he just tell me to…-

Oh. That look in his eyes…. The dark color….

I have been with Kurt for months, and I have seen the changing colors of his eyes. When we had sex for the first time, they went from a deep green, to a dark blue, but this gray, this gorgeous smokey color that seems so much more than beyond sexy, it is so new.

It's dominance.

We have only had sex twice, and both of those times, I topped, and Kurt bottomed. This was my first time having Kurt with anything inside of me. And I have never felt closer to him.

"Kurt please!..."

I bit my lip and shifted a bit on the bed as another of his fingers prodded outside the first ring of muscle. He put it in, just barely past the fingertip and I hissed a little.

The slight burn, the tiny tickle, and the overwhelmingly tight sensation of Kurt inside of me is breathtaking.

I think I might most definitely prefer bottoming.

I let my teeth graze over my lip as Kurt pushed his two fingers all the way inside, tickling just the tip of my prostate in the process. My back arched a little off the bed, and I groaned.

"Oh god…. Kurt, again….."

And the earth completely shattered as he pressed against it this time with pressure.

Beautifully amazingtastical pressure.

"Blaine, I want to hear you speak Italian….." Kurt said in a breathy whisper.

We talked over lunch about this morning, and the complete shift in Savannah's house to several latin American countries, and he was intrigued that I speak more than one language.

I don't know where Kurt has gotten this current dominant state of mind, but I am not complaining. Not at all! It is almost unbearably hot!

I simply moaned as Kurt fingered me harder with each thrust, losing my trains of thought a little more with each second.

"Blaine, tell me what you want." He asked, his fingers slowing, leaving my body literally shaking from the ever too slow drag of his knuckles.

"Please. More Kurt…. I want you inside me…. Please."

But Kurt's fingers stilled completely and I tried to catch my breath to ask what I did wrong.

"Kurt?"

"I just found out that you speak Italian today, and I want to hear some."

And now my eyes were surely as dark and sexual as his are.

"Tell me what you want in Italian." He added, and with a light nod of my head, his fingers began gloriously moving again.

"Dio! Sesso di me con le dita Kurt. Si prega di più difficile!"** (God! Sex me with your fingers Kurt. Please harder! ")**

I thought I might feel embarrassed talking to Kurt in a language that he couldn't understand, but if the way that his fingers are now prodding my prostate with every thrust in is any indication, the embarrassment has been replaced with sheer amazement!

"More Blaine." He said, slowing his fingers again.

I could NOT handle him not moving his fingers. I would give him ANYTHING he wanted, if it meant that he stayed inside of me like this and never slowed his fingers again.

"Voglio il tuo cazzo dentro di me!" I said, this time, moaning more than I was talking. I need him inside me. If his fingers can make me writhe like this, than his cock…..

"Oh God! Kurt Please!" I moaned, as that little bundle of nerves was pressed again. "Please!" I need his cock more than I need to breathe right now.

"Say it in Italian Blaine." Kurt whispered into my chest, his breath tickling me in the most sensual way I've ever heard.

"Por Fevore! Per favore Kurt! Dio, per favore baby."

Kurt thrusted me hard this time, causing me to moan a little too loud with the pressure on that spot.

How does he do that?

Every time, he hits it so effortlessly, and it's beautiful. When I finger Kurt, I only press onto his prostate a few times in the whole time of foreplay because it's not that easy to hit. But Kurt, and his slender, and blessedly long fingers hit that spot smoothly, with the perfect applied strength seemingly whenever he wanted to.

He is the sexiest human being alive, and I can't be more incredibly amazed that he is mine.

All mine.

"Do you want me inside of you Blaine? Are you sure we're ready for me to top?"

I am so much more than ready, I can't even contain it. And he told me before we started making out, and fooling around that he wanted to top this time.

"Yes. I'm ready. Are you?"

Kurt nodded as he withdrew his fingers from me, and I sunk down onto them again right away. The absence was extremely uncomfortable.

"Blaine, honey I can't give you my cock if you won't give my fingers back." He said, his fingers moving in and out of me again, slowly, but so good.

I threw my head back onto his pillows and exhaled a shaky aroused noise. I do want his cock, but his feels so incredible. His fingers are perfect.

"God, don't stop. Please…."

Kurt smirked, his perfect teeth coming down to my mouth and nibbling my bottom lip. He followed that with a kiss and we made out, messy, wet, and completely shameless.

In the midst of it, his fingers came completely out of me, and when I bucked back down, they didn't slide back in, all remnants of the lube all gone.

"Mmmmm….. Kurt…. I need you…."

"Shhhhh…" He muttered, the hand that denied to re-enter me now up and scrunching into my hair, while the other gripped my waist so lightly, I felt like I was floating. "_Patience mon Amor."_

And without Kurt even touching me yet tonight, my cock twitched, and was spilling over my navel. It was only a half cum, but still.

His French was nothing if not the sexiest thing to ever escape his lips. It obviously can make me cum without any prompting or foreplay to it.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, his hand leaving my hips to rub over my white streams of liquid, tracing the moisture over the slit of my head. "Oh, so we like when I speak _Francais _then?"

I nodded, my eyes now closed as Kurt massaged my still hard, and now aching for further release, length. I needed him to help me.

_Dear God please yes._

"Well, I like it when you _prier pour moi en italien…." __**(I love when you beg for me, in Italian)**_

He does NOT need to tell me twice.

_"Per favore fatemi venire Kurt. Ti sto implorando." __**(Please let me come Kurt. I'm begging you.)**_

Almost instantly, Kurt's mouth was sunk down onto my length and he was bobbing up and down with a perfectly quick rhythm.

The last two times we had made love, it was completely romantic, and slow, passionate, and loving. It was exploring each other, stress free and beautiful. It was right.

This time, though it is still loving, with passion bursting at the seams, but it is also different because it is desperate, and completely needed. I can even call it stress relief sex. I had a stressful morning, Kurt has been grounded, and we both were deprived of each other since recently. We needed each other. I need Kurt inside me as much as I need oxygen now that his tongue is circling the head of my shaft.

God, he needs to slow down…. I'm coming…

_"Kurt! Cazzo, Kurt! Rallenta! Sto per venire!"_ I cried. I know that he doesn't understand me, but that's okay anyway because I can really care less if he stops or not.

_"Kurt… Arresto! sto arrivando. Kurt!"_ I moaned, but he just sucked harder.

The combination of his hot mouth, his tight, but somehow still gentle grip in my hair, and the sounds that his moist mouth made against my cock while he bucked me, were far more than I can handle for much longer.

_"Cazzo!"_ I cursed.

And Kurt knows it, because as I moaned my swears, I felt him smile around my cock, and he cupped my balls in his hand, and squeezed. His gentle massage was all that I needed to put me over the edge, and I was finishing in his mouth. This is over in 3….2…..

I warned him though.

Albeit in Italian, but I still warned him.

He swallowed my seed with no hesitation, and popped off of me before sliding to lay beside me, propped slightly on his elbow.

Completely betraying my brain at the moment, my eyes slowly started to close. My brain was telling me to look at Kurt, tell him I love him, kiss his sweet lips, and then slide down the bed to return the favor to my PERFECT boyfriend,

But I felt completely overwrought with exhaustion, and was fighting to open my eyes back up.

I felt Kurt's eyes boring into my face, and that got me to open my eyes, even if just the tiniest bit. He was wearing a smile on his face, and I let my eyes travel down his body.

He was very slowly palming himself through his own pants, but firmly too. Honestly, his hand looked a bit shaky. I need to help him release too.

And that sight and thought was enough to make me keep my eyes open to take care of him, I couldn't tell you how long they would stay open for though.

…..

**Kurt Pov**

I have fooled around with Blaine quite a few times. He has ALWAYS turned me on. He has never once failed to make me cum, and he always does a DAMN good job at thrusting me senseless.

He turns me on so much more than I ever imagined being turned on.

But something about him speaking Italian….

It just… does something to me.

Right now, my hands feel very unstable, and I can't help but touch him EVERYWHERE!

It's not just that though. The thought of being inside of him, is…..

I can't explain it. It feels incredible. I feel like my length is twitching and shaking with nerves and anticipation to be inside of his tight heat. His ass squeezed my fingers so tightly, I can't ignore the constant craving I have now to have my cock hugged the same way.

Does Blaine feel like this when he tops?

Its making me tremble, and I feel like my teeth are about to start chattering together if I don't do it soon. That would be annoying. And embarrassing.

_Blaine, don't you dare fall asleep! _ I thought, seeing his eyes drift closed.

I wouldn't tell him that of course. He had a very tense morning, and the best thing for him right now is probably sleep, and if I didn't have a RAGING hard on right now, the only thing I'd be thinking about is Blaine getting a well deserved nap.

But, I do have a massive boner, and if it doesn't get some friction soon, I might go crazy.

Blaine has been way too sexy in the past hour to leave me like this.

"Blaine….." I moaned, cupping the head of my cock with my 'won't freaking be still' hands.

He opened his eyes, and looked down at my groin before sitting up, and kneeling down in front of it.

The way his stance was, really made me just-

I can't explain it, but I put my hand in his curls, and he didn't need any prompting. He unzipped by jeans slowly, sensually, and he pulled them down just to the middle of my thighs.

He teased a little, caressing my inner skin and letting his warm breath ghost over my now bare erection.

"Blaine… Dieu, Blaine s'il vous plait." **(God, Blaine, Please..)**

Doing exactly what I knew he would do, his mouth met the base of my cock, and he took it like he had been waiting all night.

My head dropped back all the way as he took all of me in one suck, his mouth perfectly wet, and brilliantly warm mouth.

I could feel that he was going very slowly and he was definitely tired, but I still felt absolutely perfect. The sounds his mouth made as he took my cock deep were sinful.

Bucking my hips against his mouth, letting my head hit the back of his throat gently, so as not to choke him. I wanted to speed up even if just a little, but I was already close, and I want to be inside of Blaine when I come.

"Blaine, can I…. I want to be inside you."

"….ok." he replied, his eyes wide open now, his body laying back down to give me access to his entrance.

I was entranced for a minute by his tanned and lightly dusted with hair lower body.

He has a sweet and musky scent that is very manly, and yet somehow feminine at the same time. I don't know how else to say it without it sounding weirder. He smells like sweat, and woodsy moss, but still smells fruity, and fresh, with a hint of coffee and fresh breah on his breath.

It's intoxicating.

I practically ripped my pants off of the rest of my legs, and crawled over Blaine, who was circling his entrance with his own finger now.

That's my job…..

I leaned down hovering over my man, placing a hasty, and messy kiss, on the corner of his mouth, and accepting it and then some, he moved his chin up to give me better access. As our lips danced and slid together, I made damn sure to tighten my arms around Blaine's waist, pulling him as close as he can. His body heat beneath me was just making me harder.

I need to feel him clenched around me, and soon.

I know not to rush. I know that he will need lots of time to adjust to me being inside of him, but I need to make sure I keep my cool. Despite me telling Blaine to patient earlier, I have no idea if I will be very good at it.

With the two of us, lined up as perfectly as can be, Blaine's mouth breathing heavy on my neck due to my being slightly taller, and my cock brushing lightly and eagerly against his ass, I was ready.

Biting my lip, I started to feel the nerves.

This is my first time topping. I'd be lying if I wasn't worried that I'll do something wrong.

And Blaine sensed it, because he grabbed my cock, and turned a little to get the lube from the side of the pillow.

"It's ok Kurt. I'm ready for you. I want this."

"Do I need a condom?" I asked. We discussed briefly the lack of our need to use condoms. I was a virgin before Blaine, and Blaine only slept with Savannah, who was a virgin when they slept together.

And, we've both been tested regardless and we are clean, so condoms are really unnecessary for us.

"No. I just want to feel you in me."

I nodded thinking the same thing. I took the lube from him, poured some in my hand, and slathered up my achingly hard member, taking my time because touching myself in front of Blaine just feels…. Right.

"I love you Blaine."

Blaine nodded to me, and grabbed my length in his hand, and pushed the head of it into his ass. He threw his head back and grabbed the bed sheets, moaning one long and drawled out sound, but he didn't hiss.

Good sign.

So in one smooth, but very slow movement, I pushed myself in deeper, and began grinding down on him, my cock only halfway inside.

Blaine started to whimper, and it went straight to my head, giving me confidence, and need.

"Blaine," I whispered, my hands massaging up and down Blaine's torso, taking care to help him relax, He was trying to buck down harder onto my cock, but I wanted to make sure he was ready for more before letting myself go deeper.

"I want more Kurt. Please, I'm ready, more." Blaine pleaded, his hips jerking desperately, trying to pull me in deeper.

I couldn't deny him if I tried.

"Okay…." I panted, and I tangled my fingers in his curls before thrusting myself all the way inside of Blaine's heat.

"Ah!" Blaine cried, and I stilled as his eyes were tight shut, and he stiffened under me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, cupping his cheek now with the hand that was playing with his curls a moment ago.

My other hand was holding his hip in place to stop him from thrusting up, because even though he is obviously in a little pain adjusting to my length, he is still trying.

"Yeah…, I'm okay. It's just… God Kurt, you are so… I'm okay. I want more."

I sighed, worried if he really can handle more, but the look in his eyes told me he could. I cradled his head and brought my forehead down to rest against his, followed by a reassuring nod.

I started to snap my hips in and out at a normal pace, not too fast, but not able to control myself enough to go slowly.

Being inside of Blaine's tight ass was absolute heaven, and I wanted nothing more than to pump him hard and cum inside of him. But the pace I was going seemed completely fine with Blaine who was panting heavy breaths with a moan thrown in every few seconds.

"Yes, just like this," he breathed out, his head on my shoulder, clutching my back as I rocked deep inside of him. "You- god, you are perfect Kurt."

I'm not perfect yet. I decided that now it's time to start teasing that spot.

My cock is longer than Blaine's. It's not as thick, but I can hit his prostate almost effortlessly, and drive Blaine completely crazy.

And I want to.

Though my body was pressed as close as I could possibly get to Blaine, my shaft wasn't completely buried yet.

But it's about to be.

"Oh god! Again!" Blaine cried, right as I snapped my hips into his pelvis as deep as I could go. Blaine whimpered repeatedly, his cock dragging wetly against his both of our stomachs creating glorious friction.

I stared into his amber irises as they filled with moisture, the look serving nothing but it's purpose to give him exactly what he wanted.

"Please." he cried again, and it made me realize I was probably staring for a while.

This time making love feels different than the last times. There is a new desperation and urgency now that wasn't really there before. A quiet need to be sloppy, and imperfect.

Yet it is still somehow perfect.

"You feel so good Blaine. Perfect. And all mine."

I thrust into Blaine as hard as I could, hitting that bundle of nerves again, earning me a gasp from my man, and as I thrust again, he moaned.

Hearing him moan was just the most beautiful sound ever, and I started to thrust repeatedly into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"Oh! Yeah. Kurt, yes! Oh god! Harder! More!"

Every cry, pant, moan and breath Blaine let out drew me closer to this being over. My stomach was tight any my spine was tingling with anticipation as I bucked into Blaine, and by the way that Blaine began whining, he was close too.

Blaine had come already so it had to be painful for him to need to come again.

"Blaine… I'm close…."

Blaine only grinded down onto my shaft, somehow his ass getting tighter around me, almost as if trying to drag the cum out of me.

"God, I'm so close….." I repeated, this time following it with a kiss to Blaine swollen lips. I bit lightly at the tip, leaving it red and wet.

"Hauh!" Blaine moaned, feeling my hand start stroking his cock in between us. It had to be extra sensitive.

He needed to come. Before me. Because if he didn't, I might not come, and after this, we both need to sleep.

"Let it go Blaine…."

And d I could feel that my words went straight though him, leaving him a breathless, and shaking mess beneath me as he held tightly to me back, scratching it a little in the process, and moaning through his orgasm.

His sticky heat streamed out onto both of our stomachs, and that feeling was all I needed to finish too.

"Blaine…. Oah!"

I came hard, and it felt like a lot inside of Blaine's heat, but I couldn't control my hips that were still bucking of their own doing. I kept pumping him, the slick drag of his tight walls too amazing to stop.

I didn't want to move. Letting Blaine go right now would be a crime.

Blaine panted out shaky, and exhausted breaths, his cock limp and shriveled, wet with his juices.

Though I was still pumping in and out at a sinfully slow pace, I felt myself growing smaller. I was getting limp inside of Blaine, and that forced me to withdraw from his ass, and sleepily and contently collapse at his side.

"I love you Kurt. So much." Blaine said, clear as day. There was no hint of tired, or sleep in his voice.

"I love you Blaine."

I tightened my hold, which never ceased, around Blaine's waist pulling him as close as possible without being inside, and he wrapped himself perfectly against me to be the little spoon. Just in case someone came home before Blaine and I wake up, I pulled the flat sheet up and over us to cover our lower bodies. It's too hot for a blanket, but Blaine isn't supposed to be here, let alone be here and naked in my bed.

I mean, sure, I'm already grounded, and my dad already knows that I'm having sex, so if he did happen to come home and catch us up here, I'd get an extension, and Blaine would be thrown out, but we'll be covered so at least he won't be scarred for life.

But they said they wouldn't be back until dinner at six, and I have an alarm set for four so I'm not worried. We have time for a nice nap together.

Feeling tired, and perfectly satiated holding my boyfriend against me, both of our eyes drifted shut, as we started our first nap together. This perfect June afternoon in each other's arms couldn't be more perfect.

~…~…..~…~….~….~….~….~

~…~…..~…~….~….~….~….~

~…~…..~…~….~….~….~….~

**Finn's Pov**

Spending the day with Savannah was completely…

Indescibable!

I seriously am dead certain that i am falling for this girl. And I am falling hard.

So, she has the morning from hell, and somehow, after crying on my shoulder for a half an hour, she is back to her bubbly and happy self, as it nothing is wrong.

Her grandparents mean a lot to her, and based on what she told me about her grandfather, they are very traditional. She doesn't think her granddad will ever forgive her, but me personally, I think that someone who can stay mad at someone like Savannah, has no heart. She us the sweetest, most goofy, smart, pretty and fun girl I have ever met.

When I was with Rachel, all I could ever say about her was that she was talented, and she was sneaky hot.

With Quinn, all I could say is that she is hot, and has half of a good heart buried way way way deep down.

But dating them was more work than it was worth. After Quinn cheated on me, again!, I spent a lot of time talking to my mom. She told me that you shouldn't have to work that hard to make a non working relationship work. It may not be as easy as breathing, but it shouldn't be a constant battle to be in love with each other.

She is right. It shouldn't be like that. It should be like it is now. Easy. Easy like it is with Savannah, who I could FINALLY call my girlfriend. It took me forever, I know, but every time I worked up the courage to ask her to be my girlfriend, something got in the way. Blaine and or Kurt would come into the room. Mr. Schue'd come in to start glee club. My dad will call me and ask me to come into the tire shop. And whenever she and I were together, it's was never romantic enough to ask her.

Today though, was completely perfect. I told myself that today, at the fair, before dinner, we would be official. I asked her on the ferris wheel, which we thankfully got to still get on due to her pregnancy.

_Savannah, I want you to be my girlfriend._

Of course, stupid me decided that I should take her to dinner tonight first, before giving her the bracelet I got her which would make it official official.

There were too many people at the fair, and I wanted the moment to be all about us.

But I wish I had done it at the fair now because Quinn was at the fair too, and she of course started to stir up trouble when she ran into us, ruining Savannah's mood, and ruining everything!

~~…..…..~~

_We walked past the skeeball game, me smiling like an idiot at Savannah clutching a huge monkey on her shoulders and leaning to take a bite of my chili dog, most of it staying on her face. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt as I leaned in to wipe the chili off her nose._

_And no bigger mood killer could've happened than Quinn approaching us._

_"Well, if it isn't slutty McBarbie no boobs, and her pity pimp. Enjoying the first day of the summer fair? I mean, you can't be having too much fun considering you're as big as a house and can't fit on any of the rides." Quinn said, in the most inncocent and sweet voice she could muster._

_Savannah just glared, and I put my hand on the small of her back._

_"Wait! No, that's not it, you can't get on any of the rides because you are preggers. That's right! Wow Finn. Must really blow having to be at a carnival with a boring pregnant chick who can't even ride the rides."_

_"Quinn, there's no need for you to be so spiteful. Let's go." Sam tried to pull her away. But with no luck._

_"Why not? She thinks she can be as big a bitch to me as she wants because she is having a baby, but two can play at that game. I can be a bitch too." She replied._

_Savannah hadn't done anything to Quinn except for call her selfish on the way to nationals. And it was completely justified. Quinn is selfish, and she completely deserved to be called out on it._

_"Quinn, why don't you just back off okay?" I asked._

_"Savannah, if you want, Puck is single right now. I know you like to date my seconds, and since you're already pregnant, he can't really do much damage. I know Finn can't really get the job done, and Puck is really good at taking Finn's girl's."_

_God she is such a bitch! I would never hit a girl, but why the hell Sam puts up with her, I will never understand. I never thought I would wish to have Santana around, but I do. She needs to get slapped in the face, and I don't want Savannah doing it just in case things turned into a fight._

_Blaine would KILL ME if I allowed that to happen, not to mention, Kurt would disown me as a brother._

_"Quinn, just please leave us alone, and go play with Sam. I mean seriously, why do you keep coming around me? You cheated on me, so go play with your boy toy, and leave me alone. Leave both of us alone." I said walking closer to her, and staring down defensively._

_Sam stepped in front of Quinn though and we stared each other down._

_"Dude! Don't get all in her face like that. That's my girlfriend!"_

_"Well she keeps upsetting MY girlfriend, and I'm not dealing with it anymore, so leave us alone!" I shouted, and Quinn just bugged up her eyes and stepped back in front of Sam, facing Savannah's wide and moist eyes._

_"Oh! Did Finn finally work up the balls to ask you to be his girl? I thought he was smarter than to make that mistake again. Dating the loser girl. Shame…."_

_And something in Savannah snapped at that, because she lunged at Quinn, her monkey on the floor, and her arms pulling Quinn's blouse._

_"Savannah, stop! She's not worth it! The babies!" I yelled, pulling her back behind me, and Quinn grabbing Sam's arm and backing off as well, never having put a hand on Savannah._

_I'm glad I was wrong about her being a big enough bitch to hit a pregnant girl, but still, her words are probably just as painful as her hands would be._

_Sam and Quinn walked away just as a security officer approached us._

_"Is everything okay?" He asked, more directed at me, as Savannah was following Quinn with her glare._

_"Fine Sir."_

_But everything really wasn't fine._

~~….~~

Now, at my front door after having an awesome day at the fair, until Quinn ruined it, I am feeling completely low, and the high 'falling hard for Savannah feeling, was being crushed.

Did I say everything was easy with Savannah? Yeah no. That was a lie. It's easy to like her. Its easy to hang out with her, and play games with her, and be myself with her. But keeping her safe, is a whole other ballgame.

She's really not 'drama', but her situation makes her attract a lot of it. I don't do too well with drama, and even though she is so much more than worth it, she can't deal with MY baggage with Quinn.

Well, at least not right now, she said.

"Finn, I like you so much. I can't tell you how badly I want to hold you on my arm and never let any other girl come snatch you away. You're so funny, and cute, and talented, and sweet, and amazing. I'd be the luckiest girl ever to be your girlfriend."

Why did that little speech not make me feel good?

Because I know there is a but that goes at the end of it.

"But?"

Savannah exhaled, and looked at the ground.

"I- I think that….. I think that boys are just- not a good idea for me right now. I'm not acting like myself. I've been really moody and kind of bitchy lately, and I don't think it's smart for me to be in a relationship while I am pregnant. I'm afraid I might… Get into a fight with Quinn or something over you. I mean, you saw what happened today. And if I made an irresponsible choice like that today and you weren't there to pull me back, who knows what would've happened. I can't be like that while I'm pregnant."

I understand.

Completely. I knew that Quinn really pushed her buttons, and she isn't the type of person that would get into a fight,

The fact that Quinn is the whole reason for Savannah breaking up with me though, just makes me want her to fall in a ditch.

Well, she's not breaking up with me, because we aren't officially together, but still. It feels kind of like a break up.

Maybe a denial is a better description.

"So you're saying that we shouldn't date right now?" I asked, just to be sure of what she is saying.

She grabbed my hand and shook her head. "No. I still think it would be smart to date. We really like each other, and I don't want things to change. You really make me smile Finn. And once the babies are born, and I'm back to myself, if you still want me to be your girlfriend, I'd be the luckiest girl in the world. I just don't want to make it official."

I only half understood, and I think that she could see that on my face.

"What I'm saying is, we should keep dating with the intention of being together, but not be together officially until November. I don't think I can handle the extra pressures of being a good girlfriend, and taking care of myself so that I can take care of the babies, and staying out of trouble, and keeping my grades up, and doctors' appointments, and everything. I want to be able to be an awesome girlfriend to you, and be able to make out without my belly getting in the way." She said with a chuckle, and a snort.

I smiled at that too.

I know what she is saying, She want's to be Finn and Savannah, not Finn and pregnant with some other guys babies Savannah.

"I want to be with you Finn, but I want it to be just me and you."

I nodded, and pulled her in for a hug. "Okay."

She clung to me tightly. "Are you mad at me?"

I shook my head immediately.. "Of course not. Savannah, you are doing the responsible thing. You're way smarter than me. You're right."

She just held onto me, and looked up at me. She was wearing that amazingly gorgeous smile that I love so much. And it made me smile.

"5 more months to go. If you are really the right guy for me, you'll still be here. Will you wait for me?" she asked grabbing my hand.

"You are more than worth the wait Savannah Lake. I'm very patient. Besides, dating from now until those babies are born, I'm sure you will have me wrapped around your finger by November. Am I right?"

Opening my front door, I took Savannah inside while I waited for a response.

She shut the front door, turned back to me, and kissed my cheek. "Stick around Finn Hudson."

~….~

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this really long special chapter! This definitely has to be one of my favorite chapters yet._**

**_The last line, 'stick around' is foreshadowing for the next chapter that is already started. I'm really sick right now, but if I get a bunch of reviews, I may just kick my ass into gear and get better faster and finish it as soon as possible! Please review! Love you guys! I really loved that bottom!Blaine by the way._**

**_please please please review! i have 30 followers for this story, and i would absolutely die with happiness if i reached 120 reviews for this story. i would squeal, and write sooooo much untill my fingers fell off in thanks!_**


	25. Stick Around

**_a/n: Hi readers! Thank you so so so very much for all of the reviews from the last chapter! I cant tell you how much they make me smile!_**

**_PLEASE REREAD CHAPTER 7 BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER SAVANNAH DESCRIBING HER LITTLE BROTHER JUSTIN'S LITTLE FRIENDS FAMILY. Its important, : O_**

**_This chapters name is for all of you guys cus you're awesome! for sticking around. Chapter name Inspired by you guys, and one of my favorite songs. (Stick around by Ariana Grande and Graham Phillips. (Which I do not own by the way. Though I wish I did. : ))_**

Chapter 25- Stick Around

~….~…~

~…..~…~

**Im sorry for how long this took btw guys. I was actually in the hospital for a few days, and I was on bedrest for a few days after that. Not fun at all, but it put a delay in my writing. Im okay now, but it rendered me useless for a little while. Im back though! Please review!**

**Finn Pov**

"That was great Finn! We're gonna kill it!" Savannah said putting her hands on my shoulders.

I smiled at her. We were. This song was really a perfect choice to sing in Glee tomorrow. She's brilliant.

"I can't wait! Mr. Schue is gonna love it." I said.

"Oh yeah, it's gonna be the-"

"Hang on a second…" I cut her off quietly. I heard something weird now that the music is off. "Is that snoring?" I asked getting off of my bed and heading for my door to listen closer.

Savannah got up too and opened my door, fearless to find what the heck I was talking about.

"Sounds like snoring. Is Kurt here?" She asked me.

"Yeah, but Kurt doesn't sleep during the day. Especially Sunday. Whenever I do it, he says I'm royally wasting my day."

Savannah quirked an eyebrow and bit her bottom lip.

_Wow that's really cute._

But still, Kurt doesn't snore like that either. _What the heck?_

As I was about to speak, I heard the front door open downstairs. "Kurt? Finn? Were back! We got takeout and a new movie! Come on down!"

I looked at my watch to see it was only 5:30. They're early. And there is someone snoring in Kurt's room that isn't Kurt.

It has to be Blaine.

_Crap!_

"Damn! It's got to be Blaine in there! Kurt doesn't snore!"

Savannah got the problem right away, and we both rushed over to Kurt's room. I tried the door, but it was locked.

_Wow! For once he actually locked it. He's learning._

"Kurt!" I called. It was a whisper shout, but hopefully he heard me. He needed to hear me if he wanted to keep his balls!

"Kurt! Seriously! Open the door! Your parents are home!" Savannah yelled this time. But only loud enough for those of us upstairs to hear.

"What!?" We heard a whisper back. It sounded like Kurt, and the snoring ceased as well.

"Boys! Family night, let's go!" My mom shouted this time. And I know Kurt heard her because suddenly there was a bang inside the room, and lots of shuffling.

"Coming mom!" I yelled.

Though Savannah looked a little panicked.

_Double crap! She's not supposed to be here either without parents!_

"Boys! What is taking so long let's go! The foods gonna get cold!" Burt called, and now, he was walking up the stairs.

_Triple crap!_

We are all screwed!

I started knocking on Kurt's door faster now. "Bro! Let me in! Please!"

I sounded desperate so that he might open the door. I wasn't exactly sure I wanted to see what was behind this door being that they were doing something to make Kurt and Blaine tired enough to sleep during the day…

_Gross…._

But I seriously need to get in this room!

He opened it just a crack, but I pushed it open more and pushed Savannah inside.

"What the hell Fi-"

"Your dad's coming!" Savannah and I hissed at the same time. I barged in and Kurt shut the door.

Kurt and Blaine were both in only boxers, and I tried not to let those images get into my head because right now, there were more important things to worry about. Much more important.

Blaine was trying to locate his clothes and getting frustrated at not being able to.

"Under the bed." Kurt told him frantically. "Hurry!"

When I looked at Kurt, he had already put on a shirt, and he was pulling on some pajama bottoms, Blaine still digging under the bed, butt in the air.

Savannah giggled.

"This is not funny!" Kurt sniped.

Savannah glared at him. "Shut up Kurt. Blaine's ass in the air, is a little funny.

"Kurt." _Knock knock knock._

The three raps at the door that signal eternal doom.

Were dead. We're all dead.

~….~…~

~…..~…~

**Kurt Pov**

I am so freaking sick of this kitchen table.

I'm sick of it.

Every single time Blaine and I get caught doing something intimate, we end up here.

Stop walking in on us!

Of course this time it was my fault. My freaking phone alarm was set wrong, and my parents' were early.

My dad just stood leaning against the counter, looking down at Blaine and I on the right side of the table, and Carole sat in the chair at the end of the table, staring at Finn and Savannah who sat across from us at the left side of the table.

No one had said anything yet.

"Do I even need to say it?" My dad said in a dangerously low voice.

"This is absolutely unacceptable." Carole scolded glaring daggers at all of us. "And all of you know it. Savannah and Blaine, you're included!"

Savannah and Blaine just looked in shame down at the table.

"The fact that either of you would be in this house while there are no adults here knowing that it is against the rules is very disrespectful, and I don't appreciate the two of you not respecting us."  
"Sorry Mrs. Hudmel." Blaine said with a mouses' voice.

Savannah just nodded, a tear escaping the corner of her eye. "Me too."

"Mom that's not fair! Savannah didn't even do anything!" Finn argued.

_Finn, shut up! You are not helping! Let them ream us, ground us, and then we can get on with our lives! Please!_

"That may be true Finn, but she knows that she is not allowed in the house when we are not here without prior permission. And the fact that you let her in, knowing that it's against the rules, makes you equally responsible. So you did do something, and that's unacceptable."

Finn sighed and sat back in his seat.

Great. Since Carole is dealing with Finn and Savannah, that leaves dad to deal with me and Blaine…

Perfect.

Carole stood up, and looked down on us now. My stepmom may be the nicest lady on the planet right now, but when she is taller than Finn, she really looks pretty intimidating.

"Okay Phineas. You're grounded. 2 more weeks."

Finn didn't even argue. He really had no reason to, because mom just broke out the real name. When the real names come out, there is no mercy.

"Savannah, I'll take you home if you don't feel up to walking." Carole offered, and Blaine looked up from his lap for a moment to look.

"It's okay, I can walk. I really am sorry Ms. Carole."

Carole nodded at her, and she picked up her purse and turned to Finn. "Bye Finn." She turned to us and waved at me, but she lingered her glance at Blaine. "What is it?"

I looked at him too, but he shook his head and waved back.

Oh, I get it. He didn't want her to walk home. Savannah got it too because she rolled her eyes.

"I live two blocks away. I can walk home, I'll be fine. See you tomorrow."

She was gone after a bye to my dad, and then Burt took Carole's spot at the table, and faced us as Carole ushered Finn out of the room. Here we go.

"So, I don't know about you guys, but I'm sick of having this conversation."

My eyes bulged up a little, and Blaine looked at me shocked while I looked at my dad.

"Are you guy's being safe?"

"Yes." I said right away at the same time that Blaine said "Well-".

Damn him and his dapperness of needing to be honest…..

"Well what?!" And now my dad was getting angry.

Damnit Blaine…

"We both got tested a while ago sir….. And we're clean so we….." Blaine trailed off.

I put my head in my hands.

You're not supposed to start admitting stuff….. He had no proof we were having sex in the house.

I peeked up a bit at my dad to see him staring at me with nothing but anger in his eyes.

Maybe a little bit of irritation.

Then I shot a look at Blaine.

_You're terrible at this!_

"Okay. I've told you this before Kurt that once you started doing this stuff, you weren't gonna want to stop. Do you see how I was right and why I told you to wait?!"

I only barely nodded and looked back into my lap. He is right after all. Sex is amazing. Why everyone isn't doing it all the time is a complete mystery to me. This afternoon with Blaine was even better than the last time. Nothing can beat our first time of course, but last night was a very close second. Being on top was incredible.

And Blaine is so tight, and sexy the way he-

"Kurt!"

Crap, I drifted off.

"What?" I asked, obviously having missed something.

"See?! You're thinking about it right now, and I'm trying to talk to you! God Damnit I wish you would've listened to me!"

I sighed. He was getting more upset than he was angry now, and I felt bad.

"Dad, I'm sorry." But that was all I could say.

My dad got up and started pacing the kitchen for a moment before Blaine spoke up.

"I'm sorry Burt. I- I didn't mean to disrespect you or Carole's home. I swear we haven't- this was the only time that we-"

"Are you trying to get me grounded for my whole senior year!? Blaine please shut up!" I pleaded.

"No Kurtis, you should shut up! Because Blaine seems to be the only one actually telling the truth here, and I don't want any lies."

~….…..~…..~…~…~….~…~….…..~…..~…~…~

If any couple was the 'IT' couple right now, it should be Finn and Savannah. It's not completely conventional considering she is pregnant by my boyfriend, and Finn basically dated two ridiculous girls that no one really likes and they both broke his heart by cheating on him.

But their chemistry with each other might be toxic. The music just started playing, and they aren't even singing yet, but the way they are moving around each other and looking into the others eyes says so much.

**_{Bold is Finn. Italic is Savannah. Underlined is them together. (: }_**

**_~…~_**_  
_**There you come with your big, round eyes and I'm **

**so sure you got me mesmerized, So sure **

**I'm just about to fall for you**

**That you don't even try and catch me, so I.**

_I pick myself up, I pick myself up._

_Boy, you might be falling but I think I better not._

_My heart's still mine, I'm gonna take my time but,_

**_Don't leave cus there's something 'bout me and you_**.

**_You gotta stick around, _**

**_stick around-round. Oh, You gotta hang 'round if you wanna find out if it's_**

**_Love baby, real love, love, baby we've found._**

**_You gotta stick around._**

**Any other guy would fall at your feet. **

**but think I'm crazy but they're nothing like me.**

**I've always been the kind to think things out. And I'm,**

** kinda wondering what you're all about. So I.**

_I make my mind up, I make my mind up._

_But boy, you gotta know that I'm not in a rush. I'm a,_

_ fun girl, not a dumb girl so._

**_Wait a minute Till I got you all_** **_figured out._**

**_You gotta stick around, _**

**_stick around-round. Oh, you gotta hang 'round if you wanna find out if its_**

**_Love baby, real love, love baby we've found._**

**_You gotta stick around._**

**__****Take a look, **

_take a breath._

**_Take a chance on everything I've said._**

_Take your heart. _

**And take your time.**

**_And maybe one day you'll be MIIIIINNNNEEEEEE! Ohh, _**

**_maybe one day you'll be miiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIINNEEEEE! Oooooh. Yeah!_**

**_You gotta stick around, _**

**_stick around, round. Oh, you gotta hang round' if you wanna find out if its._**

**_Love baby, real love, love baby we've found._**

**_Stick around, stick around, round._**

**_Oh, you gotta hand 'round if you wanna find out if its._**

**_Love, baby, real love, love baby we've found._**

**_You've got to stick around._**

**__**_There you come with your big, brown eyes and I'm, _

**So sure you got me mesmerized…**

**_Stick around._**

**_~…~_**

Standing O. of course, Savannah usually gets a standing o.

They were standing across from each other, not touching each other at all. Just gazing. But something about it seemed extremely intimate. I even looked away.

"Alright guys! What a way to kick off this week! That was awesome!" Mr. Schue aimed to high five the both of them, but they were still stuck staring at each other, Finn's chest heaving a little, and Savannah blushing and finally turning away. She high fived Schue and Finn followed suit.

"Great guys. Take a seat." Mr. Schue said, walking over to the board, Finn and Savannah walking to their seats, and sitting beside each other.

_ Waiting, _

Mr. Schue wrote. That's this weeks lesson? The last week of glee is called Waiting? Okay…..

"The year is almost over. We won second place at Nationals, and now, all there is left to do, is wait for the summer to be over so we can compete again next year. Now second place is great! Amazing even, but, we will ALWAYS, ALWAYS, aim to go higher."

True. That's why I will never quit until I am lead soloist. Aim higher! Always!

"Next year, we need to work even harder, train even longer to get that first place slot. So. This week. The last week of school, the last week of Glee, we will be singing songs about-" Mr. Schue knocked on the board, "Waiting. They'll either have waiting in the title, or be songs about patience, or waiting for something. Waiting on the world to change by John Mayer, Right here tonight by Richard Marx. Get searching guys! I'll see you after school."

And then the bell rang.

Thank god! Lunch. I pulled out my phone to text Blaine.

"Hey! Slow down! I can only waddle behind you so fast." Savannah hustled next to me toward the cafeteria, her bag bobbing at her side.

"I have a date with Blaine Sav. Sorry, I can't hang out." I told her. Sending off my text to Blaine.

**Hey love. Thank god for lunch. Hows school?" –Kurt**

Savannah trotted along side of me rolling her eyes. "Really Kurt? Lunch time booty call? You're up to that? Seriously?"

At my locker now, I stopped to face her. "Savannah, it's a phone date. He's at school too you know, and you're not allowed to judge me! You have no idea. Once you have sex, you'll know how great it is, and a lunch time booty call will sound amazing. Once you and Finn start having sex, you'll understand how hard it is to be apart from each other."

Savannah put her backpack on the ground now and laughed.

"Okay wait, you do remember that you are talking to me right? I am PREGNANT numb nuts. I HAVE had sex, and I know what it feels like."

Oh. Right. Not only does she know what sex feels like, but she knows what sex feels like with Blaine.

Why does that hurt so much? I really wish I was his first like he was mine.

But I know I have no reason to be jealous. I have him now, and I should be happy about that. And he considers me his first time because with Savannah it was a drunken rendezvous. He doesn't really remember it, and neither does she really. Because of the babies, he refuses to call it a mistake, but honestly it was an accident. I shouldn't be jealous of Savvy.

Except I still am a little bit. I know that Blaine only has feelings for her related to friendship and the babies, and I know that he loves me, but I still always worry for some reason.

"Oh right. Sometimes I forget. But that doesn't really count. You were too drunk to know what it felt like. Believe me. Sex is nice."  
Savannah just rolled her eyes as Blaine's response to my text came through.

_Babe, I am missing u like crazy. But uhm, question. Am I supposed to feel u all day long? I'm so sore. But, in a good way... does that make sense? –Blaine_

I smiled. God! Why did that make me start to get hard all of the sudden.  
The thought that he still feels me?

"I'll take your word for it, but I'm not having sex with Finn. Not any time soon. Sex brings babies, and I'm already getting two of those. So no thank you."

I chuckled at her as I texted Blaine back.

**Oh? You still feel me? Good. Then I'll be hard on your mind all day. Amongst other things…. –Kurt**

I don't know where this attitude is coming from, but Blaine just makes me feel like this lately. Sensual, romantic. Loving.

Constantly wanting to rip his clothes off.

"So you're bailing on our lunch date for a phone call with your boy?" She asked, and I was sure her hands were on her hips, but I was busy reading.

_Kurt… you are evil to me you know that? But I just got to the quad. You can call when you're ready. : ) –Blaine_

"Yep." I told her simply, popping the P.

She sighed. "Hey wait! Aren't you like double grounded? I thought your dad took your phone!"

He did. This is Finn's. Which I grabbed out of his backpack during his song with Sav.

Which he does not know.

"It's Finn's."

She raised an eyebrow, now transferring her backpack from the floor to her locker. "Wait, does Finn know you have his phone?"

I seriously wanted to laugh, my brother is the most oblivious boy on the planet sometimes. Someone could steal his hands if they weren't attached to his body.

"I grabbed it out of his backpack during your guys' performance. Honestly, when you're around, Finn doesn't notice much more than your eyes. Good job by the way. That's a great song and you two's chemistry. Just. Geez. He NEVER had that with Rachel. Are you two official yet?"

Sav shut her locker and shook her head. "We're gonna date, but I don't think we're going to make it official until after the babies are born. It's too stressful you know?" She said, rubbing her belly.

Every day, I see the maturity coming out of her a little more. "That's really mature Savannah. I'm proud of you!"

She rolled her eyes at me, but still had a little blush.

My phone buzzed again twice in a row.

_I hope you call soon babe. Sebastard just texted me. I have to work late tonight, so I should get to the library and study now while I can…. : (-Blaine_

_This man is going to RUIN my life. –Blaine_

I sighed. Mine too. Poor Blaine is so stressed out.

**_K babe. Sav is bugging. We were s'posed to hang, but I'm kind of bailing on her for u. but she'll live. She's got Finn. 2 minutes. – Kurt_**

"So, I should just go hang with Finn? I know that he likes to be with his guys at lunch, and I don't like crashing. I don't want to be like Rachel and stay in his face all day."

And right on cue to ruin my life, Finn came rushing up to us out of breath and talking a mile a minute. "Has one of you seen my phone?"

"Kurt has it. He's talking to Blaine." Savannah blabbed.

I know what Savvy means, but I need to be talking to Blaine right now, and she is the key of distraction for Finn.

"Dude?" Finn asked me, putting his hand out.

"Savannah is hungry. You should feed her. She's pregnant you know?" I offered, hoping it'd work.

Aaaaaand mission accomplished. Finn pulled her away with him to the cafeteria, asking, "What do you want for lunch Sav?" Phone forgotten, and one Kurt Hummel, satisfied.

Before I sat down outside to call Blaine, I sent Savannah a quick text.

**Remember you have that interview/meeting with the Minton's at 4. And I know you can't stand them, but you want to help Blaine, and this is a sure guaranteed job. –Kurt**

**Don't screw it up! –Kurt**

She will definitely get this job, because no one else in their right minds would EVER agree to babysit those 5 brats. The baby is 6 months old now and the mom Jan, is going back to work. They have a 1 and a half year old, and a 4 year old. But Savannah knows the other two kids. Noah because he's Justin's friend and their oldest daughter I think is barely younger than Savannah, and she goes to Mckinley, so Savannahah has probably met shouldn't be too hard a job….

Ok, fine, so it's probably gonna suck.

~….~…~~…..~…~~….~…~~…..~…~

**Savannah Pov**

To say that I am nervous, is an understatement. I really do not like this family. They are probably the least family like people I have ever met. They don't eat together, their 2 and 4 year old I think have been caught out in the street in nothing but diapers so many times its ridiculous, and the parent's are incredibly irresponsible.

I mean, I have no idea how to be a mom, but I do know exactly what kind of mom I WON'T be. Right now is the perfect test for my acting skills. I have to pretend I really care to babysit these kids and that I don't think this family is disgusting. I have been known to be a good babysitter, but not the baby part comes in, and I've never babysat for babies. I've never been around babies at all really besides my little brother when I was 8, and that doesn't really count so this will be completely new for me.

I know that this will be great learning experience, with their being two young babies to care for at once, but I am definitely worried that I won't be good at it. I don't even know anything about the kids other than Noah, and according to him, his family drives him crazy.

I know though that this is important. Blaine is going to get gray hairs before he is 20 if I don't get a job too. I have to be getting some kind of money as well. I can't let Blaine work his ass off and pay for EVERYTHING! That's not fair. He is a little bit against it because his mom and dad are very traditional and think that I should be completely barefoot and pregnant and stay at home.

Good thing it's not up to them.

I mean 6 months pregnant, I can still work for 2 months at least.

So I rang the doorbell, and the noise began.

"Who is it?" A little girl called.

"Joshie! Move!" A man said.

"Evan put your pants back on! Now!" A lady yelled.

"Somebody's here!" That was Noah. I laughed.

"Thank you captain obvious!" The lady, who now I am assuming is the mom, Jan said with heaps of sarcasm.

"NooooOOOOO! I Want MILK!"

OH god, was that the baby? He sounds so rude!

"Noah! Get off the game and do your chores!"

"No! I got 8 levels left!" He retorted, and suddenly, the TV got a lot louder.

"Noah turn that down!"

I rang the bell a second time, because I think they may've forgotten that the doorbell rang.

I heard a muffled voice say something that sounded like, "Mom, someone's at the door!"

"Who is it?!" the little girl asked again.

I don't know why I didn't answer. Maybe because there is something about a little girl near the front door that is really unsettling to me.

"I'm changing Evan right now! Robert can you get that please?"

"I want MILK!" A toddler grunted again.

"Gabababababababababa! Ahhhh" An earsplitting screech sounded at the end of pointless babbles.

That must be the little baby. He sounds cute. Poor thing is stuck in this mad house.

"Come on Joshie, don't play by the door. Let's go." The dad said. And then there was a bang.

And then crying.

"Robert!"

What happened?

There was a lot of shuffling in the house now, and I honestly considered just going home. If there is this much chaos happening when the doorbell rings, I don't know if I could handle this.

Noah wasn't kidding.

Not even a little bit.

After 2 more minutes or so, I tried once more, this time knocking firmly.

"Come on Evan. Answer the door with me okay?" A new voice said.

"K." a toddler replied.

"Can I too?!" A little girl yelled.

"Yeah, but stay behind me okay?" She responded.

Who is that talking? Do they already have a babysitter? She doesn't sound like a little kid.

I don't know if I expected to see a total zoo when the door opened, or a woman with crazy hair covered in children, but what I did see was a girl who looked younger than me answering the door with a not so friendly facial, a big baby in her hands, a little blonde girl peeking out from behind her legs, and a family yelling at each other behind her.

"Can I help you?" She asked me, sounding exhausted.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

The girl adjusted the little boy in her arms, and he grabbed her hair.

"Evan, stop. Let go of my hair please!?" She pleaded.

I licked my lips before responding quietly.

"Uhm….. I'm here for a job interview….."

"Savannah!" Noah yelled from inside, and ran to the front door to hug me, pushing his little sister and this older girl aside.

"What the heck! Noah!" She cried.

"I'm Parker! I'm four!" The little girl said before the parents came up from behind the group.

"Hi Savannah. Sorry it took so long. Were the Minton's Come on in."

"I'm Parker I'm four!" Parker said again. I just smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't say it again.

I gave a worried little smile to the family, before stepping inside the tiny little space they made for me to step inside.

"Sorry about the mess." Jan said as I nearly tripped over who knows what.

"I'm Parker, im four!" The annoying little girl said a third time, kind of getting on my nerves now.

I got it.

"She heard you, you idiot!" Noah yelled.

I think I'm definitely in for a wild ride with this bunch.

~…..~….~…~~….~…..…..~….~

That was an interview?

I'm not even sure if what just happened really even just happened. When I got in the door, Noah hugged me a second time, and then got back on his video game. Jan and Robert introduced me to their kids, one at a time. Parker, who is 4, stayed out in the living room the entire interview, and she was dancing and singing throughout. Hunter, a 14 year old girl, the girl who answered the door only briefly said a 'hi' before retreating to the back of the house. Evan, the 1 and a half year old boy was crying due to being stuck in a playpen, and he didn't stop the ENTIRE time. Josh, the 6 month old baby sat in Jan's lap babbling adorably, his blonde and curly hair shiny.

Jan glanced at my stomach several times, and it did make me a little uncomfortable and kind of embarrassed. I mean, no one in their right mind would ever give a job to a pregnant teenager.

Except this family. They said, 'the job I yours if you think you can handle it.' And all I said was, 'I can learn.'

A lot of the experience was very irritating too though. Uncomfortable. I really had to try really hard to keep my mouth shut. I wanted to be soooooo sarcastic.

"So, you got the job?" My mom asked, pouring me a glass of juice.

I nodded. "Getting the job was surprisingly easy. I just met the kids, and told them I get good grades and would be good with homework help, I am good at chores and getting my little brother to do his chores, and they were adamant about me needing the baby experience before my baby comes, so they said that I could start this week."

My mom's eyes bulged a little, taken aback by what I just said.

"That soon? Wow. They uhh…. They must really need a babysitter. That's. Hmm."

That's what I thought. They're desperate for a sitter.

"Yeah. Jan was supposed to go back to work today, but they didn't have a babysitter, so they stayed home to interview me. I'll start officially a full day on Friday, but she wants me to come in tomorrow so she can teach me what I need to know to work there every day."

My mom just nodded at me and bit her lip.

"I'm proud of you Sav. Getting a job to help out. It's really responsible for you to want to take some responsibility and work."

"Well, Blaine is working so hard already, and I feel bad that he is working his butt off to make money, and I couldn't help with that at all, you know?" I said, and my mom just agreed in silence.

"Dinner's ready ladies." Dad called, and mom and I retreated into the kitchen.

"Yay, food!"

~…~…..~…~…..~….~….~…~…..~

**Blaine Pov**

Part of me wished I never commented at all. I was just supposed to sit idly by Sebast-jerk and hand him the papers as he asked for them. If my stupid face didn't stupidly give me away, I wouldn't be about to be fired by Seba-stupid because of my stupid comment.

But another part of me felt confident in what I'd said too. I'm right. It'd be a really bad move for them to tear down a successful store in order to expand one that doesn't get much traffic.

"If you look closely at the numbers of New York's, Long island store, in comparison to New Jersey's store, you'll see that Jersey is actually bringing in more than 3 times the money that L.I's is despite the states smaller population."

The meeting of people were all looking through their folders now, some nodding in agreement, other staring at me in awe.

"How'd you know this Blaine?" Sebastian asked me, sorting through papers, looking for something that would show that I'm wrong.

"I- I just pay attention sir. You've had me inputting numbers for a few weeks, I just- picked it up."

I gulped a little, hopefully silently as a few members smiled, and another nodded right at me. "The kid's not wrong."

_What?_

Sebastian looked up at the bald gentlemen who just spoke. "Sir?"

Baldy just nodded at me now and made a little jerk of the head toward Sebastian. I wasn't completely following.

"Tell him why you know what you're talking about."

While one side of my brain said, '_But I don't know what I'm talking about. It was just a stupid suggestion. I should've kept my mouth shut….'_

Another side of it said, _'I'm the one who looks at the freaking numbers half the day, 5 days a week. I know which stores are making the most money.'_

The question though is, do I be smart and let them know how much I know, or do I be a good assistant, and try and make my boss look good….

Screw that! My boss is an ass!

"Well- uhm…" I turned to Sebastian slowly now, wary of the neutral look on his face that was sure to turn sour at any moment, but when it turned curious, I let the confidence soak into me. "New York has several stores, most of them bigger than the one in Long Island. So the smaller one in Long island doesn't get much business, assuming that people just travel a short distance to a larger store; Whereas the small store in Jersey is the only one for miles in that state, so it gets ALL of the business. I apologize for overstepping but, I think it'd be a much safer bet to expand _that_ store to bring in the bigger revenue. Expanding the Long Island store would probably just make profits at the other New York locations more scarce."

It was quiet.

Wow! Did I just say all that?! Jeez I'm spending too much time at work. I need to hang out with some people my own age! I sound like a freaking business man.

A smart business man, but still. Wow!

It was still quiet. Save for the rustling papers, and probably the sound of my heart thumping, it was silent.

"You're good kid." Sebastian said this time. I was surprised, thinking that he'd be annoyed that I disagreed with him.

Weight from my back, lifted.

"Okay then, that's perfect. I'll have a scout go and get information on the location, and a contractor draw up some prints, and we'll start organizing for a store expansion at the Jersey Location. Let's reconvene next month." The head of the meeting said.

People started to pack up their briefcases, and I just sat small, feeling so exposed and like everyone was staring at me. The short little kid that just outsmarted his boss a little.

As people filed out of the meeting, shaking hands, and exchanging smiles Sebastian stood, me following suit as quickly as possible.

"Hey Smythe, stick around for a while. The kid as well." Baldy called.

And man, I really need to learn names. Especially if I'm going to make a habit of interjecting my opinion where it is clearly needed.

Part of me wants to object to being referred to as "The kid", but, I am a kid. Especially compared to these old guys.

We made our way over to the guy and he went to shake my hand immediately. "You did good today kid. What's your name?"

I took his hand firmly and answered with confidence. "Blaine Anderson sir."

"Sherman Phelps, son. I've gotta say, you have quite the eye in here. Are you majoring in business?"

I was ready to say, 'oh I'm not in college' but that'd probably get Sebastian in trouble.

"Oh, no. Undecided." I said, and left it at that with a glance in Sebastian's direction. He just gave a small barely noticeable nod of approval.

"Well think about it Blaine. You should. We could use some good young eyes like you in this business. And if you ever need hours for class, definitely join us in more meetings if you like."

I nodded excitedly, though I'm not taking classes. Not even in college, but I hoped it was convincing as excitement. Or gratitude.

"Thank you sir. I'd appreciate that." And I shook his hand again.

I turned to Sebastian now, waiting to be excused, hoping to get a lunch break. Kurt had to hear this!

"Okay then, don't be a stranger." He concluded, and Sebastian gave me a jerk of the head towards the door. My cue to leave.

"Can I take my lunch break now boss?" I asked, a bit skeptical.

Baldy, I mean Sherman, crossed his arms and had a very concentrated look on his face before Sebastian answered.

"You can have a 30." He answered, handing me his briefcase and huge stack of folders. I had to fight now to not roll my eyes. It figures he'd cut my lunch in half. He always does.

I gave a curt nod, grabbed all of his crap, stumbling a little as I turned around, and made my way out of the conference room, eavesdropping just a bit before passing the doorway.

"Hey, don't be so hard on the kid Seb. He seems like a good kid. He saved your ass today…"

I didn't hear the rest because it would've been obvious that I was listening if I walked out of the room any slower, but what little I did hear, made me smile.

I might've even been blushing a little.

As I made it to Sebastian's office, I dropped off all of his stuff on his messy desk, and retreated to my little desk. As I sat down, ready to clock out for lunch, my phone buzzed and lit up.

_Apparently I'm too hard on you so…. Take a 45, but be back on time. -Sebastian_

Not completely the full hour I'm supposed to get but, its progress. I'll take it.

I smiled.

I think I like that Mr. Sherman.

**~…..~….~…..~….~…~**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chappie guys! And ahh! I have a feeling our little Blainey will be getting a promotion in NO TIME. What do you think?**

**Please review! They are like crack that's not bad for you. : )**


	26. RIP Cory Monteith

A/n: this is NOT a 'going on hiatus messages." NOT GOING ON HIATUS

what to say... First, i have to say that so many stories are going on hitus due to this tragedy, and i dont blame any of them one bit. people need time to grieve because this painful news is just... painful... Cory dying is absolutely DEVASTATING.

secondly, i have seen a few very inspiring and lovely and beautiful authors notes posted telling us to be strong and celebrate Cory's amazingness and not give up, and i t thought i would write one as well. Cory was amazing, and i will miss him TERRIBLY.

And last, Finn is such a huge character in this story, and he's even more of a big chaaracter in the sequel ive been planning.

i thought for a while that i had NO idea how i was going to go on writing im without bursting into tears. Its immensely upsetting, Cory's Passing. I absolutely HATE posting Authors note's as chapters, but this ws neccesary because i need to let all of my awesome readers know that i am NOT going on haitus due to this tragedy.

i am going to continue writing to keep me from completely falling apart. i will be writing Cory Monteith's character Finn Hudson, with Pride. He will be amazing to read, and i hope i write him in a way that makes absolutely EVERYONE smile, instead of cry.

Cory was an amazing actor, and we will all miss him terribly, but we've got to keep holding on.

It's what he would've wanted.

R.I.P. Our New Angel Cory Monteith.

There'll be a new chapter very soon everyone. I'm not leaving this story.

However, i am going on vacation starting thursday, but i'll be back home Monday, so the new chapter wont be posted before then for sure.

but,

Hang in there everyone! We're all hurting, but we're all in this together. Cory is now watching over all of us. He'd want us to KEEP HOLDING ON and MAKE IT THROUGH.

I'm here for you. :)


End file.
